The Sister She Always Wanted
by desertrat68
Summary: When Elizabeth and the Gardiners visit Pemberley a year early, a bond of friendship and sisterly love forms between Elizabeth and Georgiana. The repercussions of this meeting change completely the way Elizabeth and Darcy interact once they finally meet.
1. Chapter 1

**May 29th, 2014 **- Now that track season is over, my son has graduated from high school and has left for the summer with his drum corps, I have time to post another story I wrote. In fact, it's the very first story I ever wrote. I had never really done much creative writing (unless you count the blue books for college exams) when one night I sat down and outlined this story. I confess I was bored and just gave it a go, never intending to actually write the thing. Alas, when I sat down at the computer and started typing the story just poured out of me. I've never been as prolific as I was in those rushed 2 months I spent writing The Sister She Always Wanted. Part of the reason is that I wasn't very conscientious about my Regency accuracies. I cringe now re-reading my errors. One of my early betas tried to point them out to me but at the time, I didn't care. I was more concerned about writing the story that was in my head, inheritance laws be d****d! This was well before I made my own list of character names so you're going to see some fanon in here as well. Oh well! I had some help for Laura and Sylwia but a majority of the editing was done by good ol' tJ! Charlene lent a hand later to clean it up some more. It's not perfect, I'm still dyslexic, so don't get too caught up in the grammar errors and typos that remain.

***Warning - Story contains some serious Regency factual errors.***

Right, now that that's done it's time to enjoy my first-born novel/romp. It's 10 years old!

* * *

**The Sister She Always Wanted**

_**Chapter 1**_

30 July 1810

The carriage carrying Elizabeth and the Gardiners pulled onto the road to Pemberley. They had arrived in Lambton two days before and had spent a pleasurable day yesterday renewing old acquaintances. Madeline Gardiner could not wait to show her husband and Elizabeth the grandeur of Pemberley. She had been there many times as a girl visiting her good friend Mary Reynolds, the housekeeper's daughter. Mary, of course was married now and living in London. Her husband, Edmund Clark, and she were the Gardiner's close friends. Indeed, Mary was in on the conspiracy to keep news of their visit from her mother. Madeline wanted to surprise Mrs. Reynolds. She loved the housekeeper dearly and had not seen her since Mary's last child, her godson, was born three years ago.

With growing anticipation the party marveled at the beauty of the woods as the road wound closer and closer to the great house. Suddenly the trees opened to reveal the most wondrous sight Elizabeth had ever seen. Pemberley! It was everything that her aunt had promised, and more.

"How do you like the house, Lizzy?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

At first Elizabeth was too engrossed to answer. Finally she replied, "I have never seen a place for which nature has done more, or where natural beauty has been so little counteracted by an awkward taste. I like it very well indeed."

The carriage continued on towards the house and the thoughts of the party turned towards its inhabitants.

"I cannot wait to see the look on Mrs. Reynolds face when we are announced."

"Yes, my dear, it will be good to see Mary's mother again. I know you are very fond of her," her husband replied. "I just hope she does not hold this little deception against you and Mary for long."

Elizabeth smiled at the easy banter of the couple. Once again she was grateful to be in their company for this trip. If it had been her parents in their place she knew that she would have had little enjoyment on the holiday. She sighed at this reflection but quickly regained her spirits and asked, "Will the Darcys be home, Aunt?"

"Mary said Mr. Darcy was in London but that Miss Darcy remained in Derbyshire with her new companion. I do not know Miss Darcy so I do not know if we will see her on this visit. I have heard that she is extremely shy around strangers so I doubt we will meet her today."

When the carriage pulled up to the front entrance of Pemberley, Mr. Gardiner stepped down first to assist his ladies. The three were admitted inside when they requested to speak with the housekeeper about taking a tour. Mrs. Reynolds was used to this. It was one of the many obligations she had running this grand place. Putting on a resigned smile she went to greet the newest visitors. Upon seeing them, her smile became genuine as she hurried to embrace Mrs. Gardiner.

"Madeline, Edward, why did you not write to tell me you were coming to see Pemberley! Did Mary not know?"

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "Yes she did, but I convinced her not to tell. I was sure that if you knew we were coming you would work your staff to a frenzy to present the house in its best light. However, I know that this House is always at its best so it would make little difference if you knew we were coming. Do you like your surprise?"

"Of course I do! Though I am a little put out with Mary for agreeing to your scheme. Who is this lovely young lady with you?"

"May I present my niece Miss Elizabeth Bennet? She is the second born daughter of my sister, and my favorite I might add." Mr. Gardiner turned to Elizabeth, "I will deny ever saying that if you dare tell your family!"

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet. My grandson Nicolas was quite taken with you on your last visit with Madeline and Edward, Miss Bennet. Mary had written to me that he kept asking why you could not come visit him after you left London."

"Yes, I agree. It was hard not to notice since my godson never fails to mention you when we see him. I am afraid you have him wrapped around your little finger. A splendid conquest, niece," added Mrs. Gardiner to Elizabeth.

"Do not tell me you are trying to play matchmaker too. I get enough of that at home." The Gardiners exchanged a knowing look. "He is a little too young for me. I am not sure I would want to wait until he becomes of a marriageable age, adorable as he is."

All four laughed at this.

Mrs. Reynolds was the first to recover. "But, Madeline, are you sure Miss Bennet is good enough for my grandson?"

"The question is, Mrs. Reynolds, is he good enough for her?"

Elizabeth had the good sense to blush at this praise, conscious that three pair of eyes were looking on her with amusement.

"As delightful as this conversation is, we best begin seeing the house. I am quite certain you would like a tour of the gardens when we are finished. I shall send word to the head gardener that I have special guests and I expect the most attentive care to your needs. Now then, Madeline, where would you like to start?"

Smiling at Elizabeth, Mrs. Gardiner quickly replied, "The library, definitely the library." She knew that her husband and her niece would be delighted. Both loved books. The many hours in the coach had flown by as the two of them read and discussed the books they had brought with them on the journey.

"The Library it is. Now if you will follow me it is just down the hall."

Mrs. Reynolds ushered her friends into the magnificent room and was surprised to find Miss Darcy there. Her smile quickly faded as she resumed her normal closed countenance.

"Excuse us, Miss Darcy. I thought you were in your rooms with Mrs. Annesley at this hour. We will leave you alone."

Georgiana noted the change of expression on her dear housekeeper's face. She could not bear to be the source of discomfort to the woman who practically raised her. She resolved to make the effort to put the woman at ease again.

"No, it is quite all right, Mrs. Reynolds. Mrs. Annesley was feeling a little out of sorts this afternoon and I told her to feel free to rest in her room. I came here to find something to read. It seems as if you know these visitors. Am I correct?"

Mrs. Reynolds smiled again. She knew it took a great deal for Miss Darcy to say so many words in front of strangers. She decided to press the advantage.

"I see that you have found me out, Miss Darcy. Yes, these are good friends of my Mary and Edmund. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner, and their niece Miss Elizabeth Bennet? Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are my grandson Nicolas' godparents. Mrs. Gardiner grew up in Lambton."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, and you, Miss Bennet. I hope you will enjoy your tour of my home. If you will excuse me, I shall leave you to your tour."

"Thank you Miss Darcy. From what little I have seen I believe it will be quite delightful"

"Yes, it is, Miss Bennet. Good day"

With that Miss Darcy left for her sitting room.

The tour continued and Mrs. Reynolds became more and more pleased with Elizabeth. _'If only Miss Darcy could spend some time with her I am sure she would be good for the poor dear. Georgiana has been so withdrawn since she returned from Ramsgate last month'_ she thought.

When all of the house that was open to general inspection had been seen, they returned downstairs, and taking leave of Mrs. Reynolds, were consigned to the head gardener, who met them at the hall door.

"Do not forget, you promised to take tea with me before you leave. Thomas will bring you back to me when you are finished."

Thomas led them through the various gardens, taking pride in explaining the plethora of plants for which he had responsibility. Elizabeth was delighted. She longed to explore all of the paths opened to her but knew that was impossible. They needed to return to Mrs. Reynolds so that they could return to Lambton in time for dinner.

Upon entering the housekeeper's study, the three were stunned to see Miss Darcy sitting there talking with her housekeeper.

"Miss Darcy! What an honor to see you again. We did not expect you to take any special note of us," Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed.

"I found myself desiring company this afternoon. I knew that any friends of Mrs. Reynolds would be pleasant company," she replied shyly.

"Would you like some tea now?" the older lady asked.

The tea things were brought in and the next half-hour was spent in pleasant conversation.

"Miss Darcy, please let me take this opportunity to thank you for allowing us to view Pemberley. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," was all Georgiana would say. But she was struck how Miss Bennet referred to Pemberley as a home. Most people never called Pemberley a home; they did not see it as such. All they seemed to see were the fine and expensive furnishings. But Pemberley was so much more than that. Why could not people see that? And how was it that Miss Bennet could?

Elizabeth continued, "I think the secret to Pemberley's beauty is not in just the tasteful furnishings but rather that the furnishings enhance the view from every window."

"I agree." Georgiana replied. _'Amazing, she is the only person who has ever said that other than Fitzwilliam!'_ she added to herself.

"We encountered you in the library. Do you spend much time there, Miss Darcy?"

"My brother and I enjoy spending quiet evenings together there reading."

_'Finally, more than four words spoken together. This is progress__,__'_ Elizabeth thought before continuing. "I enjoy doing the same thing with my father back home. His collection of books pales in comparison to yours but the breadth of subjects and the quality of the authors are very stimulating."

"What do you enjoy reading, Miss Bennet?"

"A great many things, Miss Darcy!" Elizabeth laughed. "I enjoy reading histories, especially ancient history. I enjoy poetry, political treatises, biographies, plays and the occasional novel."

"That is a great variety of tastes, Miss Bennet. One not usually associated with women."

"I confess that it is not. What do you like to read, Miss Darcy?"

This earned Elizabeth her first smile. "Much the same thing as you do, Miss Bennet."

"Then someday, if we ever meet again, we must compare opinions."

"I would very much like that." Miss Darcy smiled again. "Did you enjoy the tour of the gardens?"

"Oh yes, they are lovely. I especially enjoyed the herb garden."

"That is not usually a favorite, Miss Bennet. What did you find so much to your liking?"

"I love seeing what the land is able to produce for our use other than flowers, Miss Darcy. The herb gardens also give a peek into the private side of the owners. It is always interesting to see what they prefer at their table. Your family appears to have a variety of tastes, Miss Darcy."

"That is most flattering, Miss Bennet. I must say no one has commented on our produce before!"

"I must find some way to distinguish myself! But I really am interested in seeing what different foods grow in different regions. I could certainly tell the difference between the progress of the peas here compared to farther south where I live."

Mrs. Reynolds once again smiled to Madeline when she saw Elizabeth taking pains to talk to Georgiana. _'Yes, I was right about her__,__'_ she thought.

"Where do you live, Miss Bennet?"

"My father's estate, Longbourn, is in Hertfordshire. It is beautiful country but much different from Derbyshire."

"I suppose, but I have never been to Hertfordshire."

"Then you must trust my opinion when I say it is a very agreeable place to live. We do not possess the wildness of woods that you have here, though."

"Did you have a chance to explore any of them?"

"No, I shall have to travel back here some time in the future to do so. Do not worry; I shall not disturb you if the family is in residence. That would not do!"

"You are welcome to come back anytime to visit the park."

"That is most kind, Miss Darcy. But I do not know when that will be. Miss Darcy, do you enjoy walking in the park?"

"Yes, it is one of my favorite things to do when the weather allows."

"I go for a walk every chance I can back home. My mother claims she does not know what I am about scampering all over the countryside. But there is nothing better to clear the mind than a good walk. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I find much solace outdoors. It is a balm for the soul." Georgiana's face clouded for a moment. Elizabeth hurried on.

"I suppose you also like to ride to get to the wilder places."

"Yes, my brother often takes me when he is home."

"He is away from home right now, do you expect him back soon?"

"Yes, he was loath to go and promised me faithfully he would be back five days from today."

"I am sure he will make every effort to be home in time, Miss Darcy."

"Do you ride as well, Miss Bennet?"

"Oh no! I leave the riding to the men and more fashionable ladies!"

Georgiana gave her another rare smile. "Am I one of the fashionable ladies?" she shyly asked.

"Of course, for you are Miss Darcy of Pemberley, the most beautiful estate in all England, according to my Aunt Gardiner at least."

"Your Aunt and Uncle seem kind people. I understand they are great friends of the Clarks."

"Yes, I am afraid little Nicolas has become quite a favorite of mine. I only wish he were 20 years older." Elizabeth sighed, and then burst into a big grin.

"Mrs. Reynolds said the same thing."

"Indeed, did she now? I think it is a little too early for her to start matchmaking for her grandson!"

"Not to hear her tell it." Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth smiled. Mrs. Gardiner then reminded her host that they had plans for the evening and needed to leave soon.

"Miss Darcy, thank you for our delightful conversation. I hope that your brother will return home safely to you soon." Elizabeth said.

As the group rose to leave, Georgiana did the most extraordinary thing Mrs. Reynolds had seen in a long time.

"Miss Bennet, I am sure your Aunt has many acquaintances she would like to visit tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to return to Pemberley and explore some of the woods you were so praiseworthy of with me?"

Elizabeth was stunned. She quickly recovered, replying, "Thank you for your generous offer, Miss Darcy. I admit that I would love to do so if you are sure you would like me to come."

"Oh yes, I rarely get to meet with young women near my age and I would be honored to show you some of the paths through the park."

Looking to see if it was acceptable to her relations, then seeing the smile and slight nod of her aunt's head, Elizabeth grinned, "Then it would be my honour to come."

Georgiana was ecstatic. "Mrs. Reynolds, could you see that the carriage is sent for Miss Bennet tomorrow. Is one o'clock acceptable?"

"Yes it is, I look forward then to tomorrow. Good day, Miss Darcy."

Mrs. Reynolds walked the party to their carriage.

"Miss Bennet, I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your kind efforts with Miss Darcy. I am amazed on how taken she is with you. I think I am beginning to understand little Nicolas better."

With that they all said their farewells and the Gardiners along with Elizabeth made their way back to Lambton, each one pleased with how the day had turned out.

* * *

**I'll post this rather quickly, probably daily, as there are 39 chapters plus an Epilogue. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**May 30, 2014 **- I feel like a Rach* Star with all of the reviews. (*with apologies to Carolina Crown - drum corps, people!) I will try and answer you if you've left a signed review, but first I'm going to get a well earned massage.

And in case you hadn't noticed, this story has a completely different voice than No More Tears. It's much lighter and not nearly as emotionally draining. In other words, it's a fun read.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

31 July 1810

The next morning Elizabeth woke up with the same thought that plagued her the night before. _Why does Miss Darcy appear so sad? _She resolved to spend the afternoon attempting to draw her out even more.

The Darcy carriage arrived promptly at one o'clock. The townspeople strained to get a glimpse of who was inside. Surprise was evident when they saw an unknown woman leave the inn and enter alone for the ride back to Pemberley. Speculation was high as to who was being so favoured. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner only smiled at the news.

In no time at all Elizabeth was being shown to the front drawing room of Pemberley by Mrs. Reynolds. Before she opened the door to introduce her, the housekeeper pulled the young lady aside for a quiet word.

"Miss Bennet, I cannot thank you enough for all of your kindness toward Miss Darcy. She is normally so shy around strangers but she acts as if you are old acquaintances."

"Yes, I noticed that too. No one was more surprised than I when she asked me back today. I dare say we both received surprises yesterday."

"That we did! Now let me take you to see her."

As Elizabeth was announced, Miss Darcy arose along with another older, genteel looking lady.

"Miss Bennet! It is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you so much for coming. May I introduce my companion, Mrs. Annesley? Mrs. Annesley this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I am pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet."

"Indeed, the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Annesley."

Georgiana then addressed the housekeeper.

"Thank you for bringing Miss Bennet. Would you please see that my things are brought down shortly for our walk?"

"Certainly, Miss Darcy."

The ladies sat and began an amiable conversation. Mrs. Annesley was amazed at how quickly this Miss Bennet was able to draw out her charge. It had taken her weeks to get more than a minimal response out of the young lady and here she was smiling and making attempts to tease.

"Mrs. Annesley, what kind of charge is Miss Darcy. Has she mastered her French and German yet? Does she read Cowper and Shakespeare? Please, I am dying to know!"

"I assure you she is a most diligent student. I never have to remind her to do her studies before the more pleasurable things. And she is most proficient on the pianoforte!"

"Really! I am pleased to hear it, though I am not surprised. Miss Darcy appears to be one of the truly accomplished women that everybody claims to know, but nobody ever can name!"

All three ladies laughed at this, while Georgiana looked a bit self-conscious at such praise.

"Miss Darcy, after what Mrs. Annesley has said, I look forward to hearing you play some day."

"Perhaps," was all that she would commit to say.

"If I am to show you some of the paths through the woods we should be off. Mrs. Annesley would you care to join us?"

"Oh no, I know my limits! I warn you, Miss Bennet, Miss Darcy can walk for miles and miles!"

With a delighted laugh Elizabeth replied, "Then it sounds as if Miss Darcy will be able to keep up with me!"

The two young ladies were off in no time down the path that lead next to the stream talking of all the inconsequential things young ladies are wont to do.

"Miss Darcy, I must say I envy you living in such an enchanting place."

"Yes, Miss Bennet, it is enchanting."

"Miss Darcy?"

"Yes, Miss Bennet?"

"Yesterday you said that you did not have the chance to meet many ladies your age. Why is that?"

"The answer is simple. There are not many young ladies my age in the area."

"Do you not travel to London? Surely you must meet with some young ladies there."

"I would rather be at Pemberley. As you said yourself, there is something magical about this place."

"Yes, I can agree, yet it does not help you from feeling lonely. Miss Darcy, I am honoured to understand that you asked me here today to help fight against those feelings. We have just been introduced to each other; you really do not know me well."

"But Mary Clark does. If you are good enough for Nicolas, you are more than good enough for me!"

Elizabeth appreciated the effort the young lady was making.

"But that still does not answer why you have not spent more time in London. Surely your brother would take you there if you asked."

"Miss Bennet," she sighed, "I am afraid my brother shows as much disinclination for company as I do. London holds little charm for people like us."

"I see. Well, if you ever are in Hertfordshire you must come and see me."

"I should like that very much."

"Tell me about your family, Miss Darcy. I know your parents are both gone and you have an older brother, but I know of no others."

Skillfully Elizabeth led her young new friend through speaking of her remaining family. Elizabeth sensed a strong affection between the two siblings and was pleased for Miss Darcy's sake.

"What about you, Miss Bennet? I have met your aunt and uncle. Do both your parents still live? Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, my parents both still live. I am the second of five daughters, not a son to be found, unfortunately."

"Why is that so unfortunate?"

"Our family's estate is entailed away from the female line. One of us will have to marry very well to insure our future."

"Oh Miss Bennet, I had no idea. I am afraid that I forget that I can chose to marry for love."

"Miss Darcy, do not feel sorry for me. I am not afraid of being poor. My Uncle Gardiner would help if something happened to my father. I could always work as a governess or as a companion like Mrs. Annesley."

"You would not marry?"

"Only for love, my dear, only for love"

"Oh!"

They continued their walk in silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts.

"Miss Bennet, would not your parents force you or your sisters to marry?"

"That is a complicated question and the answer is different for each of my sisters. As long as there were no impropriety involved I believe that neither Jane, my older sister, nor I would be forced to marry. My father holds us in too much esteem for that. I am not so certain about my younger sisters though. My mother, if it were up to her, well I would not be so sure for any of us. Fortunately, my father is alive and well, and I will soon be of age."

"I have asked very personal questions of you, Miss Bennet. I should not have done so, but I thank you for your honesty. I have such little experience in the world, and what I have seen I did not like."

"I understand your inquisitiveness; it is one of your many good qualities. As your new friend it is my job to exaggerate them as often as possible!"

The two ladies linked arms and continued on their walk.

"Miss Bennet?"

"Yes."

"I would like it if you called me Georgiana."

"Certainly," she laughed, "But only if you call me Elizabeth."

"I would love that, too," she grinned back.

As they were finally approaching the house Georgiana brought up the subject she had been trying to figure out how best to broach.

"Elizabeth, would you consent to correspond with me? I have so enjoyed our time together. I think it would be delightful to continue our 'new' friendship."

"The honour would be mine, Georgiana. When we are inside I shall give you the directions for Longbourn, my home."

"I asked Mrs. Reynolds to have tea ready for us in the Library. I noticed how much you seemed to enjoy that room. Would you join me there while the carriage is readied? I know you must return to Lambton soon."

"Of course. I would be delighted."

Once they were settled back in the library Georgiana made her last pitch.

"Elizabeth, how much longer will you be in Lambton?"

"We leave in four days to return to Hertfordshire."

"Would it be possible for you to come to Pemberley again before you leave? That is, only if you wish to come back. I know I am four years your junior. Many of the ladies I know do not care to spend time with such a younger person." Georgiana dropped her gaze to her hands.

"Georgiana!" Elizabeth cried taking the young girl's hands into her own. "I am very glad, indeed, that I know not the acquaintance of such ladies as you mention! For I cannot imagine their reluctance to be in the company of such a wonderful young lady as yourself. You may not believe me, but you are very mature for your age. I have never met a lady of sixteen with as much grace and poise as you possess, even though you try to hide it behind your shyness."

Trying again Elizabeth continued, "Georgiana, look at me. I cannot promise that I can return; I must first ask permission from my Uncle and Aunt. If they then approve I assure you that I would love to spend more time with you."

Slowly the young girl nodded her head. She was too overcome to speak, but Elizabeth, being Elizabeth, understood and just smiled while holding Georgiana's hand.

"Before I forget, let me give you directions for writing. I shall send you a letter when I return home to Hertfordshire letting you know that we arrived safe and sound. I would not want you to worry about me!"

Grateful for the change in subject Georgiana provided pen and paper for her friend.

"There now, that does it. Are you sure you can read my hand?"

"Elizabeth!" Georgiana cried, laughing again, "your writing looks better than mine!"

"Really! I shall have to await your first letter to judge for myself. Then again, maybe I shall ask Jane for I know SHE will give me an honest opinion!"

Just then the carriage was announced. Mrs. Reynolds walked the two ladies to the carriage.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Send word back with the carriage if you can come. I will ask the driver to wait for your response."

"I do hope I shall be able to return. Pemberley is so beautiful! I find it hard to leave."

After one last embrace, Elizabeth was handed up into the carriage and taken back to Lambton.

"Well, Miss Georgiana, I think you have found yourself a new friend. Nicolas will be jealous having to share you."

"Oh. Mrs. Reynolds, Elizabeth is so wonderful!"

"Elizabeth it is?"

"Yes, I asked her to call me Georgiana and she insisted I call her Elizabeth. If I could ever have a sister I wish she would be just like her."

"So do I Miss Georgiana, so do I."

Elizabeth was pleased to send word back with the coach that she was free the morning two days hence but that would be the only time she had available before she and the Gardiners left Derbyshire.

2 August 1810

As planned, the carriage was sent to bring her to Pemberley for one final meeting before she would have to leave the country. Elizabeth smiled as they pulled up to the house and she spied her new friend waiting quite impatiently for her.

"Miss Darcy," she laughed, "Do not you know that fashionable young ladies await their guests in the most pretentious drawing room in the house?"

Fortunately, Georgiana was becoming accustomed to her friend's teasing way. "That may be the way in town Miss Bennet, but here in the wilds of the North we prefer a more personable manner of greeting."

Proud of her young charge, Elizabeth laughed merrily at Georgiana's rejoinder. "Very good, Georgiana, we will make an impertinent lady out of you yet!"

Arm-in-arm the ladies entered the house filling the hall with the soft sound of feminine laughter.

"What have you planned for us today?"

Somewhat shyly Georgiana replied, "Last time you were here you asked if you could hear me play. Would you still like that?"

"Of course I would. Mrs. Annesley said you were most proficient on the pianoforte and I am eager to agree with that esteemed lady's every word about you."

"Stop it, Elizabeth, you are embarrassing me! Besides, you have yet to hear me play. I still have the opportunity to change your mind."

"No, I am sure you are quite good and I look forward to being proven correct."

They entered the music room and Georgiana showed the instrument to Elizabeth. She then commenced to play the new pieces she had been learning.

"I am very impressed, Georgiana. Mrs. Annesley did not exaggerate. I wish I could play half as well as you do."

"Do you play?"

"Aye, but very ill."

"I think you are better than you profess. Please, I would love to hear you play. Do you sing as well?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said somewhat reluctantly.

"Please, I would dearly love to hear you."

"Very well, Georgiana, but only because you have asked me so earnestly. I will play for you, but I am quite certain I could never approach your level of skill and proficiency.

Georgiana was enchanted. Oh, she realized that her friend made minor mistakes and lacked the polish that she herself had attained, but there was something magical in Elizabeth's performance. She definitely had the "it" that music masters waxed eloquently about.

"Elizabeth Bennet, that was marvelous. You honor me with your song. What say you to spending the rest of the morning playing duets? I rarely get to indulge in the pleasure."

"You are too kind in your praise, my friend. As much as I would love to walk in your park, I agree. A morning spent playing duets would be delightful."

An hour later Mrs. Reynolds brought the tea and cake Georgiana had arranged with her beforehand. As she walked down the hallway she could hear melodious music and laughter coming from the music room. As she opened the door she heard a dreadful chord followed immediately by more peals of laughter.

"Mrs. Reynolds! You have caught me out! I am afraid I am making poor Georgiana play very ill indeed this morning."

"Quite the contrary I assure you, I have never heard her play better." The housekeeper's eyes met Elizabeth's and they nodded in the shared knowledge that such a comment was less about Georgiana's proficiency on the pianoforte and more about the joyful laughter coming once again from the sad girl she had been but four days ago.

Unfortunately, such a delightful morning could not last forever and soon it was time to go.

"Do not be sad, my dear," Elizabeth said as she headed back to the Darcy carriage. "I may be going home the day after tomorrow but the next day will bring your brother. Now you must promise me to put into practice all the teasing you have been working on that you learned from me."

"Elizabeth! Fitzwilliam is more than twelve years my senior. I could never tease him like I tease you!"

"Hmm? Well, I of course have no brothers for experience but something tells me he would not be displeased. Shocked perhaps, but not displeased. Just pick your moment and see how well he tolerates it. Go slowly so he is not overwhelmed. And if all else fails, blame it on Mrs. Reynolds!"

"Miss Bennet! I very much like my position here! You must not put such ideas in Miss Georgiana's head."

Taken aback by the always-stoic housekeeper, Georgiana was about to apologize when she caught the twinkle in Mrs. Reynolds eye.

"Do you think he will mind, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Miss Bennet gave you excellent advice my dear. And I will be here to help if Mr. Darcy decides to be difficult about it, which I predict he will not be. Thank you so much for keeping Miss Georgiana company, Miss Bennet. Be assured you will be missed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. It was a honour to meet my Nicolas' grandmother!"

"Thank you for inviting me to Pemberley, Georgiana. Remember to write and remember you will always be welcome in Hertfordshire."

One last time the two ladies embraced before Elizabeth wistfully climbed into the carriage.

"Farewell, Georgiana, till we meet again!"

And with that she was gone. Back to Lambton. Back to Hertfordshire.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 31, 2014 - **Some of you are very happy for me to post every day. *sigh* What I must do for my fans.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley, descended from his carriage with the air of a man happy to be home. His first duty, of course, was to greet his sister. Would she be any happier than when he left? He was very reluctant to leave her so soon after the affair at Ramsgate but it could not be helped. He was a man of many responsibilities and duties. Many times that meant he was called away from his beloved Pemberley. Pemberley, its warmth embraced him once again as he strode through its majestic hall. It needed a mistress, and soon. It had been without one for many years now, thus or henceforth the call for a new one became louder and louder every year. But who would she be? Darcy had looked, he could not avoid it, but no woman he met seemed to be the right one. He recalled his own dear mother. It was so evident how much in love she was with his father. He wanted a wife like that. One he could share his joys and sorrows with, not simply one who would plan his menus and join him occasionally in his bed. Alas, soon he must choose. Pemberley demanded it. There was still time to find someone he could love, but that time was running short. Two years, if he didn't find her in two years then he would have to begin to resign himself to a marriage of convenience. Two years could seem an eternity or they could rush by like the wind… Two years.

Darcy found Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley in the music room. He was surprised to find his sister practicing a light air. She had played nothing but dark, morose pieces since he had brought her back to Pemberley. He waited unnoticed until she was finished.

"Wonderfully played, Georgiana! I have not heard you play that particular piece before. Is it one of the new ones I gave you?"

Delighted to see her beloved brother again Georgiana went to meet him in the middle of the room. She surprised him with an unexpected embrace.

"Fitzwilliam! It is so good to see you. I have missed you very much. Yes, the piece I just played is a new one. I just started on it two days ago so I am very far from playing it as it should be played."

"You could have fooled me. How are you? You seem in much better spirits then when I left you a week ago."

"Yes, I believe I am. I have much to acquaint you with but I am afraid I need to go and speak to Mrs. Reynolds and cook about dinner tonight. I have planned for something special to celebrate your return. I hope you will not be disappointed."

"I am sure I will not! Go on then, it seems you have much to do."

After Georgiana left, Darcy turned to Mrs. Annesley. He was shocked, truly shocked at the change in his sister's behaviour. He wanted answers to the reasons for this transformation.

"Mrs. Annesley, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Mr. Darcy, you are my employer sir, my time is your time."

Pleased, he continued, "Mrs. Annesley, it would take a blind man to miss the change in my sister's disposition today. She has obviously come out of the deep sadness I left her in a week ago. How did you do it? What have you done to bring about such a sudden change? I had noticed that she was getting slowly better under your care before I left but now, good God, she is almost serene!"

Mrs. Annesley paused before she began to answer. She had anticipated this and struggled to come up with an answer that would be satisfactory to herself and now Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy had shared things with her that she felt uncomfortable telling her brother. Fortunately this morning she had decided that there was only one way to answer the expected question. Boldly then, she proceeded.

"Mr. Darcy, as your sister said before she left, many things have happened in your absence. However, upon reflection, I believe that it is best if you let Miss Darcy tell you in her own way and in her own time."

At this she was silent. Fitzwilliam Darcy was not used to not getting his own way, especially in his own house! He was about to answer her with an angry retort demanding she be more explicit but stopped himself short. The woman standing before him had proved herself to be fiercely loyal to her mistress. There was no question that he owed her a debt of gratitude for her gentle handling of Georgiana since she had come into their service. Indeed, he sensed this quality in her the first time he had interviewed her. All of her references indicated this, and he had personally checked on them all. No it would not be fair to her. He saw, in her wisdom, she was right. He would have to wait on Georgiana.

"Mrs. Annesley, I see the wisdom in your answer. You are right. I need to let Georgiana tell me herself. But I wish to reserve the right to question you more on this matter after I have spoken to her."

"As you wish sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, for now. Tell Georgiana that after I refresh myself I will be in my study if she is looking for me."

"Of course. Welcome home, sir."

"Thank you, madam."

An hour later Georgiana peeked her head into her brother's study.

"Fitzwilliam, are you busy? Oh, I did not know you were with your steward. I will come back when you are finished."

"Georgiana, wait! Mr. James and I were just finishing, Please come in and be seated for but a moment."

Without a word from his master, Mr. James quickly excused himself leaving brother and sister alone. Following his steward out, Darcy gave word to the footman that he was not to be disturbed. Returning to the room he then led his sister to another pair of chairs next to the window.

"It is a beautiful sight, Fitzwilliam. We are so blessed to live in a home where such views are to be seen from every window. To think that I almost threw it all away." With this last comment Georgiana dropped her gaze, fighting back the tears that had threatened to return once more.

Tenderly Darcy moved to kneel in front of her and took her hands in his. "Dearest, please do not distress yourself. You are not to blame for what almost happened."

"But I am the one who believed Wickham's words of love. I did not see him for what he really is. I allowed myself to be carried away by foolish, immature romantic notions."

"Please stop believing this! If either of us is to blame, it is I. I did not thoroughly check Mrs. Younge's background and I certainly should never have allowed you to go to Ramsgate without me, or Richard at least. No, I should have taken better care of you."

He continued, "If anyone is truly to blame it is Wickham. Damn him! Sorry Georgiana, when I think about how much trouble and pain he has caused this family I lose my control. He is a manipulative rake in the worst sense of the word. And you are not the only young girl he has tried to impose himself upon."

"You mean there are others?"

"Yes, and few of them are as fortunate as yourself."

"Oh!"

He waited for her to digest this new information.

"Was I right to say such things to you?" he asked with dread.

"Yes, I needed to hear it. It does make me feel less ashamed of myself to know that I am not alone. Do you, do you think he will try it again?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do, but I know not how to stop him without bringing shame and scandal upon us and I refuse to do so."

"But?"

"No buts, Georgiana. I will not chance ruin on your reputation for the sake of revenge. I will, however, look for situations in the future to bring him the justice he deserves."

Strangely comforted by his words, Georgiana's spirits began to rise.

"Fitzwilliam, please get off your knees and sit next to me again. If a stranger were to walk in right now they would think you offer me marriage!"

Whatever Darcy thought her response would be he would never have imagined this. After the initial shock wore off he threw back his head and laughed!

"What do you find so amusing, brother?" Georgiana teased.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister!" he mockingly replied. "Truly dear, that was the last response I would have expected, not that I am displeased. It is obvious that there has been a change around here since I left. Will you tell me about it?"

Much relieved over her brother's acceptance of her teasing, Georgiana began to acquaint him with her meetings with Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth Bennet.

"You say Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are little Nicolas Clark's godparents?"

"Yes, they are delightful people and their niece Elizabeth is a wonderful young lady."

"Elizabeth is it?"

"Mrs. Reynolds said the exact same thing!" Georgiana grinned. "I asked Elizabeth to call me Georgiana and she said only on the condition I call her Elizabeth." She then told him of her two visits. "I asked her to write to me. She said she would as soon as she was home to let me know she had arrived safely. They left Lambton for Hertfordshire yesterday morning. Oh brother, I wish she did not live so far away."

"Miss Bennet certain sounds like a nice young lady. I suppose it would be good for you to have a correspondent closer to your age."

"Thank you, brother. I hope to meet her again someday. I am sure you would like her, too."

"If it will make you happy, I am sure I would like to meet her. Now run along and get ready for dinner. I cannot wait to see what surprises you have in store for me."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour Fitzwilliam."

Darcy escorted his sister to her room and then headed straight for his housekeeper's study.

"Mrs. Reynolds, may I have a few minutes of your time? I know it is nearly time for dinner but I have a matter to discuss with you that cannot wait."

"I have been expecting you."

"You have?"

"I received a letter from Mary today. Actually, it arrived express in response to the express I sent her. She enclosed a letter for you as well. Why don't you read it first and then we can talk?"

_Dear William,_

_As soon as I read my mother's letter I sat down at once to answer her and to write this to you. Mama had a distinct feeling that once you became aware of Georgiana's association with Miss Elizabeth that you would fall into the overprotective, overbearing Darcy Mode. Don't forget that we grew up together and I know you almost as well as my mother._

_About Miss Elizabeth Bennet's Aunt and Uncle. I may have grown up with you but you do not know of the children who were my friends in Lambton. My best friend, though several years older was Madeline Gardiner (nee Simpson). After I married Edmund and settled in London the Gardiners became some of our closest friends. Indeed, they are little Nicolas' godparents. Through the past 8 years I have come into contact with their eldest two nieces, Jane and Elizabeth, quite frequently. Jane is a sweet woman but Elizabeth is our favorite. She has shown herself to be a dependable, thoughtful, intelligent, and lively young woman. She has little Nicolas wrapped around her finger. Truly, I would be thrilled if he would find such a young lady to marry, in about 20 years!_

_I had a feeling she and Georgiana would become good friends once acquainted with each other. Indeed I truly believe that Elizabeth will prove to be a fiercely loyal friend for Georgiana and will not be afraid to challenge even you in her defense of your sister. Trust me, William, you could not find a better friend for Georgiana._

_Yours,_

_Mary_

_PS. Ask mama how she liked her surprise!_

Looking up at his housekeeper with admiration in his eyes he said softly, "Kate, you always seem to know what is best for the Darcys. How can I ever thank you?"

"You know I just want to see the two of you happy, William"

"Yes, I know. Tell me more about Miss Bennet. It seems that if she is to be Georgiana's friend I should get to know as much about her as possible."

Mrs. Reynolds spent the next little while telling Darcy all she had observed.

"So you approve of her then?"

"Truly sir, I believe that there are few who would not. After all, if she is good enough for Nicolas how could I not approve?"

"Then I am sorry I missed making her acquaintance."

"So am I."

Darcy shot his housekeeper a quick look, but Mrs. Reynolds managed to maintain an even countenance.

'_You two would do very well together William. But would your devotion to duty get in the way of seeing the prize before you?'_ she thought to herself. '_I hope not. Miss Bennet's very presence appeared as if she belonged here… at Pemberley. I was sorry to see her go,' _ she mused.

"William, I know you are the master of this house, but I must get back to my duties or you will be in danger of a cold supper. I would not venture to incur your sister's displeasure tonight. She worked very hard putting the menu together."

"And what would that menu be?"

"Oh no sir! Miss Darcy would never forgive me if I spoiled her surprise!"

"Point taken! Again I thank you."

"Now, be off with you."

"I forgot to ask you about your surprise!"

"Later, sir. I have work to be done and you have to make yourself ready to arrive on time for dinner. "

"I shall expect a visit in my study then tomorrow morning madam!"

"As you wish."

Darcy arranged to speak to Mrs. Annesley the next afternoon.

"Tell me your impressions of Miss Bennet."

"Well sir, the first opportunity I had to meet Miss Bennet occurred on her second visit. I was feeling unwell the day before when her Aunt and Uncle came so I was not there on the two occasions Miss Darcy first had to interact with her. However, I was with Miss Darcy when Miss Bennet came that second day. I was astonished at the rapidity with which Miss Bennet was able to draw out Miss Darcy. To be perfectly honest, I was a bit jealous of the young lady. She was able to compliment Miss Darcy in a most unaffected way as to not make her too uncomfortable and to be able to instill some self-confidence in her. I was impressed. She tactfully pushed Miss Darcy to emerge from her shy exterior, but never harshly or with any meanness of manner. She seemed to naturally understand how and when to stop. I would certainly never wish to cross verbal swords with that lady for I fear she would make quick work of me, but in such a sweet manner that she would fail to offend!"

Darcy was curious. What kind of woman was this Miss Bennet? He knew Mrs. Annesley was at the end of what she felt she could impart. Perhaps a few well-chosen words would elicit what she wanted to say, but was afraid would harm her relationship with Georgiana.

"Mrs. Annesley, I appreciate the fact that I am placing you in an awkward position. I pay your salary but it is Georgiana with whom you have to maintain a trust. You now know her disappointments, especially the Ramsgate affair. It is obvious that she has taken you into her confidence. I would not wish to force anything from you that could damage the bonds that you have so carefully cultivated. Is there anything else about Miss Bennet's relationship with Miss Darcy that you can, in good conscience, tell me?

Darcy waited patiently as the woman before him weighed her words.

"Mr. Darcy, It is true that I have spoken often with Miss Darcy over the last several days about Miss Bennet. It is obvious that Miss Darcy holds her in the highest regard and has developed a deep affection for her. Naturally I would be concerned about this because of the incident at Ramsgate, which you have mentioned. However, from what Miss Darcy and Mrs. Reynolds have told me, as well as my own observations, I believe every effort to develop this friendship has been initiated by Miss Darcy from the beginning. In no way has Miss Bennet tried to ingratiate herself into Miss Darcy's life. That is not to say she has been indifferent. She accepted Miss Darcy's overtures with joy and sincere pleasure. In conclusion, I must say I believe Miss Bennet to be a remarkable young woman and I do not believe I could have chosen anyone better to be Miss Darcy's friend."

"Thank you for your candor Mrs. I appreciate your efforts to protect my sister. I shall take what you have said into consideration on this matter. Good afternoon, Madam."

With that Darcy dismissed his sister's companion and once again sought out his Housekeeper.

"Mrs. Reynolds, remind me not to doubt your judgment ever again!"

"Has Mrs. Annesley convinced you then?"

"As much as is possible under the circumstances. Send my best wishes and my thanks to Mary in your next letter."

"I already have."

They both smiled and then went to fulfill their own obligations.

* * *

**Yeah, I know you wanted to see them meet. Patience, Grasshopper(s). Tis too soon for Fitzwilliam Darcy to meet Elizabeth Bennet. He needs some working on first so he doesn't blow it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**June 1, 2014** - Some of you have asked me to post even faster than once a day. Sheesh, peeps, I'm nearly blowing up the feed as it is. You should see my email and all the notifications I'm receiving! (Yes I know I can opt out but then how else would I have my vanity stroked?) I could post two chapters at a time every other day.

Anyway, the only bad Regency so far is some very modern expressions. When the big 'Oopsies!' come I'll leave note at the end of the chapter so as not to annoy the readers who get annoyed at author's notes.

Happy Sunday!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After spending two long days in the coach returning to Hertfordshire, Elizabeth was excited to see the familiar landmarks drawing them closer to Longbourn. At last, late in the afternoon, the travelers beheld their destination. Squeals of delight from the Gardiners' four children filled the air as the coach pulled up in front of the house. Elizabeth was the first to descend into the welcoming throng and Jane was the first to greet her. As the sisters released their embrace, Mr. Bennet approached to give his favorite a kiss on the cheek, as much from affection as from relief at seeing her well.

"I am glad you have come back Lizzy. All I had to keep me sane whilst you were away is your dear Jane here. Between your mother and nieces and nephews I could barely get any time alone with her!"

"Father!" Elizabeth scolded, "Hush now. The last thing I want right now is for you to get Mama started!"

"You are right of course. I will behave myself this evening in honor of your safe return."

"Thank you, Papa. I see you understand me, as usual."

The children took turns receiving their hugs and kisses from their happy parents. More than once the phrase "did you bring me anything?" was heard as the party moved into the house.

It was hard to tell who was happier to see the other, Jane or Elizabeth. The two had an uncommonly strong bond between them. Jane thought nothing of pouring her heart out to Elizabeth and Elizabeth felt the same towards Jane. So Jane had no difficulty telling from her sister's body language that she was excited and had something to tell her that she did not wish to share with the rest of the family. But there would be no time to share confidences until the next day. As much as Jane wanted to talk with her sister she knew that Elizabeth was most likely exhausted and needed a good night's sleep more than a late night chat.

The next morning after breakfast the Gardiners left for their home in London. Mr. Gardiner needed to be at his business the following day and he was loath to part from his children again. As the families gathered to say their goodbyes, Mr. Bennet took his brother aside to thank him again for taking his Lizzy with them and for bringing her back safely.

"Of course I had to keep her from climbing up the rocky outcroppings to get a better view of the landscape a few times, but all in all she was everything that a lady should be."

"I am only surprised that she did not persuade you into letting her climb a tree as well."

"Well, there was one instance that I could see her thinking about it, but then she realized she could get a better view from the church bell tower."

Both men shared a chuckle over this only too believable escapade.

"We look forward to seeing you at Christmas. I hope you have a safe journey home," Mr. Bennet farewelled.

"Thank you again, Aunt and Uncle, for taking me with you. I shall write to you next week, Aunt," Elizabeth added as the last of the occupants of the carriage sat down.

"Goodbye!"

Elizabeth and her father watched the carriage until it disappeared from sight. Taking his daughter's arm, Mr. Bennet led her towards his study. "Now tell me all about your travels, the parts you cannot tell your mother, that is."

Elizabeth laughed and began to tell him of all the places they visited and, most importantly, her new friend.

"I do not think you should tell Fanny too much about Miss Darcy, Elizabeth. I think we can both imagine her response if she finds out her true station in life. If I were you I would prepare yourself to evade her inquiries as much as possible."

"Unfortunately, I agree. I shall correspond with Georgiana of course. I only hope Mama will not notice how fine the Darcy's stationary is. I will warn Georgiana in my first letter, which I should write this afternoon, to keep things simple. She will understand. I plan to tell Jane all about her of course. I could never keep anything from Jane!"

"Never say never, Lizzy. There may come a day when this will not be possible."

"I know Papa. I just hope that day does not come any time soon. I should go to her now. We have not had the opportunity to be alone yet. I was too tired last night and I would rather not wait until tonight. Goodbye, Papa."

Elizabeth found Jane in the front parlor. Wishing for privacy, Jane suggested a walk through the garden. The sun was shining pleasantly and soon Jane was lost in Elizabeth's descriptions of all the places she and the Gardiners had visited.

"But I saved the best for last, Jane. Whilst we were staying in Lambton we visited Pemberley, the home where Mary Clark's mother is housekeeper. Aunt Gardiner forbade Mrs. Clark from telling her we were coming so her mother was quite surprised and delighted when we arrived."

"Did she show you the house personally then?"

"Yes she did, and she arranged for the head gardener himself to show us the grounds. Well, some of the grounds. Oh Jane, Pemberley is magnificent! I wanted never to leave the place. Indeed Netherfield is nothing to it! And that is not the end of it. When we were beginning our tour we came across Miss Darcy alone in the Library!"

"That must have been awkward."

"At first yes, but Miss Darcy was very gracious, if not very shy, and quickly excused herself so that we could see the room."

"She must be a sweet girl."

"She is!"

"Lizzy, you say that with great conviction! How could you be so well informed?"

"Because I have yet to tell you what happened when we finished our tour of the gardens. Mrs. Reynolds invited us to her Study for refreshments before we headed back to Lambton. When we were admitted we were very surprised to find none other than Miss Darcy as well!"

"In the housekeeper's study?"

"Yes, not only was she there but she stayed with us until we left!"

"Truly?"

"But wait, it gets even better. Miss Darcy and I had the opportunity to converse with each other before it was time to go. I must say that she is a wonderful girl. A little shy around strangers perhaps but she is a delight to be with when she warms up to you. Anyway, as we were preparing to leave miss Darcy asked if I could return to spend the next afternoon with her at Pemberley!"

"I cannot believe it, Lizzy. Why would she so single you out? Well, I can understand anyone singling you out, but this is indeed a surprise!"

"Oh Jane, I am well aware of it. After my Aunt and Uncle gave me their approval to go, the next afternoon the Darcy Carriage came and picked me up and took me back to Pemberley. I met Miss Darcy's companion, Mrs. Annesley and then Miss Darcy took me for a walk through the woods."

"I certainly hope you did not tire her out!"

"Actually, I think I finally found my equal when it comes to walking. We had a delightful time. The longer we were together the more open she became. Before we made it back to the house she asked me to call her Georgiana!"

Jane could only look at her in amazement. Finally she ventured. "She asked you to call her by her Christian name after so short an acquaintance?"

"Yes, and I only agreed once I asked her to call me Elizabeth in exchange. I know it is quite astonishing. But Jane, the amazing thing is that I felt drawn to her as well. It was as if I was talking to a sister! Before we left she asked me to write. How could I refuse her, Jane? She is such a sweet girl and I feel… well, I feel protective about her. There is a sadness in her that is heartbreaking. She lost her mother at a very young age and her father five ago. She has an older brother of course, and a few other relatives but she seems very lonely at times. I hope our correspondence will bring some cheer into her life."

"Knowing you Lizzy, I am sure that it will."

"But I have more to tell! Before I left, Georgiana asked me to come back to Pemberley again! I told her I would have to ask Aunt and Uncle first. I had one more morning they could spare me so I went one last time to Pemberley. Georgiana played the pianoforte for me. Jane I wish I could play half as well as she does. When she was done she asked me to play for her. Then she suggested we spend the rest of the morning playing duets. I do not think I have ever had such a delightful time at the pianoforte."

"It sounds as if I have someone else to share you with now, my dearest Lizzy. I am sure you will remain strong friends. I am glad for both of you."

"Oh Jane, any other sister in England would be jealous. But not you dear sister, you are too good."

"Stop teasing me Lizzy. Come, I think you have a letter to write."

"As I said, you are too good!"

Jane was right, of course, so Elizabeth sat down in the breakfast room to write her new friend.

**_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_**

**_Dear Georgiana,_**

**_We arrived safely at Longbourn late yesterday afternoon. I'm afraid with all of the commotion of bringing the trunks in, unpacking and resting that it was time to go to bed and I had not the opportunity of writing my dear new friend to assure her of my safe arrival home. The Gardiners returned to London this morning and first my papa, then my dearest Jane would not leave me until I regaled them with my adventures and still I had not the chance to write my dear new friend to assure her of my safe arrival home. Then it was time for lunch and still I had not the chance to write to my dear new friend to assure her of my safe arrival home. But now I am free and here I am writing my dear new friend to assure you of my safe arrival home._**

**_Nothing here has changed but the weather. It is warmer and drier than when I left but that is unremarkable because it is now the middle of summer!_**

**_I would like to tell you more of my family. My Papa is a private man who loves his books and his port. He spends much of his day reading when he does not have estate business to occupy him. I am the only one allowed unlimited access to his study where he keeps his books. We spend many hours there together. Sometimes reading by ourselves, other times discussing a book we have read. He has a very dry wit, so I pity the poor fool who plays into his hands._**

**_Mama is, Mama. I sometimes wonder how my parents came to be united. She is so different from Papa. Since my eldest sister Jane turned 15 she has dedicated her life to finding husbands for all her daughters. I know this is her role in life, I just wish she would forget I exist sometimes when she is matchmaking! I need to stop here and ask you a favor. When you write to me, would you use a Lambton address? My reason for asking this of you is because I would never hear the end of it if she knew I was acquainted with such a "rich young lady who is in a position to put me in the paths of rich young men". I hope you understand._**

**_I have told you a little about my older sister Jane. Jane is best described as 'an angel'. She is a goddess with the sweetest disposition to go with her beauty. She is so unaffected that she does not know how beautiful she really is. If she were not so amiable and I did not love her dearly I could be quite jealous!_**

**_My next youngest sister is Mary. Mary loves to read, especially Fordyce's Sermons. We are provided with bits of wisdom from Dr. Fordyce daily. At least she doesn't chase after any male out of drawstrings._**

**_That brings me to my next sister, Catherine, or Kitty as she prefers. She also prefers to dress up her bonnets and read all of Mama's fashion magazines. She is too much under the influence of my youngest sister Lydia. Lydia, at 15 is near the same age as you but that is where the similarities end. Jane and I have tried to work with her but it has done little good. She is obsessed with being the first one married and Mama has aided this unwise desire by allowing her to come out already. I must say that if you need ladies to fill out a ballroom all you have to do is invite the Bennets and you would have no need to invite many other ladies!_**

**_I may tease about my younger sisters but I do love them all dearly. I believe, as they grow older they will settle down and become the ladies I know they can be, if Jane and I don't throttle them first._**

**_I am very curious to know how you fared when your brother returned home? Were you able to tease him? Did he find you at all impertinent? You must tell me all!_**

**_I think I shall stop here. I know you can afford to receive longer letters but I have other things I must attend to before dinner. I shall look forward to hearing from you soon._**

**_Your new friend,_**

**_Elizabeth Bennet_**

* * *

Three days later, Darcy and Georgiana were sitting down to lunch when the letters for the day were brought in to them. Georgiana's face lit with joy as she realized she had a letter from her new friend. Impatiently she broke the seal and began to read. Darcy was fascinated watching her face move from an initial anxiety to concentration and finally to mirth. Georgiana could not prevent laughter from escaping as she perused her letter. Satisfied, she put it down and turned to regard her brother.

"I take it that Miss Bennet arrived home safely?"

"Yes she did. Oh Fitzwilliam I could hear her talking to me as I read."

"Then you enjoyed her letter?"

"Fitzwilliam! Honestly! I know you heard me laugh and I am positive you were watching me the entire time I read it. I do need to ask your permission for something. Elizabeth asked me to use a Lambton address when I write. Is that permissible with you?"

Darcy furrowed his brow at this. "Why did she ask you to do that?"

"She has a very good reason for it and it makes me value her even more. I need to read a portion of her letter to you."

**_'Mama is, Mama. I sometimes wonder how my parents came to be united. She is so different from papa. Since my eldest sister Jane turned 15 she has dedicated her life to finding husbands for all her daughters. I know this is her role in life, I just wish she would forget I exist sometimes when she is matchmaking! I need to stop here and ask you a favor. When you write to me, would you use a Lambton address? I would never hear the end of it if she knew I was acquainted with such a "rich young lady who is in a position to put me in the paths of rich young men". I hope you understand.'_**

"She is right, and very wise in her request. I would also think it would help to find you some less elegant stationary in which to enclose your letters. Unfortunately I am well acquainted with such matchmaking mothers as she describes. I will ask Mrs. Reynolds to see to the paper for you."

"Thank you, Brother. If you would excuse me I shall go and answer Elizabeth directly."

"I doubt Miss Bennet wishes you to not finish your lunch so you can answer her."

"Fitzwilliam! I was finished before you. The only reason I had not excused myself was to be polite to you!"

"Go write your letter."

"Yes sir!" she sad mockingly as she dropped a curtsey to take her leave.

* * *

_Pemberley, Derbyshire_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I received your letter as I finished lunching with my brother today. Since his return we have fallen into a quiet rhythm._

_I wake_

_I dress_

_I eat breakfast, with Fitzwilliam_

_I study_

_I eat lunch, with Fitzwilliam_

_I practice my pianoforte_

_I have tea_

_I go for a walk_

_I dress for supper_

_I eat supper, with Fitzwilliam_

_I spend the evening in the Library, the music room or the drawing room, with Fitzwilliam_

_I ascend the stair to my rooms, with Fitzwilliam_

_I sleep, by myself_

_I miss our walks and our duets, Elizabeth. Mrs. Annesley cannot keep up with me and Fitzwilliam is usually too busy with the estate to join me._

_I know you are interested in how my first foray into teasing my brother went._

_Well, I became upset about something and Fitzwilliam came and knelt before me and took my hands to comfort me. Once I began to feel better I asked him to return to his seat because if a stranger had walked in on us at that time he would have thought him offering me marriage. After my brother got over the initial shock of such things coming from me he started to laugh. When I asked him, most impertinently, what amused him he said, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He was pleased to see me so. I have continued to try and tease him because he encourages me to do so. I find that when we interact this way he then appears to me less of a father figure and more of a brother. I admit I like this new type of camaraderie between us. Thank you for encouraging me in it._

_I shall be given some less elegant paper in which to enclose my letters to you. I talked with my brother about your request and when I explained everything to him he agreed with the wisdom of your request and even suggested the less fine paper. He is truly the best of brothers and the best man I know. Not that I am acquainted with very many men!_

_I shall close now. Please respond soon._

_Your new friend too,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

* * *

The letters between the two continued in much the same lighthearted manner. Elizabeth was delighted in the mischievousness Georgiana was displaying. Georgiana loved to hear about a world different from her own as if told by a master storyteller.

Come September, Elizabeth received her customary letter a few days earlier than expected.

_Darcy House, Hanover Square, London_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_As you see I am now in London. Fitzwilliam decided to bring me with him at the last minute. Actually, I begged to come. My Uncle and Aunt are in town right now and I wanted to be able to spend time with them rather than to be left alone at Pemberley. I find that I desire company more and more thanks to you. I was secretly, selfishly, hoping you might also be visiting your relatives in London at this time, but I know that is not the case…_

_…And so I am stuck with the visits of Caroline Bingley. I know she only comes for a chance to see my brother but he avoids her if at all possible!_

_Please write to me soon._

_Your not so new friend now,_

_Georgiana_

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

* * *

**_Dear Georgiana,_**

**_I hope your society in London is expanded beyond your aunt, uncle and Miss Bingley. She sounds so, so, typical of the ton!_**

**_The invariable monotony around here has suffered a somewhat unwelcome blow. The War Office, in its unquestioned wisdom, has decided to inflict upon us a regiment of militia in the nearby town of Meryton. My mother and two youngest sisters are ecstatic! I am doomed! I am sure she has paired me up with at least five officers already. Save me please Georgiana!But we bear this with all the grace and gentility expected of us. They cannot be stationed here for more than six months I am sure._**

**_If you hear any frustrated screams coming from the direction of Hertfordshire, be assured that it is most likely me you are hearing!_**

**_If I can endure this, you can endure Miss Bingley!_**

**_Write back soon, I need the diversion from all the talk of red coats._**

**_Your approaching to be old friend,_**

**_Elizabeth_**

* * *

_Darcy House, Hanover Square, London_

_Dear Elizabeth_

_My brother has informed me that he is to accompany his friend, Charles Bingley and his family to an Estate he is leasing in Hertfordshire called Netherfield. Is it anywhere near your family's estate? If it is I think I shall beg Fitzwilliam to allow me to come with him. I know Charles wouldn't mind. The only downside to this is close contact with Miss Bingley. Yes, she is Mr. Bingley's sister. I would gladly put up with her for a chance to see you. Write soon so I can begin making any necessary battle plans._

_Your now old friend_

_Georgiana_

* * *

**_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_**

**_Dear Georgiana,_**

**_You may not believe me but I had just finished a walk that takes me right near Netherfield when I received your letter! Netherfield is but 3 miles from Longbourn. Make your plans accordingly._**

**_Your newest old friend,_**

**_Elizabeth_**

Georgiana could not believe it. She would see Elizabeth soon if she had her way. So she began to execute her well-laid campaign to accompany her brother. She had no need to be have worried for Darcy really could not say no to her. After Ramsgate he preferred to keep her close when she was not safely at Pemberley. Besides, he was curious to meet her friend. It was obvious how much she enjoyed their correspondence and from what she had read to him, she sounded like a witty young woman. Yes, he would ask Bingley if Georgiana could come. He knew Bingley could not say no to her either.


	5. Chapter 5

**June 2, 2014 **- I've not read this story in years. It is so different from my more recent work, and yet I can find those things which are prensent in all of my various works that mark it as mine. Still, I have forgotten a lot of what is coming - though not the major plot points - so I am sometimes as surprised as the readers on what I find in the chapter. *snert* Thanks for the continued avalanche of reviews. I've been a bad girl and not answered any of them. I'll try to answer some soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Darcy was in an ill mood. He had hoped to leave London a week ago but duty, unfortunately, got in the way. His solicitor had approached him the day before his intended departure with news on one of his investments that could not be ignored. It took three days to deal with the crisis. In the meantime Georgiana had come down with a cold. She was finally well enough to travel yesterday. They were delayed from departing just after breakfast by a small problem with the carriage. By the time he escorted Georgiana into Netherfield they barely had time to change for dinner. Caroline Bingley promptly attached herself to his arm and he was too tired to gain his release. That morning Bingley insisted on showing him around the estate. It would be a good beginning for his quest to become a respectable landowner. Netherfield was big enough to stretch him but not so large as to overwhelm him. Bingley could see nothing wrong with it, unfortunately; but Darcy's practiced eye saw many things that would need attention. This would end up being a working holiday. His problem was how to guide Bingley without making it seem that he was taking over for him. This would need further consideration before he could begin. If only he could find some time alone away from Miss Bingley for his contemplations.

Now he found himself on the way to the local assembly. He hated assemblies! He did not enjoy the dancing or any of the inane conversation attendant upon it. He did not want to bring Georgiana but when he voiced the possibility of his staying home with her, Miss Bingley declared that she could never willingly leave guests unattended in her home. So here he was, in a carriage, on the way to a very unwelcome evening.

Georgiana, on the other hand, was ecstatic! She knew she would not be dancing no matter how much she wanted to. She was not yet out, but she was permitted to attend as long as she stayed to the sides of the room. She did not care, she would see Elizabeth again! They had decided to have some fun while they could. In their letters they planned that they would not acknowledge their acquaintance until Elizabeth felt the time was right. Georgiana was secretly hoping to get a good look at Caroline Bingley's face when she discovered her "dear Georgiana" knew some inconsequential country miss! Georgiana clued her brother in on the charade on their journey to Hertfordshire. She knew he normally did not approve of disguises but she could tell that he was anticipating some amusement from it as well.

At last the Bingley party arrived at the assembly rooms, fashionably late of course. They could not help notice that all eyes were drawn to them as they entered. It was to be expected. The low murmurs started almost immediately and Darcy heard the inevitable "Yes 5,000 a year", "10,000 at least" and "such elegance". It was enough to make him retreat even further behind his mask of indifference. Sir William Lucas greeted Mr. Bingley with a strange combination of pomposity and civility that was unable to offend but likely to bewilder. Bingley did his duty and quickly engaged the eldest Miss Lucas for his first dance. Darcy led his sister to the side of the room and waited for Bingley to finish. Georgiana quickly located Elizabeth who noted her presence with an almost imperceptible nod.

Once Bingley escorted Miss Lucas back to her father he gathered his friends and made his way to greet Mr. & Mrs. Bennet. He sincerely hoped that the angel standing next to Mr. Bennet was one of his daughters and he would be able to be introduced to her.

"Mr. Bennet, this is a surprise. I have heard you rarely attend an assembly!"

"This is true. However, when the possibility for extra diversion arises I can be dragged away from home readily enough. May I introduce my wife and eldest daughter? Mr. Bingley this is my wife Mrs. Frances Bennet, and my first born, Miss Jane Bennet."

Somehow Bingley managed to speak. "It is an honor to meet you both. Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of the next dance with me if you are not yet engaged?"

"Yes, Mr. Bingley, I am not engaged."

Bingley heard a throat clear next to him. "I beg your pardon! May I present my friend Mr. Darcy and his sister Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Darcy withdrew a few steps after this. "Let me introduce you to my other daughters, Miss Darcy." Mr. Bennet signaled for Elizabeth and Mary to join him. "These are my next two daughters Elizabeth and Mary. My two youngest are there dancing," he pointed them out in the set.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. May I introduce my brother?" Georgiana was startled not to find him at her side but motioned him forward again. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary this is my brother Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It is an honor. Miss Mary Bennet, I am pleased to meet you as well."

Elizabeth laughed at this.

"What makes you laugh, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy frowned and replied coldly.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, that was the exact same thing Mrs. Reynolds said the day I met her at Pemberley."

"Excuse me. Georgiana, would you like something to drink?" Darcy said rather tersely.

"Yes, could you bring me some punch?" she answered awkwardly. Darcy bowed and left abruptly.

"Georgiana, I do believe you have grown since last we met."

"Perhaps a little, Elizabeth. Have you read the book I suggested?"

"Yes, we shall have to discuss it later."

"Will you excuse me, Elizabeth, I need to get my punch from my brother."

"Of course dear, I shall speak with you later."

Mr. Bennet watched the scene unfold before him with great amusement. It was obvious that the two ladies had planned their mischief and the look on his wife's face was priceless. Yes, it was worth a night of suffering through another assembly for that alone!

Mrs. Bennet was speechless. Where in the world had Elizabeth met Miss Darcy? The wheels turned and turned and it was not long before she put Pemberley, Mrs. Reynolds and Miss Darcy together. Some friend indeed! Miss Darcy was obviously very rich. She quickly calculated the advantage of such an acquaintance to her dear Elizabeth and was quite disposed to further it for Miss Darcy was in the position to put Elizabeth, and all her daughters, in the paths of rich men! Oh this night was turning out very well. Mr. Bingley could not keep his eyes away from dear Jane and Elizabeth had a wealthy friend! She was so pleased that she forgot all about her smelling salts for one evening.

Georgiana made her way over to her brother, none too pleased with him. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, how could you insult my best friend like that?"

"Who did I insult?"

"Elizabeth! You were rude! You should have asked her to dance! What is wrong with you? Now go over, apologize and ask her to dance!"

"Do I have to?"

"Do I need bother answering that?"

"I am sorry, you are right, Georgiana. I should not let my distress over the last week affect me so. It is not fair to you." here he paused, "She is tolerable I suppose," he teased.

"Tolerable enough to tempt you then?"

"Yes, just enough. Never fear, Georgiana, I shall try not to embarrass you again."

"I am counting on it!"

Darcy made his way over to Elizabeth, bowed and asked her to dance. Upon her acceptance he led her to the set forming.

"Miss Bennet, my sister has pointed out how rude I was to you earlier. I do apologize for my words and behaviour. I am afraid you have caught me in an unpleasant mood tonight."

"Your apology is accepted as long as you promise to do your best to improve your mood, sir!"

"Very well, a very reasonable request. I shall behave as close to an affable gentleman as I can for the rest of the evening."

"You misunderstand me sir! I did not mean for just this evening. I was referring to the remainder of your stay in Hertfordshire!"

"I will try for your sake, madam."

"Good! Now let us talk of other things. I am very happy you have brought Georgiana into Hertfordshire. I have found that I have missed her very much."

"Georgiana would never have forgiven me if I did not bring her with me."

"You certainly are the good brother!

"Forgive me for asking a personal question, Mr. Darcy, but are your sister's spirits improved as much as her letters imply. I could not help but noticing when we met that she was struggling mightily with something, though she tried to hide her emotions."

"That is a personal question but I do not mind answering it. She is much improved, due mostly to you Miss Bennet."

"Me, Sir!" she cried quite surprised.

"It is impossible to deny that her spirits began to improve upon your acquaintance. Your letters were no less crucial. I watched her become more and more at ease with herself with each successive one."

"All I did was attempt to amuse her with pictures of life here."

"It seems to have been the perfect tonic."

"Is the reason then for her distress gone?"

"As much as it can ever be," was his enigmatic reply.

Elizabeth had enough sense to drop the subject. If Georgiana wanted to discuss it with her then she would listen. If not then she would honor her privacy.

"You dance very well for a gentleman who does not like the amusement."

"Who told you that? Oh yes, I imagine I know your source of information."

"Well, you are one of her favorite topics!"

"Should I be concerned?"

"Of course! You have no idea how observant your sister truly is!"

"Then I AM concerned, Miss Bennet. Is it safe for me to remain in Hertfordshire?"

Elizabeth laughed, "You are safe from me, but I would not be so sure about my mother! Mr. Darcy, I must speak frankly. I would be careful of showing any particular interest in any young lady here unless you are serious. The country does not have the same sophistication as in town. You do not need to be hounded after by every young woman of marriageable age in the country, young ladies being driven by their matchmaking mothers."

"That is an extraordinary speech Miss Bennet and I thank you for your concern but I am accustomed to being chased. One of my most ardent pursuers is here tonight."

"I noticed the lady from your party who has not let you out of her sight."

"Miss Bingley does not know how to take a hint."

"Georgiana agrees."

He smiled at this reference to his sister.

"I hope you and she will have many chances to meet."

"Yes, and I am determined to find out which of the two of us is better walker!"

"I think I would put my money on you, but do not tell Georgiana I said that."

"Mr. Darcy?

"Yes?"

"If you danced next with Miss Bingley you would not have to worry about her advances the rest of the evening."

"An excellent suggestion, Miss Bennet. I believe you are right."

"When should I call on you with Georgiana? Tomorrow?"

"Mr. Darcy, for your sake and as well as mine I think it best you wait a day at least. I was serious about my mother. I am sure you will be receiving an invitation to dine with us as soon as she can figure out a way."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. I appreciate your discretion. It seems that this will not be easy on you. I will speak to Georgiana about it."

"I will likely be taking a walk to Oakham Mount in the morning. It is a pleasant view."

The music ended and he led her back to his sister.

"I am sure it is. Thank you for the dance and the conversation. You have improved my mood immensely."

"I hope it will last past the next dance. Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

"Ladies."

Darcy bowed and left to find Miss Bingley. He did not want to, but Miss Bennet was right. It would be best to get it over with so he could find more pleasurable things to occupy the rest of the evening. Funny, he thought, he could not remember enjoying a dance as much as he had the last one. Maybe country assemblies could be pleasant after all. Then he found Miss Bingley. Yes country assemblies have one advantage; he normally would not have to put up with Miss Bingley because she would never be caught dead at one unless Bingley insisted she go. Next time he determined to attend one without Bingley!

Mr. Bennet sent his three youngest daughter home with their mother first. The entire party could have squeezed into their carriage together; they had done so many times. But tonight Mr. Bennet wanted to have his two eldest to himself for a while.

"Lizzy, your Miss Darcy seems to be a pleasant sort of girl. She is too full young to be out yet though. I am glad her brother has more sense about it than I did with your two youngest sisters."

"Papa!"

"No child, you know I am right. Pretty soon you will realize, as if you had not already, that your father is not without fault."

"Papa!" cried Jane, "Do not tease us so. You are the best man I know!"

"Better than Mr. Bingley?"

"I have just met him tonight. How could I know his character upon such a short acquaintance?" Jane said to her father but she could not look him in the face as she spoke.

Mr. Bennet had observed many things that night. It was obvious that the new young master of Netherfield was quite taken with Jane. Then again, she tended to have that affect on men. The amusing thing was that she could not see it herself. This time however, Mr. Bennet could see that she was quite impressed by the gentleman herself. Things could get interesting. He just needed to decide if he was ready to begin to let her go. He always knew that time would come. Did it just begin tonight?

"Father," Elizabeth began, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with Mr. Darcy and Georgiana. I know neither of them are comfortable around so many who are unknown to them."

"I have to admit to being selfish Lizzy. I found their company pleasing and it gave me an excuse to avoid your mother."

"Papa! What are we going to do with you!"

"Leave me alone with my books and port!"

The carriage had returned and Mr. Bennet led his daughters from the assembly rooms back into the familiar confines of their family carriage.

Mr. Bennet's thoughts turned to his second born. It was obvious that she shared affection with Miss Darcy. The poor girl could hardly stand it when Elizabeth left her to go and join the dance. And speaking of dances, her dance with Mr. Darcy had been most interesting. The young man had obviously apologized for his earlier uncivil behavior. Fortunately Lizzy appeared to have forgiven him quickly. It appeared she had then set out to make him more at ease. The gentleman then seemed pleased with his partner and had spent the rest of the set in amiable conversation. Later in the evening Mr. Bennet had an opportunity to speak with both Mr. Darcy and his sister. He found that under their reserve lay a biting sense of humor and great intelligence. He was struck with the thought that he had finally found a man worthy of his Elizabeth. Yet he was a man of the highest circles in society. He would never dream that such a man could lower himself and wish to connect himself with a family such as his. No, he had better keep an eye on Lizzy. He did not wish to see her hurt because he knew her well enough to know that she would be capable of seeing his superiority over every man she had ever met. She was not aware of it yet, but if her intimacy with Miss Darcy continued, she would see it soon enough.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Father. I needed your support to deal with Mama. I knew how she would be once she found out all about Miss Darcy."

"You are welcome, Lizzy. I had an inkling of what you would be facing and I knew it would not do to leave you alone. Jane is too good to stand up to your mother!"

"Papa!" Jane blushed.

"I enjoyed myself tonight, girls. I am very proud of you both. Indeed, I believe I could not stand more than four silly women in my house!"

"Papa!" Jane and Elizabeth said together. At that all three began to laugh as they entered the gates to Longbourn.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 3, 2014 - **Load of original Austen in this one. Too much, actually. feel free to skim at the sections in question. I know I was tempted as I review the chapter. My ego thanks you for your continued offerings of comments, favs and follows. I'm all caught up now and have left each person a response if they left a signed review.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth was the first to rise the next morning. She was dressed and downstairs before any of the family was awake. She went to find Mrs. Hill to tell her where she was going, and to grab a piece or two of bread in case she got hungry along the way. It went against her ideas of independence to have to tell anyone where she was going on her walks but this was a concession she had made to her father years ago. Elizabeth was 14 when she realized that long walks were much preferable to sitting inside with her mother. Alas the day finally came when she was caught outside in a violent thunderstorm. By the time she made it home she was thoroughly soaked, her mother was in bed with hysterics and her father was showing uncharacteristic signs of distress. Only her promise to tell him, the housekeeper or the butler in what direction she was headed placated her father enough for him to allow her to continue her walks.

After a short word with Mrs. Hill she was off on the path toward Oakham Mount. She was not surprised when she spied Mr. Darcy and Georgiana approaching the fork in the path that would lead to the ascent.

"Mr. Darcy, Georgiana, I am very surprised to see that you are of the same mind as I, and so early in the morning!" she said trying not to smile.

"We were informed that this path leads up to a view that is particularly fine first thing in the morning." Mr. Darcy answered smoothly.

"Indeed, but where would you get such information? You only arrived in the country the night before last." Elizabeth parried.

"A man of my means has his sources of information, Miss Bennet."

"But are you sure that they are reliable?"

"If they are not then my sister here has a great deal of explaining to do."

"Fitzwilliam! Stop! She we take the path together Elizabeth?"

"Georgiana, how could I say no when I suggested it in the first place!"

With that the three laughed and began the slow climb. Once they reached the top Darcy left the two ladies to themselves while he inspected the countryside before him. He loved the smell of the soil, the grain, and the early morning dew. It never failed to stir within him memories of accompanying his father as he toured their estate. Would Bingley ever come to love that smell as he did?

While Darcy was alone with his thoughts Georgiana began speaking with Elizabeth.

"Thank you for suggesting this walk this morning. Fitzwilliam and I had a long talk last night and he helped me understand the difficulties you will be facing whilst I am in the neighborhood. I never stopped to think about it before. You always said I would be welcome in Hertfordshire, I just never imagined how much your mother would welcome me. You did try to warn me, but I am still happy I came."

"To be honest, Georgiana, I rather forgot about my mother when I first issued the invitation. But even if I had remembered I still would have issued it all the same. Truly I am glad you are here. I am just sorry you have to put up with Miss Bingley for the pleasure."

"What did you think of Mr. Bingley and his sisters?"

"Mr. Bingley is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! So much ease, with such perfect good-breeding!"

"Yes he is, and his sisters?"

"Their manners are not equal to his."

"That was diplomatically spoken."

"Yes, I believe my sister was not as displeased with their manners as I was. But then again, Jane rarely if ever thinks ill of anyone. I must find it in myself not to voice my opinions of the those ladies for Jane's sake."

"Because Mr. Bingley likes your sister?"

"It was that obvious to you, too?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Mr. Bingley kept singing the praises of 'the angel' he met last night. I only assumed he meant your sister since he never seemed to stay away from her for very long."

Elizabeth smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself last night? I know you and your brother do not like to be much in company with strangers."

"Not everyone there was a stranger to me, Elizabeth. Your presence was the only reason I asked to go and I did enjoy meeting your sisters Jane and Mary and speaking with your father. He seems to be a well-read man."

"He is, but he will more often than not choose a position opposite of his own regarding a book just to see if he can unsettle the person he is talking with about it."

"How can you tell when he is serious?"

"Years and years of practice. Is Mrs. Annesley not with you Georgiana?"

"Her only daughter Rachael, was married last year and now is with child. The baby is expected after the New Year. When she found out that I had convinced Fitzwilliam to bring me with him to Hertfordshire she asked permission to go and see her Rachael to help prepare for the baby. She will then journey to Netherfield on December 1st."

"I hope she is able to assist her daughter, and enjoy this time with her. Is this her first Grandchild?"

"Yes, her son is not yet married. He is in the Army."

"Oh my, never let my youngest sisters know that or else they will be asking you for details of the young Mr. Annesley! What about your studies, Georgiana? I know your brother would not allow you to totally neglect them."

"Before she left, Mrs. Annesley and I discussed a schedule of study for me. I have brought some books, in French, which will serve the dual purpose of working on that language as well as becoming more familiar with those writings. I have their counterparts in English so that I can compare what I thought they were saying in French to what I believe they are saying in English. It should prove to be a most enlightening experience as well as a truer gauge of my progress. However, the major project we devised has nothing to do with books."

"I am interested, please tell me more!"

"Since I am due to come out next year we thought that it would be wise to further my education in 'life'. I am to observe people and how they interact with each other in different situations. I am to take close look at how different women manage their homes. It is hoped that by seeing people in such different settings than I have been accustomed to, that I will learn what I feel will work for me and what will not when I have a home and family of my own."

"My respect for Mrs. Annesley grows by the day. That is a very wise set of challenges to issue you Georgiana. It will help you become a greater lady than you already are."

Elizabeth smiled at her blushing young friend. She was growing into quite an accomplished lady! Observing Georgiana's progress as she reached her potential would be a fascinating, enjoyable experience.

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth called out to get his attention. "I thank you for bringing your sister out to meet with me this morning. It is time that I should be returning to my home. I hope to see you two there in a few days."

"Yes, Miss Bennet. If the weather holds we will call tomorrow."

"I shall look forward to showing you my home, Georgiana. Though it will not take nearly the time it took you to show me Pemberley!"

"I am sure you have a lovely home, Elizabeth."

"I shall leave the two of you here to enjoy the view a little longer. Good day, Mr. Darcy. Good day, Georgiana. Take care on your way down. It is not at all dangerous, but you are not yet familiar with the grounds around here."

After she had gone Georgiana turned to her brother who was once again lost in his thoughts.

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Hhmm, yes Georgiana?"

"Thank you for the time alone with Elizabeth."

"You are welcome, but I was content to be lost in my own thoughts for a while. It is so peaceful up here."

"I noticed your absentmindedness. Is there anything the matter?"

"No, I was just trying to decide how to proceed with Bingley?"

"Forgive me, I am not understanding you."

"I came to Hertfordshire to see him settled into the estate. I see many things that will keep him busy and train him if he ever buys his own. Unfortunately, he sees no such problems with Netherfield. I am trying to decide how I can help him see without seeming to be overbearing. It is a sensitive business sister. I do not wish to offend my friend."

"Of course you feel this way. I believe you are an honourable gentleman to treat your friend so. I am sure you will find a way to accomplish this without straining the bonds of your friendship."

"Thank you, Georgiana, for your continued faith in me. I think we should be going back now as well. I would not want to alarm Miss Bingley with our absence. Not that she will be out of bed and downstairs much before noon!"

They made their way back down again and back to Netherfield. Not surprisingly, they did not see its Mistress before noon.

* * *

Mr. Darcy called on Longbourn the next day with his sister. The visit went much as it could have been expected with plans made for a walk in two days.

When Elizabeth called at Netherfield for Georgiana to set out for their walk, she was surprised that Darcy insisted on accompanying them.

"Mr. Darcy, you will be allowed to accompany us only if you promise to give the two of us time alone. How are we to talk of things only girls do if you are within hearing distance at all times."

"Perhaps that is why I wish to accompany you then, to protect my honor and good name!"

"You will do, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth responded. "Just remember that I did try to warn you."

"Let us be off then before Miss Bingley decides to join us," warned Darcy.

"Then by all means let us go," the two ladies chorused.

Darcy gave each lady an arm and the three of them set off. Once they were safely out of sight from the house Darcy, true to his word, let the ladies go on ahead.

"Will you be attending the function at Sir William's tonight, Georgiana?"

"No, I think it best I stay home. My brother agrees with me that it is best that I remain here. To be honest, I could use an evening of peace and solitude."

"In other words without Miss Bingley fawning over you and your brother."

"You will take pity on him then?"

"I make no promises, but I will see what I can do. It is certainly good of him to allow us some privacy."

"I told you he is the best of brothers."

"I have always wanted a brother."

"Someday you shall have one when one of your sisters marries."

"That is true, but then I would be losing that sister to the home of her husband."

"It is inevitable, especially with one so beautiful as Miss Bennet. I wonder her still being unmarried."

"She is determined to marry for love, as I am."

"I hope I can find a man who will love me for something other than my money."

"If that is what you wish I am sure your brother will protect you from such unscrupulous men."

Georgiana colored at this. Elizabeth noticed but once again chose to let the younger girl disclose the matter when and if she was ever ready.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth called. "How much longer do we have before we need to return to Netherfield? There is a fork in the path just ahead and I need to decide which way to go."

"I believe we have the time to take the longer path, Miss Bennet. I am curious who will be the one to return the most refreshed and I think a good long walk is the means to settle this question."

"How much?"

"A crown, just enough to make it interesting."

"Of what are you speaking, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana queried.

"That is between Miss Bennet and myself. It is of no consequence dear."

"Humph!"

"That is not very ladylike Georgiana!"

"Neither is speaking in riddles in front of me, Elizabeth!"

"True, but it will not get us to divulge our secrets. Right, Mr. Darcy?"

"I would never question a lady."

Upon striking out on the new path the party made its wandering way back to Netherfield. When they arrived Miss Bingley was visibly displeased to have been left behind. Darcy ignored her and had refreshments brought to the two ladies.

"Do you have an answer to your question, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth dared.

"No, I think I shall have to wait until another time to have my curiosity satisfied."

Elizabeth smiled at this reply and made her excuses to leave and head back to Longbourn.

* * *

That night at Lucas Lodge Darcy spent most of the first part of the evening wishing he could have stayed with Georgiana. However, he could not leave Bingley and so he was forced to his usual prowl around the edges of the room. The regiment's officers were in attendance. For once he was thankful for the distraction of a red coat since it deflected some of the attention away from him. He was quite delighted when Miss Lucas opened the instrument and asked Elizabeth to play. Georgiana had told him that she had much enjoyed hearing her play. Now he realized that she was accurate in her praise. Miss Bennet's playing was enchanting! No, it was not technically as good as Georgiana's playing but there was something to her performance that drew you and set your soul into the magic of the song. The spell was finally broken when Elizabeth was succeeded to the pianoforte by her younger sister Mary.

In the aftermath of her performance Miss Bingley sauntered up to him.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

"And may I ask who inspired such reflections?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favorite? And pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are so serious about it, I shall consider the matter as absolutely settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will be always at Pemberley with you."

* * *

The next day Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and Georgiana called on the ladies of Longbourn. In the course of the visit, Miss Bennet was invited to dine with them at Netherfield the next day, as the men were engaged to dine with the officers. Georgiana felt it very rude that Elizabeth was not included in the invitation and at the first chance to speak with her alone begged for her to ask if she could dine with the Bennets whilst Jane dined at Netherfield. Elizabeth understood her plight and asked her mother if she could extend the invitation. Seeing the opportunity to further the intimacy of Miss Darcy with Elizabeth, she quickly made the invitation.

"Miss Darcy, I'm sure you would find many more things to talk about with girls closer to your age. Would you care to join us when Jane dines at Netherfield?"

"I would be delighted, Mrs. Bennet. I shall have to ask my brother's permission of course, but I am sure he will agree. He knows how much I enjoy the company of Miss Elizabeth. I will send back a note to confirm my acceptance."

Mrs. Bennet made a note to talk with the cook about the meal tomorrow.

* * *

That next morning Hertfordshire awoke to gray skies. It threatened to rain all morning but the weather held. Mrs. Bennet insisted Jane ride Nelly to Netherfield.

"My dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay until the gentlemen return."

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home immediately."

"Oh! But the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton; and Miss Darcy will have her own."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Bennett, are not they?"

"They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them."

"But if you have got them today," said Elizabeth, "my mother's purpose will be answered."

She did at last extort from her father an acknowledgment that the horses were engaged: Jane was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostications of a bad day. Her hopes were answered: Jane had not been gone long before Miss Darcy arrived in her carriage and it began raining hard. Her sisters and Georgiana were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission: Jane certainly could not come back on horseback.

"I will send her back in my carriage, Elizabeth. All will be well."

"Thank you, Georgiana. I admit I am anxious for Jane."

The Darcy carriage returned, not with Jane, but with a note.

_Elizabeth,_

_Your sister was caught in the rain and has taken ill. Miss Bingley has installed her in one of the guest rooms where she is resting now. I will stay with her tonight but I am sure she would do better if you were here with her. Please come in the morning. I will send our carriage at 10 o'clock. Please send some clean clothes for your sister back with the carriage. The driver has been instructed to wait for you._

_Georgiana_

Elizabeth slept ill that night with worry for Jane. She decided that she could not wait for the carriage and set out at a rapid pace for Netherfield taking no notice to how dirty her skirts were becoming.

Georgiana received her and took her directly to her sister, but not before the rest of the party took in her appearance. As soon as Georgiana and Elizabeth were gone Miss Bingley began abusing her.

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance just now. She really looked almost wild."

"She did indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come so early! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!"

"Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it, not doing its office."

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," said Bingley; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss Bingley; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"She would have no need."

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum. Why could she not wait for the coach to be sent for her? "

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Bingley.

"I am afraid, Mr. Darcy," observed Miss Bingley, in a half-whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise."

When the clock struck three Elizabeth felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Jane testified such concern in parting with her, that Miss Bingley was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise into an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Elizabeth most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the family with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.

"Elizabeth, I am sure Miss Bennet will be very much relieved to have you here with her. I would have stayed with her, but I am sure she would much prefer her sister."

"Thank you for staying with her last night, Georgiana. Jane told me how much she appreciated your attentions."

"I would do anything for you and your family, Elizabeth. Shall I see you at dinner?"

"If Jane feels well enough for me to leave her."

"Very well then, Elizabeth. It is good to see you. I just wish the circumstances were different."

With that Georgiana went to see what time dinner would be served and to make sure a tray would be prepared in case Elizabeth could not join them. Somehow she knew Miss Bingley would conveniently forget until after it was too late for a hot meal to be sent up.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 4, 21014 **- Again, a lot of JA in this chapter. As I said last chapter, feel guiltless if you decide to skim. Slowly but surely working our way through the time at Netherfield. I'm at the point now of trying to respond to every new signed review. They are in your PM Inbox if you haven't found them yet. Oh, and I got some good writing in today on another story that I have been working on - about time!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Before heading down to dinner, Georgiana stopped to see if Elizabeth would be joining them. She was not surprised when Elizabeth asked her to express her regrets but promised to come down later if Jane was sleeping peacefully. As she made her way down to dinner she had a footman alert the housekeeper that Miss Elizabeth indeed would be needing a tray sent up to her.

When she entered the dining room she informed the party that Elizabeth would not be joining them. She was unsurprised when Miss Bingley conveniently forgot to promptly inform the kitchen for the need for dinner to be sent upstairs. Georgiana was surprised to see the look of regret that flashed across the face of her brother at this news. She would have to watch him whenever Elizabeth was around.

After the second course had been served Miss Bingley finally seemed to recall her forgotten guest upstairs.

"Dear me, I have quite forgotten about Miss Eliza! See that something is sent up to her room," she commanded a servant.

Georgiana decided it would be wise not to tell her that she had already seen to it earlier.

The meal proceeded peacefully from then on. Miss Bingley was no fool. She could see that Georgiana obviously held Eliza Bennet in high regard. It was best not to speak ill of the upstart in front of her "dear" friend. Instead she would concentrate her campaign against Eliza Bennet with Mr. Darcy.

Eventually the sexes separated and Miss Bingley led the women into the parlor. Once there she planned an evening of cards with her sister.

"You must partner Charles, Georgiana."

"I would rather not play, Miss Bingley."

"Nonsense, my dear. I always play with Mr. Darcy and Charles needs a partner if he is to join us."

"Very well."

Not too long after the men had rejoined the ladies Elizabeth came down to give a report on Jane.

"And how is Miss Bennet feeling?" Mr. Bingley anxiously asked.

"I believe she is feeling a little better. She was sleeping comfortably when I left her."

"Then you must stay for a while and keep us company!" Bingley pleaded.

Elizabeth nodded her consent and picked a book to read.

"Miss Bennet, you may take my place with Miss Darcy if you like."

Suspecting them to be playing high, she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a book. Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he, "that is rather singular."

"Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth, "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"Is your cousin Lady Helena much grown since the spring Mr. Darcy?" said Miss Bingley, "will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller."

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite, as is Georgiana's."

"It is amazing to me," said Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know any one who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Darcy, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Miss Bingley.

"Then," observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it."

"Oh! Certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved."

"All this she must possess," added Darcy, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any, other than Georgiana of course."

Georgiana blushed under this praise.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a woman, other than Miss Darcy." Again she smiled at her blushing friend. "I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united in anyone but her."

Miss Bingley was tempted to cry out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and protesting that she knew many women who answered this description, but thought better of it for the present since the praise showed Georgiana in such a favorable light. Mr. Hurst called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Elizabeth soon afterwards left the room.

"Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is meanness in all the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Miss Bingley was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject and remembered her resolve not to abuse Miss Eliza in Georgiana's presence.

The next day Jane had improved but was still in no shape to leave for home. Mrs. Bennet visited her and found her in no present danger. Before she left with her three youngest daughters, Lydia had managed to get Mr. Bingley to agree to hold his long promised ball. Satisfied, Mrs. Bennet left behind her now mortified second eldest to look after her dear Jane.

"Elizabeth, do not distress yourself. You have not met my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourg. Next to her any woman is a pleasant lady. Not that I am saying anything against your mother that is."

"Thank you, I think Jane will be well enough for me to leave her again for a little while this afternoon. Would you like to join me in the gardens then?"

"It would be lovely to join you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was surprised to find Mr. Darcy apparently ready to join them again for their outing.

"It is all right, Elizabeth. He begged me to let him join us."

"Can we hurry out, please!" Mr. Darcy whispered.

Elizabeth laughed to herself as they made their way to the safety of the shrubbery.

"Thank you for your understanding, Miss Bennet. I promise once again to give you and Georgiana your privacy. I found I needed an excuse to escape Miss Bingley. I told her I had promised to walk with Georgiana this afternoon. I just neglected to tell her we would not be alone."

"Mr. Darcy, I think you can imagine, growing up in a house such as I did, the need for some occasional privacy."

"Then I shall leave the two of you to talk. I will await you here."

Elizabeth led Georgiana further into the garden.

"I feel sorry for your brother. He has few friends in this house."

"But while you are here he has one more person he counts as a friend."

"I think you exaggerate his opinion of me. I am not sure he would call me more than an acquaintance."

"I think you underestimate the respect he holds for you."

They talked of the upcoming ball. Georgiana knew she would not be allowed to dance but looked forward to the evening.

"I thought you did not care for such events, Georgiana?"

"As I told you before, when there are people I know I do not feel so uncomfortable. There will be many people I have met there and I am sure Fitzwilliam will not allow me to be unattended at any time."

"Yes," She laughed merrily, "I can see him doing that very thing. Especially if it gives him the excuse not to have to dance much!"

Darcy was glad to see the ladies return. He had not been entirely truthful in his reasons for accompanying them. He wanted to see her again, even if only for a few minutes. His look of pleasure upon seeing them did not escape his sister again, especially since his eyes were turned to her friend, and not to her.

"Did you miss us, Fitzwilliam?"

"I always am glad to be in your company, Georgiana." Darcy deflected.

'_He avoided answering my question,'_ Georgiana thought as they headed back toward the house.

That evening Jane felt well enough to join the party downstairs. Mr. Bingley was overjoyed to see his angel and spent considerable time making sure she was comfortable next to the fire. They became engrossed in a hushed conversation. Darcy, Elizabeth and Georgiana were content to find a book to read. Miss Bingley also chose a book, but only because it was the second volume to the one Darcy was reading. Finally in frustration she threw down the book and began walking about the room. Darcy studious avoided looking up.

On a whim she asked Georgiana and Elizabeth to join her.

"Miss Eliza Bennet, dear Georgiana, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long."

Elizabeth was surprised, but agreed to it immediately. Miss Bingley succeeded no less in the real object of her civility… Mr. Darcy looked up. He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Elizabeth herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. He was directly invited to join their party, but he declined it, observing that he could imagine but two motives for their choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere. What could he mean? Miss Bingley was dying to know what could be his meaning and asked Georgiana whether she could at all understand him?

"Not at all," was her answer, "but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

Miss Bingley, however, was incapable of disappointing Mr. Darcy in anything, and persevered, therefore, in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. "You either chose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I should be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire."

"Oh! Shocking!" cried Miss Bingley. "I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," said Elizabeth. "We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him, laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"But upon my honor I do not. I do assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me that." Georgiana rolled her eyes. "Tease calmness of temper and presence of mind! No, no I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy may hug himself."

"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!" cried Elizabeth. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintance. I dearly love a laugh."

"Miss Bingley," said he, "has given me credit for more than can be. The wisest and the best of men, nay, the wisest and best of their actions may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."

"Certainly," replied Elizabeth "there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise or good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without. Of this Georgiana assures me!"

"Perhaps that is not possible for any one. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule," Darcy played along.

"Such as vanity and pride."

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."

Elizabeth turned away to hide a smile.

"Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, I presume," said Miss Bingley, "and pray what is the result?"

"I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise."

"No," said Darcy turning serious, "I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding certainly too little for the convenience of the world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offences against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost is lost for ever."

"That is a failing indeed!" cried Elizabeth. "Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot laugh at it. You are safe from me."

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil - a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

"And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody," she teased.

"And yours," he replied, with a smile, "is willfully to misunderstand them."

"Do let us have a little music," cried Miss Bingley, tired of a conversation in which she had no share. "Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst."

Her sister made not the smallest objection, and the pianoforte was opened; and Darcy, after a few moments' recollection, was not sorry for it. He began to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention. Yet he could not avoid watching her when she took her turn at the pianoforte. Once again, his sister noticed this and she became more and more convinced that her brother admired her friend.

The next day Jane was much improved and wanted to go home. Elizabeth knew her mother would not send the carriage for another few days so she decided to ask Mr. Bingley if he would provide his. At this he protested that they could not leave yet. Finally Elizabeth consented to remain one more day but insisted that they leave after the Sunday morning services.

Darcy was of two minds regarding their departure. Part of him wished they would remain so he could see more of Miss Elizabeth. The other part worried about the danger of being around her too much. He could tell he was beginning to fall under her spell but he knew that he owed it to his family to make an equal match. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was definitely below him. He resigned himself to admire from afar and to take her own advice to not show her any partiality.


	8. Chapter 8

**June 5, 2014 **- At last we are done with Netherfield and able to move on. If you know your canon, you should know who is coming into the story next. And thanks to all of you who are leaving reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Two days after Jane and Elizabeth had returned to Longbourn their father surprised them with news of an intended vibitor due to arrive that afternoon. After some time spent vexing his wife Mr. Bennet finally related the contents of his surprising letter.

The heir of Longbourn was coming to visit, apparently in search of a wife.

"There now, Mrs. Bennet, we shall expect this peacemaking gentleman at 4 o'clock."

The change in Mrs. Bennet's attitude was astonishing, but unfortunately, expected. Once she deduced that Mr. Collins was coming to Longbourn to pick a bride she carefully began weighing the merits of promoting each daughter. Jane, of course was for Mr. Bingley. She had seen enough there to expect a declaration in the near future. Now the other four, well, she knew of no interests on their part. Any one of them would do just fine.

Mr. Collins was nothing if not prompt. Mr. Bennet had hopes of finding great amusement in his unknown heir but his absurdity went beyond his wildest dreams. That evening whilst they sat at dinner Mr. Collins went on and on about his noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh and of the many splendors of Rosings Park, her noble home. Elizabeth spent the meal trying to maintain her composure. It would not do to openly laugh at the man who would have the power to put them all out of their home if something happened to her dear father. She was forced to hide her mirth behind her napkin on more than one occasion.

After ten minutes alone with Mr. Collins following dinner, Mr. Bennet knew he had made a great mistake not insisting the gentlemen join the ladies directly after the meal. A little folly was fine, a total fool was overwhelming!

When the men finally joined the women Mr. Collins was asked to read to them. He objected to every suggestion as not suitable to a clergyman until he chose to read from Fordyce's Sermon. Not five minutes into his reading Lydia disturbed him with her loud talking. Indignant, Mr. Collins refused to continue even after the entreaties of Mrs. Bennet and Jane. Mr. Collins scratched Lydia off the list of potential brides.

The next morning Mrs. Bennet was speaking with Mr. Collins. He praised the merits of all her daughters, mentioning especially her first born. Mrs. Bennet wasted no time thanking him but also intimated that her eldest would very likely be soon engaged. With that Jane was scratched of his list. It was only a matter of moments before he shifted his attentions to the next oldest, Elizabeth.

Lydia suggested a walk into Meryton to see if Mr. Denny had returned to the regiment from London and Mr. Collins wasted no time in soliciting Elizabeth to walk with him. Resignedly, Elizabeth consented but determined to walk speedily along to Meryton to minimize the time she would be forced to bear his company alone.

When they reached Meryton the young ladies' attention was soon caught by a gentleman whom they had never seen before. He was in the company of the very officer, Mr. Denny, whom Lydia had hoped to see. This young stranger was quickly introduced. Mr. Wickham possessed the happy manners of a well-bred gentleman. He quickly charmed the ladies with his ease and apparent openness. Lydia's and Kitty's pleasure was complete when they learned that he had joined the unit and would soon be wearing regimentals.

This amiable conversation continued until Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy came riding through the town on their horses. Upon perceiving the Bennet party Mr. Bingley led the way over to them and began to address Miss Bennet. The two were on their way to Longbourn to enquire after her health. Mr. Darcy was prompt in seconding this notion and was about to resolve not to look at Elizabeth when he spied Mr. Wickham instead. Mr. Darcy immediately turn white, Mr. Wickham red. The latter gentleman finally was able to respond with a touch of his hat. Darcy gave an almost imperceptible nod, turned his horse, and began to ride away.

Elizabeth had witnessed the manner of their greeting and was astonished. It was obvious that both men felt very uncomfortable in the presence of the other and had a shared history. Mr. Wickham was quick to recover but not before Elizabeth caught the fleeting expression on his face. Hatred and fear were what had flashed across his features. Why, she had no idea but she began to doubt the man before her. Mr. Darcy may have been reserved but he had shown himself to be a good man. What was the quarrel he had with Mr. Wickham? She would find out soon enough.

After Mr. Bingley made his way to follow Darcy the party moved toward the Phillips' house in town. Mrs. Phillips was the sister of Mrs. Bennet, but unfortunately, she had no more sense. She had married her father's clerk, and when her father had died Mr. Phillips took over his Attorney's practice in Meryton.

Mrs. Phillips had noticed the handsome stranger and was only too pleased to use his presence with his nieces as an opportunity to invite him to cards and supper that evening at her house. Mr. Wickham, being fond of society was quick to accept.

That same evening then, Elizabeth found herself in the unexpected position of finding out the nature of the disagreement between Darcy and Mr. Wickham.

"I noticed the presence of a particular gentleman this afternoon. Tell me, has he been in the neighborhood long?" Mr. Wickham began.

"About a month sir. It is said he has an estate in Derbyshire"

"Yes, a fair and noble one. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you information about him than myself. I have been connected with that family most of my life."

Elizabeth could not help but look surprised.

"You look surprised. You did not miss the cold manner of our greeting today."

"I did not."

"Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"Not very, he seems to be very proud, a man who does not easily make acquaintances with those who are of little consequence." Elizabeth was proud how she was able to play down her acquaintance.

"I have no opinion on his manners with new acquaintances. I have known him too long to give an honest one. He has done me great wrong, Miss Bennet."

"Pray how, sir, he has the appearance of a man who lives to do his duty."

"That may be how he appears to the world but between us things are very different. His father, you see, was my godfather and a better man I never met. He supported me through school and intended me for the church. He remembered me in his will and directed that a certain living be given to me when it became available. When it finally did the son refused point blank to give it to me. So I have been forced to make my own way in the world."

"This is quite shocking. How could the son go expressly against the wishes of his father's will?"

"It was given to me conditionally but the son's jealousy of his father's good opinion of me would never let him see my merits."

"Then he deserves to be exposed!"

"I could never expose him so. I loved his father too much to sully his memory in such a manner."

'_Then why are you telling me this now,'_ thought Elizabeth.

"Tell me what you know of Miss Darcy, what kind of girl is she?"

Elizabeth added to herself, _'How he responds should tell me more about him.'_

He shook his head. "I wish I could call her amiable. It gives me pain to speak ill of a Darcy. But she is too much like her brother - very, very proud. As a child, she was affectionate and pleasing, and extremely fond of me; and I have devoted hours and hours to her amusement. But she is nothing to me now. She is a handsome girl, about fifteen or sixteen, and I understand, highly accomplished."

'_Your fatal mistake, Mr. Wickham. What manner of man are you really?'_ she mused while she inclined her head to acknowledge his speech.

A few minutes later after inconsequential talk about the neighborhood in general, Mr. Wickham left their conversation very pleased with himself. He had seen the way Darcy had looked upon Miss Elizabeth when he first approached. Tonight had gone well, he had managed to poison Miss Bennet against Darcy. _'Good luck now, Darcy. After talking with me, she now despises you.'_ He had based his opinion on Elizabeth's agitated manner. In truth Elizabeth was distressed, but for an entirely different reason. She had to speak with Mr. Darcy to warn him about the story Mr. Wickham was bound to spread. He would not stop with her, of this she was certain. Elizabeth was worried about how such gossip would affect Georgiana. No, this could not happen. She had to find a way to speak with him as soon as could be.

* * *

That night Elizabeth unburdened herself to Jane. Jane being Jane had a difficult time believing ill of anyone but agreed in the deceit of the man when it came to Georgiana. She agreed to help Elizabeth get a message to Mr. Darcy that she needed to speak with him. As it turned out, Jane's assistance was unnecessary.

Elizabeth had determined to go out walking in the direction of Netherfield the next morning in hopes of running into Mr. Darcy. No sooner than she had left the confines of Longbourn then she spotted him coming her way on his horse.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. I see that you are well this morning."

"Yes I am, I thank you. I am feeling much better this morning than when I went to bed last night. I was just about to walk towards Netherfield. Would you care to join me?"

"Thank you, I would." They walked along in silence for several minutes. "Miss Bennet, I must confess I rode to Longbourn in hopes of meeting you on your walk."

"And I went walking this morning in the hope of meeting you. Dare I assume that we wish to speak on the same topic?"

"Miss Bennet, you noticed the cold manner with which I greeted a certain gentleman yesterday." Elizabeth noted the strain in his voice when he said the word 'gentleman'. "As you may have guessed Mr. Wickham and I have a previous acquaintance. I urge you to beware of the man. He is a cad and a rake and it is best you not give consequence to anything that he may have to say."

"Mr. Darcy, I thank you for your warnings but I had already ascertained that he is not a man to be trusted."

"But how, if I may ask?"

"Georgiana."

"What did Wickham say about Georgiana?" Darcy asked through clenched teeth. Elizabeth noticed his distress and wondered at it. Had Mr. Wickham tried to hurt Georgiana? Again she was forced to table her questions and wait until Georgiana felt ready to talk to her.

"He only said that she was a proud girl. You and I both know that nothing could be further from the truth. If he lied about her he was capable of lying about the things he said about you."

"What did he say about me?"

"Only that you had refused to give him the living your father promised him."

Darcy was so angry he couldn't speak.

"It went against everything I know about you, Mr. Darcy. I refused to believe that you could behave in such a manner so I believed that there must be more to the story than he was telling."

Darcy was finally in control of himself to speak. "Yes, there is much more to the story. I trust in your discretion that what I am about to tell you will go no further, even to your sister Jane?" Elizabeth nodded her consent.

"George Wickham's father was steward of Pemberley until his death nearly five years ago. He discharged his duties as steward faithfully, honorably and with the greatest of integrity. Unfortunately, those are qualities that he failed to pass on to his son. My own father was George's god-father and was, unfortunately again, blind to Wickham's true character. Wickham hid behind his pleasing manners but I, who was nearer his age, was not fooled. But my father, who also died nearly five years ago, loved him and provided a legacy of £1,000 in addition to a recommendation that a valuable living be presented to him when it became available. Not long after my excellent father's death Wickham came to me and asked for remuneration of £3,000 in exchange for the promised living. I immediately agreed and was very relieved that Mr. Wickham resigned all claims to assistance from the church. I had been loath to present a living to such a man and would have been mortified to inflict such a man on people I felt responsible for.

"I had hoped not to see Mr. Wickham again, but a few years later the aforementioned living became available again and Wickham had the gall to ask for it despite the earlier compensation. I refused and he reacted angrily and left at once. That was the last I heard from him until this past summer. In June Georgiana and her then companion, Mrs. Younge, went to Ramsgate. And thither also went Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design for there proved to be a former acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge. There he courted Georgiana and convinced her she was in love to the extent that she consented to an elopement. He would have succeeded had I not, providentially, arrived unexpectedly to surprise Georgiana. She related the affair in full, not wishing to disappoint me.

"You met her scarcely more than a month after these events. You noted the sadness that was about her. You even mentioned it to me once. I would not have told you of this except that you have proven yourself a true friend to Georgiana. She owes much to you for her recovery after Ramsgate. I shudder to think of what she might still be if not for you. But I must ask you not to tell Georgiana that you know of this."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Darcy. Of course I will not tell Georgiana I know about Wickham. Indeed it was for Georgiana's sake that I sought to meet you today. I fear the impact of Mr. Wickham spreading his lies about you. At present he is still, I believe, unaware of Georgiana's presence here. We must do something to keep her safe!"

"We?"

Elizabeth smiled shyly. "Yes, we. You must know that I care about her very much and I feel it my duty to protect her. Much the same as you feel sir."

"What do you think you can do, Miss Bennet?"

"Counteract any lies Wickham may try to spread. The people who live here have known me all my life. They are more likely to listen to me than some handsome stranger."

Darcy winced inwardly when he heard Elizabeth call Wickham handsome.

"I can also be sure to insist that all our walks together be chaperoned."

"I shall do the chaperoning, Miss Bennet. And I think I will be able to do more. Did Wickham in fact join the regiment?"

"Yes he did."

"Good! That was a mistake on his behalf. My cousin, Georgiana's other guardian, is as I said before a colonel in the army. I shall send him an express and see if he can get Wickham transferred to another regiment. He will not know what hit him!"

"It is fortunate that you possess such useful connections. I am willing to assist you in whatever manner is possible, Mr. Darcy. I will not see Georgiana hurt."

"I know I can depend on you, Miss Bennet."

They had come back to Longbourn by now.

"Good day, Miss Bennet. It has been a most enlightening morning."

"Good day, Mr. Darcy, will you bring Georgiana around today then?"

"No, unfortunately I will have much to do today. But I will endeavor to bring her tomorrow." With that Darcy mounted his horse, tipped his hat, and rode off towards Netherfield.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 6, 2104 - **Somehow I managed to cut the word 'Netherfield' at the end of the last chapter. Darcy was riding to Netherfield. I fixed it but in case you missed it before, it's there now. And I check to make sure it didn't happen again in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth was not surprised when Mr. Bingley arrived at Longbourn in the company of Mr. Darcy and Georgiana. He seemed to take advantage of every opportunity to visit. As soon as they were seated and the normal pleasantries were dispensed with, Mr. Bingley made his business known. In truth he could hardly contain himself waiting for the opportunity to speak.

"I have come today to personally issue you an invitation to a Ball at Netherfield next Tuesday."

"Oh, a Ball! Mr. Bingley, I am sure it will be the grandest in memory if you are to hold it, sir!" Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Of course your whole family is invited, including you, Mr. Collins," he added.

"I am sure we will all be there, Mr. Bingley. A Ball! I am so looking forward to it!" Mrs. Bennet went on and on.

Finally Bingley suggested a walk in the garden. Darcy quickly asked Elizabeth to join Georgiana and him before Mr. Collins had the opportunity to request her company. Darcy meant to engage Elizabeth for the supper dance. He knew this would make Georgiana very happy. In fact Georgiana was the one who suggested it. She also suggested that he ask her to open the Ball with him. As much as he was tempted to do so he knew that it would be unwise.

"Georgiana," He had said to her the day before. "As much as I enjoy dancing with Miss Elizabeth you know it would be unwise for me to open the Ball with her. We have discussed how difficult it is dealing with her mother about your acquaintance. Imagine how much more difficult it would be if Mrs. Bennet imagined I was paying attentions to her. She would never have a moment's peace!"

"Once again you have shown you are never wrong, Brother. I agree with the logic of your proposed course of action."

'_But I do not agree that you do not wish to show attentions to Elizabeth. When are you going to stop denying that you admire her brother?' _Georgiana thought to herself.

"Will you ask her to dance the Supper Dance at least? That way you will secure her for dinner with me, Fitzwilliam."

"I suppose I can do that, just do not expect any more from me."

"Will you open the ball with Miss Bingley then?" She teased.

"Heaven forbid! I will not dance the first set. I may ask her for the next but only to get it out of the way for the evening."

"Wise decision brother. I wish I could dance with you."

"Next year, dear. And just to let you know, you are the only one I would want to open the ball with." He took her hand and smiled down on her. "My dearest sister!"

* * *

Now that they were in the garden Darcy wasted no time in engaging Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of reserving the Supper Dance for me at the Ball."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, I would be honored sir."

"There you are, Georgiana, your fondest wish has been granted!"

"Georgiana Darcy! What do you have to say for yourself"? Elizabeth mockingly demanded.

"If you must know, Elizabeth, I knew my brother intended to ask you for a dance at the Ball. I simply asked him to choose the Supper Dance so that he might insure that you will be my dinner partner. I thought it was a very good maneuver myself. You must allow me to be selfish once in a while."

"A very reasonable answer, Georgiana. You must promise me then to secure our seats at a table away from Miss Bingley, or my mother for that matter." She added with a knowing look.

"I will do my best, Elizabeth," she promised. "After all, I shall not be dancing and should have time to insure a desirable seating arrangement."

"It seems as if you ladies have everything covered. I only need to need to keep from stepping on Miss Elizabeth's toes and I shall fulfill my part!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the garden Mr. Bingley was walking with Jane.

"Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, Mr. Bingley?"

"I should like very much if you would dance the first set with me."

"I would be delighted, sir." Jane replied.

"May I also ask you to reserve the supper dance for me as well?"

"Yes, that is most agreeable, Mr. Bingley!"

He saw the look of heartfelt joy in her acceptance and his own heart leapt with hope.

"I shall very much look forward to dancing again with you, Miss Bennet."

"I too, sir."

They too affected to speak for a while. Finally Jane broke the silence.

"We are all very honored that you chose to deliver the invitation to the ball in person, Mr. Bingley."

"I would not have it any other way."

It was at this point that they met up with Georgiana.

"Mr. Bingley, I came to ask, came to ask…well I came to give Fitzwilliam some time to ask Elizabeth to dance in private." She fibbed. She could see that they had both wanted a few moments of privacy by the looks they exchanged. She misinterpreted their reason for such privacy but she was happy to do whatever she could to forward a match between her beloved bother and her best friend.

Fortunately neither Bingley nor Jane had any inclination to doubt her motives or words so they happily included her in their party.

* * *

Georgiana had left Darcy and Elizabeth to ask some question of Mr. Bingley. When she had moved out of earshot, Elizabeth opened the subject they both wished to talk about.

"What news of Mr. Wickham do you have Mr. Darcy?"

"As soon as I reached Netherfield after talking with you yesterday I dispatched an express to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth looked at him askance.

"What is it, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Your cousin shares a name with you sir."

"Yes, it is the Darcy tradition that the eldest son bears his mother's family name."

"I see, pray continue about Mr. Wickham. I am sorry to distract you."

"As I said, I sent my cousin an express telling him about Wickham. I related to him that Wickham had joined the militia and asked if he could manage to get him transferred to another regiment. Colonel Fitzwilliam has many connections. I received an express from him late last night saying that he had begun the process of getting him transferred and expected to know more in a few days. He was pleased to be able to exert some control over Wickham. He wanted to run him through after Ramsgate. In the meantime, I will make sure that I am with Georgiana when she is away from Netherfield. I believe Wickham will be gone in the next four to six days so it should not be too much of a strain. Perhaps you can arrange another walk with her for the next few days."

"Yes, I will do that. I shall also keep my ears open to discover if Mr. Wickham has started spreading lies about you." At this Elizabeth wore a most mischievous grin. "I never thought I would see the day when I was glad my mother loved to gossip. If there are any ill rumors about you, she will know as soon as they are about."

Darcy wisely kept his comments to himself and smiled faintly.

"Let us rejoin the others. Bingley has much to do today. He has been neglecting a few things around Netherfield since he began seriously contemplating this Ball. I need to remind him to do his duty first."

"You are as invaluable as a friend as you are as a brother, Mr. Darcy. I pity the person to cross you sir."

"You have nothing to fear on that score I am sure, madam."

They then joined Jane, Georgiana and Bingley and heading back to the house.

"Miss Bennet," Bingley began. "My sisters asked me to convey an invitation to come for tea the day after tomorrow. May I tell them you will come?"

"I must check with Mama first, but I believe I will be able to come."

"It is a good thing they did not ask for today or tomorrow, Mr. Bingley" Elizabeth said.

"And why is that, Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley asked.

"Sir, with your invitation to the ball this morning I am sure our mother will have plenty for us to do to procure needed items for the ball as well as accompanying her to call around the neighborhood to discuss those same preparations for the ball. You see, we will be quite busy between now and the Tuesday!"

"Then I hazard that means you will not be available to accompany me on a walk tomorrow, Elizabeth?"

"No, Georgiana, I can scarce avoid the same fate as my sisters."

"Can you come the day after tomorrow? You could come with Miss Bennet when she comes to tea. Please say yes, no offense Miss Bennet, but I do not wish to spend the day with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. They are so much older than I and they do not enjoy walking as I do." Georgiana could say more, but not in the presence of their brother or Miss Bennet.

"Then I must rescue you from the clutches of three ancient women, Georgiana!"

"Lizzy!"

"Sorry, Jane! Elizabeth smiled coyly.

Once they made their way back into the house the three visitors took their leave and made arrangements for a carriage to pick up the two eldest Miss Bennets two days hence.

* * *

Elizabeth was not able to keep her spirits in check and foolishly asked Mr. Collins if he intended to accept the invitation to the Ball.

"Would it be proper for you to attend?"

"I am by no means of opinion, I assure you," said he, "that a ball of this kind, given by a young man of character, to respectable people, can have any evil tendency; and I am so far from objecting to dancing myself, that I shall hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening; and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Elizabeth, for the two first dances especially, a preference which I trust my cousin Jane will attribute to the right cause, and not to any disrespect for her."

Elizabeth was left in the unhappy position of opening the ball of the season with the man she had the least desire of doing so. She only hoped he had a better command of the dance than she dreaded he actually possessed.

* * *

Late that evening when the rest of the house was comfortably settled into their rooms Jane sought out Elizabeth. The two sisters had, for as long as they both could remember, enjoyed spending time with each other in such a manner. It had become a custom to resurrect the events of days such as today.

"Did Mr. Bingley ask you to dance, Jane?" Elizabeth began.

"He asked me to reserve the first set and the Supper Dance."

"So you are to open the ball with your Mr. Bingley."

"He is not my Mr. Bingley, Lizzy." Jane blushed.

"I think he will remedy that shortly, Jane." Elizabeth dared. Jane would not answer her on that affair.

"Did Mr. Darcy ask you to dance, Lizzy?"

"Yes he did. He also asked for the Supper Dance so that he could secure me as a dinner partner with Georgiana. He claimed it was her idea and she would not deny it."

Jane was puzzled. It appeared Miss Darcy was there when he asked Lizzy to dance. Why had she said otherwise?

"Was Miss Darcy with you when he asked?"

"Yes, then she said she had a question for Mr. Bingley and left us alone for a few minutes before we joined you again."

"That is curious, she said she wanted to give her brother some privacy to ask you to dance."

Elizabeth started to laugh. "I think Georgiana was trying to give us some privacy. I fear my friend is trying her hand at matchmaking!"

At this Jane joined in on Elizabeth's laughter. "Do you mind, Lizzy?"

"Mr. Darcy would never be able to offer me anything other than friendship. I am afraid he looks at me as his sister's friend and nothing else. I am too insignificant to garner any interest on his part."

"You have not answered my question, Elizabeth."

"I would rather Georgiana not play matchmaker, Jane. I would not wish for her to get her hopes raised needlessly."

"Would you welcome his attentions if he offered them?"

"That is a moot question, he never would stoop to anyone my level."

"But if he did?"

"I have never given it any thought, Jane. I am not sure I can answer that. I suppose that if he did single me out that I would have to consider whether I welcomed him or not. For now, I could not say."

"Elizabeth, you are my sister and I am partial, but I think you and Mr. Darcy would suit very well. Mr. Bingley has the highest opinion of him and Miss Darcy already loves you as a sister."

"But society would not approve, Jane. Mr. Darcy has a duty to marry well. I am sure he intends to fulfill that duty. Enough about Mr. Darcy, Jane, tell me what you plan to wear and how you think you will do your hair for the ball!"

The two spent the next half hour discussing their planned preparations. Jane agreed with Elizabeth's intention of weaving fresh flowers in her hair. They would be lovely set off against her dark tresses.

* * *

The next day panned out much in the manner Elizabeth predicted. By that evening she was sure there was nothing left to plan or discuss other than how many more days there were before Tuesday's Ball.

The following day gray skies greeted Elizabeth when she awoke. The skies threatened rain all morning and when the carriage arrived to take them to Netherfield Elizabeth could smell the approaching rain. She was about to send her regrets to Miss Darcy when the footman handed her a note.

_Elizabeth,_

_I know it looks like rain and that will mean an end to our planned walk today. Please, still come and see me. I cannot abide another day alone with Miss Bingley without your company. I promise we shall find something to amuse ourselves. Even if it means I have to bully my brother into giving us a lesson at billiards!_

_Georgiana_

Elizabeth grinned at her note and allowed herself to be handed into the carriage. They were not halfway to Netherfield when the rain began. By the time they had arrived the shower had passed but the planned walk was definitely going to be cancelled. The two ladies were announced in the drawing room where the ladies of the house were all assembled.

"I am afraid we shall have to postpone our walk for another day, Georgiana," Elizabeth began once the civilities were finished and they were seated. "What do you have planned for us instead?"

"I had a delivery of a few new books yesterday. They are in my room. Would you like to come with me and see them?"

"Yes I would but I think we should wait awhile. I would not want Miss Bingley to overwhelm my sister with our hasty withdrawal."

"Of course, let us wait ten minutes and then I shall announce our intentions to our hostess." Georgiana replied.

They talked of the new music Georgiana had been working on. Miss Bingley exclaimed how beautifully 'dear' Georgiana played and continued to praise her in a like manner until Georgiana made their excuses to leave to see the new books.

"I should be very interested in seeing them as well, Georgiana. I do so love a good book," Miss Bingley added attempting to show her implied intimacy with the young lady.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, we will return soon," was all Georgiana trusted herself to say as she and Elizabeth left the room.

"Dearest Georgiana," Elizabeth began in her best Miss Bingley voice as soon as they were safely upstairs, "I am sure your taste in books is exquisite, as to match your skill at the pianoforte. Oh that all ladies were as accomplished as we are!"

Both ladies burst out in laugher at this and it was several minutes before either of them had any semblance of self-control. At last they were both able to overcome their giggles and peruse Georgiana's newest books, two novels and a new book of poetry by Coleridge.

"I think Miss Bingley might be interested in these novels but I sincerely doubt she has the… the patience for Coleridge," Elizabeth tried to say with a straight face. Once again the two Ladies spent considerable time regaining their composure. First one would start giggle and that would ruin the other's self-control. They traded doing this to each other until a knock on the door finally brought them back to some semblance of proper decorum.

"Georgiana, it is Fitzwilliam. Is Miss Elizabeth in there with you?"

Opening the door she responded in the affirmative.

"Miss Elizabeth, your sister wishes to leave soon. She is afraid of become stranded here because of the weather."

"I think once is enough for the both of us being houseguests here during this house party. Dear Jane is always right about these things. I should make myself ready to leave, Georgiana."

"I will be happy to escort you both down stairs," Darcy volunteered.

"Do not forget the books Georgiana. I am sure Miss Bingley is dying to see them!" said Elizabeth dryly.

Neither woman dared look at the other for fear that they would start laughing all over again. With their dignity intact they were led into the drawing room where Jane was anxiously awaiting them.

"I have ordered the carriage be brought around front for you ladies." Darcy told them. The butler then informed them that it had just arrived and Jane and Elizabeth made their farewells and headed to the carriage.

"Thank you for coming," Georgiana quietly spoke to Elizabeth. "I do not think that I have laughed so much at one time."

"When the weather has cleared I shall send word when I can come again for our postponed walk." Elizabeth responded.

"I am looking forward to it."

Jane and Elizabeth hurried into the carriage and headed back to Longbourn.

Unfortunately the poor weather held until the day of the Ball. Elizabeth's patience would be greatly tried being tied indoors. If it had not been for the ball to look forward to the entire house would have been in a pitiable state. Indeed, the greatest trial was enduring Mr. Collins. Elizabeth found herself often forced to retreat to her or Jane's room for sanctuary.

It was with great joy then that Tuesday morning dawned bright and clear. It was a good omen for the promise that the ball held for the night.

* * *

**Elizabeth is determined to be practical. Teasing woman! Feel free to vent in a review. ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**June 7, 2014 - **I really have come to dislike writing balls. Really, really dislike. Fortunately for you all, this was written before the apathy developed. Anyway... Time to put on those dancing shoes and get down, Regency style. (Somehow I have Jungle Boogie stick in my head now. GAH!)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The carriages carrying the Bennet party were the last to arrive. Mrs. Bennet wanted to ensure that Mr. Bingley would lead Jane into the Ball.

Darcy and Georgiana had patiently waited just inside the room for Elizabeth to make her entrance. Upon spotting the pair, Elizabeth made her way over to them trying her best to shake off Mr. Collins in the process.

"Elizabeth, I am so glad to see you. You look so beautiful tonight! Does she not, Fitzwilliam?"

"She looks very well indeed, Georgiana. Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you this evening. I had my work cut out for me just keeping my sister here from ordering the carriage to take her to you since the last day we saw you. I had to remind her that the roads were in no shape for such a journey and that your family would not be expecting anyone in such weather."

"Though I would have welcomed the intrusion I assure you," Elizabeth replied.

The strains of music alerted everyone to the imminent beginning of the opening dance. Mr. Collins rushed over to claim Elizabeth for the set. She did not care for the way he looked at her. She only hoped that she was not the one he had chosen for his bride, though it seemed as though he had. She did not fear being forced to accept such a man. Her father would never inflict such a husband on her, no matter what the advantage to the family. The only concern was the unpleasantness that refusing any offer would entail.

Elizabeth was mortified by the conclusion of the first two dances. Mr. Collins, awkward and solemn, apologizing instead of attending, and often moving wrong without being aware of it, gave her all the shame and misery which a disagreeable partner for a couple of dances can give. The moment of her release from him was ecstasy. He led her to Charlotte Lucas and Elizabeth introduced the pair.

"Delighted to make any acquaintance of my fair cousin Elizabeth. If you will excuse me now I must claim my dances from another of my cousins. Ladies."

"At least that is over, Elizabeth," Charlotte began after he had left.

"Unless he tries to secure another dance!"

"And you have any left to give?"

Elizabeth laughed, "No, but that does not mean he will not try nor that one of my partners is unable to fulfill his commitment."

"At least this means you do not have to dine with him then. Who will your dinner partner be?"

"Partners, Charlotte. Mr. Darcy has engaged me for the Supper Dance so that I might be able to dine with Miss Darcy."

"I suppose he does not mind having to dine with you then?"

"Charlotte! He would do anything for his sister. But he and I are united in our desire for the best for Georgiana. I do not think he will mind my company."

Elizabeth's next dancing partner came to claim her for the next set. In fact Elizabeth did have partners for all the dances before supper. Her lively personality made her a desirable partner for all the young men at the Ball.

When the music started for the final dance before the meal, Darcy came and collected Elizabeth. Many eyes turned to them in wonder that Darcy would so single her out. They were both conscious of the stares but each decided not to let what they could not control bother them. They would enjoy their dance together and then have a pleasurable meal with Georgiana.

After a few moments dancing in silence Elizabeth was first to speak.

"Come sir, we must have a little bit of conversation while we dance. A little will do."

"What would you have me say?"

"You should comment on the size of the room or the number of couples."

"I believe there are the perfect number of couples for the size of the room."

Elizabeth laughed, "You only need comment on the weather and the state of the road and we shall have exhausted all topics of polite conversation!"

"You talk then as a rule when you dance?" Darcy was enjoying himself completely.

"Yes, it would seem odd to be silent for a whole half hour."

"Sometimes silence is preferable, Miss Bennet, but not right now."

"What news do you have of Mr. Wickham? I notice he is not here tonight even though I understand that Mr. Bingley issued a general invitation to all of the officers."

"Mr. Wickham has joined his new regiment in Surrey. Colonel Fitzwilliam has an old friend, Colonel Williams, who enjoys tormenting officers who take on the airs of gentleman when they have little claim to the title. When my cousin brought Mr. Wickham to his attention he was only too happy to take him in his regiment.

"What did Colonel Fitzwilliam tell him?"

"Fitzwilliam related that Wickham had grown up on my family's estate and that he abused the trust of my father. He told him that Wickham had squandered the legacy left him by my father and had refused the living that had been provided for him.

It was enough to convince Colonel Williams. He has also promised to keep my cousin apprised of Wickham's 'progress'. I am afraid Mr. Wickham is in for a surprise when he gets to Surrey. He is ignorant of the reasons behind his transfer. Imagine how surprised he will when he discovers that he has been brought in to be made an example."

"I am pleased for it to have worked out so well. Does Georgiana know he was here?"

"I told her after he was gone. I felt she needed to know he was here from me and not by overhearing some idle gossip."

"Did she take the news well?"

"Yes, she has much recovered from her trauma. I think she rather enjoyed the fate Fitzwilliam arranged for him. She was also glad that you were not taken in by his manners."

"So am I."

At that moment Sir William Lucas appeared close to them, meaning to pass through the set to the other side of the room; but on perceiving Mr. Darcy he stopped with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.

"I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Miss Eliza (glancing at her sister and Bingley) shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! I appeal to Mr. Darcy, but let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

The latter part of this address was scarcely heard by Darcy; but Sir William's allusion to his friend seemed to strike him forcibly, and his eyes were directed with a very serious expression towards Bingley and Jane who were dancing together.

Elizabeth followed his eye towards he sister. She had recovered from Sir Williams's ill-mannered allusions and was looking with joy at her sister. Darcy's attention came back to his partner and he noted the look of pleasure on her face as she beheld the pair.

"Do you approve of Mr. Bingley and your sister?"

"I only wish for her happiness."

"And what would make her happy?"

"Being with those she loves, either with her family at Longbourn or in a home of her own someday."

This gave Darcy much to think on. He had never detected any symptom of peculiar regard by Miss Bennet for his friend. Could it have been there all along and he had missed it. And what of Bingley? Was he aware of the general expectation of the neighborhood? He needed to speak with him, and soon. After his behavior tonight he needed to make some decisions and Darcy needed to make sure Bingley was aware of what he was doing.

Elizabeth observed his silent contemplations. It was obvious he was thinking about her sister and his friend. She needed to change the subject before he became too withdrawn.

"I want to thank you, Mr. Darcy, for securing me such a delightful dinner partner. I look forward to sitting with Georgiana"

"And what about me, Miss Bennet, or have you forgotten I am to be your other dinner partner?"

"Oh no, sir! I am just not sure what manner of a dinner partner you will be!"

"I am wounded madam!" he mocked. "I have always been told I am a delightful dinner partner!"

"By Miss Bingley and every other woman like her?"

"Point taken, Miss Bennet. Do you think I will make a delightful dinner partner?"

"That depends on which Mr. Darcy shows himself."

"Pray enlighten me! What do you mean by 'which Mr. Darcy shows himself'?"

"Will it be the kind and solicitous brother or the reserved, does not care to be in much company Mr. Darcy?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Neither!"

"You would have me be not what I am?" he cried.

"No, you mistake my meaning, sir!"

"Then what do you do mean?"

"I would wish to see the gentleman whom you really are!"

Darcy was stunned. What did she mean?

"What kind of gentleman do you think that I am?" he asked nervously.

"Do you truly want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well sir, you are a difficult man to get to know. If I were to have judged you on the usual reserve you present to the world in general I would have found you to be an extremely proud and disagreeable man. But, that is not who you are. You are a man of honor who takes his duties and responsibilities very seriously. You are a loving brother; anyone can see that. You are a loyal friend. I know that you have come to guide Mr. Bingley, but have not acted in a way that would overshadow him, even though it would be very easy for you to do just that. You are intelligent, and obviously well read. You weigh your decisions carefully, but act quickly and resolutely when you do come to a decision. You treat servants as human beings worthy of respect. You are not irreligious, for you have not missed a service while you have been here, which is more than I can say for our hostess. In short you are one of the best men I have ever known and it is an honor to know you and your wonderful sister, sir."

With that she was silent. He could only manage a mumbled "Thank you for your kind words," before the set had finished and he led her to meet Georgiana who was waiting for them at a table.

Elizabeth was no less affected by her words than he. Did she really just call him the best man she had ever known? Oh Lord, Jane was right! She would accept his attentions if he sought them. Why did she have to come to realize that now? Would it complicate things with Georgiana? She must stop dwelling on these thoughts! She was beneath him, they both knew that. He would never reject his duty to marry someone of equal wealth and status. She must not allow herself to be hurt. And she must return to her normal spirits, because they were even then approaching Georgiana at the dinner table.

"Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam! I very much enjoyed watching you two dance together. It is like you have been doing so for years. The harmony of you motions was sublime."

"Georgiana dear, you forget that you made me dance with Miss Elizabeth before. We are not totally unaccustomed to each other in the dance."

"Perhaps, but it was still enjoyable to watch. Come sit with me. I think you will be pleased with our table."

Georgiana, not being out and dancing made full advantage by securing a table full of pleasurable company. Miss Bingley was a few tables over and Mr. & Mrs. Bennet sat at the other end of the room.

"Well done, Georgiana!" Elizabeth laughed, "I see you have gone out of your way to ensure my comfort. Too bad Mr. Bingley and Jane had to sit with his sisters. But I am sure she will not be displeased considering her dinner partner."

As they neared the end of the meal Mr. Bingley asked Miss Bingley to oblige the company with a song. Elizabeth was relieved that she had remembered to speak with her sister Mary earlier that day.

"Mary, it is very likely that Mr. Bingley will call for young ladies to exhibit on the pianoforte this evening."

"I anticipate that he will, Elizabeth, that is why I have chosen two numbers to bring with me tonight."

"Mary, I need to remind you that Mr. Bingley will first ask Miss Bingley to play. When she is finished then other ladies will be asked to take her place. Please understand that you should only plan on playing one piece, especially if there are many ladies willing to play. I would suggest you play that new air you have been practicing."

"But I was planning on playing the other new piece, the one with three movements."

"That would be fine in a smaller gathering but tonight there will be dancing and all. Keep it light and short and you will bring much more pleasure to those who are anxious to return to the dancing."

"I do not know what pleasure it is that so many find in the dance. But what you say is proper. Do not worry, I shall follow your advice, Elizabeth."

And so she did. The air she played was received with more polite applause than she was used to and she almost began playing her second piece before Elizabeth's words came to mind. She blushed and moved to allow the next lady her turn. As she looked up at Elizabeth she was rewarded by one of her sister's famous bright smiles as she nodded her approval. Mary had little experience being on the receiving end of one of those smiles from her sister. She found unexpectedly that it brought her great comfort. Perhaps it might be worth spending a little less time with her books and more with the company of her sisters, well her two eldest at least.

Darcy quite enjoyed his dinner. His companions were amiable and he was able to converse with them in the easy manner they were accustomed to. The other persons at his table were well mannered as well.

Without much thought he asked Elizabeth, "Do you have any remaining dances that I might claim one, Miss Elizabeth?"

For some reason Elizabeth colored and looked shyly at him before responding.

"Aye, the last one sir."

"No one has claimed the last dance! I am astonished!"

"I have been asked but I told them I was engaged elsewhere." She said uneasily.

"But you just said that you had the last one free?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, unafraid of what he might think of her answer. Georgiana observed with growing amusement. Elizabeth was clearly discomposed. Whatever for?

"After my sister Jane's second Ball I resolved to always save the last dance for my dinner partner. I reasoned that if I felt comfortable dining with him then at least the last dance would be enjoyable."

"And if you found that person disagreeable?"

"My father knows of my resolution. If I ever found myself desirable of another partner I would then claim his prior commitment and I would dance the last with him instead."

"Why were you so embarrassed to tell me? It seems a very reasonable resolution."

"I was afraid you would think me begging a dance with you, Mr. Darcy."

"But I am the one who asked you! Will you be dancing the last with your father, Miss Elizabeth?"

"How can I when you have already asked me, Mr. Darcy!" she smiled.

Strangely relieved, he smiled back and said, "I look forward to it, Madam."

It was only after the dancing began again the he kicked himself. _'Oh Lord, I have done the thing I have said I would not do and singled Miss Elizabeth out,' _he thought_. 'It is done now and there is nothing for it. I might as well enjoy it!'_

With that he went to claim Mrs. Hurst for their dance.

Finally it was the last dance of the evening and Darcy led Elizabeth to the set. Once again they were the objects of many looks of surprise. This time they were too lost in their own thoughts to notice. Their actions were as harmonious as the last dance but there was a tension neither wished to break. They moved in silence, content with the pleasures of the brief touches the dance induced. At last it was over and Darcy led Elizabeth over to her father.

"Mr. Bennet, please allow me to apologize for taking your place with your daughter for the last dance. She assured me that you would understand. Miss Elizabeth, thank you for the pleasure of your company for both our dances tonight. I only hope that I was a worthy enough partner for you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Darcy, I have never stood up with a better dancer sir."

Darcy smiled, "Mr. Bennet, Miss Elizabeth" he said taking her hand in his bowing, and bestowing the lightest of kisses on her fingers, and then took his leave to go and find his sister.

Just as she had done in insuring that they were the last to arrive, Mrs. Bennet made sure they were the last to leave.

When they were finally gone Mr. Bingley invited Darcy to join him in the library for some brandy.

"I will be there after I see Georgiana to her rooms, Bingley. I have a wish to talk to you tonight."

"I will be awaiting you there, Darcy. Send my best wishes for a good night's sleep to your sister."

Bingley made his way to the Library to await his friend. He too had many things he wished to speak to Darcy about, and he could not bear to wait until morning to do so.

* * *

**I killed a preposition at the end of one sentence but let them slide elsewhere. Sigh. I really have learned not to end a sentence with a preposition. Until tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**June 8, 2014 **- I had a BBQ to attend this afternoon so this is a bit late coming. You are so spoiled by my near clockwork posting!

Anyway, we survived the ball, but the night is not yet over...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Darcy took his time walking back to the library after escorting Georgiana to her room. His thoughts kept going back to his dances with Elizabeth. Elizabeth, she had been Elizabeth in his mind for some time now. She would always be Elizabeth to him. At the beginning of the first dance she was almost playful, as if she were purposefully trying to make him smile. Then she turned thoughtful as he told her about Wickham. Next she seemed grateful when she acknowledged that she was relieved the scoundrel had not taken her in. She was gentle when their conversation turned to Bingley and her sister. She did not betray any confidences but she had gently led him to understand that there was more to her sister than he had seen.

Next she artfully changed the conversation to their mutually favorite topic, Georgiana. Finally she had astounded them both by her recitation of her opinion of his character. She seemed as affected as he was, almost as if she had seen him for the first time. Their second dance? How could he put it into words when none were spoken? Once again Elizabeth had shown that she knew when there was an appropriate time for silence. What had she been thinking? He had thought her so beautiful, so graceful, so alive! If she had spoken to him he was not sure he could have spoken in reply. So alert were all of his senses to her!

'_Elizabeth, it is not fair! Had you been born to my circle I would be on my knee right now begging you to have me! How can any acceptable woman match up to you! What will I do now? I need to secure an heir. It would not be fair to another woman to have her live in your shadow in my mind! Oh, Elizabeth!'_he thought. How could he stand to be around her? How could he tear himself away? If she were not Georgiana's best friend he would flee, avoid her. But he could not. He could not do that to either of them. He would have to distance himself another way. He would remain polite, but he must guard himself when in her presence. With this resolve he entered the library to do his duty to his friend.

* * *

Bingley was anxious to see his friend. He had always relied on Darcy to give him good advice when he was planning something major. Well, now he was planning for the most significant undertaking of his life and he wanted his friend's blessing for the course of action he was prepared to take.

"I say, old man, I had a very agreeable evening. I hope the neighborhood enjoyed themselves as much as I did! Would you like a brandy?"

"Yes please. Bingley, I must congratulate you and your sister too. Your first ball at Netherfield was a rousing success! I dare say it will be the chief topic of conversation for weeks to come."

"Thank you, Darcy! It was a grand evening," Bingley sighed as he poured their drinks.

"Bingley, I do not think the ball will be the only topic of conversation about tonight."

"Whatever do you mean, Darcy?" he said as he handed Darcy his brandy.

"Are you aware of the general opinion of the neighborhood regarding your acquaintance with, Miss Bennet?"

"No, what are people saying?" he asked guardedly, sipping his drink.

"It seems that the general opinion is that you are very shortly to make an offer to Miss Bennet."

"And if I am?"

"Bingley, what are your intentions toward Miss Bennet?"

"I plan on calling on Mr. Bennet tomorrow to ask permission to formally court Miss Bennet, Darcy."

"Hmm?"

"Do you not approve of Miss Bennet, Darcy, do you believe she is a fortune hunter?"

"Charles," Darcy hardly ever called him Charles. Bingley knew he was being completely open with him now. "I do not now believe Miss Bennet to be a fortune hunter. Neither do I know what her true feelings are for you. That is for you to determine."

"What do you mean by 'now', William?"

"I mean that tonight I was told, by someone who should know, that she would never leave her family for someone she did not love."

"Miss Elizabeth told you this?"

"Yes, not in so many words. But she revealed enough about her sister tonight that I can safely tell you that this is true."

"But you still have doubts about my course of action?"

"You have only known her a short while."

"How long is long enough, William? I think I have loved her since the first night I saw her."

"There are other things besides love to consider when choosing a spouse, Charles."

"Such as?"

"You must know that the Bennet girls have little to no dowry. Miss Elizabeth has told Georgiana that they do not."

"And?"

"And Miss Bennet has no significant connections. She has an uncle in trade and an uncle who is an attorney."

"She is a gentleman's daughter, William!"

"Yes, whose estate is entailed upon my Aunt's clergyman for God's sake!"

"And what am I, Darcy? My father was a tradesman. Where do you think my fortune came from? Someday I may become a gentleman farmer if I buy an estate. But if I do not then what am I really, William?"

"Charles, are you willing to become responsible for Miss Bennet's family if something should befall Mr. Bennet?"

"Of course I am! It may not be easy but I have enough to take care of them. And her sisters will most likely be all married by then anyway."

"And what of Mrs. Bennet? Could you endure her as a mother-in-law? Her manners, indeed the manners of her youngest three daughters leave much to be desired, especially the youngest."

"William, it is most likely they will grow out of it somewhat. They are young and have much to learn. But the point is, if I marry I do not marry them, I marry Miss Bennet. If that is what I want then why should these other insignificant things have any bearing on me."

"I am afraid that you would come to resent Miss Bennet for all of these 'insignificant things' in the future. Charles, I do not wish to see you hurt."

"William, I understand and I thank you for your concern. It does you credit that you are so concerned for me. But I have a question to ask you. Would you have wanted your father to reject your mother if she had not been Lady Anne Fitzwilliam? What if she had been the daughter of some lower born gentleman like Mr. Bennet? Would you have had him walk away from the love of his life over money or an overbearing sister-in-law? I will not. I will not let them stand in the way of spending the rest of my life with the woman I love!"

At this Darcy was silent. He did not know how to reply. Would his answer affect more than Bingley's suit with the eldest Miss Bennet?

Before he could formulate an answer, a servant entered the room with a letter on a tray for Bingley.

"Excuse me sir, this express just came for you."

"Thank you, you may go."

Bingley opened the letter and began to read. Darcy watched him blanch while reading its contents.

"Whatever is it Charles, you look as though it bears ill news?"

"It is from my solicitor in Manchester. There has been a fire. My main warehouse there has been destroyed. Fortunately it was mostly empty or I might have been ruined! William, I most go to Manchester at once. I cannot allow anyone to act on this for me. I must do this myself!"

Darcy only nodded in confirmation.

"Why now? Why does this happen when I am ready to formally declare my intentions to the woman I love and wish to marry?"

"Charles, perhaps there is some good to this timing."

Bingley looked at him incredulously.

"Do you remember that one of the first concerns I expressed to you was the short length of your acquaintance with Miss Bennet? Perhaps this time away will give both of you a chance to gain some perspective. Go to Manchester. Take care of your business there. If you still feel as strongly for Miss Bennet when you are finished then you can return here and ask permission to court her. She may then let you know if her feelings have stood the test of time as well. If they have, then she will accept your suit. If not, you have not committed yourself to a course of action that will only lead to unhappiness for you both."

"I do not know, William, what will she think if I leave without giving her any assurances?

"Then call on her before you leave. Tell her your business and assure her that you will return to call on her when your business is finished. This way she will know that you are not just running away from her and all you have committed yourself to is a call upon your return."

"I see the wisdom in your advice, William. I will think on it tonight and decide what to do when I call on Miss Bennet tomorrow."

"When will you leave for Manchester?"

"The day after tomorrow. I am sorry to leave you like this. I know Caroline will want to return to Town as soon as she can. She does not care for the country. You are welcome to stay here with Georgiana if you want."

"No Charles, we will leave as well, you know we should not stay if Miss Bingley leaves. I will have the servants begin packing and prepare to leave when you leave."

"You do not want to be left with Caroline without me to protect you?" Bingley teased.

Darcy was glad to see his friend smile again. Tonight did not go as badly as he feared. He had done his duty to his friend and Bingley did not reject him because of it. He never had answered his question though. He hoped Bingley would not remember and press him for an answer because he really did not know if he wished to answer it. Its implications were more than he cared to think about right now.

Instead he just answered, "Good night, Charles. Thank you for the drink. I shall see you in the morning."

* * *

That night as Elizabeth prepared for bed Jane came in to talk over the events of the ball with her.

"I see you survived the first two dances with our cousin, Lizzy."

"Barely! I was so relieved when it was over and he went to claim his dances with the rest of you. By the time he made it back my card was full and I could refuse him without losing the pleasure of dancing the rest of the evening. I was surprised to see you only dance two sets with your Mr. Bingley though."

"Lizzy! He is not 'my' Mr. Bingley. It would have been improper to dance any more."

"I thought that by the end of the evening he might have a claim to that right."

"There is no arrangement between us, Lizzy. But what about you? I see that you kept to your resolution to reserve the last dance for your dinner partner."

Jane was amazed to see her sister blush. It had been a running joke with them for years.

"Oh Jane, I was so embarrassed. At the end of dinner he asked me if he could have another dance. He was amazed I had the last dance available. When I told him that I did and why I could have died with embarrassment. Fortunately he took it all in good stride and even teased me about it with Papa afterwards."

"And did you enjoy you dances with the gentleman."

"Yes, very much."

Jane wished for more but knew Elizabeth well enough to know that her sister would not be pressed to say more than she wished. She seemed reluctant to even speak about it. What had happened?

"Do you think Mr. Darcy dances as well as Mr. Bingley?"

"Jane, there is no way I will answer that question!" Jane succeeded in drawing her sister's spirits back out. "If I say Mr. Darcy then you will think I prefer him. If I say Mr. Bingley you will go on and on praising him! No! I shall not answer your question. And now it is late and I think we both need to get to bed. Goodnight, Jane. I am glad you had a magical time!"

"Good night, Lizzy, I think you enjoyed yourself more than you are willing to admit." With that Jane closed the door and went to her bedchamber.

* * *

Mr. Collins had enjoyed himself tonight very much. Tomorrow all of his hopes and plans would come to fruition. He would secure Miss Elizabeth as the companion of his future life. She was the favorite of Miss Darcy, the niece of his noble patroness, which must be counted in her favor. And Lady Catherine would be pleased with Elizabeth's lively manners, once she learned to treat her ladyship with the respect and silence due such a noble personage. Yes, tomorrow would be a great day indeed! He fell asleep reliving his dances with his Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet went to bed that night having enjoyed his evening immensely. His absurd cousin had diverted him with his horrendous dancing. He only felt sorry that his daughters had to partner him. And unless he was very much mistaken, he anticipated having to deny a request to marry his Elizabeth either by the man himself before he asked her or by her mother after Elizabeth rejected him. Yes, tomorrow would be a very entertaining day.

Mrs. Bennet went to sleep that evening very satisfied. She had seen enough to know that very soon her dearest Jane would be the next mistress of Netherfield and her next daughter would be assured of succeeding her as mistress of Longbourn. She would never have to worry about being cast out of her home to starve in the hedgerows. Yes, it was a very good evening.

Mary Bennet went to bed that evening resolved to seek out her sister Elizabeth the next day. She was tired of being the Bennet sister who was always looked over. Well, Elizabeth had not looked over her tonight and she was very grateful. Perhaps there was more to being a lady than could be found in her books of sermons on upright behavior. Elizabeth and Jane were fine ladies and it was time to ask for their help. Yes, tomorrow she would seek Elizabeth out.

Kitty and Lydia went to bed that night with red coats dancing in their heads. They had danced every dance with one officer or another. Lydia was sorry Mr. Wickham was not there, she was sure he would look very handsome in his regimentals. But he had been transferred just days before. He must be some soldier to be in such high demand! Yes, to dance with an officer was heaven!

Jane went to bed that evening full of Mr. Bingley. She had seen the look of adoration in his eyes. He said he would come and see her tomorrow. Would tomorrow bring the culmination of all her hopes? Would she finally be able to call him Charles? He had been Charles to her since the night of that first assembly when they had met and danced together. Yes, tomorrow promised to be a very good day.

Elizabeth went to bed that evening very confused. What was happening? She could not allow herself to fall in love with Mr. Darcy. He was the brother of her best friend! She must guard her heart because she was too far beneath him. But how could she guard her heart? Tomorrow, she would think on it tomorrow after she had a good night's sleep to clear her thoughts.

Miss Bingley went to bed that evening very vexed. The country nothing, Eliza Bennet had somehow managed to ingratiate herself with HER Mr. Darcy! To see Darcy stand up with the little tramp twice was…infuriating. And Charles! What was he doing! Surely he could do better than Jane Bennet! While Jane was a sweet thing, she was a nothing, a nobody. Any connection to the Bennets would be an abasement. She must find a way to get Charles out of Hertfordshire before it was too late! Yes, tomorrow she would figure out a way to save Charles!

Mr. Hurst went to bed that evening thinking of nothing. He had passed out and his valet had to get him into bed. Yes, tomorrow he would wake up with the usual headache.

Mrs. Hurst went to bed that evening somewhat relieved. Mr. Hurst had passed out and she would not have to deal with any drunken amorous advances for the evening. She was also relieved to escape her sister. Caroline had been in a foul mood all evening, only because Mr. Darcy sensibly did not ask her to open the ball with him. Sooner or later Caroline would see that any efforts to attach Mr. Darcy were futile. He couldn't care three straws about her. Yes, tomorrow she would have to speak to her sister.

Mr. Bingley went to bed that evening in turmoil. He knew he had found the woman he wished to marry. But he also knew he could do nothing about it until he returned from Manchester. Why did this have to happen now! He would call on Miss Bennet personally to explain why he was leaving and to ask if he could call again when he returned to Netherfield. Yes, tomorrow night maybe he would be able to sleep, for sleep would not come easily tonight.

Miss Darcy went to bed very happy with the events of the evening. She had enjoyed herself very much. Fitzwilliam had looked so dashing and Elizabeth so beautiful. She began to think of Elizabeth as the sister she always wanted. Yes, tomorrow she would begin matchmaking between her brother and her best friend.

Darcy went to bed exhausted, yet he could not immediately fall asleep. Memories of the dances he shared with Elizabeth flooded his mind. He recalled the exhilaration of her touch as they moved through the patterns, her startling revelation of esteem for his character, the eloquence of her silence. He was falling in love with her and he could not allow it. Yes, first thing tomorrow morning he would make the arrangements for their removal to the safety of Derbyshire.

* * *

**You didn't think I would make it too easy on every one now, did you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**June 9, 2014 -** Reviewing these chapters to do minor proofreading, I have to resist doing more than looking for typos and punctuation errors. My fingers itch to to do more but I refrain. sigh. I really do need a reminder of how far I've come as a writer.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Darcy awoke the next morning much later than usual but well before most of the rest of the party. He was not too surprised to find Bingley in the breakfast room when he made his way downstairs.

"Bingley, you are up awfully early today!"

"I am afraid sleep did not come easily."

"I am not surprised. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Not much, Darcy. I had many things on my mind."

"Did you make a decision on what we discussed about Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, I did. I have decided to wait to ask permission to court her until I return from my business in Manchester."

"I think that is very wise Bingley. I am very glad you came to that conclusion"

"I came to the conclusion you suggested, but not for the reasons you offered, Darcy. As I pondered the wisdom of your words I came to realize that this was not a good time to begin my formal court because it would not be fair to Miss Bennet. How could I ask to court her and then leave the next day without knowing how long I will be gone? It could take me one to three months depending on what I find when I get there. I could not in good conscience ask her to agree to such uncertainty. I will, however, call on her as I promised today. I will tell her what has happened and then tell her I plan on returning when my business is concluded with the intention of calling particularly on her when I return."

"I see your mind is made up on the matter, Bingley, and I shall not try and dissuade you. But what if her alleged feelings have cooled in the interim?"

"Then I shall see if I can reanimate them! If I truly love her and she is a woman worthy of my efforts than I shall not give up without a fight. But I do not think that will be necessary, Darcy. You have not seen the intimate looks we have exchanged. No, she cares for me, Darcy. She cares enough that this time of separation will only make our attachment grow stronger!"

"Very well, Bingley."

Georgiana entered the breakfast room and was very surprised to see both her brother and his friend.

"I must say that I am not surprised to see you so early brother but, Mr. Bingley, it is a surprise to see you up this early!" She then looked at his haggard face. "Mr. Bingley, are you well? You do not look as though you slept much last night."

Darcy nodded his permission to Bingley. "Miss Darcy, last night after the Ball I received an express from my solicitor in Manchester. There has been a fire at one of my business interests and I must leave tomorrow for Manchester."

"How long do you believe you will be gone?"

"I am not sure, Miss Darcy, but I do not believe I will be back before Christmas, it could be much later."

"Georgiana," Darcy began, "I learned of this last night and have made plans to leave tomorrow as well. I know we planned on staying 3 more weeks but with Bingley gone, it is very likely that Miss Bingley will prefer to remove to London. I was wondering if you would be amenable to returning to Pemberley and spending Christmas there. We could then return to town in time for the New Year, weather permitting."

"What about Mrs. Annesley? She is due to come here in four days."

"I have sent her word this morning to meet us in Derbyshire. It will be more convenient for her to travel directly there."

"Darcy, Miss Darcy, I am sorry to leave you but I have much to do today. Will you join me when I call on Longbourn?"

"Yes, we will join you. I am sure my sister will want to see Miss Elizabeth one more time before we must go away."

"Good, I shall have the carriage ready in an hour and a half then," Bingley promised before he left the room.

"Georgiana, I know you are disappointed to leave your friend early but you know we cannot stay while Bingley is gone."

"Yes Fitzwilliam, I understand. I do not want to be here alone with Miss Bingley any more than you do... Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes dear?"

"As you know, Mrs. Annesley has asked permission to attend her daughter for the birth. She was planning on spending December with me and returning after the New Year to her daughter's home. We know we had talked about me going to stay with Uncle and Aunt Matlock. I was wondering if, instead of this, I could invite Elizabeth to stay with me?"

Darcy was numb. "Let me think on this, Georgiana."

"I would like to ask her, if you agree, when we call. It is so much preferable to a letter, as much as I enjoy her correspondence."

"Very well, I will give you my answer before then. Now if you will excuse me, I also have many details to attend to in preparation for our removal to Derbyshire. You are glad to be going home to Pemberley, Georgiana?"

"Pemberley is my home too, Brother. I am always happy to return there."

"Even though you will miss your friend?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Brother!"

Darcy inwardly winced. _'I hope this is not the case with Elizabeth or I will be in worse shape than I already am!'_

* * *

Elizabeth awoke that morning feeling much better than she had when she finally retired the night before. Today was a new day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and she would finally be able to go for a good long walk! When she made her way down stairs she was surprised to find her sister Mary waiting for her in the breakfast room.

"You are up early today, Mary! I must confess that I did not expect anyone to be up so early today."

"Yes, it is a bit early but I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes Mary?" Elizabeth asked. She was surprised at her sister. Mary never had time for anything other than her books and the pianoforte. She certainly never sought out the company of her sisters.

"Elizabeth," Mary never called her Lizzy, "Do you recall the conversation you had with me yesterday concerning choosing music to play for the company last night?"

"Yes," Elizabeth responded apprehensively.

"Well, you were right. I have never received the approbation for my playing as I did last night. It made me ponder; if you were right about that, how many other things are you right about that I do not even know? When you smiled at me after I played, I was amazed. You have rarely given me such a smile and I found it… pleasing."

"Oh Mary, I am so sorry. You deserve many more smiles than I have given you. I have neglected seeking you out to spend time with you, Mary. I am sorry."

"No Elizabeth, I would have spurned your attempts at increased intimacy. Last night I caught a glimpse of what I have been missing. It occurred to me that there were other places to search for wise counsel other than in my books. You and Jane are wonderful women. I would do well to learn from you and follow your example."

Elizabeth went to Mary and took her in her arms. "Mary, Jane and I would be honored to guide you in any way you ask. Just as our Aunt Gardiner has helped us, so we shall help you. I know I can speak for Jane on this. You are our sister, we love you even though we do not say so often."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You are welcome, Mary. Would you like to join me on a short walk before breakfast? I know you are not used to such exercise so I will not take you far if you wish to join me. I believe you will feel better afterwards and more ready to eat!"

"Yes, I believe I shall. Would you like me to fetch your things?"

"Please, and I will tell Mrs. Hill where we will be."

"Does father still insist you tell him where you are going when you are out?"

"I did not know you knew about that, Mary. I believe we both have much to learn about each other."

"I shall be right back, Elizabeth."

Mary went upstairs to collect their things. On the way up the stairs she met her mother and Mr. Collins talking quite animatedly but strangely quietly passing her on their way down.

Elizabeth was surprised to see Mr. Collins this early and she was astonished to see her own mother too. She never made it out of her chambers before noon the day after a ball.

"Lizzy, Mr. Collins has asked to have a word with you in private."

"Mama, please, there is nothing Mr. Collins can say to me that cannot be said in the presence of others. Besides, Mary and I were just about to leave on a walk. She was just going to get our things."

"Lizzy, you will stay to hear what Mr. Collins has to say. I will be in the front parlor."

Unfortunately, Elizabeth knew exactly what the gentleman in question was going to say. She had been avoiding being alone with him fearing just such a moment. '_Very well, might as well get it over with.'_

"Cousin Elizabeth, you must have some inkling as to what I am about to say. You are an intelligent, charming woman. I am sure that you realize that I came to Longbourn seeking a wife and I believe that we will be very happy together."

Elizabeth was having a hard time keeping her countenance. She wanted to laugh at the man but was, at the same time, mortified to think that he believed her wishing his proposal. While pondering such things she missed a few lines of what he was saying.

"…It was the particular advice of my noble patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh. And now all that is left to do is to assure you of the violence of my affections. I am well aware that you have very little dowry but I shall never make an issue of that once we are married!"

"Mr. Collins! Please, you are too hasty sir. Allow me to answer you. I am aware of the compliments of your offer and I thank you, but I cannot accept sir."

"I am aware that elegant females sometimes reject the offers of the man they secretly intend to accept. I will take it as a means of your wishing to increase my love for you!"

"You are incorrect sir. I am not in the habit of tormenting respectable men! I was perfectly serious in my refusal. I am the last woman in England who could make you happy. Please believe me! I cannot accept you. My feelings forbid it in every way! Now if you will excuse me, my sister is awaiting me for our walk."

Mrs. Bennet was waiting with Mary outside the breakfast room. She was startled to see Elizabeth brush past her, gather Mary with her and rush outside. When she went to offer Mr. Collins the congratulations of a mother he happily accepted and told her of Elizabeth's refusal in order for her to increase his devotion. Mrs. Bennet might not have been the keenest woman but she knew her second daughter was serious in her refusal. She immediately went to find her husband.

"Mr. Bennet, you are wanted immediately. You must come and make Lizzy marry Mr. Collins. She vows she will not have him and if you do not make haste he will begin to have second thoughts about her.

"Very well. Have Lizzy fetched here at once and I will give my opinion to her."

Once Elizabeth was brought back to the house from the garden Mr. Bennet began. "Now Elizabeth, it is my understanding that you have been made an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins. Is that correct?"

"It is sir."

"And I understand that you have refused him."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh you ungrateful girl! If you do not change your mind I will never speak to you again!" Mrs. Bennet interrupted.

"Be that as it may madam. Elizabeth, I am afraid an unhappy choice awaits you. From this day forward you are to be estranged from one of your parents. Your mother says that she will never speak to you again if you do not accept Mr. Collins and I will not if you do!"

With that Mr. Bennet smiled at his favorite and dismissed her and her mother from his room.

'_Well, well, I was right. The fool thought he could win my Lizzy! But my girl, I would never inflict such a man on you.' _Mr. Bennet mused.

Mr. Collins was not at all pleased with such news. Perhaps Elizabeth was just as foolish a girl as Lydia. She would be crossed off the list as well. The only problem with this was that it left none of his cousins as prospective brides. He had early on crossed off Jane as taken, Lydia as too wild. Mary soon followed as too engrossed in her books. He wanted a wife at his beck and call. Kitty had been crossed off the list when he saw her flirting with all the officers last night at the ball. That had left only Elizabeth, whom he had been paying his attentions to anyway. If she would be so foolish to not accept him then he would have to look elsewhere. Miss Lucas seemed respectable. Her father had been knighted. He would have to talk with her before he left Hertfordshire.

* * *

Elizabeth hurried back to the garden where she had asked Mary to wait for her.

Seeing her usually buoyant sister so out of sorts concerned Mary.

"Elizabeth, whatever has happened?" Mary asked.

Elizabeth continued her pacing. "Mr. Collin made me an offer of marriage which, of course, I refused. Mama went to father to insist I recant and accept Mr. Collins. Papa refused and now Mama is furious. What a wretched beginning to such a fine day!"

"You refused an offer of marriage? You could have been mistress of Longbourn someday!"

Elizabeth smiled wryly. "Mary, there are more things to consider when made an offer of marriage than just material comfort."

"I do not understand. Mr. Collins is a respectable man. He is to inherit Longbourn when our father is gone."

Elizabeth had Mary come sit next to her on a nearby bench. "Mary, just this morning you said you wished to learn from Jane and me. One of the most important lessons you can learn is what you should look for in a marriage partner."

"Is not Mr. Collins an acceptable prospect?"

"For some women, but not for me. Mary, when you consider that the man you intend to accept will be your companion for the rest of your life, you need to have confidence that you will not come to regret your choice."

"Can one ever be sure?"

"Yes, I believe you can. If you take the time to get to know the true character of a man then you will see if he is worthy of your admiration and respect. If you can respect your future husband then you will be able to enter that union willingly. We pledge to obey our husbands. Can you do so honestly if you do not respect him? I do not respect Mr. Collins. He is not a sensible man. I could never respect and admire him let alone love him. No, he is not an acceptable prospect for me."

"What about love Elizabeth? What role does that play?"

"Mary, I intend to marry for love, to a man I can respect and admire. I believe if I can respect such a man, I could and would love him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think so. You intend to fully honor your wedding vows. That means that you plan on loving your husband and obeying him. You could only place yourself under his authority if you respected him. Thus you will only accept a man you can respect, who is your equal?"

"Yes Mary, you understand correctly. Jane has the same feeling on this as I do. I know it is not the normal acceptable position in good society. People marry for money and material comforts all the time. I, and Jane like me, do not intend to sell my self-respect for a comfortable situation. I would rather be poor and free than a slave to man I do not respect."

"You have given me much to think on, Elizabeth. Whom do you learn such ideas from?"

"Aunt Gardiner! She is a very wise woman and you would do well to listen to her. Why do you not begin to correspond with her? I am sure she will be happy to do so with you."

"That is a good idea. I shall write to her this afternoon!"

"Well then, Mary, I think it time we go inside again. Would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow morning again, after breakfast this time? We will not go far and maybe Mr. Collins will be gone back to Kent by then!"

Elizabeth was relieved to find Mr. Collins gone when they entered the house.

"Charlotte Lucas came by. When I told her all the to do, she offered to invite him to dine with them. He seemed happy to escape Mama!" Kitty informed them. "I think you should avoid her as well, Lizzy. She is very vexed with you!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nodded ruefully in agreement.

* * *

After they had eaten and retired to the different parts of the house Mr. Bingley called with Darcy and Georgiana. After exchanging a few pleasantries, Mr. Bingley suggested a walk. Mrs. Bennet was anxious for her Jane to be alone with Mr. Bingley so she quickly acquiesced when Darcy asked if Elizabeth could join him and his sister as well.

After much consideration, Darcy had decided to grant Georgiana's request to ask Elizabeth to come for a visit when they returned to London. He knew how important she had become in his sister's life. He would be able to control himself for his sister's sake.

Jane and Bingley allowed the other three to go on ahead.

"Miss Bennet, I very much enjoyed our dances together last night."

"As did I, Mr. Bingley."

"Miss Bennet, after you left last night I received a distressing express from my solicitor."

"Whatever is the matter? Is something wrong?" she cried.

"There was a fire in Manchester. My main warehouse there was severely damaged. Fortunately it was mostly empty at the time. But I must leave for Manchester in the morning. I should have left today but I could not go without seeing you. I do not know how long I will be gone. I believe it will be at least one month. It could be as many as three. I needed to tell you this because I did not wish to you to think that I was leaving because of you. I want to stay because of you, Miss Bennet! But I cannot. My duty takes me away."

Jane was shocked and saddened by the news. She looked at him longingly.

Bingley saw this, stopped her and took her hand in his. "Miss Bennet, there is much that I wish to say to you but now is not the time. I must away tomorrow and to say any more would be unfair to you. When I can, I will return. I wish to call again, particularly to see you. May I call when I return, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes" was all she said.

Bingley raised her hand to his lips and bestowed the lightest of kisses on her fingers. Then he tucked her hand back in his arm, turned them and began to follow the three in front of them once more.

Just after they left the confines of Longbourn, Darcy addressed Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, we have called specifically to take our leave of you today."

"But I thought Georgiana had told me you would be here for three more weeks!" cried a very surprised Elizabeth. A bad day was rapidly turning worse. What next? And the weather was so beautiful!

"Last night after all the guests left, Mr. Bingley received an express from his solicitor. There was a major fire at one of his businesses in Manchester. He leaves tomorrow and does not know when he will be back. He wanted to tell your sister himself." At this Darcy glanced back to see Bingley standing next to Jane. "We cannot stay. I am sure Miss Bingley will leave for Town within days of her brother. She does not care for the country."

"I will miss you, Georgiana."

"We will go to Pemberley for Christmas and return to Town for the New Year." Darcy explained.

"I imagine Christmas at Pemberley would magical." Elizabeth said dreamily.

"Yes it is." Georgiana replied. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes Georgiana?"

"My brother and I would like to invite you to come visit me in town after the New Year. I told you that Mrs. Annesley was planning on coming to Netherfield four days from now. Now she will meet us in Derbyshire. What I do not think I have told you is that she will return to her daughter after Christmas to be with her for the birth. I was going to be staying with my Aunt and Uncle Matlock but Fitzwilliam has said that I can stay at home if you can come. Will you, Elizabeth?"

"I must first ask my parents, Georgiana. As much as I would like to say yes right now I still need to consult my father. Though after this morning I do not think he will begrudge me being gone."

"Is there something the matter, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked concerned.

"No, just a disagreement between my mother and me. It will pass soon enough," and Elizabeth added to herself _'I hope!_'

"I am glad to hear it. I hope you parents will let you come. I know Georgiana has her heart quite set on this and you know how much I hate to disappoint her!" They all laughed at this.

Darcy quietly kicked himself. _'Distance man! How can you maintain emotional distance if you insist on teasing her!'_

The two groups continued on their way. Soon they returned to Longbourn where all three took their official leave but not before Elizabeth secured her father's consent to the Darcy's invitation.

Mrs. Bennet, while still vexed with her second daughter, calmed down somewhat upon hearing of the invitation.

"So you will be Miss Darcy's particular friend! Not that you deserve such after your dealings with Mr. Collins. We will all be ruined! But perhaps you will meet some eligible rich men in town. I am sure Mr. Darcy has many such men come to see him."

She spent the rest of the day alternating between being distressed over Mr. Bingley and Mr. Collins to being delighted about Miss Darcy's invitation. Elizabeth was glad when she was finally able to escape to her room for the night. It had been a remarkable day! And for once the weather had absolutely nothing to do with her mood.


	13. Chapter 13

**June 10, 2014 - **For those of you who are curious, we are still on course for Elizabeth going to Kent per canon. End of minor spoiler.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear. The inhabitants of Netherfield greeted the new day with a great mixture of emotions. Mr. Bingley was anxious to be off. He hated to go and was already pining for Miss Bennet but he reasoned that the sooner he left, the sooner he could return.

Darcy gave orders for the luggage to be taken downstairs and for his carriage to be ready to depart straight after breakfast as well. He had no desire to be around Caroline Bingley any longer than necessary. He was also relieved for reprieve he was to be granted before he would have to face Elizabeth again. He would use these next four weeks to steel his resolve. He could not forget her, that was impossible. But he could try to prepare himself to be indifferent to her. No, why delude himself; he would never be able to be indifferent to her. He asked himself why then if he was glad to be going away, why did he wish not to leave?

Georgiana prepared for her travels with a mixture of emotions as well. She was glad to be going home to Pemberley for Christmas. She was also glad to be with Mrs. Annesley again, for she had proven herself to be a valuable companion. But she would miss Hertfordshire, would miss the inhabitants of the neighborhood. Most of all she knew she would miss Elizabeth. She would see her in a month, that was true, but she wished they had been able to stay the three weeks longer as originally planned.

Caroline Bingley awoke, after the rest of the house as usual, in a joyful mood. The news of the fire was somewhat disconcerting; it had the potential to lessen some of Charles' annual income. But when she realized that it would enable her to escape the desolation that was the country for the comforts of town, she was elated. She only wished Darcy and Georgiana were not leaving for Pemberley today. She would much rather they had gone to Town as she was. At least they would be far from that Eliza Bennet! If her plans worked, she would never have to suffer another Bennet again. Jane Bennet was a convenient distraction from boredom but Charles was paying her much too much notice. It was a good thing he was leaving. If she had it her way he would never come back!

Mrs. Hurst took the news of the fire much harder than her sister. The fire had destroyed a part of the business her father had built. Now that he was gone, it was one of the few links that remained to remind her of him.

Mr. Hurst seemed to recall something about a fire when he awoke. He had too much to drink the day before to remember, not that it was unusual for him to do so. Yes, they would be returning to London the next day. Well, at least he could go to his club to escape his family while in town!

The entire staff awoke that morning much relieved. They found their new master an amiable man. But his sister? What a nightmare! Let her go to London and wreak havoc there and leave them at peace in the country!

So the carriages carrying Bingley and the Darcys were on the road just after breakfast. Caroline made the most of her last day by ordering the house shut for the rest of the fall and winter at least. Extra servants were discharged and paid off and the house prepared to go into slumber once again.

Elizabeth was up at her normal early hour. She decided to sneak in a short walk before breakfast and was on her way to tell her father where she would be. Before she could leave Mr. Bennet asked her to stay.

"Well Lizzy, you certainly had a full day yesterday!"

"That I did father. I want to thank you for not forcing me to marry Mr. Collins, Papa."

"Elizabeth, I would never force such a man on you. You need a husband you can respect and look up to. Anything less would put you in danger of an unequal marriage. I do not wish to see you unhappy. You should not have to suffer as your mother and I have, my child."

Elizabeth was touched by his candor. It was not easy for him to admit his mistakes, especially to her.

"Papa, I never understood why you chose to marry Mama. She is so very different from you."

"Elizabeth" he sighed, "I think you are now old enough to be told about your mother and me. I admit that her beauty captivated me. Even now she is still a very handsome woman, but she was much quieter then. Her 'nerves' only appeared after Jane was born. She was so convinced that Jane was to be my heir that when she was born she began to despair of ever having a son. I tried to tell her that there was plenty of time to have a male child but with every successive birth, and every successive girl she became more and more unmanageable. I am afraid I just gave up after Lydia. The Fanny I married was gone, replaced by a silly woman who takes great delight in gossip, matchmaking and lace."

Elizabeth had moved to stand beside her father during his speech. When he had finish she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his head.

"I am so sorry, Papa, we never knew. She has always been like this as long as any of us can remember. It must have been disheartening to watch. I can see why you retreated into this room so often."

"No Lizzy, I should never have given up. I neglected my wife and my daughters. I should have been saving to increase your dowries. I have not. I should have taken a more active role in supervising your education. I have not. I am amazed at how well both you and Jane have turned out."

"It is not too late for my younger sisters. Papa, yesterday Mary came to me and asked me to help her. She says she wants to become more than she is right now. I believe she would welcome any attention from you. But please, you must promise me not offer to discuss books of sermons with her!" Elizabeth added coyly.

"I shall try, Lizzy. Besides, with you gone for six weeks after Christmas I will need another sensible person to keep me company! Speaking of your trip to town, are you eager to be gone?"

"I am looking forward to spending Christmas with my family Papa."

Elizabeth was interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door. They were surprised to see Mr. Collins hurrying off in the direction of Lucas Lodge.

"I wonder where he can be going?" Elizabeth voiced.

"I believe he is going to pay homage to Sir William, and maybe his eldest daughter."

"Charlotte? What could she possibly want him for?" Elizabeth was repulsed by the thought of her old friend welcoming the attentions of such a fool as her cousin.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte Lucas is almost past the marriageable age. Becoming the future mistress of Longbourn is enough of an inducement for some." Mr. Bennet said wisely.

"But at what price? I have to say that I will think much less of Charlotte if she were to accept an offer from such a disgusting man!"

"There, there Lizzy, nothing may come of it. At least if it does you will have had some time to acquaint yourself with the idea before you must face Charlotte again. Would you end your friendship if she did accept him?"

"If she did, things certainly would be different between us. But I would never abandon her just because I believe she made a foolish choice."

"Let us go have some breakfast then. I do not suppose your mother or two youngest sisters will be down yet!"

Elizabeth was pleased to see Jane and Mary this morning. She had told Jane about her conversations with Mary yesterday and Jane was very pleased that Mary had chosen to come to them. She was always concerned that Mary did not get out in the world enough.

"Mary," Jane began, "Lizzy has told me you have plans to go on a walk after breakfast today. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Mary was visibly pleased that both her elder sisters would take notice of her. "Yes Jane, I would like that very much."

The three girls gathered their things and went for a walk towards Meryton.

"I wonder were Mr. Collins was off to in such a hurry this morning?" Jane began.

"Papa thinks it was to Lucas Lodge," Elizabeth ventured.

"Whatever for?" Jane asked

"To see Charlotte Lucas of course!" Mary quipped

Jane and Elizabeth were stunned at Mary's remark.

"What makes you say that, Mary?" It was Elizabeth's turn to ask.

Mary could not help but giggle. "I overheard our cousin talking to himself yesterday. Would you like to hear what he was saying?"

Jane was mortified but Elizabeth was intrigued. "Mary, you know that it is improper to listen to other people's conversations!" Elizabeth was having a hard time not laughing.

"But if one is talking to himself is he actually having a conversation?" Mary countered.

Elizabeth lost her self-control! "Now that you put it that way, pray tell us what he said!" Elizabeth managed to say between peals of laughter.

Even Jane was curious at this point.

"Well, I was on my way to my room when I heard our cousin talking. At first I wondered if anyone was with him but quickly realized he was alone when he started answering himself. He was going on and on about some list. I really did not think much of it until he started naming names."

"What names, Mary?" Jane beat Elizabeth to the question.

"The first name I heard was yours, Jane. He said 'Jane, already spoken for,'" Jane blushed at this. "Then he said 'Elizabeth, enough said there. Ungrateful chit!'" Mary had to stop there because of Elizabeth's howls of Laughter.

Once she had gained control of herself again Elizabeth said, "I am sorry, Mary, go on."

"Next it was I. Let us see, he said 'Mary, too interested in her books, would not give me enough of her attention.'"

"Lucky escape, Mary!"

"Yes, Elizabeth! Then he said 'Kitty - flirting with officers unbecoming for the wife of a clergyman'"

"I knew there was some good to the War Office having them quartered in Meryton. There had to be some redeeming value to it!" Elizabeth mocked, "Was there more, Mary?"

"Oh yes, I am getting to the interesting part! Now then, next he said 'Lydia – too wild a twit!,'" Elizabeth snorted, "And then he started on the ladies of Lucas Lodge. 'Miss Lucas – a bit old but not too high born, Father knighted, useful around the house. Not many prospects, unlikely to say no.'"

"Poor Charlotte!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Finally he said 'Miss Maria, too young I think. Nor able to handle duties of a clergyman's wife.'"

"Lucky Maria!" Elizabeth added.

"Lizzy! You should not say such things and you are not being a very good example to Mary!" Jane warned.

"Jane, Jane, you are right as always. Mary, I should have acted with more decorum, but I challenge you to have done any better if our places had been switched!" Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye. "Mary, if you learn anything from me and from Jane, it is that different personalities have different ways of expressing themselves. Jane is always the model of decorum. I dearly love to laugh and will do so if the situation allows. Your tale this morning was one such time. But if we had been in much company I would have shown more restraint. I laughed because I knew I could open myself up to you. Do you understand what I am trying to say, Mary?"

"If I understand you correctly, Elizabeth, you are saying that you should be true to your personality and character. Current society will place a limit on your expression but you will allow your true self to shine forth when you are with people you know will not judge you ill for it."

"That is right, Mary. Jane has very fervent feelings, you should know this." Mary nodded, "But she rarely shows them to those outside her inner family circle. That way only those who truly know her will truly know her feelings. Am I correct, Jane?"

Jane blushed, "I could never feel comfortable showing my emotions and feelings to people in general. Lizzy is much more comfortable doing so but she never allows herself such openness that will garner disapproval or ridicule."

"The point of this is, Mary," Elizabeth jumped in, "is that we are all different and must therefore strive to find the balance of what we feel comfortable showing and what is acceptable to show. As you are more in company you will need to learn this about yourself. Jane and I will help and guide you as much as we can. We will let you know when you are bordering on the unacceptable as well as when you try and sink back into yourself as you have often done before. You have shown us today that you have a sharp sense of humor and you proved to be very observant in noticing father's restriction on me. I thought only Jane knew about it. Coming out into the world, out of your sisters' shadow will be work, Mary. But in the end I think you will find your contentment there."

By this time the three of them were in Meryton. They stopped to pick up some more salts for their mother; yesterday she had used up more than her normal share. Then they headed back home.

Elizabeth noted Jane's sadness but did not remark on it until they were home and Mary had gone to practice the pianoforte.

"Next time I will work with Mary on her playing!" Elizabeth remarked. "Jane, you are unhappy. Mr. Bingley is gone from Netherfield but he has promised to return as soon as he can."

"Yes Lizzy, but I cannot help but be disappointed. When he said he would call the day after the Ball my hopes were raised."

"About what, Jane?"

"I believe that he was going to ask permission to formally court me, Lizzy."

"Why did he not ask before he left?"

"He said it would be unfair of him to me to speak of the things he wished to say before he left since he had no idea when he would be able to return."

"But he said he would come back?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you sad?"

"Because he is gone and I know not how long."

"Oh Jane, it will all turn out well!"

"He asked me to write his sister and tell her if I have any news. Caroline leaves tomorrow."

'_Good riddance!__'_ Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"The time will go by quickly enough Jane. The Gardiners will be here soon for Christmas and I know how much you enjoy our little cousins."

"I shall try not to be sad, for you dearest sister."

Lunch was a strained affair that day. Mrs. Bennet was living up to her threats of never speaking to Elizabeth again. But that did not stop her from speaking about Elizabeth in front of her as if she were not there. Mr. Bennet finally was forced to put a stop to it and soon after Elizabeth excused herself pleading a headache.

Mary came up to her room to check on Elizabeth.

"Are you well, Elizabeth?"

"Thank you, Mary. Yes I am well. I just needed to be away from Mama right now."

"For what it is worth, I have thought much on what you had to say about Mr. Collins and I think you were right to refuse him. He would not have made any of us a good husband."

Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her into an embrace. "I am proud of you, Mary. You have allowed yourself some critical thought and come up with your own conclusions. That is a very important thing to learn. I am looking forward to watching you bloom, Mary. I have never thought of you as any less pretty than the rest of us, except Jane that is. She is five times as pretty as the rest of us but then again she has the sweet disposition to match! And Mary, beauty is more than skin deep. You already possess a great inner beauty and do not believe anyone who claims you do not!"

Mary was deeply moved by her sister's kind words. She had always felt inferior to Elizabeth and Jane. Could she ever be their equal? It was thrilling to imagine it so. Thus tears of sadness and release mingled with tears of hope. Elizabeth seemed to recognize this and held her sister silently until she was finished. Once her tears had stopped, Elizabeth took a handkerchief and dried Mary's eyes.

"Do not worry, Mary. Jane and I will be here to help you. We will not give up on you. Do not give up on yourself. Promise?"

Mary, with still shiny eyes nodded her head to say yes.

Elizabeth spent the remainder of the afternoon in quiet conversation with her next younger sister. It would prove to be the beginnings of a much deeper relationship between the two of them that would last the rest of their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**June 11, 2014** – YAY! It's my birthday! Make sure you leave me lots of reviews to celebrate. No, it won't get you a bonus chapter but it will give me warm fuzzy feelings and also blow up my email notifications. As for how old I am … I'm old enough to know better and we'll leave it at that.

And for a very random bit of trivia, very,very random – my home town, Phoenix, Arizona has never had recorded rainfall on June 11th. Needless to say – it's not raining here today.

Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

It came as no surprise when Mr. Collins left Longbourn before breakfast again the next day. Mrs. Bennet was still wailing over Elizabeth's refusal but the rest of the family seemed to take things in stride. Once again Mary and Elizabeth shared a walk after breakfast. They had decided to make it a daily venture as the weather allowed. Jane was still in poor spirits over the loss of Mr. Bingley's company. Caroline Bingley had sent over a note the day before informing her of the rest of the party's departure for London.

Shortly after tea Mr. Collins arrived back at Longbourn, this time accompanied by Sir William, Lady Lucas and Charlotte. "

Mr. Bennet", Mr. Collins began, "I have come to announce that Miss Lucas has made me the happiest of men and has consented to enter into Holy Matrimony with me."

After the initial shock of the actual announcement, congratulations were quickly offered to the engaged couple. Charlotte sought out Elizabeth for a private word.

"You do not approve of what I have done do you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was very thankful that she had considered her answer to this question during the past two days. "Charlotte, I have long known your feelings on marriage, and the lot of women in general, and I know that you have acted in what you believe to be your own best interests. In many ways it is a very good match for you. Just because I could not accept my cousin does not mean that any other woman would not."

"But you do not approve."

"I did not say that, Charlotte. It was your decision to make, not mine. If you believe you can be content as Mrs. Collins then I wish you happy. Do you have a wedding date set?"

"Yes, in three months, on the 15th of March. It should be much warmer then and it will give me time to prepare myself to leave Lucas Lodge."

Elizabeth managed to restrain herself to just a lifting of her eyebrow when she learned the date. _'An ill omen indeed! Oh Charlotte, what have you done!'_ she thought.

Fortunately Mrs. Bennet remained subdued until after the happy party left to spread their good news around the rest of the neighborhood. However, it did not take long for the mistress of Longbourn to make her displeasure known, most of it directed at her second-born. For the second time in two days Mr. Bennet was forced to intervene on his daughter's behalf and once again Elizabeth excused herself quickly but this time to go for a walk. She informed the butler that she would be heading in the direction of Oakham Mount. She knew the exercise would calm her and help her clear her mind of all the thoughts racing through it.

Before she knew it, she was at the summit and looking down on the familiar lands. The calls of the birds were a welcome exchange to the shrill cries of her mother. Finally, all the pent up emotions from the past weeks poured out in tears. When she was done she looked around and remembered the last time she had been up here; it was with Georgiana and Mr. Darcy. She smiled as she remembered Georgiana's 'self-improvement scheme'. She had not had the opportunity to ask her how it was progressing before she left. She remembered how her brother had so considerately left them alone so that they could talk. Mr. Darcy was always so considerate when they met. Then the realization hit Elizabeth, she was missing them both! This would never do! She must not let Mr. Darcy affect her so or else how was she to spend six weeks in his house with Georgiana. She must use these next four weeks to steel herself against him. She could not forget him, that was impossible. As long as she was a friend of Georgiana's he would be there, but she could try to prepare herself to be indifferent to him. No, why delude herself; she would never be able to be indifferent to him. When she was at last in control of her emotions again Elizabeth headed back to Longbourn. She could not wait for the arrival of the Gardiners. It would be another three weeks before they came.

* * *

And so they were indeed three long weeks. Mr. Bennet had ordered his wife to stop berating Elizabeth, so instead she chose to act as if she were not even there. Elizabeth could tolerate this behavior. She tried to look on the bright side, as was her disposition, and realized that this would relieve her of the responsibility of having to attend her mother. She even grew to enjoy the added freedom this gave her.

Jane still continued to struggle with the loss of Mr. Bingley. She had written twice to Caroline Bingley. After her second letter she had received a short note in reply explaining that the first must have gone amiss and that she had no news to relate. Elizabeth was very suspicious of Caroline but did not voice her concerns to Jane. Jane could not think ill of anyone and Elizabeth did not wish to drive a wedge between Jane and her potential sister-in-law.

Mary continued to take her daily walks with Elizabeth, sometimes accompanied by Jane as well. Elizabeth started to bring along books of poetry to discuss with Mary. At first Mary had difficulty making anything but moralistic observations, but as the days progressed she began to offer more in-depth, more insightful comments on the verses they pondered. One such day they were discussing Shakespeare's Sonnets, in particularly Sonnet 46

"_Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war_

_How to divide the conquest of thy sight;"_

"It is an interesting way to begin a discussion on the nature of love. What do you think Shakespeare is trying to say in these first lines, Mary?"

"I think it is his way to introduce the concept of the dual nature of love, the love a man has for a woman."

"Go on."

"Well, I think that the eyes symbolize the physical attraction a man feels for a woman. The heart symbolizes the attraction to her character, the beauty within that you talk about."

"And they are at war?"

"Yes initially. But eventually they learn to co-exist and to understand that they are two sides of the same coin."

"And?"

"They complement each other and make the love complete."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister. "I do believe you are right. I would wish you to find a man with such love, Mary."

"As do I you. I think Jane has already found such a man."

"Perhaps so. We shall see when the Master of Netherfield returns. Until then I would like your help in cheering Jane's spirits. I believe she is missing Mr. Bingley most acutely."

"I will do what I can, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, do you think all couples marry for love?"

"Most gently-bred couples do not, Mary. For them it is a matter of money and connections."

"Is that what you think about Charlotte and Mr. Collins?"

"Yes."

"So love plays no role for them?"

"Love does play a role, Mary, but not the kind of love a husband ought to have for a wife. It is the love of financial security."

"What of our parents, Elizabeth, what kind of love did our father have for our mother when he married her?"

"Mary, neither of us was alive when this occurred, of course, but I have learned many things over the years. Yes, Papa was captivated by Mama's beauty. But I do not think that was the only reason he married her. She is much different now, Mary. From what I have been told she changed after the birth of Jane. Papa tried to help, but he could not. I am afraid most of the affection of his heart died with her transformation."

"Then that affection was not strong enough?"

"I am not sure, Mary. It must have been very hard on Papa seeing the woman he thought he married disappear. But Mary, that is why I am so adamant about finding a man whose character is such that I can respect him enough to marry. I have seen what happens when respect vanishes."

"Are you not worried that a man can change as our mother did?"

"Yes, but if you understand the strength of his character you will know whether such a change is possible. I believe Papa allowed himself to be blinded by Mama's beauty and did not take the time to truly learn her character before he offered himself to her."

"These are very sobering thoughts, Elizabeth. Once again you have given me much to think on. Right now I am afraid that I will never be able to trust my heart."

"When the right man comes along, you will, Mary."

Soon the two sisters found themselves back at Longbourn and preparing for the arrival of the Gardiners.

* * *

Darcy and Georgiana had arrived at Pemberley late in the day, the day after they left Netherfield, Mrs. Reynolds greeting them happily in the front entry.

"Welcome home, sir! There is hot water prepared in case either of you wish for a bath. Dinner will be ready whenever you are."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. I know that we did not give you much of a warning that we would be returning."

"We are all very happy that you have chosen to spend Christmas here at Pemberley again."

"Yes, I should like to speak to you about that, after we have had a chance to refresh ourselves and eat. I think both of us would like a bath. Please have them prepared and tell cook that we shall be ready to eat in an hour and a half."

"Very good sir! Miss Georgiana, it is good to see you looking so well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. We will catch up on matters after my brother is done with you!"

"Off you two go now!"

After they had bathed and eaten, Darcy suggested Georgiana wait for him in the music room whilst he met with Mrs. Reynolds.

"I know how much you have missed your pianoforte, Georgiana. Go and reintroduce yourself to it, again!" Georgiana laughed and agreed with him.

Darcy had his housekeeper summoned to him in his study.

"I must say it is good to see the two of you in such good spirits, sir. Your sister grows more like your dear mother every day."

"That she does, Mrs. Reynolds, but that is not why I have asked you here. Since Georgiana and I will be in residence for Christmas we will personally be delivering the Christmas boxes this year. Please make the arrangements and draw up a proposed schedule for it. I would like to see it in a week as well as be informed of anything else pertaining to this. I also want you to decorate the main quarters for Christmas. It has been too long since this has been done. The house will be open for general inspection by the neighborhood one week before Christmas. This should give you ample time to decorate to your high standards! If you need any additional funds to acquire or replace suitable items, please let me know. I also desire to host a dinner for the servants the day after Christmas. Please consult with cook to prepare a menu and bring it to me for my approval. We shall be leaving for town again on the 28th. I want this to be a special time for Georgiana. I am counting on you, Kate."

"I will see to these things immediately, William. It will be good to have a real Christmas here again." _'And all we need are a mistress and some children and it will be complete!'_ Mrs. Reynolds added to herself.

Mrs. Annesley arrived the next day. Georgiana was very happy to see her and they spent a long time acquainting each other with their news. Georgiana reviewed her studies and a new course of subjects was agreed upon.

And so the days flew by until Christmas. Georgiana reveled in working with Mrs. Reynolds to decorate Pemberley and she thoroughly enjoyed delivering the Christmas boxes with her brother. The two shared a great satisfaction upon seeing the faces of the estate's children as they received their gifts. The whole Estate was looking forward to this year's Christmas with a renewed sense of joy and peace.

The opening of the great house was heavily attended. It had been many years since Pemberley had done so and everyone was curious to see it. None left disappointed. Those who were old enough to remember it from the days of the last Mrs. Darcy came away with knowing smiles of approval. The current Darcys were a credit to their parents.

At last Christmas day came and Darcy met his sister in the breakfast room.

"When you are finished eating I would like to give you your present. I think I will surprise you this year, dear."

"I shall wait until later to give you yours, Brother. I just hope you like it."

"I am sure I will."

Georgiana was very curious when he led her to the music room. She wondered if he had found the music she had asked about. She was totally taken aback to find not only the new music but a new pianoforte as well.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, it is beautiful! Thank you!"

"Try it out."

Georgiana sat down and began to test it. Her eyes shone as she listened to its tones envelope her.

"It is magnificent! I do not deserve such a gift brother."

"Yes you do, now why do you not try that new song there."

Georgiana obeyed his request and began to play. Something in the back of her mind beckoned her but she could not grasp what it was until she was almost finished. When it did come her fingers stumbled and Darcy gave her a nervous look. When she had finished she turned to her brother.

"Is there any reason why you purchased that particular piece of music brother?"

Darcy would not look at her. "I heard that piece recently and found it very enjoyable. I knew you did not own it and thought you might derive as much pleasure from it as I did."

Georgiana did not respond. She just looked at him. _'He will not admit that was the song Elizabeth played. She played it for me here at Pemberley and she told me that she had played it that night at Lucas Lodge when I stayed at Netherfield. She said that she figured that if I liked it my brother would probably like it too and that was why she chose to play it then. But you did not know that I knew that did you, Fitzwilliam?'_

"Thank you Fitzwilliam, I will work on it and the other pieces you have given me so I will be able to give them the justice others have before me."

Darcy shot her a worried look. Did she know? Oh dear, he should never have given into that temptation!

"Will you play some Yuletide carols now?"

"As you wish, Brother."

They spent the next hour thus pleasurably engaged.

"I would like to give you your gift now. I am afraid it will seem so insignificant next to mine. I am almost ashamed to give it to you."

"Nonsense, my dear. I am sure I will love it."

Georgiana gave him the wrapped parcel. Inside Darcy found a new book of poetry and two embroidered handkerchiefs.

"These are lovely, Georgiana, and I look forward to reading this too."

"Elizabeth helped me chose the design and she showed me how to stitch the flowers. She set me a sampler with them in different stages because she did not have time to show me before we left. Do you recognize them?"

"Yes, Sweet Williams are they not?"

"Yes, I thought it appropriate."

"Thank you, Georgiana, these mean a great deal to me. I shall treasure them."

The dinner the next day went off splendidly. The staff very much enjoyed the special attention and Darcy made a point to stand up and thank them all for their hard work and devoted service.

Before they knew it Darcy, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley were loaded up in the carriage and on their way to London. It had been a refreshing 4 weeks. They were both rested mentally and physically, though the journey would tax them somewhat. Gone was the melancholy that had threatened to envelope Georgiana. She was so much happier now. She was excited to be seeing her friend in a few days. Mrs. Annesley would be leaving for her daughter's house once they reached London, of course, but she knew Elizabeth would more than make up for her companion's absence.

* * *

The Gardiners arrived at Longbourn ready to spend Christmas. Elizabeth and her father had written them ahead of time to warn them of all the extra unrest in their typically chaotic home, but nothing could prepare them for the verbal assault perpetrated by Mrs. Bennet. Somehow she had determined that this could very well be her last Christmas as the mistress of Longbourn. She was certain that Mr. Bennet was on his last legs and they would surely be cast out to die in the hedgerows. It took all of the skill Mrs. Gardiner had to calm her down. Mrs. Gardiner only prayed that Mrs. Phillips would not choose that moment to pay a call and undo all of her work.

At the first opportunity Elizabeth sought out her aunt.

"Well, was it as bad as you expected, Aunt?"

"Much worse my dear." Mrs. Gardiner sighed. "I do not think I have seen your mother that worked up in quite some time."

"Hopefully now that you and Uncle are here she will calm down again. She is very vexed with me but I do not think that is all of it. I think she is worried that Mr. Bingley will not come back and make an offer to Jane. It was all that she would talk about before Mr. Collins poked his ugly head into our affairs."

"How is Jane?"

"She misses Mr. Bingley terribly. His sister, Caroline, is doing her best to discourage Jane but I keep reminding her that he has promised to return and to speak particularly to her. And besides, I shall be in London with the Darcys if Mr. Bingley should return to town before he comes to Netherfield. Perhaps I might be able to do some good there. I have asked Jane not to tell Miss Bingley that I will be in Town. I told her I would rather keep that between Georgiana and myself for now."

"Did she agree to that without questioning you?"

"She knows that Miss Bingley does not think very highly of me and so she agreed to my request."

"Do you think Jane would like to come back to Gracechurch with us, Lizzy? I would think that it would be better for her spirits if she did not have to listen to her mother's effusions every day."

"That is a marvelous idea, Aunt! I am sure Georgiana would love to be able to visit her as well. Please do ask, though my father may be less agreeable to the suggestion. At least he would have Mary to keep him company."

"Mary? Our Mary?"

"Yes Aunt," Elizabeth chuckled. "She has matured greatly these past three weeks. It is as if she woke up and decided that it was time to become a real lady. I am very proud of her and I have to admit that I will miss her company whilst I am away."

"I had noticed a difference in her tone since she started to write me. She said it was your suggestion to write. I think it was very wise of you to direct her to an older woman other than your mother or Mrs. Phillips."

"I only advised her to seek out the wisest woman I know. You have meant so very much to Jane and me. Now that Mary was ready, I felt it time you worked your magic on her."

"Thank you, my dear, but I did nothing special for you and Jane."

"On that we must disagree."

Mrs. Gardiner continued, "But I am pleased Mary has sought you and Jane out. Perhaps this summer I will invite her to visit us instead of you or Jane. I think you two might be needed elsewhere."

"Jane I can understand, but me?"

"I sense great change coming to you and to Longbourn. I do not think you will be calling this place home much longer."

"That would mean meeting a man who would want to marry me that I would want to marry in return. I am not sure that will ever happen, Aunt."

"We shall see, Lizzy."

Changing the subject Elizabeth went on. "I want to thank you for taking me back to London with you. The Darcys offered to send a coach but I hate to trouble them that way."

"It may be a bit cramped if Jane comes too, but it does not take long to get to London. I know the children will not mind. Are you still to stay a few days with us?"

"Yes, Georgiana said she would send a servant with a note when they arrived. They hope to be in town by the evening of the 29th so I anticipate them sending for me the next day."

"That seems a reasonable plan. I would not mind seeing Miss Darcy again. I hope you will be able to call on us in Gracechurch Street."

"If Jane is there I would be surprised if we did not. But I will be at Georgiana's disposal so I cannot really promise anything."

"Let us go rescue your Uncle, Elizabeth. I am sure he is ready to head to the study to be with your father."

And so the Gardiners settled in for the Holiday. Jane was asked, and given permission to go to London with Elizabeth and the Gardiners. Mary was disappointed at first until her Aunt assured her that an invitation for the summer would be coming. Mrs. Gardiner made a point to seek out Mary when time allowed. She had to agree with Elizabeth, Mary had matured and it was gratifying to see the changes in her.

When Christmas and Boxing Day were over the trunks were packed and the two eldest Miss Bennets prepared to leave their home. Mr. Bennet summoned them both into his study.

"Jane, Elizabeth, I hope you have a wonderful time in London girls. Your mother does not know this but I have given your Uncle some money for you to do some shopping whilst you are in Town. Feel free to use it however you wish. I do have one request to make though. Please, keep the lace to a minimum!" Both ladies had to smile at their fathers jest.

"Jane I need to speak to your sister alone for a few minutes. Will you let your uncle know that we will be out shortly?"

"Yes Papa."

"Elizabeth," her father began once they were alone. "I wanted you to know that I have included more money for you than for Jane. Please, listen to me. You will need it! The Darcys are of the first circle and you will be needing to purchase some items for your wardrobe. Please do not feel uneasy about this. I am thinking of it as an investment for your future. If you find that you need more, let your Uncle know. He and I have discussed this and we are in agreement. You are a beautiful young woman, Lizzy, do not be afraid to accentuate your beauty, my dear. Do not worry about your mother, leave her to me."

"Thank you, Father! I do not know what to say."

"Say that you will do your best to have a good time. I am sure that you will. Your Miss Darcy is extremely fond of you and I think she will try very hard to make sure she is a gracious hostess."

"I shall miss you, Papa. Take care with Mary for me. She has come so far so fast. Do not let Mama stifle her again, please!"

"I plan on spending a great deal of time with Mary. She will be the only female left with any good sense!"

"Oh, Papa!"

"Now be a good girl and get yourself out to the carriage. I will be along in a minute."

Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek and went out to meet the rest of her party. Mr. Bennet stayed for a minute in his study to compose himself. He would greatly miss his two eldest and he felt that soon their leaving home would be a permanent journey. With one last pause he went outside to bide his farewells. He stayed outside watching until the carriage disappeared from view. Slowly he returned to the house, wondering when it was that all of his little girls had grown into such beautiful women.


	15. Chapter 15

**June 12, 2014** – Thank you putting up with my shameless request for comments and birthday messages. I loved receiving every one of them. FYI It was another rain free day in Phoenix, in case you were wondering. And hot. I stayed inside as much as I could. Typical June weather here in the Sonoran Desert.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The very first thing Jane did on her first morning in London was to compose a note to Caroline Bingley telling her of her arrival. Caroline frowned when she read the contents of the note.

"What is it, Caroline?" her sister Louisa asked.

"It is a note from Jane Bennet informing me of her arrival in town."

"Charles will be pleased when he arrives next week."

"Charles will never know that she is in Town Louisa."

"Caroline, what are you up to?"

"Jane Bennet may be a sweet girl but she is not good enough for our brother. I will see to it that he never returns to that God forsaken patch of earth in Hertfordshire!"

"Caroline, I do not think that this is a good idea. If Charles ever finds out you have tried to interfere in his affairs you will be facing serious difficulties."

"As long as you do not tell him he will never know."

"I will not lie to him, but I am concerned about the lack of connections and dowry of Miss Bennet so I will not tell him I know she is in town. I also do not wish to know of your plans to separate him from Miss Bennet. At least I will be able to truthfully say that I was in the dark regarding your schemes should they fail. I have nothing to lose but his respect and this is something I do not wish to forfeit. You are walking a dangerous path, Sister."

"I will be able to make Charles do whatever I wish, just as I always have."

Mrs. Hurst gave her sister a dubious look but decided not to press her on the subject. There was no way to change Caroline's mind once she had made it up.

* * *

Later that afternoon a note arrived at Gracechurch Street for Jane from Caroline Bingley.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I was saddened by the arrival of your note today. Not because you are in Town, but because I would not be able to call on you. I leave early tomorrow to visit my Aunt in Lincoln. I received a letter from Charles the day before Christmas informing me that he does not foresee his business allowing him to leave Manchester before March. He therefore suggested I accept our Aunt's invitation. I would have called on you today except that with such a short notice before my departure I had numerous things to do. I am afraid I shall be away until after your planned departure to Longbourn. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay in London._

_Yours ever,_

_Caroline Bingley_

Elizabeth watched her sister's progression through the letter with growing alarm.

"What is it, Jane?"

"It is from Caroline Bingley. She writes to say that she is leaving for Lincoln in the morning and that her brother does not expect to leave Manchester before March."

"He did tell you that he could be gone for that long. Do not despair Jane. Enjoy your time in London. Let us go shopping tomorrow. A new dress, ordered without Mama's 'invaluable' advice should cheer you considerably!"

Jane did smile at this but Elizabeth knew she was still missing Mr. Bingley terribly. Perhaps she could find out more reliable news about him at the Darcys.

That afternoon Mrs. Gardiner took Jane and Elizabeth to call on the Clarks. "You must see your beau, Elizabeth, before the Darcys spirit you away!" Mrs. Gardiner teased.

"How could I resist a chance to see my Nicolas!" Elizabeth countered.

Mrs. Clark was delighted to see her old friend and her two nieces. "Let me call Nicolas, Miss Elizabeth. He will be cross with me if he discovers you were here and I kept you from him! But do not worry, it is nearly his nap time so he will not terrorize you for very long."

Nicolas was elated to see his 'Miss Izbet' again. Since Elizabeth actually doted on the child, she did not mind giving him her attention. Nicolas was not pleased when his mother told him it was time for his nap and he was only content when Elizabeth offered to tuck him in. When he was finally safe and secure in the nursery, Elizabeth was at last able to join the other ladies.

"I must say that he is still the same enchanting child he was the last time I was here," Elizabeth offered.

"He cried for a week after you left last time. I am afraid that you have stolen my son's heart, Miss Elizabeth," Mary Clark responded. "How did you like Pemberley, Miss Elizabeth? I heard from my mother that you met her and Miss Darcy there. I have also heard that Miss Darcy has taken quite a shine to you."

"Your mother is a gracious woman Mrs. Clark, though I think she was a bit vexed with you for not informing her that we would be in the neighborhood."

Mrs. Clark laughed, "She got over it soon enough. But what about Miss Darcy?"

"Georgiana is a dear sweet girl who is going to turn into an elegant lady very soon."

"Georgiana is it? It appears you have made a fast friend, Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes, I confess I have. And Pemberley is such a beautiful home. I would like to return someday and have a chance to explore the woods and grounds that we did not have time to do before."

'_From what my mother says, I do not think it will be too long before you return there, Miss Elizabeth. And perhaps not carrying the name of Bennet anymore.'_ Mrs. Clark thought to herself.

"I am glad you think as well of the place as I do," Mrs. Clark continued.

"You are very fortunate to have been able to grow up there Mary," Mrs. Gardiner inserted.

"Yes I am, Madeline, and thank you for bringing your delightful nieces today."

The ladies continued their pleasant conversations until it was time to leave.

"Give my warmest regards to Mr. and Miss Darcy when you see them, Miss Elizabeth. And tell Mr. Darcy that I order him to treat you well!"

"I shall repeat your instructions word for word, Mrs. Clark." Elizabeth laughed.

"I am counting on it!"

With much lighter hearts the three ladies returned home.

The next morning Mrs. Gardiner took Jane and Elizabeth shopping. She agreed with her younger niece that a new dress or two would help shake Jane out of her melancholy.

"I think that fabric will look wonderful on you Jane. Of course you can make sackcloth look attractive, but the pale blue will look stunning. Now, shall we choose some lace to go with it or do you think father would think that a betrayal?" Elizabeth teased.

Jane blushed at such praise. She truly did not understand how beautiful she really was and any such comments made her very self-conscious and uncomfortable.

"Jane dear, this will make a wonderful gown." Mrs. Gardiner turned to the proprietor. "When will the gowns be ready for a fitting?"

"11:00 o'clock Tuesday ma'am."

"Very good," turning to Elizabeth, "Perhaps you and Miss Darcy could meet us here during that time?"

"I shall certainly ask her if she would be willing to accompany me then," Elizabeth replied.

The ladies left the modiste satisfied with their purchases. Jane had ordered two new gowns. She had to admit it was a much more enjoyable process not having to circumnavigate her mother to get what she wanted. Usually she left such encounters exhausted. She and Elizabeth had teamed up for many years on such outings to join forces against their mother. Most of the time they came away what they wanted but it was always after much aggravation on their parts. While their mother had a good eye for fashion, she did not possess the same tastes as her three eldest daughters. Mrs. Gardiner, on the other hand, shared many of the same ideas as her nieces, so it was a pleasurable exercise for all three of the ladies to go out shopping together.

After dinner the much-anticipated note from Miss Darcy arrived informing Elizabeth they had just arrived in London that evening. A carriage would be sent to pick Elizabeth up after morning services and lunch the next day, if that was agreeable. Elizabeth sent a note back with the servant confirming the arrangements.

When Jane and Elizabeth stayed up late that night talking, Elizabeth tried to reassure her sister.

"Jane, he will come back. He gave you his word and your Mr. Bingley is an honorable man."

"Lizzy, he is not 'my' Mr. Bingley. But I cannot help my doubts. Three months is a long time. What if his regard for me does not stand up to this long separation?"

"Jane, has your regard for him lessened?"

"No, you know it has not."

"Is it stronger?"

Jane hesitated, "Yes, I believe it is so."

"Jane, listen to me very carefully. I do not think you would have bestowed your tender feelings on a man who did not deserve them, who would not treasure them. If you feel this way about Mr. Bingley then I am sure he must feel the same towards you. Do not despair, he will return to you. You must believe me on this. He was totally entranced by you when he left Hertfordshire. I do not think him so shallow that he would cease to hold you in high regard. Please be patient and have faith in the constancy of your Mr. Bingley."

"I shall try Lizzy, for you."

Jane did not correct Elizabeth about her saying 'your Mr. Bingley' this time. Elizabeth noticed this and took it as a step in the right direction.

* * *

Darcy, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley arrived in London around dinnertime. Georgiana wasted no time sending a note to Elizabeth informing her of their arrival and of the arrangements for the next day. They had discussed it as they had approached town.

Mrs. Annesley would leave for her daughter's house on Monday after she made sure Georgiana and her guest were all settled in. She was actually anxious to see Miss Bennet again. It was obvious that this woman would be an important part in the life of her young charge and she wanted the chance to know her better before she went off to be with her own daughter. She was thankful to Miss Bennet for the peace of mind she brought, knowing Georgiana would have a trusted confidante whilst she was away.

Georgiana, despite the fatigue of the journey, had a difficult time going to sleep that night. This would be her first time being hostess to someone she, rather than her brother, had invited. And speaking of her brother, she would have to keep an eye on his reactions to her friend. While she knew he admired Elizabeth, she did not know if he would be willing to act on it. These next six weeks would be very interesting. She finally fell asleep thinking about all the things that they would be doing and dreaming up circumstances for her brother to further his acquaintance with Elizabeth.

Darcy was acutely aware that tomorrow would begin the most trying six weeks of his life. He was attracted to Miss Elizabeth; it was pointless to deny it now. But he owed it to his family, to Georgiana, to marry someone from their own circle. How would Georgiana make a suitable match if he did not? He would continue to be polite and courteous to Miss Bennet but he would have to maintain his emotional distance. He did not want her to get the wrong impression of his intentions. He could not bear the thought of hurting her that way. He would have to protect her from his own treacherous heart.

* * *

At 1:00 o'clock, the Darcy carriage pulled up in front of the Gardiner's house in Gracechurch Street. Expecting it to be empty, Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to spy Mr. Darcy stepping out to assist his sister down from the carriage. Darcy and Georgiana were announced as the family waited in the parlor. Elizabeth stepped forward to make the introductions.

"Uncle and Aunt, I believe you remember Miss Darcy. May I introduce Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy? Mr. Darcy, this is my mother's brother, Mr. Edward Gardiner and his wife Madeline Gardiner. My Aunt is the good friend of Mary Clark and they are god-parents to little Nicolas."

"A pleasure sir, madam."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I must thank you for allowing us to tour your home in Derbyshire. My wife has long spoken of it to me. I must say that even her high praise did not do it justice, sir."

"I thank you for your compliments, Mr. Gardiner. My home is a very special place to me and I am always glad to hear that people approve of it."

"I would assume that there are not many who do not approve, sir. It truly is a magical place." Mr. Gardiner replied.

"Georgiana, I am surprised to see you. I expected you would just send the coach to collect me." Elizabeth interposed.

"Georgiana could not wait to see you, Miss Elizabeth. Then I could not very well let her come without escorting her myself." Darcy turned his address towards Jane, "Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again as well. I would like to thank you for agreeing to share your sister with mine."

"I am rather used to it, after sharing her with three other sisters. What is one more admirer?" Jane replied.

The Darcys stayed for about 20 minutes whilst Elizabeth's things were loaded and secured in and on the carriage. Darcy, having no idea what to expect from Elizabeth's London relatives, was pleased to find them warm and hospitable. This should not have surprised him, since Edmund and Mary Clark were fine people who would never have chosen unworthy persons to be their son's godparents. Before they left they were invited to return for dinner Friday evening. Seeing how much delight Georgiana took in their company, Darcy readily accepted the invitation. Later he would be struck with the realization that just the day before he would never have dreamed of dining in such a part of London as Gracechurch Street. He wondered how many other people he had summarily dismissed because of their address.

Elizabeth was not surprised when they pulled into a fashionable neighborhood and the carriage stopped in front of a handsome townhouse. "Darcy House" adorned the nameplate. She was not surprised at the lack of a pretentious title. Such things were not in character for Darcy family. Darcy escorted both ladies into the house, where they were met by the housekeeper.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy began, "may I introduce my house keeper, Mrs. Joan Thomas? Mrs. Thomas, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet! It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard many things about you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well." Elizabeth laughed and addressed Georgiana. "Do you realize that Mrs. Thomas is the third person associated with you to greet me in the exact same manner. First it was Mrs. Reynolds, then your brother and now Mrs. Thomas. I could develop a false sense of worth if all your relations keep saying the same thing!"

"I have heard you have been to Pemberley, Miss Bennet. I hear that is where you met Miss Darcy."

"Yes, she was quite gracious to take notice of me there."

"Elizabeth, it is the other way around, I assure you. I shall show you to your rooms now and introduce you to your maid whilst you are here. Then I will give you a tour of the house. Mrs. Thomas, please have some refreshments made ready for us in the music room."

"Very good, Miss Darcy." Mrs. Thomas was pleased to see the self-confidence Miss Georgiana was displaying. From what she had learned from her letters with Mrs. Reynolds and with her conversations with Mrs. Annesley, Miss Bennet was responsible for much of this. It would be an interesting six weeks. And given the way her master tried to keep from staring at the young lady, things could become even more interesting.

Darcy excused himself and the ladies made their way up to Elizabeth's room. She noted the simple elegance of the décor, which reminded her of what she had seen at Pemberley. She was delighted and could not see anything she would change herself if ever given the privilege. Elizabeth was taken aback as she entered her room. No, make it rooms. She had her own sitting room attached to her bedchamber and a small dressing chamber as well.

"Do you like it, Elizabeth?"

"Georgiana, this is a grander room than the master's suite at Longbourn!"

"It is the principle guest room here. Only the best for you, my dear friend!" The maid came in with Elizabeth's trunks. "Elizabeth, this is Sally. She will serve as your maid whilst you are here."

"It is nice to meet you, Sally, will you give Miss Darcy and me a minute please."

"Yes Ma'm."

"Georgiana, I do not need my own personal maid. I am quite adept at doing without one. I shall only need occasional help when we are going out for the evening."

"Nonsense, Elizabeth! Sally is the maid for any guests staying with us who did not bring their own. She is quite skilled and I think you will like her. If she does not suit then I will arrange for something else."

Elizabeth sighed in resignation. "I see there is no point arguing with you about this so I will just have to accept your generosity. I am sure Sally and I will get along just fine. I only hope I do not become too spoiled for my return home!"

"Let me show you around the rest of the house now, Elizabeth. Sally will put your things away and will be ready to assist you when it is time to change for dinner."

Georgiana guided Elizabeth around the rest of the upstairs rooms. Elizabeth was delighted with Georgiana's rooms and admired her tastes in decoration. When they were finished with all there was to see they went back downstairs. Elizabeth was quite taken with the Library and longed to explore it. Georgiana assured her that she could pick out whatever she liked and take it to read in her rooms if she wished. They finished the tour in the music room where Mrs. Thomas had their refreshments awaiting them.

After they finished their tea, Georgiana asked if she could play for Elizabeth. Elizabeth was eager to hear her friend play again. One could imagine her surprise when Georgiana began playing the piece Elizabeth had played for her at Pemberley. She did not choose to sing but she played the piece flawlessly.

"I shall never again be able to play that song in front of you or your brother. When did you get the music?"

"Fitzwilliam gave it to me for Christmas, along with a new pianoforte." She said somewhat embarrassed. "Would you allow me to accompany you on pianoforte while you sing the verses? I would be honored to do so, and I am sure Fitzwilliam would be delighted. He admitted he bought this particular piece of music because he enjoyed hearing you perform it in Hertfordshire."

"Did he really say he enjoyed hearing me play it?"

"Not exactly, but I deduced it on my own. You told me yourself that you had played it in his company and that was the only time he could have heard it played so I concluded that when he said he enjoyed it he was speaking of you."

"Oh."

Mrs. Annesley came into the room before Elizabeth had a chance to say any more.

"Miss Bennet, it is delightful to see you again."

"It is good to see you again as well. It appears your charge continues to blossom under your influence, Mrs. Annesley. I should also congratulate you on your soon becoming a grandmother."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. It is a relief knowing I leave Miss Darcy in your capable hands."

"I will do my best to see that she comports herself as a proper lady at all times!"

"Elizabeth, you know that if anything you tempt me to highly impertinent behavior!"

The three ladies laughed and continued on in pleasant conversation until it was time to prepare for dinner.

"It would be advisable for you to see that I make it safely back to my rooms, Georgiana. I fear it will take me a while before I know my way around well enough not to get lost!"

"I have no fear of it taking you that long, Elizabeth, but I will come and attend to you when you are ready to go down for dinner. Send word with Sally when you are ready."

"I forgot about Sally! I will either be ready in record time or be very late because I let her play with a new hairstyle. You do not know what you have loosed, Georgiana!"

They were now at the door of Elizabeth's room. "Remember to send word when you are ready, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Georgiana. I am really looking forward to these next six weeks."

Elizabeth decided to wait until the next day to test out the possibilities that her own maid suggested. Therefore, she was ready in relatively no time for dinner. Georgiana came and took her down to the dining room. Mrs. Annesley and Darcy were already there waiting for them.

"I hope you found your arrangements satisfactory, Miss Bennet."

"Indeed they are, sir. I have already told your sister that you will quite spoil me before I return home."

"We both hope you find your stay here pleasurable, Miss Bennet."

"I am sure I will!" Elizabeth mirthfully replied.

"Well then, let us see what Georgiana has ordered for dinner tonight. Ladies."

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair. The four of them enjoyed a wonderful dinner and the conversation was pleasing. Elizabeth felt Darcy to be more reserved than she remembered him from their time together in Hertfordshire but she was relieved at this. She could control her changing emotions better if he remained so detached. It was only when he smiled broadly that she began to doubt her ability to survive in his presence without saying or doing something foolish. In many ways these would be a long six weeks.

After dinner, Darcy chose to follow the ladies into the music room, where Georgiana offered to play for them. Darcy was pleased to see his sister stride confidently to the pianoforte. After two songs she asked Elizabeth if she would join her. Elizabeth, of course, accepted. Darcy was totally unprepared when Georgiana began to play that now familiar tune. When Elizabeth began to sing Darcy was bewitched. He could not take his eyes off her. Elizabeth noticed his stare and tore her eyes away before he could unsettle her. When the music was finished silence pervaded the room. No one moved until Elizabeth turned to Georgiana.

"Thank you, Georgiana. I have never been so well accompanied!"

"The pleasure was mine, I assure you, Elizabeth."

The spell was broken and the rest of the evening was spent in amiable conversation. Mrs. Annesley was the first to excuse herself.

"I need to prepare to remove myself to my daughter's tomorrow."

"Please give Mrs. Glass my regards and best wishes for a safe delivery, Mrs. Annesley."

"I will tell Rachael you said so, Mr. Darcy. Goodnight"

When Mrs. Annesley was gone, Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Clark asked me to convey to you a message."

"Yes?"

"Let me get this correct. She said, _'Give my warmest regard to Mr. and Miss Darcy when you see them, Miss Elizabeth. And tell Mr. Darcy that I order him to treat you well!'_"

Darcy laughed heartily at this.

"Leave it to Mary to send a message like that!"

"I take it that you are friends still?"

"Yes, I could hardly help it growing up with her as I did."

"She is a fine woman, Mr. Darcy, you should be proud to count her as a friend."

"Indeed I am, Miss Bennet. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I think it is time for me to retire as well."

"I think I will join you as well, Fitzwilliam. Will you be retiring now too, Elizabeth?"

"I would like to pick out something from the library first."

"You can have a servant direct you to your rooms if you need help then. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Georgiana. Goodnight, Mr. Darcy."

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth made her way from the library to her room without getting lost. She had chosen several books that had caught her fancy. If she could not sleep tonight at least she had something to keep her amused. It had been a memorable day. As she prepared for bed she could not believe the luxury of living in such a house. The next six weeks promised much. She planned on taking it one day at a time.

* * *

**Minor regency error alert - a married woman would be introduced as Mrs. John (her husband's first name) Doe, not Mrs Jane Doe. I left Mrs. Joan Thomas because Mrs. Thomas is named for a real person and I couldn't slip it in any other way.**


	16. Chapter 16

**June 13, 2104 - **This chapter is much shorter than the previous two, but I think you will enjoy the ending. Thanks again for the added birthday wishes. I saved my birthday pie until yesterday (too full the night before) and enjoyed it thinking about how great a day I had the day before. Plus yesterday I got to see several pictures of my son. He's on the road all summer with The Cavaliers Drum & Bugle Corps. They are coming soon to hopefully a field near you! Check them out at

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Georgiana met Elizabeth as she was going down the stairs for breakfast.

"Oh good, now I do not have to ask directions to the breakfast room. I had considered just following my nose though!"

"And good morning to you too, Elizabeth! Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Georgiana," Elizabeth grinned, "How could I not sleep well in such a bed. I really mean it when I say that I will be spoiled when I return to Longbourn."

Mrs. Annesley was already in the breakfast room when they arrived.

"Has my brother been down to breakfast yet, Mrs. Annesley?"

"Yes, he was just leaving when I came in. He said he had an early appointment today."

"When will you be leaving?" Georgiana asked

"Mr. Darcy ordered the carriage to be ready to take me at 10:00. It should not take too long to get there."

"I shall miss your company, Mrs. Annesley."

"And I shall miss yours, Miss Darcy."

"Georgiana," Elizabeth started, "What do you have planned for us today?"

"Well, it is such a fine day and I hate to waste such a day indoors this time of year. I was thinking we could go for a walk after Mrs. Annesley leaves. After lunch I thought we could go shopping. There are several things I am in need of and I would like your opinion. Is this agreeable with you?"

"It sounds lovely. And speaking of shopping, we went shopping the day you arrived and ordered two new gowns for Jane. They will be ready for a fitting tomorrow at 11:00. My Aunt has asked if we would meet Jane and her there."

"That would be most agreeable, Elizabeth. I greatly enjoy the company of your aunt and sister. Please send a message informing them we will be there and also ask them to join us for lunch as well."

"That is very generous of you, Georgiana. I am sure they would be pleased to join us for lunch."

At 10 o'clock Georgiana saw Mrs. Annesley off and she prepared for her walk with Elizabeth.

"I hope you dressed warmly, Elizabeth!" Georgiana warned as they left the house.

"Do not worry, I came prepared. I had a feeling you and I would be doing a fair amount of walking on my visit."

"Do tell me of news from Hertfordshire."

"Well, the most important news is the betrothal of my friend Charlotte Lucas to my cousin Mr. Collins."

"Ehww!"

"Georgiana", Elizabeth laughed, "that is most un-lady like. Mrs. Annesley is not even to her daughter's house and already you are misbehaving!"

"Tell me my reaction was any different than yours when you heard the news."

"I was able to keep my opinions to myself!"

"But your opinion is roughly the same as mine. Come now, admit it, Elizabeth!"

"Georgiana, I am in total agreement."

"You could never marry a man like that, Elizabeth."

"That is why I refused when he asked," Elisabeth said playfully.

Georgiana stopped walking and turned to face Elizabeth. "That toad of a man had the gall to ask for your hand in marriage? The pompous fool thought you would accept?"

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed, "I was hoping to avoid it, though I saw it coming. My father obviously supported my decision but my mother did not. That is one of the reasons I was so eager to accept your invitation. But indeed, I also wanted to spend time with you."

Georgiana started walking again. "I am happy you came and I am glad I could provide some relief. I still cannot believe my Aunt's clergyman thought you would want to marry him. When is their wedding planned?"

"The ides of March!"

"You are joking! How could anyone willingly choose that for a wedding day? An ill omen for any marriage."

"I totally agree but I do not think my cousin has read much Shakespeare, Georgiana."

"But what about Miss Lucas?"

"I think she knows but has decided not to press the point. However, I do need to be back in Herefordshire for the wedding."

"So I will not be able to persuade you into staying more than a month past your original stay?"

"You may want to wait to extend such an invitation until after I have been here more than a few days Georgiana!"

"We shall see. It is about time we started heading back. What else do you have to tell me?"

Elizabeth and Georgiana enjoyed a companionable walk back to Darcy House. When they arrived, Georgiana was informed that her brother had returned and would be joining them for lunch.

While they were eating, Darcy asked them about their plans for the rest of the day.

"Elizabeth and I are going to do some shopping."

"Yes, Georgiana has told me she needs to pick up some items and I need to do some looking myself. My father provided me with some extra funds to buy some new gowns and accessories, without the supervision of my mother."

Darcy and Georgiana exchanged a look. When Georgiana nodded her head Darcy began.

"Miss Bennet, I am glad the subject has come up. For what I am about to say please forgive me if I offend you. It is not my purpose but I must speak plainly for you to understand what it is that I am saying. Your father was generous and wise to give you the extra money. I think he realized that your stay here would necessitate an expansion of your current wardrobe."

"Yes, that is what he said. He also said my uncle agreed with him and would be able to provide me with extra funds if it was necessary."

"I do not believe that it will be. Miss Bennet, it seems then that you are aware of the difference in the circles of our family and acquaintances. I do not mean to disparage your family Miss Bennet. Whilst we will not be going to any balls, there will be times when you will be in company of people who will judge you by the clothes that you wear, I am sorry to say. Georgiana and I had planned on helping you with your wardrobe for these occasions. We do not wish to see you uncomfortable. Now before you say no, please hear me out. I am sure that the shops your aunt frequents are fine establishments but they will not be places that will possess the level of quality our circle demands. You must have an idea of how many items you would have been able to purchase at your aunt's shops. We shall take that figure and have you purchase the same number of things, but at the shops Georgiana patronizes. You will contribute the amount of money that your father has set aside and I will cover the rest."

"Mr. Darcy, Georgiana, you must know that this offer is much too generous for me to accept."

"Elizabeth, I knew you would react this way." Georgiana smiled at her brother before continuing. "But Fitzwilliam is right. Please do not worry about the money. I never, ever come close to spending my clothing allowance. Even this added amount will not do it. Trust me."

"But Georgiana, I still do not feel right about this."

"And it does you credit, Elizabeth. I know that you have never sought my friendship for material benefits. Please let me do this for you."

"I do not know, Georgiana." Elizabeth said doubtfully

"You have forced my hand then. If you do not accept then I shall be forced to write to your mother and complain that I am trying to 'put you in the paths of rich young men' but that you will not cooperate and that I need her help in persuading you!"

"Georgiana Darcy! That is Blackmail!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yes it is; I had a good teacher!" Georgiana replied with a smirk. She knew she had won.

"I only taught you impertinence. You moved to blackmail all on your own."

"Then you agree, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked.

"Unfortunately I see the wisdom and reasonableness in your offer, Mr. Darcy. At least I shall return to Longbourn the best dressed daughter - for once."

"I never have found you lacking, Elizabeth," Georgiana replied heartfelt.

'_Neither have I,' _Darcy added to himself.

"Then it is settled. You ladies have a good time spending my money. I shall see you at dinner." Darcy said excusing himself.

When he was gone Georgiana could barely contain herself.

"This is going to be so much fun, Elizabeth. I have never gone with someone else on a shopping trip like this. We will both look fabulous when we are done."

"Let us hope so, my pride can only take so much!"

With that the ladies prepared themselves for an afternoon at London's finest modistes.

"Georgiana, whatever you do, do not let me know how much we actually spent today." Elizabeth said as they rode home later that day from shopping.

"My lips are sealed!"

"Good! It will be hard enough explaining this to my father. Unfortunately, Mama will say she expected you to do it all along. I just hope she does not notice until I have been home for a few days at least."

That evening, dinner was an even more intimate affair with the loss of Mrs. Annesley.

"Did you enjoy your shopping today, ladies?" Darcy asked.

"Your sister took great delight in dressing me up, Mr. Darcy. I felt like a doll with all of the fabrics I had draped over me." Elizabeth replied.

"We ordered some beautiful gowns that I am sure will look lovely on Elizabeth. The first ones will be ready for a fitting on Wednesday then ready to be picked up Friday."

"Good, because we have been asked to dine with Uncle and Aunt Matlock on Saturday, Georgiana." Darcy explained further, "My uncle is the Earl of Matlock. Our mother was his sister, Miss Bennet."

"I see."

"Elizabeth, do not worry. My Aunt Matlock is one of the most sensible people I know. She has been the closest relation to a mother I have had since my own passed away. She will love you. I was thinking about calling on her this Wednesday, after we go to the fitting. Would that be amenable to you?"

"Georgiana, I am at your mercy dear. I will go with you wherever you will. Do not worry, I rise to the challenge whenever anyone attempts to intimidate me!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Just remember that if you ever meet my other aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh." Georgiana quipped.

"Mr. Collins' noble patroness?"

"Unfortunately, yes!" Georgiana answered.

"What a tangled web we weave! Now I am doubly convinced of my father's good sense." Elizabeth replied.

"Why do you say that, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked intrigued.

"He was very relieved that Mr. Collins chose Charlotte Lucas to be his bride instead of one of his own daughters. No entailment was worth that." Elizabeth answered. It was close enough to the truth to not be actually lying.

"Fitzwilliam, you will never guess the date of Mr. Collins and Miss Lucas' wedding."

"And when will it be?"

"The Ides of March!" Georgiana and Elizabeth chorused together.

Darcy eyed them in wonder and then the three of them burst out in laughter simultaneously.

"Does this mean he will name his first born Brutus, or will just plain William suffice" Darcy managed to say. That only brought on more fits of laughter.

Finally they were able to regain their composure.

"I wonder what Lady Catherine will say when she hears the date." Elizabeth offered.

"Knowing my Aunt as we do, she will have a great deal to say about it, and anything else pertaining to the wedding, honeymoon, setting up housekeeping, proper transportation and all." Darcy answered.

They all shared a knowing look and proceeded to finish their dinner.

Charles Bingley arrived back in London after a long, hard month in Manchester. He was anxious to be off to Netherfield but he had some business to attend to in London first. Among the many things he needed to do was to meet with his solicitor to prepare his personal accounts so that they would be ready for him to marry. He hoped Miss Bennet had missed him as much as he missed her and would be willing to let him press his suit soon. He believed she returned his affections but any doubts would not subside until he could see her again.

He found Caroline at home by herself that evening.

"Caroline! It is good to see you again. I am surprised Louisa and Hurst are not here."

"I am glad you are back in Town again Charles. Louisa and Mr. Hurst had another engagement this evening. Louisa will be happy to see you too. What news do you have from Manchester?"

Bingley spent the next 20 minutes relating all of his dealings there. Caroline listened politely waiting to set her schemes in motion.

"I have business in Town these next few days but I am planning to return to Netherfield as soon as it is completed. Have you heard from Miss Bennet?"

"Charles," Caroline began in her most soulful voice, "I did not wish to alarm you in my letters to you. I knew you had much on your mind."

"What is it Caroline?" Bingley asked, his mind filling with dread.

"I received a letter from Miss Bennet shortly after I returned to town. She informed me that she was going to visit old friends of the family, a family by the name of Walter I believe, in Devonshire."

"Did she say when she would be returning to Longbourn?"

"Yes, she was to be gone until the end of February."

"Two more months!" Bingley was devastated. How could she leave for so long when she knew he was coming back to call on her as soon as he could.

"That is not all Charles. She wrote of her anticipation of renewing her acquaintance with a Mr. Andrew Walter, the eldest son."

This sent Bingley reeling. His sister saw it and was ready for the kill.

"Charles, if you are to be returning to Netherfield I will send word to the housekeeper there and have the house opened and made ready for you. Will you be leaving before Friday or will your business keep you in town longer?"

"I do not know Caroline. I will tell you in the morning."

"Very good, Charles. I am happy to see you safely in London again. But you must be hungry and exhausted. Why not freshen up and I will have cook prepare you a tray for you in your room."

"Thank you, Caroline. I am afraid I am in no mood for company anymore this evening."

Caroline rose and put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It will be well, Charles. I am sure that a good night's rest is all you need. You will know how to proceed in the morning."

With that she left to give instructions to the kitchen staff.

'_That was easier than I thought! There is no way he will ever return to Netherfield now. As long as he does not accidentally bump into Jane whilst she is in town these next six weeks everything will turn out exactly as I plan. I will have to keep my eye on Charles. They should not meet; we travel in such different circles after all.'_

The next morning Bingley decided to pay Darcy a call. He would know what to do. He did not tell Caroline where he was going. He just said he had an appointment. He did not want his sister along to interfere and try and monopolize Darcy's attention.

Bingley arrived at Darcy House and was just being ushered into the hall when Georgiana and Elizabeth came down preparing to leave.

"Miss Bennet! What a surprise! I had no idea you were in town."

"Mr. Bingley, it IS a pleasure to see you again sir. Georgiana invited me to stay with her for six weeks. Jane and I arrived in Town on the 27th. As a matter of fact, Georgiana and I were just on our way to meet her and our Aunt at the modiste's.

"Miss Bennet is in London!" cried Bingley incredulously.

"Yes."

* * *

**Looks like someone will have some 'splaining to do!**


	17. Chapter 17

**June 14, 2014** – Some of you lovely folks have forgotten this is an old story. I couldn't write this fast to post daily like I have been! I am running late so an explanation of the Ides of March will have to wait for tomorrow.

I also need to confess that I am, shall we say, fashion challenge. So if you are looking for description of gowns and clothing and such, you're going to be pretty disappointed with me. I rarely put in those kinds of details

And now for some more of the unraveling of Caroline's scheme.

**Chapter 17**

"Miss Bennet is in London!" cried Bingley incredulously.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied. "Did your sister not send you a letter before she left for Lincoln?"

"Lincoln? Caroline is in London."

"We arrived in town on Thursday. Friday morning Jane sent a note to Miss Bingley informing her that she was to be in London for six weeks. Miss Bingley then wrote back with regrets that she could not call, because she was leaving for Lincoln to visit her Aunt the next day. She also said she did not expect you to be able to leave Manchester before March."

"Then your sister is not in Devonshire visiting the Walter family?"

"Mr. Bingley, I am afraid we do not know any such family and we have no friends, to my knowledge, in Devonshire." Elizabeth replied.

"I am beginning to see." Bingley pondered. "Miss Elizabeth, I WILL be calling on Miss Bennet, but I have much to do today. I should like to surprise her. Would you and Miss Darcy be so kind as to not let her know I am in town yet? I promise I will call as soon as I can, Miss Elizabeth. It has been too long since I had the pleasure of your sister's company. Could you please also give me the address where she is staying?"

"Certainly, sir, Jane is staying with my aunt and uncle at No. 10 Gracechurch Street. I will not tell her I have seen you. I think I can comprehend the nature of your business sir. And I wish you well in concluding it in a satisfactory manner."

Elizabeth had a very good idea what his business was to delay his calling on Jane. She had seen him struggle to maintain his composure as he discovered his sister's attempt at deception. She only wished she could see the look on Miss Bingley's face when he called her out.

"Miss Darcy, is your brother in his study? I have an important matter I wish his advice on." Mr. Bingley asked.

"Yes, he is, Mr. Bingley. I am sure he will be happy to give you his opinion on whatever you may wish to ask him."

"Thank you. Ladies, it was a pleasure seeing you both. Now if you will excuse me, I need to see Darcy."

* * *

Georgiana and Elizabeth left in the carriage to meet Jane and Mrs. Gardiner.

"Elizabeth, did what I think just happened, really happen?"

"Yes, Georgiana. Mr. Bingley must have been told that Jane was in Devonshire visiting a family called Walter. Knowing Miss Bingley, she probably intimated that my sister was interested in some man there as well. Miss Bingley told Jane that she was going to Lincoln to keep Jane from calling and accidentally running into Mr. Bingley. Miss Bingley probably knew her brother was going to be coming to London soon. If she were to stop Jane and Mr. Bingley's courtship she needed to try to convince them that they were both away and that they were indifferent to the other. By the look on Mr. Bingley's face, I would say that Miss Bingley is in for a very nasty surprise. I only hope your brother can help Mr. Bingley come up with a suitable rebuke, one that will teach her not to try and interfere with others like that again!"

"Knowing my brother's 'regard' for Miss Bingley, I am confident they will come up with something appropriate."

Georgiana and Elizabeth headed to their appointment resolute on keeping Mr. Bingley's secret.

* * *

Bingley entered Darcy's study highly agitated.

"Welcome back to London, Bingley. I trust you have concluded your business in Manchester to your satisfaction."

"Yes I have, thank you, Darcy."

"Is something the matter, Bingley, you do not appear to be in the best of spirits this morning."

"I encountered Miss Elizabeth in the entry way just now, Darcy."

"Yes, she is staying with Georgiana whilst Mrs. Annesley attends her daughter awaiting the birth of her daughter's first child."

"Miss Elizabeth informed me that Miss Bennet was staying with her relatives in Gracechurch Street."

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are having dinner there Friday evening. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are pleasant people Bingley, nothing at all like Mrs. Bennet."

"Darcy, when I arrived home last night Caroline was there. She told me Miss Bennet was staying with a family in Devonshire and that she was not expected at Longbourn until March. She also said Miss Bennet was enjoying the attentions of a young man in the family she was staying with."

Darcy was shocked.

"Miss Elizabeth also told me that Caroline wrote Miss Bennet telling her that I was not expected to leave Manchester before March and that she was on her way to stay with our Aunt in Lincoln. Darcy, I cannot believe this of Caroline! She has willfully sought to deceive me, to separate me from the woman I intend to court! How could she!"

"Bingley, calm down. I know that you always try to see the good in people. That is one of your most endearing qualities. But my friend, not everyone is as amiable as you or Miss Bennet. I hate to say this but your sister is one of the most selfish women I know. She cares only for her comfort and her position in society. That is why she has been chasing after me for all these years even though I have tried to make it perfectly clear that I have no desire to pay her any attentions."

"Darcy, I know you have always been polite to her for my sake. I know she is a selfish woman but I never thought she would be willing to cause me pain just to get her own way. What am I to do, Darcy? I cannot stand by and let her get away with this. If I do she will never listen to anyone again."

Both men were silent, lost in their thoughts, pondering the situation and evaluating different courses of action. Darcy was the first to speak.

"Bingley, you say Caroline claimed that she was going to go and visit your Aunt in Lincoln. Is that not the Aunt she is always putting off, trying to avoid such a visit?"

"Yes," said Bingley, comprehension dawning. "Go on."

"Since Miss Bingley expressed her desire for such a journey I think you should arrange it for her. Send an express to your Aunt warning her to expect your sister. Tell her what she tried to do." Both men shared a knowing look at this. "When you have a reply, confront Caroline and see what she has to say for herself. If she denies everything, well, then perhaps you should tell her that the fire has greatly set you back and that she should not count on you continuing to cover her overspending of her allowance for the foreseeable future. The quarter has just started. She should have plenty of time to economize."

Bingley smiled at this last suggestion. "I think I will tell her that she must live within her allowance anyway. She will not be welcomed back into my house until she has proved she can act with the proper amount of respect to me and those close to me. This includes you and Georgiana, Darcy. She will cease her machinations towards you. You have borne them for too long. I should have stopped them long ago."

"I wish you luck, Bingley. I shall inform the staff that we are not home to Miss Bingley until you have news from your aunt. I would not want your sister to find out Miss Elizabeth is here. It would warn her of her danger."

"Thank you my friend. I shall see you when this is resolved. I have asked your sister and Miss Elizabeth to conceal my presence in town from Miss Bennet until I can call on her myself. Well, I should be off to send an express and make arrangement for my sister's removal to Lincolnshire. Goodbye, Darcy."

"Good luck, Bingley!" said Darcy as he shook his friend's hand.

After Bingley left Darcy sat back in his chair and reflected on this most unexpected meeting. A smile formed on his lips when he thought about Bingley confronting his sister. Bingley seemed to be coming into his own. He was ready to confront his overbearing sister and assume his rightful place as head of the family. He smiled even further when he considered that he would no longer need bear with Miss Bingley's unwanted fawning over him. At least one good thing was to come out of this mess. That was worth celebrating! Darcy went and poured himself a glass of wine. He picked it up and raised the glass. _'To Bingley! May he finally have found the resolve to be the gentleman he can be!'_

* * *

Elizabeth and Georgiana met Jane and Mrs. Gardiner at the Modiste's at the appointed time. Jane looked as beautiful as ever in her new gowns. Georgiana thought the blue one especially became her.

"Miss Bennet, you will look stunning in that gown."

"Thank you, Miss Darcy."

"Will you not call me Georgiana now?"

"If that is your wish. Then you must call me Jane."

"Of course, Jane! Now, I know of a wonderful little teashop near here. When we are finished let us meet there for lunch. We can compare our notes and plan for the rest of the day."

Mrs. Gardiner noticed the new confidence in the girl before her. When she first met her in Derbyshire she appeared so sad and withdrawn. It was pleasurable to see her blossoming into a confident young lady. Lizzy would be a perfect companion for her at this time. If she could impart more of her liveliness on Miss Darcy it would help her overcome the famous Darcy shyness. She was becoming more and more like her mother all the time.

"That is a wonderful idea, Miss Darcy. Since the weather is clear today and the teashop is just a few blocks away, why not walk? We can have the carriages meet us there later." Mrs. Gardiner suggested.

Elizabeth laughingly replied, "Aunt, Georgiana and I never refuse the opportunity for a walk. I think Jane is the only one who would refuse. But as we all know, Jane is too good to ever do so!"

"Lizzy! Stop or I shall have to tell Georgiana about you, Mr. Perkins and the beech tree!"

"Jane! I wish to keep my dignity intact for at least one more day. I relent!"

"Jane," Georgiana queried as the made there way toward the teashop, "Who is Mr. Perkins? Pray tell me."

"Have mercy on me, Jane!"

Jane ignored her sister; she knew Elizabeth really did want her to tell her story.

"Just after Lizzy turned 16 a gentleman by the name of Mr. Perkins came to stay in the neighborhood. I believe he was about five and thirty."

"At least" groaned Elizabeth.

"Well, this Mr. Perkins took quite an interest in Elizabeth and our mother did everything in her power to further the match." All the ladies rolled their eyes. "Elizabeth did everything she could to avoid being alone with him. One day she was caught outside walking when Mr. Perkins appeared. Fortunately for Lizzy she was near a grove of beech trees. When they caught sight of each other Lizzy quickly turned into the grove. Unfortunately, there was no group of trees she could hide herself in so she did the next best thing." Here Jane paused for effect.

Georgiana took the bait. "What did Elizabeth do?"

With a triumphant smile Jane continued, "Why, she climbed up into a beech tree off course!"

"Elizabeth, you did not?"

"What else was I to do?" Elizabeth grinned.

"And you claimed I was not acting very lady like the other day when you told me about Mr. Collins! Did he find you?"

"Elizabeth was safe from him, that is until he got concerned and came back to Longbourn to organize a search party!"

"And what happened next?" Georgiana giggled.

"Fortunately my father had an inkling as to what was going on."

"Only because he had climbed trees with me in that same grove." Elizabeth piped in.

Jane continued as if she had not been interrupted. "Papa made sure he was the one who searched that grove where Mr. Perkins had claimed he lost Elizabeth. Once Papa had assured her he was alone she alerted him to her position and he helped her get down without anyone knowing where she was. Mama was beside herself when Lizzy walked into Longbourn on our father's arm. After that, Papa had a talk with Mr. Perkins letting him know that Lizzy did not desire his suit nor would he ever grant his own consent. I think Papa was worried that she would be forced to climb another tree to avoid him and he was concerned she would fall and hurt herself."

"Not quite Jane, he KNEW I would not fall out of a tree, he just did not want to keep going out to look for me in the trees of every grove within five miles of Longbourn!"

The four ladies entered the small teashop in jubilant spirits after Jane's tale. They spent a delightful half hour eating their lunch and drinking their tea.

"Well Miss Darcy, what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I need a new bonnet. We were going to look for one, and perhaps one for Elizabeth too. Would you care to join us?"

"Aunt Gardiner, it is up to you. Do you need to be home soon?" Jane asked.

"Unfortunately, yes I do, Jane."

"Mrs. Gardiner, we could bring Jane back to Gracechurch Street when we are finished if she would wish to join us."

"I have no problem if you wish to join Elizabeth and Miss Darcy for more shopping, Jane."

"Then I shall be back in Gracechurch Street by 5 o'clock Aunt. Thank you."

"Do not spend all of your father's money in one place, girls!" Mrs. Gardiner jokingly admonished her two nieces as she left. Not that she was worried that they would; they were too responsible to act in such a reckless manner.

Georgiana knew many places to go searching for bonnets and the three ladies had a very enjoyable afternoon shopping. Georgiana bought two new bonnets and persuaded both Jane and Elizabeth to buy one as well. When Elizabeth and Georgiana dropped Jane off, Elizabeth ran inside to have a quick word alone with her Aunt.

"Aunt, you will never believe it but I saw Mr. Bingley today. Let us just say Miss Bingley has not been totally forthright in her dealings with Jane. Mr. Bingley should be by to call in the next day or two but he wants to surprise Jane. I just thought you should know. I did not want Jane to suspect anything so I contrived an excuse about money to talk to you. I shall fill you in with more details when I can, Aunt. I must be going now."

"Thank you for warning me. Do not worry; I shall not say a word to Jane. Goodbye now dear, we shall see you Friday evening then."

Elizabeth and Georgiana made their way back home. It had been another eventful day.

"Georgiana, you are going to wear me out if you keep me going like this. Older women such as myself cannot maintain such a pace! Promise me we will not do anything other than attend my fittings tomorrow. I think I have shopped more in these two days than I have in the last two years!

"As you wish Elizabeth, but remember I said we were to visit my aunt tomorrow."

"How could I have forgotten? Then we shall visit your Aunt and attend my fitting but that is all! I have hardly set foot in your magnificent Library. Please allow me the luxury tomorrow?"

"Of course! And I told you, do not be concerned over meeting my aunt. She will love you."

"You said that before, Georgiana."

"It is the truth, Elizabeth. Now, it is time to prepare for dinner. I will see you in an hour."

An hour later they joined Darcy for dinner. Conversation soon turned to Mr. Bingley.

"I assume Mr. Bingley wanted to talk to you about his sister, Fitzwilliam."

"Yes he did. What do you know about this whole affair?"

"Elizabeth told me about the note Miss Bingley sent Miss Bennet. We assume from what Mr. Bingley said, that Miss Bingley is not currently in Lincoln, that she told him Miss Bennet was in Devonshire and that possibly she was accepting the attentions of another man."

"That about sums it up."

"What will Mr. Bingley do, Fitzwilliam?"

"That I am not at liberty to say. However, I would not be surprised if Miss Bingley goes to go visit her Aunt in Lincoln after all." Darcy said this with a smug expression on his face. The rest of the meal was spent recalling the rest of their day. Georgiana spared Elizabeth a retelling of the tree story. She was sure Elizabeth would be mortified if she did.

* * *

Charles Bingley spent the remainder of the day planning his confrontation with his sister, and pining for Miss Bennet. She was so very near to him but he would not see her until he had resolved things with Caroline. Caroline had betrayed him and he was determined to resolve the issue before he went to apologize to his Jane. She did not deserve this and he did not want her to worry needlessly over the matter for he was sure she would be kinder to his sister than she deserved. He was ashamed for his whole family. Hopefully tomorrow Caroline's fate would be sealed and then he could face his angel again.

Caroline misinterpreted her brother's ill mood for the success of her schemes. The fire in Manchester had come at just the right time. Soon she would see Charles fall in love again with some other pretty thing. If she had the right connections and a large enough fortune she would see her brother married before autumn. Then she would finally secure Mr. Darcy for herself. She had great plans for Pemberley. Her thoughts then strayed to the challenge it would be to redecorate such a large house.

Mr. Bingley awoke the next day counting the hours before he could expect a reply from his aunt. If all went well, he would confront his sister before dinner. He would tell her his plans and make sure she was ready to depart first thing on the morrow. After she was gone he would go to Gracechurch Street to call on Miss Bennet. If she forgave him for his sister's actions, he would ask her if he could court her. If she agreed he would ride to Hertfordshire that afternoon and see Mr. Bennet the next day. If all went well, he could return to London by Saturday, happily on the way to matrimony.

* * *

Wednesday morning after breakfast, Georgiana took Elizabeth for the fitting of the first of her new gowns. Georgiana was very pleased with the way they looked on her friend.

"These will look lovely on you, Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam will be quite pleased!" Georgiana added without thinking.

"I am sure your brother needs no confirmation of your excellent taste. He sees its results on you every day."

Georgiana blushed when she realized what she had let slip. "Elizabeth, you know you are a beautiful woman, my brother would hardly be a man if he was not pleased by these new gowns on you." She covered.

"If you were speaking of Jane I would agree. She is five times as pretty as the rest of us Bennet girls."

"You sell yourself short, Elizabeth," Georgiana protested. "But I will grant you that Jane is simply stunning. I know of few women who can compare to her in beauty, especially the beauty of her character."

"Yes, that is my Jane."

Changing subjects Elizabeth asked, "When do we call on your aunt?"

"We will leave here and go directly to Afton House."

"Tell me what to expect, Georgiana."

"My Aunt, Lady Matlock, is a kind, generous woman. She has a lovely sense of humor but she does not suffer fools well. I think you will like her very much as she will like you."

"Thank you, I must admit I am looking forward to meeting more of you family even if it has not seemed as I do. I was a bit tired yesterday when we spoke of it."

Afton House was very impressive indeed. Elizabeth felt that, if ever she could be intimidated meeting someone, it would be someone living in a home like this. Georgiana and Elizabeth were led into a sitting room, where an elegant looking woman of about 50, if Elizabeth could guess an age, greeted them.

"Georgiana!"

"Aunt Helen, it is so lovely to see you. May I introduce my friend? Aunt Helen, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, this is my Aunt, Lady Matlock."

Elizabeth curtseyed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Matlock."

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet! It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard many things about you." Lady Matlock replied.

Georgiana and Elizabeth exchanged looks and Georgiana began to laugh.

Elizabeth hastened to explain. "You must forgive Georgiana, Lady Matlock. I am afraid it is my fault. You are the fourth person associated with Georgiana that has said the exact same thing when we were introduced."

"In whose illustrious company do I now reside?" Lady Matlock asked, now much intrigued.

"Well ma'am, first it was Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper at Pemberley. I am acquainted with her daughter Mary Clark. Then, your nephew Mr. Darcy said the same thing. Finally Mrs. Thomas, his housekeeper here in town so greeted me when I met her on Sunday."

"Knowing the character of all three of those persons I feel better about the company I unwittingly keep!" cried Lady Matlock. "Please be seated. Georgiana has spoken often of you in her letters, Miss Bennet. She also informs me that you are the reason she is not staying with me right now. It is quite all right as I see that you are keeping her good company. It is wonderful that she has found someone close to her own age."

With that Lady Matlock had pronounced her judgment; she approved of this Miss Bennet. It was obvious that everyone was right about what they were saying of her. By the end of the visit she had shown herself to be a lively, intelligent woman and at the same time unpretentious, not seeking to benefit from her acquaintance with her niece other than with the rewards found only in the bonds of true friendship. London could use more women like her. Elizabeth Bennet was a welcome breath of fresh air.


	18. Chapter 18

**June 15, 2014** – Happy Father's Day!

In my rush to get the chapter posted last night (family duties first, people!) I forgot to put in a inmor **Regency Error Alert - Men did not ask permission to court a woman. They just asked permission to marry one.**

Ok for the Ides of March. That bit based off the play Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. The soothsayer warns Caesar to "beware the Ides of March". The Ides of March was March 15th and was the date on which Julius Caesar was assassinated. That's the cliff notes version of it.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

An express arrived for Charles Bingley shortly after 5 o'clock, whereupon he retired to his study to read it. A sad but satisfied smile overspread his face. His Aunt Blackwell had consented to his plan. She conveyed her dismay at her niece's behavior and promised to make every effort to make her see the error of her ways. Everything was readied. He went in search of Caroline and found her sitting with their sister Louisa. Mr. Hurst was not there.

"Louisa, I did not know you were here or else I would have come to see you."

"Caroline said you had some pressing matters of business. I would suppose that after the fire you have many things to take care of in London, brother. I trust all things are getting back to normal now?"

"Things are progressing," he said cryptically. "Caroline, you never would guess who I ran into yesterday when I called on Darcy."

"You called on Mr. Darcy and Georgiana? I would have accompanied you if I had known you were going, Charles. I had not heard they were back from Pemberley yet."

"They arrived on Saturday."

"Whom did you meet so unexpectedly?" Caroline asked.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You do remember her from your stay at Netherfield do you not?"

Caroline Bingley turned pale. Her sister noticed this and decided to take over the conversation from her sister. She loved Caroline but this time she had gone too far and Louisa was not going to take the fall with her.

"What a surprise, Charles! But Miss Darcy did seem quite taken with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. What news did she bring?"

"She told me, among other things, that Miss Jane Bennet was in town and that Miss Bennet had sent Caroline a note informing her of this. I can see by the looks on both of your faces that this is true."

"Charles," Louisa began, "I must confess I knew Jane was in town, I was here when her note came. But I did not know her sister was also."

"And did you know that Caroline told her that I was not to leave Manchester for twomore months? Did you?" Bingley was beginning to shout now.

"No, I did not. When the note came I agreed not to say anything about Miss Bennet being in London. I feel that you can do better than her, Charles. But I refused to lie to you if it came up and I certainly refused to participate in any other scheme Caroline came up with. I warned her against such things."

At this Bingley softened at his sister. "Louisa, you of all people should know the value of love in a match."

Shamed, Louisa replied, "You are right, Charles. If you love Miss Bennet then you should pursue her. I believe she would make you happy. That is all I ever wanted for you, and for Caroline."

"Thank you, Louisa, I shall count on your support. But you do not know what else Caroline has said?"

"I am ignorant of anything other than knowing Miss Bennet is in London."

"It seems as though our sister did not approve of my choice of Miss Bennet and sought to divide us. She told Miss Bennet that I would be in Manchester until March and that she was going to visit our Aunt Blackwell in Lincoln and would not be able to call on her. Caroline also told me that Miss Bennet was in Devonshire visiting a family by the name of Walter and that she was receiving Mr. Walter's attentions to her." Louisa could only stare at her sister.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Caroline?" Bingley demanded.

"I was only concerned for your happiness, Charles. The Bennets are so far beneath us. Any connection would be an abomination. Mrs. Bennet would lead you around by a noose and the other Bennet girls are a disgrace. I would not see you burdened by such lowly people."

"You are lying, Caroline!" Bingley said in a highly incensed voice. "The only thing you care about is yourself! You are selfish, snobbish, haughty and vain. You chase after a man who cares nothing for you and you have sought to divide me from the woman I love. Do you think I would have given her up so easily? Only an engagement announcement in the papers would have kept me from honoring my word and returning to call on Miss Bennet at Longbourn. You would have had us waste two months and brought us unnecessary pain. Miss Bennet is the daughter of a gentleman. She is more than my equal. I do not own an estate. I only lease one. She may not have the wealth or connections but she has the one thing you and I do not. She was born to a gentleman. I have had enough! Since you said you were going to visit Aunt Blackwell, to Lincoln you shall go. She is expecting you. You shall pack your things and leave first thing in the morning. You will not be allowed to return to my home until you can prove that you can behave in a civil manner again to me and those I hold dear. You will cease to pursue Darcy and you will stop fawning so insincerely over Miss Darcy. If I hear another unkind word about Miss Bennet and her family I will cut your allowance completely. As it is, the fire has set me back. You will still receive your quarterly allotment but I warn you not to exceed it. I will not be covering any additional expenses of yours. The quarter has just begun. You have enough warning to economize. Do you understand what I have said or do I need to explain further?"

"You are perfectly clear, Charles. Louisa, if you will excuse me. I will have dinner sent to my room so I may supervise the packing of my things. Good night, Charles." Miss Bingley left the two without any sign of remorse.

"For what it is worth, Charles, I think you handled that very well. Caroline needed someone to bring her in line." Louisa offered.

"Unfortunately, the only thing she is sorry for at the moment, is that she got caught," sighed Bingley.

"Give her time, Charles. I thought sending her to Aunt Blackwell's was a brilliant stroke. She should drive Caroline insane with all of her moralizing. She has been avoiding visiting her for years!"

Bingley brightened, "Actually it was Darcy's idea. He came up with the suggestion about the allowance as well. I must say he was pleased when I told him that Caroline would be made to stop chasing him. I think he rather enjoyed the thought that I would finally bring Caroline under heel."

"Mr. Darcy has always been an invaluable friend to you, Charles. I need to go home. Mr. Hurst will be very interested in hearing my news."

"I imagine he will be relieved I did not saddle you with Caroline."

"I think he may have actually refused her once he heard what she has tried. Have you called on Miss Bennet yet?"

"I was waiting to resolve this with Caroline first."

"That was wise, Charles. I am very sorry for all of this. I should have tried to talk Caroline out of it."

"We both know it would have been a waste of your breath, Louisa. Give my best to your husband. I have many things to accomplish these next few days. When I can I will send word and ask you to join me for dinner."

"I understand. Good luck, Charles." Louisa leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It will all turn out well. Goodnight!"

After Mrs. Hurst was gone, Bingley went to inform the housekeeper of all the changes for the evening and of his sister's removal the next day. He was not very hungry that evening and sleep came very begrudgingly.

Charles Bingley did not want his sister to skulk off to Lincoln without saying goodbye to him, so he informed his valet that he wished to be awakened when his sister was awake. Miss Bingley was surprised that he came down to join her for breakfast. She had arisen early in an effort to avoid him, if at all possible, before she was banished to Lincoln.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"Good morning, Charles." She replied coldly.

"I am not here to lecture you again, Caroline. I came to wish you a good journey and a productive time with Aunt Blackwell."

"Hmph"

"Caroline, all I, and Louisa for that matter, want is the return of the wonderful person you used to be when you were young. We miss that. I miss that Caroline."

"I am no longer a child, Charles!" she said indignantly.

"That is not at all my meaning. When you were younger you used to care for people. You wanted to please your family. You were happy. Now all I see is a disillusioned woman who is without any true friends. Those you call friends do not care about you, they care only what you can do for them. They are as shallow as you have become. Use this time to become the person of substance I know you can be. Make peace with yourself and maybe then you can be happy for me. Think about what I have said, Caroline. Please write and let me know you have arrived safely. I shall write to you when I have any news. Goodbye Caroline, safe journey sister." Bingley leaned over, tenderly kissed his sister's cheek and left her alone to her breakfast and her thoughts.

* * *

Bingley left his home and made his way over to Darcy House. He was one of the few people who would be let in so early. Darcy was in the breakfast room when he arrived.

"Bingley! You are certainly early this morning. I am going to my club after breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Only for a little while Darcy, I have a call to make this morning!"

"I take it that you have talked with Caroline?"

"Yes, and Louisa."

"Was she involved too?"

"Only to the extent that she knew Miss Bennet was in town and had agreed with Caroline not to tell me. But that was all she knew and she even told Caroline not to try any form of deceit. She is not the one to blame."

"How did Caroline take it when you confronted her?"

"She denied nothing. She tried to justify herself by denigrating Miss Bennet and her family. I would not stand for such a thing. I told her what I believed were her true motives. I then informed her that she was going to visit our Aunt in Lincoln and I told her she had to live within her allowance. I even threatened to cut her off completely if she did not stop abusing Miss Bennet or her family."

"You did not leave anything out, did you Bingley? Charles, I am very proud of you. That was a very difficult situation to handle and you handled it as any gentleman should."

"Thank you, William. Now what do you have to eat this morning. I did not eat much for dinner last night and have not yet eaten this morning. I am starving!"

"Help yourself, Bingley, my cook never lets me down!"

Shortly thereafter, Georgiana and Elizabeth both came in for their breakfast.

"Mr. Bingley! Mr. Darcy, Good morning!" Elizabeth greeted the gentleman warmly.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. I see that you are well this morning." Bingley replied

"Yes, I thank you. Have you concluded your business of two days ago?" Elizabeth queried.

"The first portion was concluded just this morning. When the second is completed to my satisfaction is entirely in the hands of another. I must be patient if the desired result is to be accomplished."

"I see. Have you had a chance to call on my sister in Gracechurch Street yet, Mr. Bingley?"

Bingley countenance brightened somewhat. "No, not yet. But I hope to remedy that later this morning. I told Darcy here I would join him at his club first before heading out to make my calls."

"I am sure my aunt will be pleased to finally make your acquaintance. If you would sir, would you please relay a message to Jane for me?"

"At your service madam!"

"Please inform Jane that I demand to see her in blue tomorrow evening when we dine at Gracechurch Street. She will understand my meaning."

"Of course, and I know better than to question the words of a lady."

"Very good, Bingley," Darcy interrupted, "are you ready to leave now."

"Darcy, you are heartless! Can you not see how much I am enjoying speaking with Miss Elizabeth here?" Bingley cried.

"She will be here another five weeks, Bingley. You have plenty of time to see her again. Let us be off." Darcy finished.

"I am sorry ladies. It appears that, for now, I am at Darcy's mercy since I did promise to accompany him to his club. I shall relay your message, Miss Elizabeth. Now if you will excuse us I will take my taciturn friend away now."

Darcy was relieved to be away. As much as he enjoyed Bingley's lighthearted repartee, he was jealous of Elizabeth's attention. _'Stop that man; she is not yours to be jealous for! Remember to keep your emotional distance.'_Darcy railed at himself.

* * *

"What do you have in store for us today, Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked as soon as the men were gone.

"I have been woefully neglecting my studies and my pianoforte. I think we should stay home today." Georgiana admitted.

"She is wise and beautiful!" Elizabeth teased.

"Oh no, Elizabeth. I am only afraid of the disapprobation of my brother!"

"As if you could ever really disappoint him!"

Georgiana suddenly colored at Elizabeth's jest. Immediately Elizabeth sensed why but she could not let her friend know that she knew.

"If I have said something to give you pain Georgiana, I am truly sorry." Elizabeth offered.

"No, it is not you, Elizabeth. A painful memory just now chose to re-introduce itself into my thoughts." Georgiana sighed. Elizabeth smiled kindly in understanding. The ladies continue to eat their breakfast. Only the sound of cutlery on plates broke the silence.

Finally, Georgiana spoke. "Elizabeth, do you remember when we first met at Pemberley?"

"Yes, of course I do" Elizabeth replied _'Will she now reveal her burden to me?'_

"I was very shy and reserved when we first met."

"Yes."

"There was a reason for that."

"Too much time spent around your brother?" Elizabeth teased.

"Yes and no," Georgiana smiled back. "I do share some of his natural shyness but that was not the reason for my reticence. Earlier that summer I was greatly deceived by two people I trusted. I was almost ruined and only by the grace of God was Fitzwilliam there to save me." Elizabeth wisely chose to remain silent. "I went with my then companion, Mrs. Younge, to Ramsgate. Whilst there, a man whom I knew from my youth, the son of our late steward, met with me. I told me he loved me and wanted to marry me. I consented to an elopement. It all seemed so romantic. A few days before we were to leave my brother came unexpectedly to surprise me. I had to tell him, he has been like a father to me and I could not conceal such a thing from him now he was there. He was very gentle with me but knew my 'fiancé' was only after my fortune. Fitzwilliam took care of everything. He dismissed Mrs. Younge, who was in on the deception from the start, and brought me back to Pemberley. I was devastated. You came to Pemberley about a month later. You were just what I needed, Elizabeth. You have helped me draw myself back out again. I own you a great debt of gratitude. Your friendship is the most important one of my life, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth comforted the now crying girl. She held her gently until the tears subsided. When Georgiana had regained her composure Elizabeth began to answer her.

"Georgiana, I thank you for your trust in confiding in me. The first day I met you I sensed a great sadness in you and wondered at its cause. I am glad I was able to play a part in your overcoming this trauma. I have a confession to make to you now. I know about Mr. Wickham, Georgiana."

"You do? How did you, why would my…"

"Before you become angry with me or your brother, please, let me explain. When you were in Hertfordshire your brother told you that Mr. Wickham had been in the neighborhood but that he had gone by then."

"Yes, I remember."

"What you do not know is that I was present the day your brother learned he was there. I witnessed their greeting of one another. That night I was in Mr. Wickham's company and he tried to poison me against your brother by telling me falsehoods and half-truths. I was very suspicious of him. Since I knew he did not know you were at Netherfield I asked him about you. He told me the most bald faced lie about you and I knew then he was lying about everything else. I was very concerned about what that man might try if he knew you were near and I went out walking the next morning hoping to come across your brother. Fortunately, he was of the same mind and came looking for me. He explained the whole of your family's acquaintance with Mr. Wickham. He did not leave anything out. He had come to respect our friendship enough to realize that I was an ally and would do anything to protect you. Together we plotted to have Mr. Wickham removed from the area. He enlisted the help of your cousin, the Colonel. I was to quash any rumors Mr. Wickham might have started in Meryton. We were both relieved when he was finally gone. So you see, your brother only acted to protect you, Georgiana. I was waiting for you to feel comfortable enough with me to reveal your dealings with him on your own. As I said earlier, I am grateful you have chosen to confide in me about this. Now that it is out in the open, please allow me to help you when unpleasant thoughts intrude. You were not the one at fault, Georgiana, others were culpable, not you. Please believe this."

"I will try, Elizabeth. Thank you for keeping my secret so well. I am not angry with either of you. I can see why you have chosen to proceed as you did. Thank you for allowing me the time to come to you with this when I was ready."

Elizabeth smiled kindly at her young friend again. Georgiana's hand in hers she asked, "So, is it your studies or your pianoforte first this morning?"

Smiling back gratefully Georgiana replied, "I think my mood requires my pianoforte. Will you join me in the music room?"

"After I pick out a new book to read from your magnificent Library," she said squeezing her friend's hand before releasing it.

The ladies spent a quiet and peaceful day at home.

* * *

Meanwhile Darcy and Bingley had arrived at Darcy's club.

"Bingley, what are your plans for calling on Miss Bennet?" Darcy began.

"I will go there directly from here. I have much to apologize and ask forgiveness for." Bingley added darkly.

"Charles, it is not your fault. They were your sister's actions, not yours."

"No, ultimately I am to blame. I am the head of my family. For too long I have turned a blind eye to everything both of my sisters have done. Louisa is Hurst's responsibility now but I am still responsible for not checking Caroline."

"I still think you are being too hard on yourself, Charles."

"No William, I need to be a man and face up to my responsibilities, just as I have watched you do all these years. Because I trusted my sister too much, I allowed her to drive a potential wedge between Miss Bennet and me. I shudder to think of what these next two months would have been like if Miss Elizabeth had not been staying with you. I need to explain everything to Miss Bennet and to ask her forgiveness. I only hope she will not hold Caroline's behavior against me."

Darcy smiled at his friend's dejected demeanor. "Charles, from what I have learned of your Miss Bennet, I do not think that will be an issue."

"You have been reluctant to approve of her for me."

"I see now that your regard for her has not abated. In fact it has caused you to act as your own man unlike anything else I have ever seen. If this is what she can bring out in you then she is more than worthy of you, in spite of her lack of fortune or connections."

"Thank you, William. And now I must leave you. I have a call to make!" said the much-brightened Bingley.

Darcy watched his friend disappear and wondered if he would ever find the same happiness.

* * *

Bingley was soon at No. 10 Gracechurch Street. Jane was visibly startled and pleased when his name was announced. She and her Aunt received this most welcome visitor in the parlor.

"Mr. Bingley, it is good to see you again sir. Aunt, this is Mr. Charles Bingley. Mr. Bingley this is my Aunt, Mrs. Madeline Gardiner."

"Delighted to meet you sir. You are welcome in our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner. I have often heard of you from your nieces."

"I did not expect to see you until after I returned to Longbourn, Mr. Bingley. Your sister indicated in a letter before she left for Lincoln that you expected to be in Manchester until March." Jane explained

"My sister was very much mistaken to tell you so, Miss Bennet. She knew I was coming to London this week."

"I do not understand, Mr. Bingley."

"Jane," Mrs. Gardiner interrupted, sensing the two of them needed some privacy, "I need to check on the children. Is it acceptable if I leave you and Mr. Bingley here to catch up on your news whilst I attend them? I shall have some tea sent in."

"Yes, Aunt, I will be fine, and I would appreciate some tea. Thank you."

Mrs. Gardiner left, leaving the door open on her way out.

"Miss Bennet, I am afraid I have come to apologize to you and ask your forgiveness."

"Whatever for, Mr. Bingley?" said Jane, her heart pounding in fear.

Bingley sighed before continuing, "For the actions of my sister, Miss Bennet. You must know that she has sought to deceive us both. I learned of her attempts at such officious interference just two days ago when I met your sister at the Darcys'. Caroline has been in London this whole time and had only sent you the note to keep you from calling. She would have hidden your presence in town from me. But it is not only this, she told me that you were in Devonshire and that you were receiving the attentions of a Mr. Andrew Walter."

Jane was truly shocked at this. "But I know no one by that name and have no acquaintance in Devonshire!"

"I know that now, Miss Bennet. When I learned the truth of my sister's lies I arranged for her to indeed visit our Aunt in Lincoln. I confronted her last night about the entire situation. I am pained to admit that she bears no remorse for her actions. I sent her to Lincoln this morning. I hope she soon will come to realize the error of her ways and have a change of heart."

"I am sorry to be the cause of such familial strife, Mr. Bingley."

"No, Miss Bennet. This has been building for many years, I am afraid. You were just the last in a long list of items. I should have curbed my sister long ago, Miss Bennet. Can you please forgive me?

"Mr. Bingley, you are not to blame and have done nothing that needs my forgiveness. I do not believe Caroline to be so bad. I hope that soon she will be sorry for what she has done and be anxious to re-establish her character."

"Miss Bennet you are too good!"

A servant entered with the promised tea. Once alone again, Bingley forged on ahead.

"Miss Bennet, we have long delayed a discussion I began when I took leave of you in Hertfordshire."

"Yes Mr. Bingley?" Jane said nervously, hope once again rekindled.

"Miss Bennet, from almost the beginning of or acquaintance I have found you enchanting. I have been drawn to you as a moth is to a flame. I wish to risk myself just as the moth, to be in the warmth of your presence. Miss Bennet, may I formally court you?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Bingley broke out in his wonderful huge smile. "I shall ride to Longbourn today to speak to your father first thing in the morning. I will not wait for a letter, Miss Bennet! I will return tomorrow once I have received his consent." Bingley stopped here and a cloud of worry crossed back over his features. "He will consent will he not?" Bingley asked.

Jane laughed demurely. "Mr. Bingley, I do not think my mother will give him much choice!"

Bingley was delighted to see this teasing side of his beloved Jane. Mrs. Gardiner chose this moment to reappear. It was obvious that something had taken place but neither Jane or Bingley would speak of it. Bingley stayed for another 15 minutes until he made his excuses to leave.

"Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth and Mr. & Miss Darcy are to dine with us tomorrow evening. Would you care to join us?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"I would be delighted to Mrs. Gardiner! I have much business to attend to tomorrow but I believe I will be able to attend. If I am delayed I will have a note dispatched so that you do not wait for me." Bingley's eyes never left Jane's as he spoke. "Until tomorrow then. Oh, I almost forgot! Miss Bennet, I saw your sister at Darcy's this morning and she asked me to pass along this message. She said that she demanded to see you in blue tomorrow. She said that you would understand her meaning."

Jane smiled at her younger sister's machinations. "Yes, I fully comprehend her intent. Thank you Mr. Bingley."

And with that Bingley bowed and took his leave.

* * *

**Yes, I am behind in responding to comments. I'll catch up tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19

**June 16, 2014** – I hope you all had a lovely Father's Day, if you celebrate such things. We did. I think I'm all caught up replying to all the lovely reviews you all have left. If I haven't replied to yours it's because you've not been signed in or your account settings do not allow PM's.

Time for Darcy's reaction to Elizabeth's first new frock purchased mostly with Darcy's money.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Madeline Gardiner looked at her oldest niece. Jane was radiant. It was as if the happiness of her countenance accentuated her God-given natural beauty in a way she had never seen before.

"Well Jane, did you and Mr. Bingley find much to talk about when I was tending the children?"

"Oh Aunt, I do not know where to begin! Mr. Bingley came to gain my consent to be courted!"

"Did he think it actually necessary?" Mrs. Gardiner teased.

Jane blushed and said, "Yes, he must."

"And is it really necessary, Jane?" Jane would not answer.

"Then enjoy this time, Jane. Get to know the man for who he really is. Make sure he is worthy of your trust, respect and love."

"He is on his way to Longbourn now."

"Mr. Bingley wasted no time!"

"He was worried that Papa would deny his courting me." Jane added mischievously.

"As if Fanny would let him!" Mrs. Gardiner teased back.

"I told him the same thing!"

"Good for you, Jane, he needs to see that side of you, too. Very few people know that you can tease just as much as your sister Elizabeth. I suppose that Mr. Bingley will make every effort to be here for dinner tomorrow and I would not be surprised to see him arrive slightly early. Do you wish to inform your uncle of what has transpired?"

"What is your opinion, Aunt?"

"I would like for you to tell him, Jane, since much of your courting will most likely take place whilst you are here in London with us. He should know sooner rather than later."

"Then I shall inform him as soon as possible. Thank you, Aunt."

"I am so happy for you, Jane. Mr. Bingley appears to be a good man. Now did he have anything else to relate?"

Jane told her all about Caroline Bingley's deception. Somehow Mrs. Gardiner was not surprised and sincerely hoped that woman would learn her lesson, for Jane's sake. Mr. Gardiner was overjoyed when Jane relayed her news that evening. He looked forward to meeting the gentleman and seeing if he was good enough for his eldest niece.

* * *

Bingley arrived at Netherfield shortly before dinnertime. A very surprised Housekeeper greeted him.

"Mr. Bingley, sir, we had no notice that you were to arrive, sir. I am afraid that we do not have the house ready to be opened, sir."

"That is quite all right. I only intend to stay the night. I have business to attend to first thing in the morning and then I will be off to Town again. Please do not trouble yourself too much on my account. A simple meal will be fine. All I desire is a bath, hot meal and comfortable bed."

"I will order water to be heated immediately. I will have your room made ready and I will personally see that your meal is waiting for you after your bath. It will be simple fare, sir."

"That will be fine. Why do you not have it served in my chambers? I will only require a simple breakfast in my room in the morning as well. Have it sent up to me at 8 o'clock. I will make an early start to my day and most likely I will not return to Netherfield, but will return immediately back to Town when I am finished with my business."

"Very good, sir. Mr. Bingley? I have not had any directions from your sister when you plan to return. Do you have any firm plans yet, sir?"

"If all goes well I will be coming back within six weeks. When my plans are firmer I shall send you word. I know there is much to do to open this house. Do not worry, I will not show up unannounced on the doorstep like this again, but will inform you of my plans for immediate occupancy."

"Thank you, sir. We look forward to your being in the neighborhood for an extended period of time."

Dinner that evening was indeed simple yet delicious fare. He suspected that he was sharing the same dinner as the servants but he did not mind. He had not given them any notice and they had performed admirably under the circumstances. He was exhausted from the experiences of the day and fell asleep quickly when he retired for the evening. The next morning he was awakened as requested at 7 o'clock. A servant assisted him with his morning routine and he was famished when his meal arrived at 8 o'clock. Fed and ready to depart he ordered his bag packed and his horse saddled. By 8:30 he was on his way to Longbourn. He knew it was too early in the day to call normally, but he also knew Mr. Bennet to be an early riser. Indeed, his host greeted him in the study.

"Mr. Bingley, I had not been informed you were in the neighborhood. What brings you to Longbourn so bright and early today?" Mr. Bennet had a good guess but decided to see how his guest reacted.

"Mr. Bennet, I arrived at Netherfield late in the afternoon yesterday. I caught my staff rather off balance for they had no idea of my coming."

"What brought about this sudden journey?"

"To see you sir," Bingley blushed.

"I am here as you see." Mr. Bennet decided a little sport was called for.

"Er yes, you are Mr. Bennet. What I mean is to say that I have come to speak to you about your daughter, sir."

"I have five of them still, I think. Of which do you speak?" It was diverting to watch him squirm.

"Of your eldest, Miss Jane, sir."

"Well, what do you wish to speak about her, Mr. Bingley?" It was too early to let him off the hook.

"When I returned to London I learned she was staying with her family in Gracechurch Street. Yesterday I was finally able to call on her. Whilst there I had the opportunity to finally ask her if she would allow me to formally court her."

"Did she say yes, Mr. Bingley?" One more barb was called for.

"Of course she said yes, why else would I be here?"

"Then why are you here?" It was too tempting to keep going.

"I am here to ask your consent to court Miss Bennet, sir!"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were finally going to come to the point Mr. Bingley. Tell me, why I should allow you to court my daughter?"

"Because Mrs. Bennet will not allow you to refuse!"

Mr. Bennet was delighted. Maybe there was hope for the young man yet. "Well, when you put it that way, Mr. Bingley, I suppose I must give my consent. Well done, sir!"

Bingley finally began to relax. "Will you be this hard on all of your daughters' suitors, Mr. Bennet?"

"If they give me the chance, of course I will. Never pass on the chance to make young men nervous, Mr. Bingley. And you are not completely off the hook yet. You still have to obtain Jane's hand in marriage. If you thought today was difficult, wait until then!"

"I look forward to the day when I may be able to come to you with such a request, Mr. Bennet. My intentions to your daughter are honorable, sir."

"If I had doubted your intentions I would have denied your request, Mr. Bingley. But tell me why you waited until after you returned from Manchester to make your intentions known."

"I did not think it fair to make such a request before, knowing I would be leaving the next morning with no fixed date of return. But before I left I assured Miss Bennet of my intentions to return to call on her. I did not wish her to believe I was fleeing from her."

"That was very wise of you. Now perhaps you ought to be off before my wife and other daughters make an appearance. You would be safe from Mary, but the others…"

"I understand sir. But perhaps you would like me to wait so that I may take any letters back to London with me."

"An excellent idea; saves me postage. I have a letter ready for Elizabeth but I will write one to Jane and my brother Gardiner. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. I have already eaten but I would like some coffee."

Mr. Bennet had coffee brought in and then quickly wrote his two letters.

"I take it you will call again on Jane soon and be able to give her these letters. She will be able to send Lizzy hers."

"Actually I am invited to dine at the Gardiners' this evening with Miss Elizabeth and the Darcys."

"Why am I not surprised? Give my best to Edward and Madeline, Mr. Bingley."

"Indeed, I will, sir."

"Now be off with you while you still can," Mr. Bennet said as he shook the young man's hand.

Mr. Bingley left just before the family came down for breakfast.

"You had an early visitor today, Mr. Bennet. What did he want?"

"It was not much, please do not concern yourself with it Mrs. Bennet." Mary looked up at her father. She had seen Mr. Bingley come into Longbourn as she was leaving for her walk. She would have said something but her father gave her a wink. She grinned back at him and went back to her breakfast. She would give Jane the peace her father obviously intended for the moment. It would change soon enough.

* * *

Bingley arrived back in London tired but exhilarated. He was impatient to share his news with Jane. As soon as he arrived home he ordered his bath and an hour later was out the door and on the way to Gracechurch Street.

Mrs. Gardiner was not too surprised to find Mr. Bingley at her front door much too early for dinner. "Mr. Bingley you are early, sir. I am afraid Jane just went upstairs to prepare herself. Mr. Gardiner though should be home any minute. Perhaps you would care to wait in his study?"

"Thank you for your forbearance at my early arrival. I should very much like to meet Mr. Gardiner when he arrives. I shall be happy to await him in his study."

"Right this way." Mrs. Gardiner led him into the study. "You must excuse me, I need to see to dinner."

Mr. Gardiner arrived ten minutes later. He was immediately summoned to his wife.

"Edward dear, Mr. Bingley is here and waiting for you in the study. Be kind to him, he appears anxious enough as it is and if I know Thomas, he did not have the easiest time seeing him."

"Madeline, it has not been THAT many years since I was in the same position myself! I will have pity on the poor soul but I will set the rules with him."

"I would not expect any less from you, dear. Now go meet your guest!"

Mr. Gardiner found the object of his scrutiny pacing in his study. "You must be Mr. Bingley. I am Edward Gardiner and I am pleased to meet you, sir"

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Mr. Gardiner. I have three letters to deliver to you, sir. I was in Hertfordshire this morning."

"You have certainly traveled much today then, sir."

"My business was concluded in a most satisfactory manner which negated any fatigue I might be experiencing now. I was asked to see that you read your letter at your earliest convenience. Please do not mind my presence."

Mr. Gardiner smiled knowingly at the young man and opened his letter. He was not at all surprised by its contents. After he concluded he looked up to address its main subject.

"Mr. Bingley, I see that my brother has granted his consent for your courtship with my niece. Since it appears that much of this will take place whilst she is my responsibility I think that we need to clarify what I expect from you in this matter."

"I completely understand, sir, that was the main reason I came early this evening, to meet and talk with you, sir."

"Come now, that may be a secondary motive but I hardly think it was the main reason you came early." Mr. Gardiner teased. Bingley could only blush and smile at this. The gentlemen discussed expectations and then settled into comfortable conversation waiting for the woman to come downstairs.

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth had spent much of the week away from each other's company. They saw each other at mealtimes and after diner but they were never alone together. Secretly both were happy with this arrangement.

Georgiana insisted that Elizabeth wear one of her new gowns that evening. The first of them had been delivered that afternoon along with a new cloak. Elizabeth had never worn such fine clothing before and she wondered what Jane and her Aunt might have to say about it. She would have an awkward time explaining it to them.

"You must wear the burgundy one, Elizabeth. I think the color becomes you very well," Georgiana ordered.

"If you insist, Georgiana, I will. It is hard to refuse when you paid for most of its cost!" Elizabeth replied.

The journey to the Gardiners was the first time Elizabeth and Darcy had been in the close confines of a carriage together since Darcy and Georgiana had collected her on Sunday. Elizabeth had thought nothing of sharing a carriage ride with Darcy that first day. She had been too excited about seeing Georgiana again to allow his close proximity to affect her. Georgiana had sat across from her next to her brother on the ride home and commanded her attention.

Tonight was a very different experience. Georgiana was seated next to Elizabeth with Darcy across from them. Elizabeth was forced to look either at him or at her hands. Georgiana's constant conversation made it impossible for her to stare out the windows, since it would be rude to seem to ignore her friend. Elizabeth forced herself to not stare at Darcy and tried focusing on a point next to his head. She found his close presence slightly intoxicating. She had to will herself to attend Georgiana's conversation and was much relieved when they finally arrived at their destination.

Darcy on the other hand was grateful to his sister for sitting next to Elizabeth. That way he could focus on his sister and not have to try not to stare at Elizabeth. He had been avoiding being alone with her all week but he found her close proximity in the intimate enclosure of the carriage rather disconcerting. She looked stunning in her new gown and he was much relieved when they arrived at their destination.

Elizabeth could tell her sister was agitated when they entered the room. Mr. Bingley was already there and he appeared to be enjoying a quiet conversation with her Uncle. Jane motioned for Elizabeth to join her apart from the rest of the party.

"Do you have some news for me, Jane?" Elizabeth asked coyly.

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane began, "Mr. Bingley called on me yesterday. In the course of our conversation he asked permission to court me! He then rode to Netherfield yesterday afternoon and spoke with Papa just this morning. Papa has given his consent to Mr. Bingley! Can this really be happening to me?"

Elizabeth contained the urge to exult and instead quietly said to her sister, "Oh Jane, I told you not to worry! I am very happy for you. Enjoy this time away from Longbourn, Jane."

The two sisters looked at each other knowingly. Jane then noticed her sister's new gown.

"Elizabeth, when did you get this gown? It is exquisite!"

Elizabeth blushed, "Georgiana and I went shopping on Monday and this came today, along with the new wrap I was wearing. Do you like it then?"

"Oh Elizabeth, it is stunning on you! But it looks very expensive. How can we afford such things?"

Elizabeth appeared even more embarrassed. "I warned Georgiana about this," she sighed. "When we left Longbourn and Papa asked to see me alone it was to tell me that he was providing me with extra funds to enhance my wardrobe. He was aware that I would be needing more sophisticated clothing while I am staying in town with the Darcys. Before Georgiana and I had a chance to start shopping, Mr. Darcy informed me that they had much of the same expectations of my need to enhance my wardrobe as our father had. He then told me that they would cover the extra cost incurred by shopping at their accustomed shops. I tried to decline but was overruled. So I ordered the same number of items that I was planning on, only from Miss Darcy's shops and the Darcys are making up the difference. I asked not to be told what that amount was. I really do not wish to know! There are more things coming and they are all so beautiful, Jane. Perhaps now I will not be completely overshadowed when I stand next to you. And by the way you look stunning in YOUR new gown, Jane."

"Thank you, Lizzy. It was very generous of the Darcys to do this for you but I do understand the wisdom of their thinking."

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed, "and tomorrow evening only proves their point. We dine at the home of the Earl of Matlock, the Darcys' uncle."

Changing the subject Jane replied, "Elizabeth, Mr. Bingley brought a letter back for you from our father. Mr. Bingley offered to carry his correspondence back to London for him."

"That was very generous of him. There was not, by chance, a letter there for you as well?"

"Yes, Papa only wished to let me know he approves of Mr. Bingley and that he was happy for me. He also said that he was relieved that the courtship should take place mostly away from Longbourn. He has promised not to tell Mama for the time being."

"So then if neither you nor I tell her she will not know?"

"Unless Papa changes his mind."

Elizabeth gave Jane one of her saucy looks and in her best imitation of Sir William Lucas cried, "Capital! Oh Capital, Miss Bennet."

Their laughter attracted the attention of the others. "Elizabeth," Mr. Gardiner said, "I have a letter for you from your father. Let me fetch it for you before I forget."

"Thank you, Uncle. Would you please have the servant place it with my things? I will read it later."

"As you wish my dear."

The seven of them had an enjoyable evening together. Mr. Darcy once again found himself amazed at Mr. Gardiner. He was a man of sense and education and Darcy was glad to know him better. His home, while not nearly as large as his own, was tastefully decorated and displayed the obvious comfort of its inhabitants. The servants were well trained and efficient. Overall Darcy was impressed. He was also happy that the eldest Miss Bennets had some relations that they could be proud of. And if Bingley's happy demeanor of the evening was any indication, he would soon find himself in their company more often.

No one was more disappointed when the evening was over than Elizabeth. She wished she could stay there and stay up late talking with Jane. But it was not to be. As they departed. Darcy surprised everyone, even himself with an invitation for the Gardiners, Jane and Bingley to attend the theatre next Friday with him in the Darcy Box.

"The Taming of the Shrew is opening that night. It would be a pleasure for all of you to join us."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I see that Jane and my wife appear amicable to the idea." Mr. Gardiner responded.

"And you must come back to Darcy House afterwards." Darcy added.

"We would be honored, sir." Mr. Gardiner countered.

"Mr. Gardiner, please allow me to offer you my coach, I would be honored to escort all of you." Bingley offered enthusiastically.

"Of course Mr. Bingley, that would be lovely," Mr. Gardiner accepted.

The ride back to Darcy House played out in the same manner as their earlier journey except this time Georgiana was much less talkative. Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth were able to pick up the slack in the conversation. They were much too busy trying to keep the other from noticing their distraction. This time, however, Georgina noticed the discomfort of her brother and friend. Fitzwilliam's did not surprise her, but Elizabeth's did. Perhaps matchmaking between them would be easier than she feared. She had been watching her brother's reactions to Elizabeth. Now she would have to watch Elizabeth's reaction to her brother. The darkness inside the carriage hid Georgiana's sly smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**July 17, 2014** – So, just pick a color for Elizabeth's gown. I give you leave to use your imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Before she knew it, Elizabeth was once again sitting in the Darcy carriage, this time on the way to dinner at Afton House. Any unease Elizabeth may have been feeling was mitigated by her earlier meeting with Lady Matlock on Wednesday. Fortunately for Elizabeth it was a short distance to Afton House and within minutes she was being handed down by Darcy. She was starting to become accustomed to the touch of his hand but it still affected her. Thus she was relieved to let go of his hand and enter the house.

They were ushered into an elegant room that was different from the one she had been in before.

"Uncle Hugh, Aunt Helen, thank you for your invitation to dine with you this evening." Darcy began.

"You are quite welcome here as always, William." Lord Matlock replied.

"Uncle, I would like to introduce my friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, this is my Uncle, Lord Matlock," said Georgiana making the introductions.

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet! It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard many things about you." Lord Matlock replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Elizabeth laughed and said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well and if I may be so bold I believe your wife has been sharing with you details of our visit on Wednesday."

"Indeed she has, Miss Bennet. Do I take it that I am number five or has some other lucky soul usurped my place?"

"No, no, you are number five sir!" Turning to Darcy she explained, "Mr. Darcy, when I was introduced to your Aunt, Georgiana started laughing at her greeting. It was the same as I received from Mrs. Reynolds, you and Mrs. Thomas. I told this to Lady Matlock and she seemed quite amused by it."

"And she told me of it." The Earl continued. "I thought it would be quite amusing to do the same thing. I also felt sorry for you, William."

"How so, Uncle?"

"You were the only male member of Miss Bennet's fan club. I sought to join your company, William!" The whole party chuckled at this.

"Am I to receive the same greeting from any other family members I may meet?" Elizabeth cheekily asked.

"That all depends on the member of the family. But we will leave that for you to discover, Miss Bennet." Lady Matlock answered. "Come and tell us what you have been doing to pass your time in London so far, my dear."

The time passed quickly until it was time to eat. During the meal, Elizabeth was able to learn more about the Earl's family.

"My eldest son, James, and his wife, are currently at Matlock. I expect them back in town next week. My next son Richard is a Colonel in the Army and is currently away on duty. My oldest daughter, Amelia is married to Lord Chesley and they are here in London. My youngest, Helena, is visiting my sister Lady Catherine de Bourgh in Kent." Lady Matlock informed Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana.

"Elizabeth is somewhat acquainted with Aunt Catherine, Aunt Helen. Her cousin is Aunt Catherine's clergyman."

"Mr. Collins is your cousin, Miss Bennet?" asked Lady Matlock.

"Yes, he is. He is also to marry my good friend Charlotte Lucas in March." Elizabeth answered.

"Aunt Helen, they are to be married on the 15th of March." Georgiana could not resist adding.

Both the Earl and Countess looked on in amazement. "Having met Reverend Collins I would not be surprised if he did not know the significance of that date." Lord Matlock said dryly.

"You have taken my cousin's measure well then, my Lord." Elizabeth replied with a very cheeky grin on her face.

"Georgiana," Lord Matlock said addressing his niece. "I am glad you have made such an acquaintance in Miss Bennet. She will certainly keep things from becoming too dull." Turning to Elizabeth he added. "You are most welcome in our home any time."

"Thank you, Lord Matlock, you are a most gracious host."

When dinner was over the gentleman allowed the ladies to retire to the music room whilst the gentleman shared their port.

"Well, William," the Earl began, "I certainly approve of Miss Bennet. Her lively manners seem to be just what Georgiana has needed. Does she know about Ramsgate?"

"Yes she does. I have no doubt in her secrecy. I was forced to tell her in November when the rascal himself showed up in Hertfordshire near the place where I was staying. He tried his usual lies with Miss Bennet, but she was not deceived by him at all. She came to me to inform me what he was about and it was then that I related my history with Wickham to her. She deserved to know everything since she has been such a help with Georgiana."

"I see, what kind of family does she come from?"

"Her father is a respectable landowner. His estate has been in the family for a long time. Unfortunately, it is entailed to the very Mr. Collins we were talking about. Mr. Bennet has no heir to inherit, only five daughters."

The Earl grew concerned over this. "Miss Bennet is not looking to take advantage of you, is she?"

Darcy smiled, "If anyone is being taken advantage of, it is Miss Bennet. I am certain that her motives for her friendship are pure and honorable. She treats Georgiana almost as a younger sister and her affection for her is sincere. That is why I allowed Georgiana to invite her to come to London to be with us."

The Earl was relieved at this. He liked this Miss Bennet and wanted Georgiana to be able to continue her acquaintance. He had worried for his niece since he had learned of her near elopement with his brother-in-law's late steward's son. Darcy and Richard had come to him asking for advice on what to do about Wickham. Short of kidnapping him and sending him on a boat to another part of the world, he could not find a way to deal with him that would ensure Georgiana's reputation. He counseled them to wait. Someday Wickham would make a mistake and they would take advantage of that. And he had been proven somewhat correct. When they learned of Wickham's entering the militia, Richard had seen to it that his life was made as difficult as possible by arranging Wickham's transfer.

After an appropriate length of time, the gentleman rejoined the ladies. Georgiana was asked to play. She consented and proceeded to play the air her brother had first heard her play just after she had met Elizabeth.

"You have quite mastered that piece, Georgiana," Darcy beamed when she had finished. "Will you play again for us?"

"Elizabeth and I have been practicing a duet. I would like to play it with her now. Elizabeth, will you join me?"

"Certainly, Georgiana," said Elizabeth as she moved to join her at the pianoforte. Darcy was surprised again when Georgiana began the Sinfonia as the prelude to Elizabeth's song. Then Georgiana transitioned to Elizabeth's part and she began singing; he was transfixed.

"_But who may abide the day of his coming_" *

Her rich voice resonated throughout the room. Darcy was not the only one caught up in her performance. His Uncle and Aunt were enchanted as well.

"…_for He is like a refiner's fire."_ She finished he song and Georgiana played the ending to her selection.

"Miss Bennet, Georgiana, that was magnificent!" Lady Matlock lauded.

"Thank you, Lady Matlock," Elizabeth replied, sensible to the compliment. She turned to Georgiana and smiled. "You were correct, Georgiana, I believe they liked it very well."

"Is this what you have been working on while I have been away from home on business?" Darcy asked, the pride showing in his face.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, we wanted to surprise you." Georgiana's pleasure radiated from her face.

Darcy was most well pleased. He was elated to see the ease his sister was displaying playing in public, even if it was only his Aunt and Uncle. He had never seen her so at ease playing in the presence of anyone except the evenings at home with Mrs. Annesley and him. And with Miss Elizabeth too, he mused.

All too soon it was time to leave. Darcy, Georgiana and Elizabeth were all pleased with the evening, but for different reasons. Darcy was relieved that none of his admiration for Elizabeth appeared to escape. He never caught his Aunt looking at him in a knowing manner. He was glad his Aunt and Uncle approved of Georgiana's friendship with Elizabeth. He did not know what it might do to her if their Uncle had demanded it be severed. Georgiana was happy her Uncle appeared to like Elizabeth as much as her Aunt did. He would be a major obstacle to overcome in her schemes for her brother and her friend. She also saw the way Fitzwilliam looked at Elizabeth when she was singing. All the eyes had been focused on Elizabeth when she sang and Georgiana's position allowed her to discern the look of pure admiration on her brother's face. Elizabeth was too lost in her song to notice this, though. She was pleased that Lord and Lady Matlock seemed to accept her as Georgiana's friend. She had been nervous about her singing for she knew Georgiana was the superior musician, but it had turned out well.

Mr. Darcy's close presence in the carriage had been mercifully short. One week finished; five more to go.

* G.F. Handel's Messiah, No.6

* * *

They attended morning services together and spent the remainder of the day quietly reading in the library. That afternoon Georgiana began a rather disconcerting habit. When the three of them were together in a room, Georgiana manufactured an excuse of needing to check on some item or another. She would leave Elizabeth and Darcy together alone for a while until she returned. Both secretly were very vexed with Georgiana, though neither would show it. Georgiana returned time and time again disappointed to find them exactly as she had left them or with one of them gone upon her return. Elizabeth and Darcy each were afraid letting slip some form of admiration when Georgiana left them in such a manner. Each was relieved when the other would leave or Georgiana would return.

The week passed by peaceably until Friday evening during the night at the Theatre. Elizabeth was excited. She dearly loved Shakespeare and was eager to see this particular play performed, since she had only read it at home in her father's study. She would also be wearing another of the new gowns that had been made for just such an occasion. Each time she had worn one of her new gowns she could not help but marvel at how she now owned such fine things. In preparing her toilet for the evening she had allowed her maid, Sally, to style her hair in a daring new way. Borrowing combs from Georgiana, Elizabeth was extremely pleased with her appearance. She would not shame her hosts by her appearance in public this evening.

Darcy's jaw dropped when Elizabeth came down the stairs to prepare to leave. To him she was a vision of beauty unlike anything he had ever seen before. Georgiana looked at her brother with a slight, smug smile on her face. _'Try not to show admiration for THAT, Fitzwilliam!'_ she thought.

By the time she made it to the landing, Darcy had composed himself enough to offer an arm to Elizabeth and Georgiana to escort them to the carriage.

"I shall be the envy of every man in London tonight with such visions of beauty on either side of me." Darcy said, betrayed by his tongue.

"I think your friend Mr. Bingley may disagree with you, Mr. Darcy. If not for Georgiana here, I would say he would be correct, for who else can compare to my Jane!" Elizabeth countered.

'_You do, Elizabeth,'_ thought both Darcy and Georgiana.

The Darcys' entrance into the theatre was met with no little amount of interest. Darcy alone would have been enough to draw the attention of the throng but the presence of Miss Darcy, who would soon be fully out, on one arm and the mysterious young beauty on his other was enough to start the tongues wagging. Not much was known of this young lady other than that she had been staying at the Darcys' and had appeared at different places about town with Miss Darcy. Conjecture as to her identity was vast, but all of this was ignored by Darcy. He was used to it by now. When Bingley joined them with another mysterious beauty on his arm and an unknown couple, speculation started anew. The two mysterious women, while very different in coloring, appeared to be sisters. Many wondered if there were any more like them from wherever they came from; the women fretted, the men hoped.

The entire party made their way to Darcy's box. Bingley and Jane took the first seats, followed by the Gardiners. Before he had a chance to react, Georgiana sat down next to the Gardiners and bade Elizabeth to sit next to her. Resigning himself to the inevitable, Darcy sat on the end next to Elizabeth. He produced a pair of opera glasses and handed them to Elizabeth.

"I knew that you did not have a pair and I know how loath my sister can be at sharing hers. You may use these this evening if you would like, Miss Elizabeth."

They were beautiful and Elizabeth gave him her thanks. Soon the lights were dimmed and the performance was underway. Predictably, Darcy missed most of it, his attention drawn to the woman beside him. At first she was conscious of his nearness, but soon lost herself in the performance. Her face shone with joy at the close of the first Act.

The gentlemen offered to fetch the ladies their refreshments between the first two acts. They returned with their drinks quickly, Darcy deftly managing to avoid being waylaid.

Mrs. Gardiner had a chance to comment to Elizabeth about her new gown. "That gown looks lovely on you, Elizabeth! Is it new?"

"Yes, Aunt." Elizabeth decided now was as good a time as any to explain her new clothing. "Georgiana and I went shopping together last Monday. This and the gown I wore to dinner last week are two on the ones she helped pick out. I know you can see how fine they are. I also know that you know my father sent extra funds for me to purchase some new clothing. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana insisted on my ordering them from places Georgiana frequents and bearing the extra cost. I tried to refuse but in the end was forced to relent or risk seeming ungrateful and rude to my hosts. But this is such a lovely gown. I cannot believe I own such a marvelous garment!"

"Mr. and Miss Darcy are very generous. I believe they thought only of your comfort and pleasure." Mrs. Gardiner wisely replied, fully understanding the true extent of their motives.

The second act saw the same seating arrangements. By this time Darcy began to see the advantage of being able to look at Elizabeth without being seen. He could appear to be looking at the stage while needing to move his eyes sideways only slightly to look at Elizabeth. He could not help himself.

Between the next two acts Lord and Lady Matlock came to call at Darcy's box. Introductions were quickly made and Georgiana made plans to spend an afternoon at Afton House the following week. Lady Matlock was much impressed by Elizabeth's sister. She noted that Bingley looked on her adoringly. She was a beauty but she had a quiet strength to her. After meeting Elizabeth, Lady Matlock was not too surprised to find so much in the sister.

Lord Matlock was impressed on how well Elizabeth looked that evening. She was simply stunning! He noticed that his nephew had a difficult time keeping his eyes off her. Her sister was a goddess but he paid her no mind. This was very interesting. He would have to follow any developments on this front. He also knew his wife would be quite keen on hearing his observations. They had both worried about their nephew. They could see he was lonely and began to despair him finding a suitable wife. They had witnessed the two extreme marriages of his two sisters and had come away very much affected by the outcomes. His sister Anne had married a man she respected and admired and the years they had spent together were happy and filled with love. His other sister Catherine had married for more material reasons. She had never loved her husband. He was rich and Catherine now had Rosings, but at what cost? She had become cynical, controlling and vindictive. Poor Anne suffered under her mother's thumb. It was concern for his niece Anne that caused him to send Richard and now Helena to give Anne a respite. If it took a woman like Miss Elizabeth to make his nephew happy, so be it. As long as he truly loved his bride and she loved him in return, without regard for his money or place in society, he would not stand in Darcy's way. Lack of fortune and connections did not matter as long as they loved and respected each other. That was what he wanted for his children and that was what he desired for his sisters' children as well.

The Matlocks returned to their own box for the start of the third act. Jane asked Elizabeth to sit by her and the Gardiners happily moved down to accommodate them. Darcy felt the loss of Elizabeth but was finally able to devote his attention to the performance. The fourth act proceeded as in the same manner as the third. Several of Darcy's acquaintances stopped by between the third and fourth and the fourth and fifth acts. Each time the entire party was introduced and polite conversation ensued. The party was rearranged for the fifth act as once again Bingley claimed Jane's sole attention. The seating was rearranged as it had been during the first two acts. Darcy was pleased and forced to withhold a smile. He had seen enough of the play to carry on an intelligent conversation afterwards.

Both carriages made their way back to Darcy House, where Mrs. Thomas had seen to all of the details and the food was ready for them in a very timely manner. The party enjoyed talking over the play while at the table. Georgiana had determined to have the seating be informal so they were spread companionably around the table. Elizabeth especially had enjoyed the performance. The acting was notable, the company enjoyable and she felt like a duchess in her new gown. What a magical evening. Darcy and Georgina took pleasure in her obvious delight. Georgiana loved being able to give such a gift to her dear friend. She was still very cognizant that she owed Elizabeth a great debt of gratitude, one that she doubted she could ever repay. Not unless her brother could look around long enough to see what was before his very eyes. Day by day Georgiana became convinced that the two of them would do very well together indeed!

At last Bingley ordered his carriage readied and prepared to take Jane and the Gardiners home. He had had a wonderful evening. He was loath to have it end but he knew they must be off. Elizabeth wished her sister a good night and promised to call the next week. Mr. Gardiner once again thanked Darcy for a wonderful evening.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Gardiner. Thank you for joining us this evening. I very much enjoyed the company of your whole party sir."

With that they were off to the carriage. Elizabeth went to bed with visions of the theatre in her head as well as the delightfully disconcerting memory of the nearness of one Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

Monday morning Georgiana was reading through her letters when she cried out happily.

"Good news, Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Annesley's daughter, Rachael Glass, had a baby boy on Saturday. They named him Henry Thomas after his grandfathers. Mother and baby are doing well."

"I am glad to hear it. Please give Mrs. Annesley my congratulations when you write back."

"I will, Elizabeth," Georgiana replied.

* * *

The next three weeks passed pleasurably enough. Georgiana and Elizabeth happily spent their days together. They visited museums and lectures together, and when the weather allowed, they enjoyed walking in various parks. During the times they were home, Elizabeth would retreat to the library when Georgiana attended her studies. Sometimes she would join her in the music room when Georgiana was practicing the pianoforte. Georgiana kept contriving excuses to leave her brother and Elizabeth alone. Several times Georgiana had mentioned the possibility of Elizabeth's extending her stay but Elizabeth remained vague. She knew her father missed her. He had written twice! She missed him and she also missed Mary. From her letters, and the ones to Aunt Gardiner, Elizabeth learned the Mary was continuing to improve but that her mother had been a real trial for her. As much as she would have liked to stay, she knew she should not. Besides, the frequent presence of Mr. Darcy continued to pray on her composure. He elicited very strong emotions in her and she was afraid her heart would be totally lost if she did not gain some distance soon.

The actual decision was taken out of her hands by a letter from Mary. It seemed that her mother had somehow gotten her hands on a letter that mentioned Mr. Bingley's courting of Jane. From that point on the house had been in even more chaos than normal. Elizabeth knew that she and Jane needed to return for the sake of Mary and their father. Jane confirmed this with Elizabeth, so plans were made to return to Longbourn. Mr. Bingley had offered to escort them back in his coach, but those plans were quickly cast aside one day when he paid Jane a visit.

Bingley entered the Gardiner's house highly agitated. He did not take long to reveal the source of his agitation.

"Miss Bennet. I received a letter from my solicitor in Manchester. It appears that matters have once again come up there that require my personal attendance. I am sorry to say this, but I cannot return to Hertfordshire with you next week as I must leave for Manchester the day after tomorrow. The nature of this trip demands that I be away for at least a month, possibly two. This is a very critical time for this business and I owe it to all who depend on it for their livelihoods to be there." Bingley took hold of Jane's hand. "I do not wish to leave you again like this but I must. I will send word to Netherfield and your father when I know I can return. I truly am sorry."

"Do not apologize to me for this, Mr. Bingley. You are a man of honor who must see to his responsibilities. I can wait, sir."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. I will speak to Darcy about providing an alternate mode of transportation home."

"I am sure we can secure seats on the post. My Uncle will send a servant with us."

"Nonsense. That will not be necessary. I will talk to Darcy and we will arrange something more suitable. I will not have it any other way."

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I will miss you."

It took all of Bingley's self-control to not drop down on his knee right there and propose. But he would not do that. Jane deserved a proper courtship and he knew where he wanted to ask her to marry him. It could wait.

Bingley called on Darcy and briefed him of the situation. Darcy immediately agreed to see that the Miss Bennets were taken safely back to Longbourn. Bingley thanked his friend and went to make his own arrangements for his departure.

Georgiana was not pleased to discover that Elizabeth would not be staying any longer than planned. She was equally vexed that all of her matchmaking efforts did not appear to be succeeding. Oh it was clear that her brother was smitten with Elizabeth, he just refused to act against what he felt was his duty. Elizabeth had shown signs of being attracted to her brother as well. It was not so much what she said or did but what she would not do. She would no longer engage him in the teasing manner she had at the beginning. She would avoid being alone in his presence. It was not because she did not desire his company. She was always friendly with him when in company. Georgiana could see that she was trying not to show any tender feelings she might have.

It was not without a few tears that Georgiana finally saw Elizabeth off. Darcy had provided his carriage and his most trusted footmen to escort the two sisters home. Elizabeth and Georgiana promised to write and Georgiana promised another invitation to visit in the future.

"I have much to show you at Pemberley. You must promise to come this summer if I can talk Fitzwilliam into it." Georgiana persisted.

"I will have to see, Georgiana. Thank you for everything. I have had a marvelous time." Elizabeth said.

"I shall miss you." Georgiana said, holding back the tears.

"Georgiana, Mrs. Annesley will be back in a few days. You will be fine without me." Elizabeth assured her.

"No one can replace you, Elizabeth." Georgiana could no longer hold back her tears. Elizabeth dried them off, hugged her tight one more time and walked to the awaiting carriage.

"I shall expect a letter soon, Georgiana!" Elizabeth called out as the carriage began its journey to Hertfordshire.


	21. Chapter 21

**June 18, 2014** – Posting a little early today so I can watch The Cavaliers Drum & Bugle Corps first show of the year live via webcast. (Though they are in a rain delay...) Looking forward to seeing my son and his 149 brothers debut their show. Can't wait to hear the reaction to the full unveiling of #MarimbasOnTheField #cavs2014 #IMMORTAL #TheCavaliers

Ahem... Proud mamma momemnt.

Back to the story.

Now you've met the Fitzwilliams. They are a bit too good to be true, but it was fun writing such progressive relative for Darcy. He has Lady Catherine for another aunt so I thought he deserved a break. We'll be seeing a lot more of his relatives as the story progresses.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The Darcy carriage pulled up in front of Longbourn just after lunch. Mary was the first out to greet her sisters, followed closely by their father. Mr. Bennet missed his two eldest daughters greatly whilst they were in London. He had spent more and more time with Mary but he longed for the company of his dearest Elizabeth again. Mr. Bennet instructed the driver to take the carriage to the stables and to tend to the horses there. He would see that Mr. Darcy's men were also fed, before they began their return journey to London. It was the least he could do for them after seeing his two precious daughters safely home.

When Jane entered into the house, she was met by her mother who began exclaiming over her good fortune of almost securing Mr. Bingley for a husband and how their worries would be over when she did. Jane was mortified and Mary threw Elizabeth a resigned shrug. Elizabeth was glad she had not allowed Jane to brave the onslaught without her support.

That night, Jane and Elizabeth invited Mary to their nightly chat and she was very pleased to be included. For a long time she thought nothing of these sisterly conferences, but since that night at the Netherfield Ball she had become jealous of her two eldest sisters' intimacy. Jane had Elizabeth, Lydia had Kitty and Mary had…Fordyce's Sermons.

Mary was asked to acquaint the other two regarding the news of the house and neighborhood whilst they were away. She took great enjoyment from the exercise and even surprised her sisters with her sometimes-witty commentary.

"Kitty and Lydia spend almost all of their waking moments either talking about officers, thinking about officers, or walking to Meryton to be near officers. There were times I thought I would scream if someone had said another thing about a 'red coat'." Mary continued later, "Mama is an interesting paradox. On one hand she is mortified that Charlotte Lucas will one day take her place as Mistress of Longbourn, but on the other hand she is offering Lady Lucas all kinds of advice on Charlotte's wedding. She prefaces everything with 'The Future Mistress of Longbourn deserves…' As I said, it highly diverting." Elizabeth was delighted in the continued blossoming of her next youngest sister.

Before Mary left for bed, Elizabeth asked, "Mary, would you allow Jane and me to experiment on your hairstyle tomorrow? If you do not like it you can always change it. We were talking about some of the things we saw in Town and we both thought several might look very becoming on you!" Mary hesitated. Elizabeth went to reassure her. "Mary, before we left we promised to help you and be by your side. We intend to do that, but Jane will not be here for very long. Mr. Bingley will not be gone that long and when he returns her days at Longbourn are numbered." Jane blushed but did not contradict her. "Let us make the most of the time we have left together. Let us fulfill our pledge to you. And besides, it will keep us out of Mama's path for at least one morning!"

At last Mary seemed to relax and she acknowledged her acceptance before she left. When she was gone, Elizabeth turned to Jane. "Thank you for agreeing to allow Mary into our conversation tonight. I would like to continue if you do not mind. She is changing before our eyes. And I was serious about you leaving soon. Do not deny it, you know I am right, Jane."

"I cannot deny the fact that it appears to be heading that way. But Lizzy, Mr. Bingley has not made me an offer yet."

"I think the only thing that has stopped him from doing so is his business in Manchester. I do not think that he will wait long once he returns."

"I hope you are right, Lizzy." Jane admitted

"Of course I am! Now let us form our plan about Mary."

It was agreed that they would continue to invite her to their nightly chats. Elizabeth would continue to walk with her and Jane would work on her social skills and manners. Elizabeth would also make suggestions on her pianoforte performance. She did not think that it would take that much to help her there. Her very newfound maturity would naturally lead to more maturity in her performance as well.

The next morning, Elizabeth collected Mary for a short walk before breakfast. She told her that she and Jane had planned to spend much time with her in the coming weeks. Mary agreed to resume their walks as the weather allowed and was overjoyed at the permanent invitation to their nightly chats.

After breakfast, Jane, Elizabeth and Mary retired upstairs to Mary's room. With the help of their maid, they tried out the different hairstyles. They especially like two of them and Mary agreed that they looked well on her. The maid agreed to help Mary and the three of them ventured downstairs for lunch. As they entered, Mr. Bennet looked at his middle child and smiled warmly at her. When the opportunity arrived, he quietly complemented her on the new look. While the change would not be called dramatic, the overall effect was a general softening of the features of her face. She might not yet be called beautiful but she could now be called pretty, a word rarely associated with Miss Mary Bennet before. Changes in her posture would be Jane's next project.

* * *

The afternoon saw Elizabeth at Lucas Lodge being informed of all the wedding details by her friend. There was now around one month left til the wedding. Charlotte's mother had planned a shopping trip to London for the next week. Charlotte invited Elizabeth to come with her but she declined. This was a poor time to leave Longbourn, for Mary and Jane's sake.

"If you will not come to London with me, then you must come visit me in Kent. Papa and Maria are to visit me at Easter and I would like it if you would come with them."

"Charlotte, I have just returned from being gone over six weeks and now you wish for me to spend another month away from home so soon after?"

"It is nearly two months from now. Please say yes, Maria is counting on you to come."

"I will speak to my father, but I cannot guarantee anything before I do. Are you sure you would like house guests so soon after you are married?"

"I do not mind. Maria will be there if you do not come, so do not feel that you will be intruding on us." Charlotte pleaded.

Elizabeth realized that this would put her at Hunsford at nearly the same time that Georgiana and her brother would be at Rosings. Of course she would love to see Georgiana again but she was afraid it would be too soon to be confronted with her brother. She would have to consider it more before she accepted. She was also worried that her father would not permit her to go so soon after her latest visit. Mary would be there to support Jane against her mother, that was not a concern, but Mr. Darcy kept coming back into her thoughts.

"I will tell you soon Charlotte, I promise. Now tell me all that I do not already know about the wedding plans. Do you know yet where you will spend the wedding night?"

Charlotte filled her in on all the details only ladies would be concerned about. Elizabeth still wondered at the wisdom of her friend's choice but she did note that Charlotte did not seem to be too concerned about her future marriage partner. Elizabeth began to understand that she would make him a good wife. Charlotte had the good sense to know how to manage such a man, and to carve out enough of a life of her own to keep her content. Elizabeth would not wish it on herself but she understood that many women would give everything they had to be in Charlotte's position. She would never be poor and that was enough for Charlotte.

* * *

The next item on Jane and Elizabeth's agenda for Mary was a meeting with their father. They would need some extra funds if they were to continue the transformation of Mary's appearance.

As agreed, Elizabeth began the campaign. "Papa, Mary has told us of the extra time you have been spending with her. Thank you. We both were worried that Mama would overwhelm her whilst we were away just as she has made the first steps to becoming a more mature woman."

"Jane, Lizzy, there is no need to thank me. I have only done what I should have been doing all along with Mary. Indeed I should make more of an effort with Kitty and Lydia. I would if I thought they would actually listen to me."

"Oh Papa, do not be so hard on yourself. Jane and I are hardly any less to blame than you. But for now I think one project is more than enough for us to handle."

"I noticed the new hairstyle on Mary today. That was your doing I suppose?"

"Yes, Papa, Elizabeth and I thought it was a good place to start." Jane said entering the conversation.

"Well girls," Mr. Bennet replied, "I think you made a good start there. Tell me what is next."

"Jane and I have invited Mary to participate in our nightly discussions." Mr. Bennet was very pleased to hear this. He knew Mary would be honored by being invited to join and that it would do her self-confidence a world of good.

"I have asked Mary to continue our morning walks together," Elizabeth continued, "the exercise will do her good and it is a time that we can use for uninterrupted conversations. I also plan to continue taking a book with me for discussion when the times arise. We have already had many of these and I have found Mary's insights to be surprisingly perceptive. But that is just another example of how much I have ignored her to not know the depth of her mind on anything other than morality."

"What is your particular part in this, Jane?" her father asked.

"My part is less defined, Papa. It is more my position to be with her in company and to assist her in learning more acceptable social behavior. I will start by sitting with her with Mama and helping her learn from there."

"I see. Now you must have more plans and I would be obtuse to think that in some way I was not to be involved."

"Yes, Papa," Elizabeth answered, "I will be speaking to her about her performance on the pianoforte. She needs to learn to play with more feeling and your encouragement of her improvements would be most welcome."

"And," he prodded.

Elizabeth smiled at his perceptiveness but she was not ready to press home the main point just yet.

"And it would be most helpful if you would continue spending time with her," she added.

"And," he prodded again.

"And we will need a little bit of 'working capital' for our effort to improve her dress. We are not asking for a whole new wardrobe. You have already been more than generous with Jane and me. What we are asking for is a small amount of money to help Mary make subtle changes to the gowns she already has. We thought about asking Mama for this but…"

"I understand." Mr. Bennet finished. "I think you two have crafted a well thought out plan. I will be your financial backer. Do not worry, your mother will never know. Let me know how much you think you might need and I will make sure you have it. I must say you have made a very good start. Mary is much improved already."

"Mary is the one who deserves the praise Papa. None of this would have happened had she not wished it so." Jane replied.

"Nevertheless, you deserve some credit. I believe I may be down to only two silly daughters. Once you finish with Mary I expect you to work your magic on Lydia and Kitty!"

Jane excused herself but Elizabeth stayed behind to talk more with her father.

"Papa, I visited Charlotte Lucas today."

"Have you reconciled yourself to accept her choice yet?"

"Yes I have. I see now that she understands what she is doing. She will make him a good wife and I am happy for her that she will someday have Longbourn. If one of us could not have it then I am glad it will have such a capable Mistress."

"I am glad you are so reasonable about this, Elizabeth. I would be sorry for you to have lost your friendship over it."

"Yes. Papa, Charlotte asked me to come visit her at Hunsford when her father and Maria visit over Easter."

"Do you wish to go, Lizzy?"

"I am not sure. I just returned home from a nearly seven-week absence. Would you be disappointed if I left again so soon?"

"I would miss your company but if you want to go you have my permission. Do you want to, Lizzy?"

"I honestly do not know yet Papa. I will give you my answer in a few days."

"By that time you will be begging me to allow you this relief from your mother!"

"I believe you may be correct, Papa!" Elizabeth laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she left him.

* * *

The first time Elizabeth wore one of her new gowns her mother's reaction was not wholly unexpected.

"Why Elizabeth, what a beautiful new gown. I suppose you bought that in town?"

"Yes, Mama," Elizabeth answered.

"That is a very fine gown indeed, however could you afford such a thing?"

Elizabeth had anticipated her mother's question and had decided on the approach she would take. "It was a gift from Georgiana, Mama. In fact she had several made for me."

"I would have expected nothing less. How many rich young men did you meet?"

Elizabeth struggled not to roll her eyes. "I was introduced to Mr. Darcy's friends whenever we met. But remember Georgiana is not yet out and our opportunity to be in company was limited."

"Yes, but did you receive many gentleman callers?" her mother prodded.

"No, Mama, the gentlemen came to see Mr. Darcy on business."

"Perhaps the next time you stay with the Darcys you will be able to meet with more men." Her mother stated, assuming Elizabeth would be a frequent guest of the Darcys.

Elizabeth then steered the conversation in another direction.

The next few days passed in an expected manner. By the end of them Elizabeth was happy to inform Charlotte that she was accepting her invitation to visit Hunsford.

* * *

Mary and Elizabeth continued their morning walks and gradually increased the length of their excursions as Mary became more and more able to keep up with her sister. Sometimes Jane would accompany them and the three enjoyed their ever-increasing intimacy.

One morning Elizabeth and Mary were discussing Wordworth's poems from Lyrical Ballads.

Elizabeth read:

_I heard a thousand blended notes, _

_While in grove I sate reclined, _

_In that sweet mood when pleasant thoughts _

_Bring sad thoughts to the mind. _

_To her fair works did nature link _

_The human soul that through me ran; _

_And much it griev'd me my heart to think _

_What man has made of man._

_Through primrose-tufts, in that sweet bower, _

_The periwinkle trail'd its wreathes; _

_And 'tis my faith that every flower _

_Enjoys the air it breathes. _

_The birds around me hopp'd and play'd: _

_Their thoughts I cannot measure, _

_But the least motion which they made, _

_It seem'd a thrill of pleasure. _

_The budding twigs spread out their fan, _

_To catch the breezy air; _

_And I must think, do all I can, _

_That there was pleasure there. _

_If I these thoughts may not prevent, _

_If such be of my creed the plan, _

_Have I not reason to lament _

_What man has made of man?*_

"What are your thoughts on this, Mary?" Elizabeth asked.

"I find his way of describing nature interesting. He appears to eschew verbose, allusion-filled images in favor of a lighter treatment. He sees nature as simple, pure and so chooses simple verse to reflect this." Mary offered.

"I can see your point Mary. I am struck though by the pain he is expressing."

"How so, Elizabeth?"

"Do you not feel it in the lines 'What man has made of man?' There must be some deep hurt that is able to intrude at any time into his thoughts, even when he is in such a peaceful environment. I would not wish to be hurt so, Mary."

"I would not either, Elizabeth. But what choice do we have? Retreating from society is not the answer. I have tried that and found it brings no true contentment."

"Yes, Mary. We do not find contentment without companionship do we?"

"No, we do not. I do not believe I have ever been so at peace with myself than I have been these last three months. Even when you and Jane where gone, I found that I could bear the chaos of Longbourn much better knowing that I had your support."

"I am so happy you came to me, Mary. You are growing to be quite a woman you know. Papa, Jane and I are very proud of you."

"Now if only Mama would notice." Mary sighed.

"Give her time, Mary. Eventually she will see what we have seen all along."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, I really am glad you are my sister." Mary smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back at her and they continued their walk and their discussion of Wordworth's poetry.

*William Wordsworth, _Lyrical Ballads_ "LINES Written in Early Spring"

* * *

Mr. Bennet called Jane into his study one morning.

"Jane dear, I have just received a missive from your Mr. Bingley. I must say that I am grateful that he personally called to ask permission to court you. It would have taken me a week to decipher his meaning had he written. Would you like to see his letter?"

"May I?"

"Of course, dear. Here, read it yourself." Mr. Bennet chuckled as he handed Jane the letter. Jane appeared very excited under her calm exterior. Her excitement quickly abated as she comprehended the deplorable nature of Bingley's hand. She struggled for several minutes trying to make it out. At last she handed the letter back to her father.

"Miss Bingley was not exaggerating when she described her brother's correspondence. I think that he said that his business in Manchester was very complex and that he anticipated being there at least through the end of March. Is that what you gathered?"

"Yes it is, Jane. I am sorry he is so delayed. I know you miss him no matter how hard you try and hide it, dear."

"I do miss him, Papa. He is the best man I know."

"If even better than your own father?"

"Oh Papa! Will you ever tire of teasing us?"

"No Jane, you must allow me this one comfort in life. Now run along and share your news with Elizabeth. She is much better at consoling you than I."

* * *

Before long it was the day of the wedding of Mr. Collins and Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte made a lovely bride and Lady Lucas was ecstatic. Mr. Collins could not help telling everyone how his 'dear Mrs. Collins' had made him the luckiest of men. Before she left the wedding breakfast, Elizabeth promised to write to her friend and confirmed her plans to visit Hunsford.

Elizabeth had exchanged several letters with Georgiana since she had left London. Georgiana was thrilled that she would be seeing Elizabeth so soon. However, she decided to keep this bit of news from her brother. It would be lovely to surprise him. This would be the first time she had ever eagerly anticipated a trip to visit her Aunt Catherine at Rosings Park!


	22. Chapter 22

**June 19, 2014** – Road trip! Time for Elizabeth to go to Rosings. Now, in case you were wondering, Darcy is not going to blow it on his first proposal. He'll have a very willing listener when that time comes. But it won't be this chapter. Or the next. Or … well, it will come when it is the right time for them both.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

One week before Elizabeth was due to depart for Kent, Mr. Bennet received another letter from Mr. Bingley. After a half hour's examination, he sent for his eldest daughter.

"Jane, I have received another letter from your Mr. Bingley. Are your cryptography skills up to deciphering it or would you rather just have me summarize what I think he said?"

Jane blushed slightly as she answered her father. "Please tell me father, I would rather not wait to read it myself."

"Very well then. Mr. Bingley says that his business would be completed in the next few days in Manchester. From there he will travel to Lincoln to visit his sister, Miss Bingley, and their Aunt. He is unsure if he will be there more than 2 days, but he will definitely not stay more than four. After that, he must travel to London for a few days and then he will come to Netherfield. So then I think we can safely say that we shall be seeing the gentleman in around ten days' time." Jane was very pleased with this news. "Why not wait to tell your mother about this until closer to the time of Mr. Bingley's arrival?" Mr. Bennet asked, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Whatever you wish, Father."

But Jane was happy to keep this news to herself as well. The one person she would share it with was Elizabeth. Jane went in search of her and found her with Mary at the pianoforte.

"That was excellent, Mary. You played that with much more feeling this time. Remember, after you master the basic fingering you must ask yourself what feeling and emotions does the piece stir in you. Identify those and concentrate on them as you play. They will begin to influence how you play the notes and the song will become much more personal to you and your performance more pleasing to yourself and to others."

When Elizabeth was finished Jane sat with them and told them her news. Mary was honored that her eldest sister would trust her with keeping this secret.

"Mary, why not play this piece through several times whilst Jane and I go out into the Garden. I think that solitude right now will allow you to concentrate on hearing the soul of the music better than if I stayed with you. When you finish come and join us outside. It is a lovely day!" Elizabeth suggested.

Mary agreed to the wisdom of this. In fact she was eager to try Elizabeth's suggestion. She already felt the music begin to stir her and she was anxious to explore it more deeply.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth progressed to the garden. It was April now and the countryside had come out of its slumber. The early flowers had begun to bloom. Tulips, irises and daffodils exposed their delicate faces to the sun. Spring had begun and the air was heavy with its perfume. Elizabeth breathed in deeply before turning to her sister.

"There are new beginnings in the air, Jane. Soon you will be beginning a new life just as these flowers. I do not think Mr. Bingley will wait too long before declaring himself. Are you prepared to give him your answer, Jane?" Elizabeth asked very seriously.

Jane was taken aback by this speech from her sister. Rarely was Elizabeth this thoughtful and serious when talking about their lives. She usually saved her most insightful comments for discussing books with their father.

"I have thought it over very carefully and I know my heart and mind, Lizzy." Jane finally replied.

"Good, Jane. I will not be here when he returns. I know you feel much more comfortable discussing things with Mary now, but she still does not know you as I know you, Jane. As long as you are confident in your decision, then I can leave for Kent in good conscience."

The answer to Elizabeth's question hung in the air. Elizabeth was not going to press Jane for an answer. If Jane wanted to tell her she would listen, but they both knew what that answer would be.

Finally Elizabeth broke the silence. "The choice of a marriage partner is the most important decision we will ever make. A husband will have complete power over us. Our father will not be able to protect us. We leave our home and make another. I know you will make a wise choice, Jane." And Elizabeth said no more on the subject.

They continued to walk in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, allowing their surroundings to draw them in. They came upon a bench and Jane asked Elizabeth if she remembered the time they used to play at that very bench.

"Yes I do, Jane. We used to pretend it was the seat of a curricle and we would take turns 'racing the horses' from Longbourn to Netherfield. Those were wonderful times. Jane."

"That they were, Lizzy."

They continued to remember times from their childhood. Mary found them laughing over another one of Elizabeth's escapades from her childhood. Soon Mary began supplying her point of view from many different events. Mary knew more than either woman suspected about their (mostly Elizabeth's) past indiscretions and the various punishments their father was forced to pass out.

"I remember the day you came in after being caught in the rainstorm. Papa was so worried about you. He tried not to show it but I could tell. When he finally allowed you to go out again you were very relieved, though you hated having to tell someone where you were going."

"I wonder how you ever found out about that, Mary? I only ever told Jane." Elizabeth asked.

Mary appeared sheepish at this question. "I overheard Papa talking to you."

"But we were in his study."

"There was no one in the hall so I listened through the key latch." Mary admitted.

Both Jane and Elizabeth looked at Mary incredulously until Elizabeth's mouth twitched and she began to laugh. Soon Jane and Mary joined in.

"I certainly hope you did not do that very often, Mary. I do not believe you were ever caught in the act." Elizabeth finally replied. "I probably should not ask this, but what else did you discover by eavesdropping on Papa like that?"

Mary then started reciting the different conferences she overheard with different sisters.

"You mean Papa actually ordered Lydia to stop chasing after Samuel Jenkins!" Elizabeth cried. Samuel Jenkins was a young man who had stayed at Lucas Lodge four years ago.

"Why else do you think she left the poor boy alone? What sixteen year old wants or needs an eleven year old following him around." Mary said.

"Well that certainly explains a few things. Like the fit Lydia threw over not being allowed out of the house for three days!" Elizabeth concluded.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in more reminiscing. When it came time to get ready for dinner, the three sisters were weary from their afternoon of laughter.

* * *

The day before Elizabeth was to leave, her father asked her to join him in his study.

"On pleasure bent again, Elizabeth?"

"I think you know I would not be going but for my eagerness to see Miss Darcy again and my faith in Mary to support Jane." Elizabeth answered.

"At least this time you need not be ashamed of your wardrobe!" Mr. Bennet teased.

"You never mentioned anything about it to me. You must know that the Darcys helped pay for it. We could never have afforded such beautiful things."

"Yes, and I believe I can guess a motive for their generosity. They did not wish you to be uncomfortable, did they, Lizzy?"

"Yes, in the end I was forced to relent because I could see the reasonableness of the offer and because I knew Georgiana was not trying to buy my favor." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Bennet marveled at the daughter who sat before him. She was beautiful, intelligent, humble and wise. She was a remarkable woman. Soon someone worthy would recognize that and take her away. Jane would soon be gone, of this he was certain. Mr. Bingley had done nothing to disprove his worthiness of his eldest's affections. There was a man in Elizabeth's acquaintance who was her equal; unfortunately he was also her superior in wealth and connections. Mr. Bennet doubted whether such an obstacle could be surmounted. Finally he answered his daughter.

"Elizabeth, I shall miss you. I always do when you are gone. Please enjoy your time away. I believe Longbourn will be even more chaotic when you return. I am counting on your bringing some sense back into the house! Please give my greetings to my cousin and his bride, and to Mr. & Miss Darcy."

"Thank you, Papa, I will."

Then they launched into a discussion of a new book Mr. Bennet had just read.

* * *

Later that day Elizabeth took advantage of the opportunity to take a stroll in the garden with Mary. She had some very important things to discuss with her in private.

"Mary, I want to talk with you about Jane and Mr. Bingley. He should be arriving after a few days and this will be a very important time for Jane. I have no doubt that he is coming to finally make an offer to Jane and I do not think he will tarry too long. Jane is terrified that Mama will leave her in some awkward situations and she will be counting on your help, Mary." Elizabeth began.

"What would you have me do, Elizabeth?"

"First of all I want you to promise me that you will not tell Jane what I have said."

"If you think it necessary, Elizabeth, then you have my word."

"Good! Now, the first thing you must know is how to be a proper chaperone. When you are indoors, do your very best to not let Mama leave Jane alone with Mr. Bingley."

"But…" Mary tried to say before Elizabeth continued.

"No, Mary, Jane would be mortified if Mama did that. You must be diligent and have your wits about you to successfully circumvent Mama. Now then, when you are chaperoning them out doors you must do all you can to give them as much privacy as allowable."

"But you just said…"

Elizabeth interrupted Mary again. "I never said to leave them entirely alone! Just make sure you are well out of hearing distance. And an occasional five minutes out of your sight will not hurt either. But most importantly, if Mr. Bingley suggests a walk to a certain place or in a certain direction then you must do everything in your power to assist him."

"Why, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled most mischievously, "I think the only reason Mr. Bingley has not already made Jane an offer is because he has a certain place in mind in Hertfordshire where he wants to ask her."

"Oh!"

"And if Mr. Bingley does wish to walk to a certain place then you must seek out ways to provide him the privacy he requires to open up his heart."

Mary smiled at the pleasure of such thoughts. "I will do my best, Elizabeth."

"I am not finished yet! After Jane has accepted Mr. Bingley, then you may begin to give them more privacy, even indoors."

"Just leave them alone?"

"A few minutes here and there are perfectly acceptable, Mary," Elizabeth answered. "And when your time comes, Jane and I will do our best to do the same for you!"

* * *

The next morning found Elizabeth's trunks loaded in the coach and her on the way to Hunsford with Sir William and Maria. Elizabeth had stayed up much too late with Jane and Mary the night before. It was as if all three knew this would be the last time they would have together like this. Jane would still be there when she returned regardless, but it would be different with her formally engaged.

After exchanging pleasantries and polite conversation in the beginning of their journey, Elizabeth quickly fell asleep. The rocking rhythm of the coach and the lack of sleep conspired to make an invincible team. When she finally awoke they were in a country with which Elizabeth was unfamiliar.

Noticing Sir William was awake, Elizabeth asked, "Do we have much further to go, Sir William?"

"I believe we should be at Hunsford in about an hour, Miss Elizabeth."

An hour later did indeed find them pulling up to the parsonage, greeted by Mr. Collins and Charlotte. With all the flourish he could muster Mr. Collins addressed his father-in-law.

"My dear sir, it is an honor to welcome you to our humble abode. Maria, Cousin Elizabeth you are most welcome as well."

Elizabeth had been prepared to meet him in all of his glory but she still struggled to maintain her countenance as she rose from her curtsy. Fortunately she looked upon her friend Charlotte and was able to contain the evidence of her amusement.

"Charlotte! It is so good to see you again. You look very well," Elizabeth greeted her friend.

"I am well as you see, Elizabeth. Come, let us go inside and I will show you to your rooms."

As they entered the house, Mr. Collins could not help but point out all the fine aspects of 'his humble abode'. Charlotte was relieved when he finally offered to show Sir William his garden. The women declined to join them, claiming a need to refresh themselves from their journey.

"It is a comfortable house, Charlotte." Elizabeth offered when she was alone with Mrs. Collins.

"Yes it is, Elizabeth. I believe Lady Catherine did a great deal to the place before Mr. Collins came."

"I see."

"I am quite content, Elizabeth, do not mourn for me. I am making my own life here and I want for nothing," Charlotte said, trying to put her mind at ease.

"I am sure you are. Now tell me about Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Is she everything you expected?"

More at ease with Elizabeth's impertinent remarks, Charlotte laughed and began to inform Elizabeth about her 'noble patroness'.

"You will meet her Sunday. We have an invitation for tea on Palm Sunday. You may meet Miss de Bourgh earlier, though. She likes to drive around the park and she sometimes stops by to call. I have to admit she was not what I was expecting when I came."

"How so, Charlotte?"

"What impression do you have of her from Mr. Collins' descriptions, Elizabeth?"

"I received the impression of a spoiled woman dominated completely by her mother."

"Yes, I thought the same thing, but that is not Miss de Bourgh," Charlotte claimed.

"Then what is she really?"

"She is a young woman who has long lived under the shadow of a domineering parent. She has built up a facade of infirmity as a protection against the whims of her mother. I believe she is bright, witty and very observant, despite her attempts to hide behind a wall of indisposition. Lady Catherine is too vain to see her subtle defiance, but it is there if you look."

"That appears to be a very perceptive observation, Charlotte. What does your husband think about her?"

Charlotte gave her a look before saying, "Mr. Collins sees what he wants to see. He finds her lovely and amiable, but that is because he thinks Lady Catherine wants him to think that. The fact that he is perfectly correct is lost because he came to the proper conclusion for all of the wrong reasons."

"I suppose I must meet Miss de Bourgh and judge for myself. Now then, tell me why there are shelves in my closet?"

Charlotte laughed and told Elizabeth about all of the improvements Lady Catherine had suggested to Mr. Collins. Every room marked some particular attention to detail that Lady Catherine was infamous for. Once again Elizabeth said a word of thanks that she was not forced to be in Charlotte's place right now.

* * *

Elizabeth indeed did have a chance to be introduced to Miss de Bourgh before Sunday when Miss de Bourgh stopped by the parsonage on her ride. Elizabeth was delighted in her greeting.

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet! It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard many things about you." Miss de Bourgh said, her voice filled with amusement.

"I see my reputation proceeds me Miss de Bourgh." Elizabeth replied.

"Both Georgiana and Aunt Helen wrote of it to me. My cousin is looking forward to see you again. Did you know that she has not told her brother you will be here?"

Sudden thoughts of Mr. Darcy intruded into her consciousness. Miss de Bourgh noticed her slight discomposure at the mention of Darcy and decided to explore that further in the future.

"I did not know she was keeping it a secret. I hope he will not find my presence here an impediment to your family party." Elizabeth finally replied.

"I can assure you Miss Bennet, that will not be the case. Any excuse to escape from my mother will be a profound relief to William, Georgiana and Richard."

"Do you mean your other cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, have you met?"

"No, but I learned of him from Lady Matlock when we visited Afton House." Elizabeth explained.

"My cousin Richard always comes to Rosings with William for Easter. They have been doing so for years. You will like him Miss Bennet. He is a very amiable man."

"Having met his parents, I am sure he is. Thank you for calling, Miss de Bourgh. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last." Elizabeth said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Bennet. I shall see you again Sunday." Miss de Bourgh responded as she bade the horses to be off.

'_It certainly should be an interesting month'_ thought Elizabeth as she walked back into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**June 20, 2014** - Relax, I got home a little late today. Here's your daily fix.

A bit-o-Austen in this chapter since its time to meet Lady Catherine.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The morning dawned bright and clear that Palm Sunday. Elizabeth was strangely anxious for the morning service. She had never heard her cousin from the pulpit and was anticipating it with a perverse sense of curiosity. She was convinced that there was a decided lack of originality in the mind of Mr. Collins. She secretly hoped she would be able to pick out quotes from Fordyce's Sermons that Mary used to recite at every opportunity. Undoubtedly his sermon topic had been selected by Lady Catherine.

The party from the parsonage arrived at the church in good time. Elizabeth sat between Maria and Charlotte in the pew; Sir William sat at the end. Elizabeth was quietly contemplating the morning's reading when Mr. Collins stepped up to the pulpit. What followed was perhaps the most boring sermon Elizabeth had ever heard. How he extrapolated familial duty from the Parable of the Tares* she would never be certain. About half way through the sermon Elizabeth gave up and began surreptitiously observing the people around her. Anne had entered trailing behind a rather imperious looking woman whom Elizabeth presumed to be her mother, Lady Catherine. The latter exuded an air of superiority that was difficult to miss. To her amazement, Elizabeth detected a similarity in appearance to her brother the Earl of Matlock.

Upon further contemplation, she realized that this should not be so surprising. They were brother and sister after all. She could even trace resemblances to the picture of Lady Ann Darcy that hung in the hall at Darcy House. She had stopped many times in front of that picture pondering the woman depicted. Would she be pleased with her children now?

Her eyes wandered to Anne. Georgiana had told her Lady Catherine expected her brother to wed their cousin but that neither of them had ever shown any inclination to do so. Anne appeared trapped between being the woman her mother thought her and being the woman Anne wished to be. Elizabeth was filled with great compassion and resolved to befriend this young woman if she was given the opportunity.

After what seemed an eternity, the final hymns were sung and Mr. Collins rushed out of the church to prepare to offer his salutations to his noble patroness. Elizabeth watched in amusement as her cousin bowed deeply and fawned over Lady Catherine and her daughter. Elizabeth also noticed, for the first time, an older-looking woman attending Anne. This must be her companion. Whoever this woman was, she gave off the air of a subservient mouse who would obey Lady Catherine without question.

Outside the church, the objects of Elizabeth's observation were introduced to her party. Sir William bowed low to the great lady and was too affected to speak. Likewise was Maria. Only Elizabeth seemed unaffected by the introductions. Anne hid a faint smile as her mother looked down upon Elizabeth. It was clear Lady Catherine was accustomed to the cowering of those she met who were of such low rank. Confronted with one such person who refused to be intimidated was a novel experience. Strangely, she was not provoked. She only repeated the invitation to take tea and strode off to her carriage to journey the short distance back to Rosings.

As they walked back to the parsonage, Charlotte procured Elizabeth's company.

"Elizabeth, what did you think of Lady Catherine?" Charlotte asked.

They had been friends too long for Elizabeth not to be completely honest with her. "She does not appear to be a woman often gainsaid," she answered. "I doubt if anyone ever dares question her authority or her opinions and I imagine she is quite used to getting her own way."

"I believe you have once again, taken an accurate measure of a person, Elizabeth." Charlotte replied sagely. "However, I think Lady Catherine, in spite of herself, likes you."

"Whatever do you mean, Charlotte? I hardly think such a woman as Lady Catherine deems me worthy of her notice."

"Nevertheless, I still believe she likes you. I have known her only a short while, but I have never seen Lady Catherine I_NOT _look on another person without distain. She looked on you with curiosity, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was doubtful of the accuracy of Charlotte's conclusions on the matter. Lady Catherine would never see her as anything other than the cousin of her clergyman.

* * *

The party from Hunsford approached the great house for tea later that day. Sir William had yet to recover from the earlier meeting. His eyes were as round as saucers and his mouth kept groping like a fish gasping in the air. Maria walked on silently with a wild, fearful look in her eyes. Elizabeth thought that if she shouted, the young Maria would startle and flee back to the parsonage like a spooked deer. Mr. Collins joyfully related all the particulars he had learned about the house and garden, spending no little time on the glazing of the windows, while Charlotte tried to ignore his endless prattle. And Elizabeth walked along, once again amused by the folly surrounding her. She could not comprehend the fuss one woman could inspire.

Elizabeth allowed her concentration to wander to her surroundings. The Park between Hunsford Parsonage and Rosings itself was quite lovely and she looked forward to exploring its many lovely paths and glades. As they approached nearer to the house the appearance of the vegetation changed. Gone was the whimsical randomness of the trees, shrubs and grasses. In its place were carefully arranged, carefully manicured, hedges and topiaries. The flowers were arranged in an almost military precision. Nothing was left to chance; spontaneity was crushed. Elizabeth wondered how much this mirrored the character of the Mistress of the house.

Upon arrival, Mr. Collins confidently strode into the house, past the butler and into the sitting room. However, once he crossed the threshold into the room a bizarre transformation occurred. Mr. Collins' shoulders hunched forward and his right shoulder dropped even further. His head lurched forward and his jaw jutted out in an awkward angle, seemingly in opposition to the slight bowing of his head and the lowering of his eyes. A ridiculous smirk overspread his face whenever he spoke with Lady Catherine. In short, he became the groveling, sniveling man Elizabeth had the misfortune of sharing a house with during his residence in Hertfordshire. She shivered with abject disgust at the memory.

The great lady spoke to her subservient clergyman, "Mr. Collins, you are late! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elizabeth was shocked. They were actually five minutes early and they would have been even earlier had not Charlotte restrained her husband from fairly running to Rosings.

"Your Ladyship, please accept my humble apologies for the tardiness of our arrival. We must have misjudged the amount of time it took to walk here."

"See that it never happens again. You know how highly I value punctuality!"

"Of course your ladyship, again I apologize for any inconvenience our late arrival may have caused you. I am mortified that any such lapse on my part should in any way injure you. Indeed such an important personage as yourself deserves every effort of servility and…"

"Yes Mr. Collins, that is enough." Lady Catherine effectively ended his soliloquy. Elizabeth was astonished to detect a hint of amusement in Lady Catherine's features. Of course! Lady Catherine was purposefully tormenting him. She knew he was early and yet still decided to have a little sport with him. It was quite astonishing! Lady Catherine presented herself as a very complex individual. As quickly as the hint of amusement occurred it was replaced with a look of haughty superiority.

Lady Catherine then proceeded to spend the next five minutes pontificating on the necessity of punctuality. When she was finished she turned her attentions on Elizabeth. Not one to mince words, Lady Catherine addressed Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I believe your father's estate in Hertfordshire is entailed upon Mr. Collins."

"Yes Ma'am. It is."

"I also believe that you are the second of five daughters."

"You are correct, Lady Catherine."

"How many of your sisters are out?"

"All of them."

Elizabeth was beginning to be annoyed at this line of questioning but sat calmly, not betraying her annoyance.

"All five out at once! The younger before the elder are married! Your younger sisters must be very young." Lady Catherine responded indignantly.

"The youngest is not yet sixteen and is too young to be in full company. But really your ladyship, I do not think it right to deny the younger ones their share of society and amusements just because the older ones do not have the means or inclination to marry early. Do you not agree, Sir William?" Elizabeth asked, determined to deflect the focus of the party away from her.

Sir William was still too much in awe of Lady Catherine and thus unable to answer Elizabeth's inquiry.

"How old are you, Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine asked, determined not to be moved from her line of questioning.

"With three younger sisters grown up your ladyship can hardly expect me to own it?"

"Come now, Miss Bennet, you can hardly be more than twenty, I am sure." Lady Catherine replied.

'_I am sure you are,' _Elizabeth thought to herself. Not wishing to incur the displeasure of her hostess, no matter how rude she believed her to be, Elizabeth answered, "I am not one and twenty."

"Hhmm. Miss Bennet, I understand you have made the acquaintance of my nephew and niece, Mr. and Miss Darcy."

"Yes, your ladyship. They came to stay at an estate near our own. Miss Darcy is a delightful young woman." Elizabeth decided it was best to keep her prior meetings with Georgiana to herself at this time.

Mr. Collins saw his chance to interject himself back into the conversation. "Your niece is a beautiful and talented young woman your ladyship, such manners and affability to condescend to look down so kindly on my poor cousin Elizabeth."

"Georgiana plays the pianoforte with great proficiency. Did you have the opportunity to hear her play, Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine asked dismissing Mr. Collins' attempted intrusion.

"Aye, Ma'am. I have had the pleasure of hearing her play. She is very accomplished." Elizabeth offered.

"Yes, I have encouraged her to continue to practice most diligently. It appears she has taken my advice." Elizabeth struggled to keep at bay the smile that threatened to show itself. Georgiana would never credit her Aunt's advice as the reason she worked so hard at mastering her music.

"Do you play, Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine continued.

"Yes I do, but I am afraid my skill and proficiency fall well short of Miss Darcy's."

"I would suggest that you would do well to emulate her practicing then. You may use the pianoforte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. You will be in nobody's way there."

"Thank you, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth wasn't surprised at Mrs. Jenkinson's eager acquiescence to Lady Catherine's offer of her room. The woman appeared to be everything Elizabeth had guessed when she had seen her first that morning. Anne's companion was nothing if not inconsequential.

Lady Catherine continued with her interrogation of Elizabeth. By this point Elizabeth was resigned to her fate. Lady Catherine was determined to know everything about her no matter how hard Elizabeth tried to steer the conversation away from herself. Lady Catherine was shocked to find that the Bennets never employed a governess.

But secretly Lady Catherine found herself liking this young woman from Hertfordshire. Elizabeth had borne with grace and dignity every deliberate attempt by Lady Catherine to discompose her. Lady Catherine despised simpering fools, especially when they were women. On the rare occasion that she did meet with a lady of strong character, she enjoyed herself immensely. The eyes of the world would never see this though. Lady Catherine de Bourg had a reputation to maintain! Her vanity and sense of self-importance made her blind to the incongruity of her manner of domineering over her daughter while holding a preference for strong-willed women. It could only be said that Rosings could only tolerate one such strong personality in residence at a time.

When the evening was ending, cards being the pastime of choice, Lady Catherine offered the use of her carriage back to the parsonage. Whilst they waited for its appearance, Elizabeth had the chance to once again speak with Anne.

"You may not believe this, Miss Bennet, but I believe my mother likes you." Anne said to a surprised Elizabeth.

"If this is how she displays her fondness, I should hate to be one she dislikes." Elizabeth replied.

"Actually, she normally asks several of her candid questions. If she does not care for the answers, she ignores that person. So even apparent condescension is a sign of respect, Miss Bennet."

Just then the carriage was announced and the Hunsford party returned to the parsonage.

* * *

Elizabeth spent her mornings exploring the paths through Rosings' Park. Her second morning found her climbing a small hill. She knew that it must overlook Rosings but was pleasantly surprised at what was awaiting her at the top. There stood a round building that looked like a Grecian Temple. The columns rose majestically to support a domed roof. Elizabeth was delighted. She could imagine walking up here to have a picnic with Georgiana after she arrived. The timber had been removed to form a lane and it offered an unencumbered view of the great house. But as delightful as this building was, the real beauty was the wood that guarded its approach. The rhododendron bushes that lined the path were substantial and were beginning to show their blooms. In the weeks to come they would be magnificent. Elizabeth was anticipating their intoxicating fragrance to be almost overpowering. She was also delighted to find that the current owner of Rosings did not see fit to arrange for the careful ordering of the plants so far from the house in general. Nature was allowed her purview here. Only in the pathways was nature imposed upon. Up here, the only allowance for the Mistress of Rosings' authority was the cleared lane between the temple and the formal lower gardens. The garden staff apparently was sent occasionally to uproot any offending sapling or bush that invaded the grass which covered the lane up the hill. Upon closer inspection, Elizabeth found a variety of wildflowers in this lane whose color was hidden from view lower down, furthering her enchantment with the place.

When the time for lunch was approaching, Elizabeth reluctantly left the hill's crest and began descending to level ground. Wild game was abundant and twice she spotted rabbits scurrying for cover upon her unwelcome intrusion. Elizabeth's keen eyes spotted a few glades visible from the heights and determined to seek them out the next day.

Sir William had departed for Hertfordshire just after breakfast that morning. Elizabeth found the dinner conversation varied little with his departure, as Mr. Collins still took every opportunity to praise Lady Catherine and everything associated with her.

The next morning, Elizabeth struck out on a path she was sure would lead her towards a hidden glade she had spotted the previous day. She wandered for nearly an hour before she spied a faint, overgrown trail. Sensing that she had found the access to that glade, she immediately drew up her skirts and went in search of it. Her instincts did prove correct for within ten minutes she came out of the wood and entered into the hidden glade. No signs of man's interference were present save for a crudely carved bench at the edge of the clearing. Elizabeth was delighted once more to have found such a lovely place to bring Georgiana. Elizabeth availed herself of the bench and drew out the book she had brought with her. It was Shakespeare's Sonnets, her old and trusted friend. Many hours she had spent pondering the words of the Bard. She could recite many of them by heart.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate."**

Elizabeth was in the mood for contemplation. Georgiana would arrive tomorrow. Elizabeth was thrilled to see her again so soon but that thought was tempered with the knowledge that her brother and her cousin would be accompanying her. She was eager to meet Colonel Fitzwilliam, since Georgiana had often spoken of him in the most glowing of terms. If he were as amiable as his parents, he would be a delight to know. But Elizabeth was ambivalent about seeing Mr. Darcy again. She knew she was deeply attracted to him. His very presence excited her yet brought about an uncomfortable knowledge that he could never lower himself to take notice of her. He was always polite but maintained a discernable emotional distance. Yet, at times he slipped into an easier demeanor and engaged in the teasing she adopted with Georgiana.

It was no use, her heart was in danger and it was no one's fault but her own. She should have declined Charlotte's invitation and overcome her desire to see Georgiana so soon. She should have taken more time to prepare herself, but the deed was done and tomorrow the object of her admiration would be ensconced at Rosings.

She was brought out of her reflections by a bird that suddenly called out from a nearby tree. It was time to return to the parsonage for lunch. Elizabeth sighed, closed her book and rose from the bench to begin the journey back. It was only three weeks. She would school herself to hide her emotions for 3 weeks. As long as Georgiana did not ask any penetrating questions, her secret would be concealed. Oh whom was she kidding! Georgiana would most naturally ask such probing questions. She had been attempting to match Elizabeth and her brother her entire stay in London. If it became too uncomfortable she would have to speak openly with her friend. Elizabeth dared hope it would not come down to that.

* The Gospel of Matthew 13:24-30

**William Shakespeare, Sonnet 18

* * *

**I've always thought that Lady Catherine liked Elizabeth Bennet and once she got over her outrage of Darcy marrying her instead of Anne. that she allowed herself to be reconciled to them again after a proper length of time because she admired Elizabeth's spirit. **


	24. Chapter 24

June 21, 2014 – Time to stop torturing you. The Darcys are coming! The Darcys are coming!

**Chapter 24**

Two hours after lunch on Thursday, the Darcy carriage bearing Darcy, Georgiana, Mrs. Annesley and Colonel Fitzwilliam pulled into Rosings. Georgiana was near bursting, wishing to call on Elizabeth but she had to hide the source of her excitement from her brother.

"Georgiana, I have NEVER seen you excited to be at Rosings before," Colonel Fitzwilliam commented as they left the carriage.

"I am excited to see my cousin Anne." Georgiana offered in explanation. Darcy looked at her askance, wondering what she was hiding.

"It is time to face the gauntlet. As the oldest I insist you lead us in, Darcy!" the Colonel joked.

"The courageous Army Officer to the last, Fitzwilliam, you were always good at defensive strategies," retorted Darcy.

"Yes, but perhaps we should allow Georgiana to precede us. Women make affective human shields!" came the Colonel's reply.

"Both of you, stop this instant! William and I will follow you. He is correct, you are the oldest."

"Alas, I am to be fed to the lions!" the Colonel cried.

"Lioness," Darcy corrected.

The party entered Rosings laughing together. They continued in high spirits as they were led to meet their Aunt. Easter at Rosings had been a tradition for Darcy and the Colonel since Darcy's father had died. Georgiana usually stayed with the Matlocks, but after Ramsgate Darcy preferred she stay with him. The Colonel welcomed any relief from the boredom of his yearly visit. He was often left alone whilst Darcy and his Aunt reviewed estate matters. Cousin Anne was occasionally in his company, but most of the time he was left to fend for himself.

At last they were shown into the drawing room where their Aunt sat imperiously waiting for them.

"I expected you an hour ago, what delayed you?" she demanded

"Aunt Catherine! My, you are looking as well as ever," the Colonel replied.

"Fitzwilliam, I sincerely hope you were not the means of delaying Darcy and Georgiana. It will not do for a soldier in His Majesty's army to be so lax."

"Dear Aunt, Darcy would never allow me to delay him. No, we made good time coming today. I am surprised we arrived this early," the Colonel said in their defense.

"Very well. Darcy, Georgiana, it is good to welcome you to Rosings again. Anne and I have been awaiting your arrival with much anticipation."

Darcy dared not look at Anne; he was in no mood to discuss THAT at the present. "If you do not mind Aunt, I am sure Georgiana would like to refresh herself after the journey. We will rejoin you in an hour."

* * *

An hour later Darcy and Georgiana rejoined Lady Catherine in the drawing room. Lady Catherine began speaking about the additions to the parsonage.

"Mrs. Collins appears to be a suitable wife for a clergyman. From what I have been able to observe, she is not one to be wasting their income. Anne seems to enjoy her company. But Mrs. Collins seems to suit the office better than her friend."

"I beg your pardon, Aunt Catherine, but what friend?" Darcy asked.

"A Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She and Mrs. Collins' younger sister are currently visiting Hunsford. Mrs. Collin's father was also here, but he left two days ago. I am told you made their acquaintance last fall in Hertfordshire." Lady Catherine answered.

"I had the pleasure of making their acquaintance when we were guests at my friend Charles Bingley's estate in Hertfordshire." Darcy said eyeing his sister. _'So this is what you have been hiding from me, you little minx! We shall have to discuss this later.'_

Colonel Fitzwilliam finally made his appearance. "I see I have been preceded by Georgiana and Darcy. Please forgive me Aunt, I decided on visiting Anne in her rooms before I came down. She was resting comfortably when I left her."

In reality Anne was more than 'resting'. For years she had perpetrated the disguise of infirmity with her mother. She found that Lady Catherine left her alone if she said she was unwell or that she needed to rest. Early on in the charade Anne recruited the doctor into her ruse. Fortunately, he was a sympathetic man who took pity on the young Anne. They had worked out a scheme by which the good doctor would know if he were being summoned for appearances sake or for real complaints. The doctor was not above accepting remuneration for these unnecessary visits, for that was his compensation for his silence and co-operation.

The rest of the family was aware of Anne's true health. The Earl and his wife tacitly approved of the arrangement by sending Colonel Fitzwilliam and then, most recently, Lady Helena to divert her boredom. Lady Matlock and Anne had corresponded for several years. Fortunately Lady Catherine allowed this without interference. Lord and Lady Matlock were the only correspondents of her daughter whose letters Lady Catherine dared not read. There was only one person in her life Lady Catherine still feared, and that was her brother.

"What plans do you have for tomorrow?" Lady Catherine asked.

Darcy replied, "I believe we will make a call at the parsonage in the morning. Perhaps Anne would wish to accompany us?"

"That is a wonderful idea, Fitzwilliam! Let us ask her at dinner." Georgiana cried.

Eventually it was time to gather for dinner. Mrs. Annesley joined Georgiana, Darcy and the Colonel in the dining room where Anne and Mrs. Jenkinson were waiting for them. Lady Catherine made her grand entrance minutes later.

With her appearance, they were at last able to begin the meal. Georgiana made a concerted effort to converse with her female cousin during the meal. Anne did not discourage such efforts and the two spoke amiably. Richard was taken aback by the outgoing manner of Anne. She rarely had said so much at one time. He began to be jealous of Georgiana's ability to draw Anne out in the presence of her mother. Lady Catherine was pleased as well; Georgiana would make Anne a fine sister.

Once dinner was over, the men decided to forgo the separation of the sexes and they retired to the Blue room. Anne and Georgiana quickly found seats separate from the others, while Darcy and the Colonel were forced to play court to their Aunt. The two ladies' companions sat a little apart from the rest of the company.

"Have you met Miss Bennet, Anne?"

"Yes I have, she is as delightful as Aunt Helen described."

"Did Aunt tell you about Miss Bennet's stay with me in town this winter?"

"Yes she did, but my mother still is ignorant of it, and of your meeting at Pemberley." Anne answered.

"Aunt Helen is a valuable correspondent. I was very glad you suggested passing along more detailed notes to you in her letters. At least that way you have some privacy."

Anne sighed. She was growing tired of playing someone she was not. She wished to live out in the world, not sheltered away in Kent.

"I think I would go mad without Aunt Helen. She is the only one who can tell me what is truly happening in our family."

Georgiana decided it was time to bring up a tricky subject. "Anne, how would you feel if my brother admired another woman?"

"Very relieved, Georgiana! William knows I have no desire to wed him. If he found a woman to marry I should be happy for him."

Relieved, Georgiana went on. "I believe he has found such a woman, Anne. Tell me, do you think he would suit Miss Bennet?"

The very idea delighted Anne greatly. "I think it would be marvelous. On the few occasions we have met she impressed me very much. Incidentally, I think even my mother likes her, though she would never admit as much."

"Then I shall have to enlist you in my cause. As much as I am sure Fitzwilliam admires Elizabeth I believe he is struggling with his conscience and ideas about duty."

"The famous Darcy pride!" Anne interjected.

"Yes. Only I do not think our family is an issue. I would love to have Elizabeth as my own sister. Aunt Helen and Uncle Hugh are fond of her and I am sure our other cousins will be enchanted when they meet her. You like her and so does your mother. Now as to Aunt Catherine's reaction if they ever did attach themselves, I cannot judge but I doubt she would take it well."

"Because she wants Darcy to marry me," Anne added as a matter of fact.

"But you do not wish to wed him. Is there anyone else for you then, Anne?" Georgiana probed.

Anne blushed but sadly admitted, "No, there is not. Though I am of age I do not know many eligible men. Mama has kept me secluded for much of my life, reserving me for your brother. But we long ago agreed that was not the path either of us wanted."

"Returning to the subject of my brother and Elizabeth, do you have any ideas?"

"Let me think on this, Georgiana. I am certain between the two of us we can come up with ways to throw them together. Do you know if Miss Bennet returns any of his regard?"

"Elizabeth has been very guarded with her feelings, Anne, but I believe she is not indifferent to Fitzwilliam."

"It is a start then. These next few weeks could be fun, Georgiana!"

"Why Anne dear," Lady Catherine interjected. "You seem to be in fine spirits this evening. I do believe your rest this afternoon was very beneficial. Do you not agree, Darcy?"

"Anne appears in good health this evening, Aunt Catherine." Darcy replied without emotion.

Anne and Georgiana continued in quiet conversation and after a short while the Colonel came to join them. Georgiana noticed the look of satisfaction this elicited on Anne's face. Georgiana could not but help recall her earlier conversation with Anne. She was not interested in marrying her brother but her gaze betrayed a look of longing when she said she had no one for her. She was correct in the assertion of not knowing many eligible men. She rarely was in company, and mostly then with family. If Georgiana did not know better she would believe there was a man of her acquaintance whom she admired. Then it came to her. Richard! Anne admired Richard! It had to be him. It was not Fitzwilliam, and cousin James was married. This left Richard. And she did appear pleased when he came over to them.

"We were just discussing Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Richard." Georgiana volunteered.

"Georgiana has spoken very highly of her, I am most anxious to meet her." The Colonel declared. Anne frowned ever so slightly.

'_There it is again!' _Georgiana thought. _'Anne does not at all appear pleased that Richard praised Elizabeth so warmly. Perhaps I am on the right track after all.'_

The Colonel also noted Anne's displeasure and was secretly pleased. _'But why!'_ he asked himself unable to discern from whence his pleasure sprung.

That evening, as Georgiana retired to her room, she walked up the stairs with Anne.

"You prefer Richard do you not, Anne?" Georgiana had decided on the direct approach.

Anne was mortified.

"You need not hide it, Anne. I think I may even be able to help you," Georgiana continued.

Anne began to re-exert control of her faculties. "And if I do?"

"Then this will be a very, very interesting two weeks! Do not worry; your secret is safe with me. But I do think our trying to throw Fitzwilliam together with Elizabeth can be to your advantage. I plan on asking Richard to help me matchmake with Elizabeth and have Fitzwilliam matchmake Richard with you."

"But you said you would keep my secret?"

"Of course Anne, I fully intend to. I plan on telling him I think you and Richard would suit very well. Besides, Richard has been acting restless lately, as if he is ready to settle down. Why not with you, Anne?"

"Do you think Richard will be attracted to Elizabeth?"

"That is a worry. So, I plan a preemptive strike. I shall ask for his help BEFORE he meets Elizabeth.

"You seemed to have everything planned out, Georgiana. I would venture you know that many things may go wrong with your schemes." Anne said warningly

"Yes Anne, that is why this is so much fun! Good night, Cousin. I shall see you in the morning. Will you call at the parsonage with us?"

"I told Richard I would. At this point I do not wish to miss it for the world!"

* * *

Despite it being Good Friday, it was decided to call at the parsonage late that morning. Darcy ordered the carriage so that Anne could come. Normally they would have walked but he knew Lady Catherine would not allow Anne to do so.

When they arrived, and the introductions were complete, Colonel Fitzwilliam could not resist addressing Elizabeth.

"So this is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet! It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard many things about you."

Once again Elizabeth had to laugh. "I believe you have spoken with your parents about me Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"But of course! Tell me, am I number six?" he teased.

"No! That honor belongs to your cousin Miss de Bourgh. You sir, are number seven." Elizabeth responded impertinently.

"And a lucky number it is!"

The party laughed at their playful banter. The colonel spied out his cousin Darcy's reaction. _'__It is a good thing Georgiana warned me about her brother's attraction. Miss Bennet appears to be a woman who can draw a man in quite effortlessly. But Darcy appears smitten. I think it is time I write my parents.'_

The Colonel decided to test his observations by engaging Elizabeth in conversation. Darcy tried to hide his annoyance but could not do so entirely. Once again he found himself struggling with his self-control in Elizabeth's presence. He thought he could overcome his attraction but he was beginning to fear the futility of his efforts. What was he going to do?

Georgiana and Anne both noticed Darcy's discomposure and were very pleased. Georgiana could see his pride weakening and Anne hoped she would soon be free from her mother's machinations. Darcy was lost; he just did not know it yet.

The Colonel noted Darcy's unease and decided to have pity on him. He brought Georgiana into the conversation and then excused himself to engage Mrs. Collins. She seemed a pleasant woman. He could not, for the life of him, understand why such a sensible woman would agree to marry such a foolish man. Then he recalled that she must have found herself in a similar situation as him. She needed to marry for money just as he did. But his parents had told him there was more to marriage than money. No, he could not attach himself to a fool just because she was rich.

He also noticed that Anne seemed pleased when he began speaking with Mrs. Collins, as if she did not like his playfulness with Miss Bennet. He found himself pleased with that as well, though he did not stop to ask himself why.

As the visit drew to a close, Georgiana and Elizabeth planned a walk for the next day. Anne extended an invitation from her mother for the Hunsford party to join them after Easter Services. Everyone was well pleased with the visit, with the exception of Darcy.

Elizabeth was relieved at how well her first meeting with Mr. Darcy went. The large number of people in the parlor was helpful, since others were there to demand her attention. Colonel Fitzwilliam appeared to be an agreeable man with perfect manners, just as she expected after meeting his parents. She repeated her resolve to take it one meeting at a time.

After Lunch, the Colonel excused himself to go and write some letters. He actually only had one letter to write, and that was to his parents.

_**Rosings, Kent**_

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_We arrived just yesterday and yet I have much to relate to you. I was surprised to find that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the very woman you spoke to me of, was visiting her friend at the parsonage. Georgiana knew of this but decided to keep it from both her brother and me. His reaction to her presence was quite enlightening. _

_We called on Miss Bennet and the other ladies residing in the parsonage this morning. I must say that Miss Bennet is as delightful as you described. I must also say your conjectures about Darcy's heart appear to be just as correct. I have known him too long to be fooled by him. Georgiana herself warned me of his preference before we called. I must admit to a bit of mischief here, I purposefully tried to make Darcy jealous of me. It worked like a charm!_

_My reason for telling you this is because of the rest of the conversation I had with Georgiana about her brother. Georgiana is convinced Darcy is in love with Miss Bennet but that he does nothing to act on this because of his overdeveloped sense of Duty. I must conclude then that you have not given him the Fitzwilliam family talk. Please, his mother was a Fitzwilliam and thus he is too. Write to him. See if you can assuage his fears. Miss Bennet is a woman worthy of him. It took me only ten minutes of conversation to acknowledge that._

_I eagerly await your response._

_Your loving son,_

_Richard_

The Colonel reread his letter. Satisfied with its contents he sealed it and had a servant take it to be placed with the rest of the out-going post.

* * *

While the Colonel was writing his letter, Georgiana had a chance to be alone with her brother.

"You are not angry with me, Fitzwilliam, for keeping Elizabeth's presence here a secret from you?"

"No, I am not angry but I am not entirely pleased either. I am responsible for your safety and well-being. I would like to know the important happenings in your life, Georgiana. We both know how important Miss Elizabeth has become to you."

"I suppose you are correct. I just wanted to surprise you, that's all," Georgian answered. It was time to change subjects. "Elizabeth and I are going for a walk tomorrow."

"Yes, I know," said Darcy.

"Why don't you and Richard take Anne for a drive? I am certain she would enjoy your company." Georgiana suggested.

"I will speak to Richard about it in the morning."

"It would be another chance for Richard to be with Anne."

"Georgiana Darcy! What are you up to?"

"Fitzwilliam, Anne does not wish to marry you. You do not wish to marry Anne. Richard has always said he needs to marry a woman of fortune. Anne has a fortune. And besides, I think Richard may have feelings for Anne. He just is not ready to acknowledge them yet."

"And what gives you that idea?" Darcy challenged.

"I have been watching him. There is no harm is putting them together. At worst they will get to know each other better as cousins. And if they did form an attachment, it would solve your Aunt Catherine problem."

"Hhmm"

"Please, you do not have to do anything further if you do not see any signs of attachment."

"Very well, I will watch them. If, and only if, I see signs of attachment will I go along with your little scheme." Darcy said in acquiescence.

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. I AM correct about this. I just know it!" Georgiana replied triumphantly.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth met Georgiana at Rosings for their walk. Elizabeth was relieved to find her alone. Georgiana knew it was not the time to ask her brother to accompany them, since she needed a chance to find out the heart and mind of her dearest friend. Besides, Fitzwilliam was needed to put Ann and Richard in company together.

"Do you have any place particular in mind, Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked as they prepared to leave.

"It is a lovely day, what say we walk up the hill to the Temple. I was up there on Tuesday and the view was wonderful."

"I have not been up there in ages! Yes, let us go!" Georgiana cried in assent.

"It is so good to see you again, Georgiana. I missed our time in London." Elizabeth started as they took to the path.

"I missed you too. The house felt bereft of your presence after you left." Georgiana admitted. "Do you have any more news from home?"

"I expect a letter from Jane. Mr. Bingley is due back at Netherfield any day now."

"Do you think he will seek Jane's hand?"

"I would be shocked if he did not. You have seen them together. Only fate and the fire have kept him from declaring himself before now, in my opinion."

"I am happy for them," Georgiana stately simply. "It occurs to me that such an event will lessen the tensions about the entailment of Longbourn. Perhaps you mother will relent on you now."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh that it were possible! I am afraid that the only way Mama will be content is to see all of us married. Then again, she will probably start desiring grandchildren! No, I will not be safe from her nerves for as long as she lives!"

"Then you should find a man to marry who lives far away from Meryton, Elizabeth." Georgiana said coyly.

Elizabeth shot her a look out of the corner of her eye. She decided not to engage Georgiana on the subject she was alluding to. Did she not know how difficult this was for Elizabeth? But now was not the time, so instead she changed the subject and continued up the hill.

Once they were on top they stood for a long time to admire the view. Rosings was a rather gaudy looking building for both of their tastes, but it was an impressive sight to look down upon.

"Poor Anne, she would love the view from up here." Georgiana sighed.

"Yes, she would. It is a shame Lady Catherine does not allow her the freedom to be as she chooses." Elizabeth replied sagely.

"You know this of Anne?" said a very taken back Georgiana.

"Of course, Georgiana, it does not take a genius to know that the Anne she projects to her mother is not the same Anne she projects when not in her company. I suppose she has hidden behind the disguise of infirmity for many years now. I do not understand why though. She is so much more than she appears. What is she afraid of?"

"She has long been dominated by Lady Catherine. She found that the only way her mother would leave her alone is by feigning illness." Georgiana answered.

"But why stay, why allow herself to be subject to such behavior?"

"She fears the loss of her inheritance. She hopes that when my brother marries another, her mother will finally allow her to move about in society. She is planning a miraculous recovery!" Georgiana explained.

"I would think that she has more control over her destiny than she believes. Perhaps someday she will have the courage to find out," Elizabeth finished.

The rest of their walk was lovely. They admired all of the plants and views the walk afforded. Soon they returned to Rosings. They said their goodbyes and Elizabeth walked back to the parsonage. Darcy spied her leaving from an upstairs window. His heart ached to be near her, but he was afraid. For the first time in many years, he was afraid to follow a path he knew society would scorn.

* * *

**And so we come to another of my Regency errors. This is a rather large one as it plays out further in this story. Anne deBourgh was the heiress of Rosing Park which meant that she could NOT lose her inheritance. There are a number of reasons including marriage contracts, wills, and inheritance laws and so on. Lady Catherine would not have been allowed to be Anne's guardian or the trustee of the estate because she was a woman. Yet another reason to be glad to be living in the 21****st**** century! And in case you were wondering about Edward Ferrars in Sense and Sensibility; that had other circumstances in play.**

**I know you want more Darcy and Elizabeth interactions. They are coming, I promise! There is just a lot going on in Kent. **


	25. Chapter 25

**June 22, 2014** – A little early today so I can go watch the World Cup. Now I know you all are getting antsy about getting D&E together. Please, allow them some actual courtship time! To point they have been friendly acquaintances. Yes Elizabeth stayed with them in London but she was there for Georgiana. They never really spent the time together to be called friends or more than casual friends, if you will. Sometime in the next week of posting they will be engaged. And if your spidey senses are working, you'll catch that there is more than one couple courting at this time.

In case you are wondering the temple up on the hill is NOT the one from P&P 2005. Remember, this story was written before that movie came out. The place that inspired the structure is actually in Yorkshire, at Castle Howard. It's not the same in my mind, but it helped me form of picture of what might have been at Rosings if it was a real estate.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Upon finding her brother in the house, Georgiana began to inquire after his morning's ride.

"Did you enjoy your outing, Fitzwilliam?"

"I suppose. Anne did not have much to say and Richard was annoyingly quiet. I had to try and keep up the conversation. Normally that is Richard's duty!"

"I told you Richard has feelings for Anne!" Georgiana cried.

"How so?" Darcy asked incredulously.

"Because he was quiet! Honestly, Fitzwilliam, are you blind? When has Richard ever been quiet around a woman? Never! I think he was nervous." Georgiana explained.

Darcy was silent. Could she be correct? "I agree that it is unusual behavior for him. Therefore, I will continue to watch the two of them in company."

"Very good, Fitzwilliam! The more you see the two of them together, the more you will be convinced that I am right!"

* * *

Easter Sunday Morning dawned bright and clear. The fresh crisp air filled Elizabeth's lungs as she walked in the park in the first light of day. Easter Sunday, Resurrection Sunday. The implications of the day weighed heavily on Elizabeth's heart. Her faith was nothing without this day. It was a time to ponder, a time to reflect, a time to be humbled, a time to give thanks.

Darcy was up early this morning, too. He awoke an hour before dawn and could not go back to sleep. He finally resigned himself to an early start and had his man prepare him for the day. With the rest of the house still asleep, he stepped out for a walk in the park. The silence was a welcome balm. He felt so alone and unsure of himself. He was always the one in control of his own destiny. Why did he now feel as though he had lost that control? He saw that there were things beyond his control, like his heart.

Before long Darcy spied someone up ahead of him walking in his direction. Within moments he recognized her. His heart leapt at the sight of her but soon began to sink into despair. The power she had over him! And she did not even know it.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet! He is Risen!" Darcy said as she approached.

"He is Risen, Indeed! Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth gave the centuries-old reply. "It is a glorious morning. Have you been out long?"

"I left Rosings fifteen minutes ago."

"And I left the parsonage about the same time. I felt the need to be outside today. Today is a day for reflection and I find it much easier to do so out here where I am enfolded in God's creation."

"I agree. Would you care to take this way with me, Miss Bennet? If you had rather be alone I would certainly understand."

"I would enjoy your company, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth replied and they walked along together in comfortable silence. Each one's thoughts were a myriad of remembrances. Darcy thought back to the night of the Netherfield Ball, to their dances together. Elizabeth seemed to understand the value of silence. It was one of the many things that surprised him about her. For a woman as skilled at conversation, to comprehend the power of the restraint of speech was remarkable. But then again, many things about her were remarkable. Once again he felt the feeling of loss begin to overtake him and he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

Elizabeth was also lost in her own memories of that night. What was it he had said? Oh yes, it was, 'Sometimes silence is preferable Miss Bennet, but not right now.' But now it was essential! How was she to think around this man? Her heartbeat had quickened as he had approached. She was so affected by him. How much more could she take before she let her feelings slip? Why did it have to be him? She glanced at his face. So beautiful, so noble, and so beyond her reach.

Before long they had come upon the place in the path that lead off to the secluded glade Elizabeth had discovered. Darcy seemed to recover himself and asked, "Have you discovered the glade at the end of this path, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, I have, Mr. Darcy."

"Really! The path is so overgrown it is hard to distinguish. I am very surprised you found it so soon." Darcy said amazed.

"Mr. Darcy, I found it because I went looking for it. Tuesday I climbed to the top of the hill and as I descended I spied this glade. I knew its general direction so I went looking for it. It did take me about an hour to discover this path. When I set out on it I was soon rewarded by finding my goal. I decided to suggest this spot to Georgiana for a walk this next week."

"She has not been back there for many years. Did you find the bench, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes I did. It was a restful place to sit and read."

Darcy smiled. "My father had that bench made for my mother long ago. It was her favorite place to come when they visited Rosings. My father determined to surprise her for her visit one year. I must have been about six years old then."

"Happy memories, Mr. Darcy?"

"Some of my fondest associated with this place, Miss Bennet. You should bring my sister there again." Darcy told her.

"Then I shall, Mr. Darcy." They were silent for a few minutes. "I think I should be heading back to the parsonage now. Thank you for you company. I had a very enjoyable walk this early morning." Elizabeth said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Bennet. I shall see you at the service then."

As he bowed over Elizabeth's hand Darcy could not resist the urge and he placed a light kiss upon her fingers. Elizabeth did her best not to physically react but he noticed. His dark eyes bore into her and she could not look away. Finally he released her hand, nodded his head, and turned back towards Rosings. Elizabeth stood there watching him until he disappeared around the bend in the path. She was trembling. At last she too turned and made her way back to the parsonage. '_Oh Lord, help me!__'_ was all she could think.

* * *

The morning services were as unremarkable as could be. The congregants made their way through the familiar collect and Mr. Collins' sermon was mercifully short. Elizabeth suspected this was because he was eagerly anticipating the opulence of the table and fare at Rosings after the conclusion of the service. Her cousin enjoyed his food, even though others did not enjoy watching him consume it.

Back at Rosings, the party sat down to a sumptuous feast. Lady Catherine certainly knew how to keep a good table. With her hoped-for future son-in-law in residence, she especially aimed to impress. Darcy found it curious that his Aunt had Elizabeth sit next to her. He was even further astounded when Lady Catherine engaged her in a long discussion. Although discussion did not seem to be the proper word to describe it. Perhaps debate would be more accurate. Lady Catherine began to ask Elizabeth her how early she had come out. From there they waged a spirited argument on the proper age to enter society. Elizabeth held her own and Lady Catherine failed to treat her with the condescension normally associated with the lady's attentions. It dawned on Darcy that his Aunt was fond of Elizabeth. This was the first person to whom he had ever seen her react this way, outside of old acquaintances and some family members. Darcy had thought it impossible that he could respect Elizabeth any more than he already did. But now he found his respect increase even more.

Meanwhile, Georgiana was observing the interaction of her cousins Anne and Richard. They were seated across from each other. At first neither seemed inclined for conversation but then Richard began to make the effort to converse. Anne gradually became less withdrawn and by the end of the meal they were engrossed in a discussion about the gardens. Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Jenkinson mostly kept their attentions to the other. It was obvious that both of their charges were quite capable of seeing to themselves at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Collins and Maria were forced to entertain each other.

After lunch the party moved into the main drawing room. Georgiana was asked to oblige the company on the pianoforte. Georgiana agreed only if Elizabeth would consent to sing the next with her. Quite serendipitously, the two had practiced much of Handel's Messiah together whilst Elizabeth was in Town. Georgiana had even prevailed upon her to sing the parts transposed from the soprano to the alto.

Whilst Georgiana played a piece by Mozart, Elizabeth left the room to warm up her voice. Ten minutes later she rejoined Georgiana, who had just finished her first piece, to begin their selections. Georgiana had brought her music from town expressly for this occasion. Once again Georgiana began the Sinfonia and Darcy snapped to attention. He remembered the last time she played this and knew what was to come. When Elizabeth finished "But who may abide the day of his coming?" Darcy was surprised when Georgiana transitioned into "He shall feed his flock" and then "He was despised". Elizabeth was going to sing each air written or transposed for the alto! Next she sang, "Thou art gone up on high" and followed it with "How beautiful are the feet" and finally "If God be for us". Georgiana finished with a pianoforte solo of "Worthy is the lamb that was slain."*

When the last chord had been played, the room was still. Each person was deeply affected in his or her own personal way. Georgiana herself had tears running down her cheeks. At last, Lady Catherine spoke in a quiet voice, quite foreign to her audience, "Thank you, Georgiana, Miss Bennet. I can think of nothing more appropriate on this day. You have given us a glimpse into the Mind of the Almighty I think." And with that she was silent. Still no one moved. Elizabeth was the one to finally break the spell. She turned to her young friend, smiled and said, "Thank you, Georgiana. I had no idea when we were practicing this in London that we would ever perform it all in front of an audience. Your playing was unparalleled, my dear friend."

"The privilege, once again, was mine, Elizabeth. I have great joy listening to you sing." Georgiana replied.

"Then it is best that you play and I sing if we are to show ourselves to the best advantage, Georgiana." This elicited the intended smile from them both and they moved to rejoin the rest of the party.

"It is quite obvious that you two have practiced your music together. I find it incredible that you should have done so much in Hertfordshire." Lady Catherine said in her once again usual commanding voice.

"Aunt Catherine, I invited Miss Bennet to stay with us in London for six weeks this winter whilst Mrs. Annesley attended her daughter at the birth of her first grandchild. Elizabeth and I spent many hours together working on these and other pieces." Georgiana answered.

"You did not tell me this, Miss Bennet." Lady Catherine cried.

"Your ladyship did not ask. I would have told you this if you had inquired. You had so many questions for me," came Elizabeth's retort.

Lady Catherine had to fight showing a smile. _'Well done Miss Bennet. I wish Anne would stand up to me like that!'_"But you should have told me this when I asked about your acquaintance with my niece and nephew."

"If I had mentioned it, you would have thought me implying more intimacy with your family than exists. You would have considered such as an attempt to ingratiate myself towards your acceptance. I wish to be judged by my merits alone!"

This time a smile did escape momentarily on Lady Catherine's face. But she then schooled her features back into submission. "What you say has merit, Miss Bennet. I shall take it into consideration. Now tell me, have you met any others of the family?"

"I was introduced to Lord and Lady Matlock. I have not made the acquaintance of any of their children save Colonel Fitzwilliam here. But I did not meet him before he came to Kent." Elizabeth replied.

"Miss Bennet and Georgiana performed part of what they played just now for my Aunt and Uncle one night when we dined at Afton House." Darcy added.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Miss Bennet. You have met most of my family and I have meet none of yours." Lady Catherine continued.

"That is true, Lady Catherine, but you have asked me many questions about them. By now you must feel as if you know them all well!" Elizabeth shot back. Anne could not contain a laugh and lady Catherine looked at her sternly. Anne quickly regained her reserved countenance.

Lady Catherine continued to hold court until it was time for the party from the parsonage to depart. Georgiana promised to call the next morning and Anne added that she would likely come too.

*All selections for G.F. Handel's _Messiah_

* * *

That evening after supper, Georgiana had a chance to have a private word with the Colonel.

"Richard, did you see the look on Fitzwilliam's face when Elizabeth was singing. I had a perfect view from the pianoforte bench."

"I must confess I was too absorbed in the music to notice anything else."

"Well, Fitzwilliam was surprised by the music and entranced by Elizabeth's song. I hope now that you believe me and are ready to help me play matchmaker."

"Georgiana, you are a bit young to be doing that. But I agree that Miss Bennet does seem to be a woman worthy of Darcy. I especially enjoy seeing her stand up to Aunt Catherine!"

"So does Aunt Catherine, Richard. I believe our dear Aunt likes Elizabeth!"

"I would not be surprised at that either. But that would change if ever Darcy become affianced to Miss Bennet." The Colonel replied sagely.

Georgiana sighed, "I believe you are correct, Richard. However, will you help me?"

"What do you propose and how can I be of assistance in your scheming."

"It occurs to me that the main difficulty here is keeping Aunt Catherine from interfering. The easiest way around this is to make her think my brother is paying attention to Anne. Anne likes Elizabeth and is disposed to help as well. I believe that we should make every effort to include Anne in our outings and to include Elizabeth as well. Since Aunt Catherine appears to approve of Elizabeth, I believe she will think Elizabeth a good companion for me. So then, when we are with Elizabeth I shall do my best to put her and Fitzwilliam in company together. Meanwhile, you can partner Anne. That way you can keep Fitzwilliam from thinking he needs to see to Anne. What is your opinion on this scheme?"

The Colonel was oddly very pleased. "I believe that is a very reasonable course of action. You need only think of way to secure time for Darcy with Miss Bennet. You and I can keep Anne company as needed. I believe the letter I am expecting from my parents to Darcy will help as well."

"What did you ask them to write, Richard?" Georgiana asked.

"I asked them to give him the Fitzwilliam Family talk."

"Which is?"

"Something you are not ready for my dear. In a year or so, I am sure my mother and father will tell you. But until then, you must trust me when I say that it is the most reasonable piece of advice I have ever received." The Colonel finished.

Georgiana was not pleased effectively being told no. She was sure she was old enough, but knew better than to push her guardian. What was a year after all? It must have something to do with courtship and marriage, but beyond that it was useless to speculate. She would have to wait until they returned to town to ask her Aunt Helen!

* * *

Monday morning Georgiana asked Anne to accompany her on a call to the parsonage. She wanted to establish Anne as a welcome caller on Elizabeth before taking the men along. Darcy and the Colonel went for a ride.

Elizabeth was delighted to see the two women from Rosings. Anne had quickly become a favorite of hers and Elizabeth was always happy to see Georgiana.

Part way through their visit Elizabeth brought up a subject that needed to be addressed.

"Georgiana, as much as I would like to spend as much time as possible with you, I am a guest of the Collins. I cannot neglect Charlotte."

Georgiana had considered this too. "What do you propose, Elizabeth?"

"I believe I should reserve the mornings for Charlotte. I would then be free to spend the afternoon in general with you." Elizabeth explained.

"I think that is a marvelous idea. Have you spoken with Mrs. Collins about this?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes I have. She agrees that this is an amicable solution. She understands the depth of our affection, Georgiana. She also realizes that Lady Catherine is pleased with me and that this will afford her more good will with that woman."

"Then we shall call on you tomorrow after lunch. Do you have anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Miss de Bourgh, can you walk much distance?" Elizabeth asked turning to address the other young woman.

"I manage much better than people believe but I do have my limits." Anne answered.

"I believe you can manage what I have in mind. Georgiana, will you please ask your brother to arrange transport to the place he and I talked of yesterday. He will know what I speak of."

"Of course, Elizabeth. You are not going to tell me where that is, are you?" Georgiana said.

"Patience is a virtue, Georgiana!" Elizabeth teased.

"A virtue I could sometimes do without!" Georgiana cried.

As the two women from Rosings left, they thanked Mrs. Collins for her hospitality. Maria was still in too much awe of the ladies to say much.

"Maria," Elizabeth started once they were gone, "You need not be afraid of Miss Darcy or Miss de Bourgh, they are both very kind and unaffected."

"I know, Elizabeth, but they both travel in the highest levels of society and it makes me feel inadequate when I am around them." Maria confessed.

"Oh Maria, that will not do! They are human beings just as you are. Georgiana particularly would be mortified to know that you were intimidated by her. I fear that much of the time it is the other way around when she is not familiar with a person."

"Really?"

"Georgiana is a very shy person around strangers, Maria."

"Somehow that makes me more at ease, Elizabeth. Thank you, I shall try to not be so timid around them."

"Good, because you will be in their company during the next ten days or so, until the Darcys depart. They will be calling tomorrow afternoon and you shall join us on our walk Maria," Elizabeth finished. Both Maria and her sister were very pleased that Elizabeth was taking pains to include Maria in her plans.

'_Now where is that letter from Jane?_ Elizabeth briefly thought before her attentions turned to the rest of the day's activities.

* * *

**I know, I know, you want to see D&E together. I'm getting there in tomorrow's post!**


	26. Chapter 26

**June 23, 2014** – I think you will all be very pleased by the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The long-awaited letter from Jane arrived with the rest of the post Tuesday morning. Elizabeth was surprised and pleased to find a second letter from Mary. She decided to read Mary's first, saving Jane's for last.

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_If you have not first read Jane's letter, please stop now and finish this after you have read what our dearest sister has to relay._

_Mary_

Elizabeth again was surprised by her sister but did as she was requested and picked up Jane's letter to peruse.

_**Longbourn, Hertfordshire**_

_**Dearest sister,**_

_**Papa received another letter from Mr. Bingley yesterday. I know, we all expected him to be back at Netherfield by now but his business has delayed him yet again. He did say that he would come to Netherfield from London on Monday. By the time you receive this he will be back in Hertfordshire! Oh Lizzy, I am so pleased he is finally to come. I must confess that I am anticipating meeting him again. I hardly know what to expect. I so wish you were here but Mary has proven herself a most pleasing companion in your absence. She has matured much since last November; she hardly seems to be the same person at all! She has promised to do her best to protect me from Mama at this time. Mama means well, but sometimes I wish she would just let things take their course naturally.**_

_**I do hope your time in Kent has been enjoyable. Georgiana will have been very anxious to see you again. How did you find Colonel Fitzwilliam? Is he what you expected? And what of Miss de Bourgh and Lady Catherine? You must write and tell me all! **_

_**Give my compliments to Charlotte and our cousin.**_

_**Your loving sister,**_

_**Jane**_

'_Dearest Jane, how much have your spirits improved today when Mr. Bingley called this morning?'_Elizabeth replaced Jane's letter to resume Mary's.

_I felt it best that you read Jane's version of the events as they stand before I gave you the true situation at Longbourn. I love my dear eldest sister very much but her inability to see anything but the good in people can become annoying at times._

Elizabeth smiled as she read this comment from Mary. She was showing more and more of a biting sense of humor. Their father could not help but be overjoyed to gain such a companion.

_I believe Jane must have told you Mr. Bingley is expected in Hertfordshire Monday. Indeed, by the time you are reading this I am convinced that he should have called at least once by now. Jane tries to hide behind a placid countenance but she cannot hide her excitement from me. Actually, up until last December I doubt I would have even extended the effort to look. But that is another subject entirely. _

_Jane is absolutely glowing with happiness. I find myself of the same opinion as you; I do not think Mr. Bingley will tarry long before declaring himself. Therefore, I have been practicing my choice of words to get the two of them out of the house and away from Mama. How does this sound__? __'It is a lovely day. Would you care for a walk toward Meryton with me Jane? Mr. Bingley? Walking is such healthy exercise and after all the time you must have spent in a carriage lately Mr. Bingley I am sure it will do you some good.'__And this, __'Have you seen the new bulbs in our garden Mr. Bingley? They are quite beautiful this spring. Jane and I would love to show them to you.'__I am working on others but hopefully it will not take many of these lovely machinations before Mr. Bingley takes the situation into his own hands._

_Papa asked to speak to me in his study after he spoke to Jane. He told me of the contents of Mr. Bingley's letter and asked for my help chaperoning the happy couple. Many of his thoughts on the subject run suspiciously akin to yours. I begin to suspect that you two have discussed the subject before!_

_Papa and I have begun reading __Tom Jones__* together. You are probably shocked that your once constantly moralizing younger sister should read such a scandalous book. I find myself surprised as well. Monday after you left Papa welcomed me into his study. He then told me that he suspected that I might be ready to read more unconventional literature and felt it his duty to ensure I did not read anything totally unsuitable for a young woman. He then surprised me by proposing to read __Tom Jones__ ALOUD to me each day. I think he enjoyed seeing the shocked look on my face. I must confess that I was reluctant at first to agree but I soon warmed to the idea. I am very pleased that our father trusts me enough to share such a book with me and I am enjoying it immensely._

_I have also begun to re-read Milton's __Paradise Lost__** . Before you start to worry, let me explain. I am NOT relapsing back into old, immature mindsets. I may have discarded my moralizing but I have not discarded my faith. I wish to read Milton again from a more ascetic approach. I am fascinated with the picture the poet draws of the Fall. I am attempting to feel the writer's passion through his choice of words and I am trying desperately to allow the text to paint a mental picture for me. When I am satisfied with developing such an image I want to compare it to my previous assumptions on the subject. I find this all to be a thrilling mental and spiritual exercise. When I finish __Paradise Lost__, I will attempt to do the same with __Paradise Regained__.__ Papa knows of this and is very encouraging. He wants to hear my conclusions when I am finished! _

_I will close now and plan my morning escape! Perhaps I can convince Kitty to come with me. Separating her from Lydia seems to calm her down some. Still, she has a long way to go. Just listen to me! As if I am suddenly an authority on proper behavior!_

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Mary_

Elizabeth was delighted with her letters and purposed to reply at her first opportunity. If what she had learned from her two letters was true, she expected another letter very soon.

* * *

Elizabeth was not the only person to receive a letter that morning. Darcy was the recipient of a rather surprising letter himself. A letter from his Uncle, Lord Matlock, came with the rest of the day's post. Darcy excused himself to go and read it in private. As he left, he noticed his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, giving him a rather odd look. Perhaps he knew what his parents had written him. Darcy was all the more apprehensive as he entered his room. He sat down in a chair next to the window, unsealed the letter and was startled to see that it was written in the hand of both his uncle AND his aunt.

_Afton House, London_

_Dear William,_

_No doubt that you will be astonished upon opening this to perceive the handwriting of both your Uncle and Aunt. This is extraordinary for us as well but after receiving Richard's letter we felt it best to proceed this way. Before I go any further, please do not be angry with Richard. He loves you as his own brother and nothing but his concern for you could prompt him to ask for our help. He asked that we give you the "Fitzwilliam Family Talk" since your mother was born one. That was an unnecessary plea because we were considering giving it to you before he wrote. I will let your Aunt continue from here._

_William,_

_I wish to tell you the story of my courtship. It is a necessary component in what we have to say to you. _

_When your Uncle Hugh first began courting me, it was hailed as a splendid match. I was the well-dowered daughter of an Earl; he was a future Earl. Indeed in the beginning that was the motivation for trying to make the match. I had been raised to expect such a marriage of convenience. I was told that was the way people of our circle met and married. I was resigned to such a life but then something very unexpected happened. Hugh and I formed a real attachment. Before either of us knew what was occurring, we realized we were in love! Most of the ton never suspected our true affections. Even now some of our acquaintance scoff at our domestic felicity, supposing it is a well-engrained act, but it is not. I love your Uncle now more than I did when we were first married and I am ever thankful that I was given a husband who would love and respect me for all of our lives together. I believe you are seeking the same thing, William. Your Uncle and I truly hope you find it. I will turn the page over to Hugh and let him continue._

_Now I will continue on with our story. Even though we made a love match in the end, neither of us had changed our views on marriage for our circle. We felt that we were fortunate to have love in a marriage of convenience, but soon our opinions began to change. This change came about as the result of witnessing the unions of my two sisters. Anne and Catherine were always so very different. Anne was determined to marry for love or not marry at all. Our parents were not very happy with her repeated declarations of her determinations. Thus when your father asked permission to court Ann, my parents consented. The Darcy fortune was acceptable enough for them, though they lamented the lack of title. Your mother and father fell in love and were soon married. Within a year came the news that you would be born. Your parents were ecstatic and so very content. We watched as you came into this world and Pemberley was filled with joy. You had a very happy childhood because of your parents' love for each other, and for you._

_When you were two years old, your Aunt Catherine began to be courted by Sir Lewis. Catherine was indifferent to him personally but was intrigued by Rosings. This led her to accept his attentions, no matter how little she cared for him. Anne tried to reason with her. She told her she should look at more than Sir Lewis' fortune in choosing a husband. But Catherine was determined to have her way and when Sir Lewis proposed, she accepted. Helen and I had our misgivings as well and voiced these to your Aunt. But none of us could move her. She would have Sir Lewis and his estate!_

_It was not surprising that several years passed before Catherine became with child. What you do not know is that she lost that first one. The loss of the babe seemed to alter her even more. She became colder, more domineering, and many times unpleasant to be near. We could tell she was miserable but she was too proud to admit it. Within a year she became with child again. This time the child survived and Anne was born. Catherine later told Helen that she had thereafter refused Sir Lewis in her bed. It did not matter because by the time Anne was two, he was dead. Catherine was left with his estate, which Anne will inherit control over upon her mother's death._

_Helen and I watched my two sisters and the lives they made for themselves. We came to the conclusion that we did not wish any of our children to suffer in marriage as Catherine did if we could help it. Therefore, as each child reached the marriageable age we told them the story of our courtship, and the contrasting marriages of their two Aunts. We then urged them to not follow the dictates of society and marry for wealth alone. We told them to follow their hearts and in the end all would turn out well. James and Amelia have chosen their partners with their hearts. Richard and Helena have yet to meet their soul mates, but they too seek a love match and know we will support them whomever their choice may be. _

_And now, nephew, we extend this to you. Follow your heart. Do not be afraid to go against the dictates of society. When you find your match, do not let her go, no matter what you believe society may think. As long as you love her, and she loves you in return, you will have our blessing. Your mother and father would have told you the same thing if they had survived. Your father never wanted you to sacrifice yourself if happiness was within your grasp. When you find a woman worthy, marry her!_

_Your loving Aunt and Uncle._

Darcy was, justifiably, stunned. He sat for many minutes in his chair and then re-read his letter. When he finished, he stood and began pacing. The implications were staggering! His uncle had just given him his leave to follow his heart! Darcy felt a great weight begin to lift from his entire being. Could it be possible! Was Elizabeth truly within his reach now? She was a gentlewoman. He a gentleman. She was…everything! He did not need her fortune, or her connections. He had enough for both. Besides, he knew his entire family liked her and the Earl's acceptance would pave the way for the acceptance of society in general!

He then began to examine his conduct toward her. The more he pondered it, the more ashamed he became. He knew she could sense his emotional withdrawal from her. She did her best not to be alone with him and have to suffer from his polite civility when their companionship had once been more amiable. He began to despair of her ever forgiving him for his cold manner. But Darcy was not a man easily defeated. There were very few things in life denied to him and he was not used to giving up when faced with a challenge. Today he would begin meeting that challenge, the challenge of winning Elizabeth's heart. If he could show her he was a man worthy of her affection and trust he was sure she would accept his attentions. She once had told him he was one of the best men she knew, and there was the look she gave him Easter morning. He would see if she still held him in the same regard. If she did, nothing would stop him from making her love him.

Yet, did he love her? Darcy pondered on this. He was amazed to realize he had loved her for a long time, perhaps even as early as the first time they met! He was predisposed to like her, so many had sung her praises. Still, he was skeptical that any woman could be so perfect. Then when they were introduced, the vibrancy of her personality overwhelmed him and he responded rudely to her. Thank God Georgiana made him apologize! How much would he have ruined if she had not insisted he ask Elizabeth to dance? He could not, thereafter, resist the opportunity to be near her. Even against his better judgment, he allowed Georgiana to ask her to stay with them in London. Yes, he had loved her all this time. The sense of loss was the loss of her love for him! He would win that love if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

That afternoon, Darcy arranged for Anne's phaeton to be readied. He would ask Georgiana to ride to the parsonage with Anne so that he could have a word with Richard.

As the two gentlemen walked toward Hunsford Parsonage, Darcy spoke to his wary cousin.

"Fitzwilliam, I am not angry with you." Darcy began.

"That is a relief Darcy, I was unsure of how you would take your letter from my parents. Did they give you the Fitzwilliam Family Talk?" The Colonel asked.

Darcy momentarily considered toying with his cousin but decided time was of the essence. "Yes they did. Both of your parents wrote to me. I must say I was very surprised!"

"Undoubtedly!"

"But it was appropriate. I needed to hear from Aunt Helen as well as Uncle Hugh. The strength of their unity reinforced their message." Darcy admitted.

"What do you plan to do now?" The Colonel asked.

Darcy looked closely at his cousin, trying to determine if he knew about his love for Elizabeth. He decided that if he wanted his cousin's help, he needed to be honest and up front with him. "Beginning today, I will attempt to win Miss Elizabeth's good opinion of me. If I believe she harbors any tender feelings toward me I will make her an offer of marriage."

The Colonel beamed at Darcy. "That is the most reasonable thing I have heard you say in a very long time, Darcy. Miss Bennet is worthy of you, and you of her. How can I help?"

"I am not exactly sure, I have not long been accustomed to the idea of pursuing Miss Elizabeth. For today, however, if you could keep Anne company I would greatly appreciate it. Georgiana has already told me she plans to engage Miss Lucas in conversation. My sister is trying to play matchmaker with me, Fitzwilliam."

The Colonel chuckled, "She asked me to help her with you, though she will never admit it. Very well Darcy, if you can engage Miss Bennet, I shall engage Anne in your stead."

They found themselves at the front gate of the parsonage. Georgiana and Anne were just arriving as well. Together the four of them entered into the house. When the entire party had gathered into the parlor Elizabeth informed them of their destination.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, it has been ages since we were last there" Georgiana cried in delight.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, would you please ride out with Anne to the path to the glade and we will meet you there. I am sure Maria will enjoy the walk. Georgiana, Mr. Darcy and I shall keep her company. Well then, shall we?" Elizabeth inquired.

The party set out down the path toward the turning to the glade. Maria was in awe of the beauty of the park. She had not explored it as had Elizabeth, until now preferring the company of her sister. Charlotte had stayed behind in order to tend to her many duties. Soon Georgiana drew ahead with Maria, eminently pleased with the division of the party. She could not have planned it better had she tried! Elizabeth was amused by the smug expression on her friend's face as she looked back at her. She was enjoying her walk with Darcy. The cold distance seemed to be gone again. It appeared he took real pleasure in her company.

"Have you heard from your family, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked.

"This morning I received letters from Jane and Mary. I must say I never anticipated deriving so much pleasure from my younger sister's correspondence."

"How so, Miss Bennet?"

"Mary has changed much since you were in Hertfordshire, Mr. Darcy. I am not sure what caused such a change to occur but it is as though she woke up a new person the day after the Ball at Netherfield. She is becoming a mature young woman and it is a pleasure to see. Much the same as it has been a great joy to see Georgiana blossom since I first met her at Pemberley."

"Miss Bennet, you may beg to differ but I see many similarities in our sisters. The main point they have in common though, is you."

Elizabeth blushed at such a compliment and stole a glance at Darcy's face. He was staring intently down at her. She thought she recognized the look in his eyes. Was it truly admiration? And what kind of admiration could it be? Elizabeth tuned her gaze once more to the path ahead.

"I also learned Mr. Bingley was due to arrive at Netherfield yesterday."

"I dare say Miss Bennet will be most pleased with his company." Darcy replied. Elizabeth detected no disapprobation in his voice. He appeared reconciled to his friend's choice.

They were nearing the junction of the path to the glade. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne had already arrived and the Colonel was tending to the horses as they prepared to join the others on foot.

"Anne, Richard, you made good time." Georgiana said in greeting.

"I am well accustomed to handling horses, Georgiana!" The Colonel answered

A little over ten minutes later, the party had made their way into the glade. Maria was delighted. The Colonel led Anne to the bench to rest while Darcy and Elizabeth laid out the blanket and food Darcy and the Colonel had brought with them. They reclined on the blanket consuming the contents of the hampers whilst Elizabeth read to them. She had brought along a copy of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night*** and proceeded to entertain them with her different rendering of the voices of each character. Darcy was charmed by her playfulness and begged to be given at least one character to read.

"Very well, you may read the part of the fool if you like. For he is the wisest of them all!"

When Elizabeth and Darcy had finished to the applause of the company it was time to pack up and return. Darcy once again secured a place next to Elizabeth and the two continued on in amiable conversation all the way back to the parsonage. Before they left, Georgiana and Anne prevailed upon Elizabeth and Maria to call the next afternoon at Rosings. It was agreed and Georgiana once again returned with Anne to the great house. Darcy and the Colonel soon followed.

"You seemed to do well today, Darcy. I dare say Miss Bennet enjoyed being in your company." The Colonel began.

"It was only one day, Fitzwilliam. Let us see what tomorrow brings. Did you enjoy your time with Anne?"

"I do not believe I have ever spent that amount of time with her before. I must confess that she has continued to surprise me on this visit. I think she might finally be ready to emerge from beneath the shadow of Aunt Catherine."

Darcy saw what the Colonel could not. The Colonel was beaming when he spoke of Anne. "I believe you may be correct, Fitzwilliam, and I must say, it is about time!"

In the phaeton Georgiana quizzed Anne. "Did you enjoy your time with Richard, Anne?"

"Do I need to answer you? Yes, I enjoyed it very much. But then, I have always enjoyed any attention he has given me."

"Then I am glad Elizabeth suggested he drive you."

"Did you put that idea in her head?" Anne asked.

"No," Georgiana laughed, "I cannot claim any brilliance in that matter, it was all Elizabeth's doing. She did seem to enjoy her time with Fitzwilliam, though. He seemed pleased with her as well."

"I agree. I was observing them too. There may be hope for your scatterbrained schemes after all!"

'_If you only knew how right you are, Anne!'_Georgiana mused.

* The History of Tom Jones, A Foundling by Henry Fielding

** Paradise Lost by John Milton

*** Twelfth Night by William Shakespeare


	27. Chapter 27

**June 24, 2014 - **You all have no idea who close you came to not getting a chapter yesterday. Good thing I uploaded it early because I got busy doing something else and forgot to post it before I left for the evening. Yay for smart phones! Please make sure you read the sort note at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Elizabeth found herself with a free hour before dinner and decided to answer her sisters' letters. To save time and postage she decided to address them both in the same epistle.

_Hunsford Parsonage, Kent_

_Dear Jane and Mary,_

_I received both of your letters this morning and decided to combine my responses into one missive._

_By now, Mr. Bingley has called at Longbourn and I am sure Mama could not be more delighted! Before I left I charged Mary to be your chaperone in my place, Jane. I am confident that she will discharge her duties in a most obliging manner._

_Charlotte seems to be quite content with her situation. The house is comfortable and well furnished. The park across the lane is most delightful. I have availed myself of it many, many times since we arrived._

_Lady Catherine is everything I expected her to be. Take that as you will. I am surprised by the fact that she seems to like me, though. I do not think many have ever dared voice an opinion opposite her own. My willingness to stand my ground before her has earned her grudging respect, I believe. In my own way I am fond of her as well. She does not suffer fools lightly, how can I NOT be disposed to like someone like that!_

_Her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, was not at all as I expected. She hides behind a veil of infirmity but she possesses intelligence and a keen wit. I have enjoyed our conversations together. I believe she will turn out well if she were ever to escape her mother's heavy hand._

_Colonel Fitzwilliam is an amiable gentleman. After meeting his parents I expected as much. It is clear he holds all of his cousins in deep affection. He has a wonderful rapport with Georgiana and I believe he and Mr. Darcy have been very capable guardians for her._

_As for Georgiana, I was very pleased to see her again. She continues in the development of a quiet confidence in herself. She may still struggle with being uneasy amongst strangers but when she is with her family and circle of acquaintance she has developed a wonderful poise. On Sunday we played more of Handel's __Messiah__ for the company. She was masterful!_

_Mr. Darcy remains the attentive brother. It is clear that there is nothing he would not do for his sister. His kindness and gentleness toward her is always on display. If we had been so fortunate to have had a brother, I would have wished him to be like Mr. Darcy._

_I miss you both. Please send me any important news!_

_Your loving Sister, _

_Elizabeth_

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth and Maria accompanied Charlotte on her calls to the residents of the parish. Elizabeth was impressed how well her friend had slipped into the role of clergyman's wife. She seemed genuinely concerned for the people she looked after. If the residents of Hunsford Parish were not treated to imaginative sermons, they would at least be the recipients of kindness from the sermon maker's wife.

After lunch, Elizabeth and Maria made their way to Rosings to spend the afternoon with Georgiana and Anne. Elizabeth wondered what they could do to pass the time away from Lady Catherine's watchful eye. They soon arrived and were shown into the room where Georgiana, Anne, Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Jenkinson were. Georgiana informed them that she and Anne had decided on a walk through the gardens near the house. As the ladies passed through the hall on their way outside, they came across Darcy and the Colonel walking from the library in the direction Lady Catherine's Study.

"Will you two gentleman accompany us on our visit to the gardens?" Elizabeth asked. Darcy was pleased that she wished their company.

"No, Elizabeth, Richard and Fitzwilliam have sacrificed themselves for our sakes! They are on their way to see my Aunt on estate matters," Georgiana informed her friend. Darcy again was pleased to see a slight look of disappointment momentarily flash across Elizabeth's face.

"What we will endure for the sake of the ladies, Darcy!" The colonel replied melodramatically, hand over heart. "Off to face the lioness! With apologies of course to you, Cousin Anne." The Colonel bowed smartly to the ladies and quick marched away, leaving Darcy in his wake.

"Shall we see you again before dinner, Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked.

"That depends entirely on Richard. If he can restrain himself well enough we should be through all our business in two to three hours. If, however, he persists in his more provoking attitude we shall be much longer. I fear a long afternoon." Darcy admitted and took his leave.

Georgiana and Elizabeth led the party to the rose garden. Maria was very much overwhelmed to be in the company of Miss Anne de Bourgh. Anne realized the young girl's unease and began to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"Miss Lucas, have you enjoyed your visit with your sister?" Anne thought if she could get her to talk, the poor thing would relax.

"Yes, I have, Miss de Bourgh. Charlotte has had me accompany her on her calls and we have spent many hours together in the drawing room. We never had this much time together at home. Mama always had something for one of us to do, so this has been a peaceful change for us. Elizabeth has been kind enough to allow us this time alone, even before Miss Darcy came to Rosings."

"Miss Bennet appears to be a kind and loyal friend. Coming here must not have been the most agreeable prospect for her, considering her history with her cousin."

"You know about that, Miss de Bourgh?"

"My mother knows almost everything that is connected with Hunsford Parsonage," Anne answered sagely.

"I suppose that should not be a surprise to me, knowing my brother-in-law," Maria ventured. Anne nodded her head in response.

Ahead, Georgiana and Elizabeth were discussing the previous day's outing.

"Thank you so much for arranging the outing to the glade. It has been years since I was last there. It is a very special place to Fitzwilliam and me. I feel my parents' presence there; it is the only place like that away from Pemberley for me." Georgiana confessed.

"When I entered the glade with your brother he told me about your parents and the bench. I sensed he, too, has many happy memories associated with that place." Changing the subject, Elizabeth observed, "I believe your cousins enjoyed their time together as well, Georgiana."

"Yes, Elizabeth. Was there anything else you noticed?"

"Not really, Georgiana," Elizabeth admitted.

"I believe my cousin Richard is beginning to be attracted to Anne!"

"Georgiana, you should not try and match-make. Allow events to proceed in their natural course. You could do more harm than good." Elizabeth said._'And unknowingly cause pain to those you are attempting to match.' _

"All I have done is try and give them opportunities to be together, when they can have some privacy. You were a great help yesterday when you suggested Richard drive Anne."

"I assure you that I was not trying to do anything untoward. I only thought the Colonel was the natural choice to accompany Miss de Bourgh with his intimate knowledge of horses."

"I know, Elizabeth, but it was a brilliant stroke by you, however unintentional it was. They both enjoyed their time together. I just hope Richard does not dally around too long. We are only here until next Thursday."

"Just be careful, Georgiana," Elizabeth warned once more.

Elizabeth and Georgiana decided to switch partners so that Georgiana could become more acquainted with Maria Lucas. Elizabeth's previous words and Anne de Bourgh's kind manner put Maria more at ease to speak when she joined Georgiana. Elizabeth and Anne quickly fell into easy conversation.

"Miss Bennet, it is very obvious that my relatives were correct when relating what a good influence you have been on Georgiana. She is much more confident since the two of you met. I could tell there was a change in her by the tone of her letters. At least, I had hoped there was. I cannot tell you how delighted I was when it was proved upon her arrival."

As could be expected, Elizabeth tried to deflect such praise back onto Georgiana. "I am afraid you give me too much credit, Miss de Bourgh. I could not make Georgiana anything other than what she truly is. All I have ever done is to encourage her to not be afraid to be herself. While I admit to highly encouraging any tendencies toward impertinence, I believe that what you now see is what was waiting to be revealed when the proper time came."

"Nevertheless, you were the instigator of her blossoming and I, and the rest of my family, are very grateful for your friendship and devotion."

"Thank you, Miss de Bourgh," Elizabeth finally assented.

The gentlemen of the house were still encamped with Lady Catherine when the ladies returned from their walk. Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Jenkinsen had allowed the young ladies their privacy. Both were pleased to see their younger charges finding such amiable ladies to divert them. Mrs. Jenkinsen especially was happy with this development. She was weary from having to present a different demeanor in the presence of her employer than in privacy with her charge. Anne had taken her into her confidence very early on and Mrs. Jenkinsen had played a very useful role in assisting Anne in her quest for some small amount of freedom from her domineering parent. Perhaps now Anne was ready to begin to assert herself more, as Mrs. Jenkinsen had long been advising.

* * *

After Elizabeth and Maria left to return to the parsonage, Georgiana and Anne had a joint word with their companions.

"Mrs. Annesley, Mrs. Jenkinsen, Anne and I would wish for you to know that when we are in the company of Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas we do not wish you to feel obligated to stay with us. If you would much rather occupy yourselves with other things we will not be offended. We are not asking you to NOT be in our company. Rather, we are giving you the freedom to use your discretion as to whether or not your presence is either required or needed. We hope you are satisfied enough with the character of these two ladies to feel comfortable leaving us to ourselves." Georgiana concluded.

"Miss Darcy, Miss de Bourgh," Mrs. Jenkinsen began, "Mrs. Annesley and I have discussed the two ladies in question and are very much satisfied with the content of their characters. We are happy to provide company for you whenever and wherever you wish. Thank you for the consideration you have shown in speaking to us in this manner."

All four were pleased with the results of the conversation.

* * *

Over the remainder of the week Elizabeth, sometimes accompanied by Maria and Charlotte, had daily outings with the younger inhabitants of Rosings. Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Jenkinsen remained behind when the gentleman joined the ladies. When the gentlemen were absent, they did escort the ladies, but always kept to themselves, sometimes with Mrs. Collins, to allow their charges the freedom to converse solely with the unmarried ladies of the parsonage.

When the gentlemen were present, Georgiana did everything in her power to insure that her brother fell into company with Elizabeth and Anne with Richard. She found an unwitting ally in her schemes in Maria Lucas. Miss Lucas was eager to receive the attentions of a young woman close to her age and found she greatly enjoyed talking with Georgiana. She would have plenty of opportunities to be in Elizabeth's company back in Hertfordshire. Darcy was all too willing to seize on these opportunities for Elizabeth's attention. He continued to be open with her, engaging her in spirited conversation at every opportunity. Elizabeth was very gratified to perceive the return of his open and playful manners. She had missed the man she had come to know in Hertfordshire. It certainly was preferable to the emotionally distant one she had spent six weeks living with in London.

The Colonel was coming to more and more enjoy the time spent with his cousin Anne. This was truly the first visit to Rosings where he made any effort to become much better acquainted with his cousin. It began to dawn on him how well suited they were for each other. He was astonished at how similar their tastes were in many areas. He was equally astonished to discover a real strength of character lurking just below the surface.

Fortunately for all parties concerned, Lady Catherine had no suspicions as to the tide of events unfolding right under her nose. As far as she was concerned, Darcy had been spending considerably more time in the company of Anne than he ever had before. Now, maybe very soon, her dream would be fulfilled and Darcy would become her son-in-law.

The invitation was extended to the residents of the parsonage to dine at Rosings on Sunday. Lady Catherine was anticipating another lively evening crossing swords with the very intriguing Miss Bennet. Lady Catherine had also hoped Anne would take a liking to her so that she could invite her back to Rosings and not be at the mercy of her ridiculous clergyman or his wife to extend further invitations. The thought of engaging her as a new companion for Anne was appealing, but Mrs. Jenkinsen had served faithfully for many years now and she rather doubted Miss Bennet would abase herself so if there were not some dire financial need.

* * *

Sunday morning, Elizabeth sat in her pew contemplating the events of the week. She wondered what was happening between Jane and Mr. Bingley. Hopefully, she would be receiving another letter in the next day or two. She was anticipating a highly gratifying report of her sister's engagement to Mr. Bingley. Surely the man would not tarry long! Her thoughts then turned to Bingley's friend. As Elizabeth looked at the back of his head, at his luscious dark curls, she finally knew she loved him. She had tried to deny it for so long. But his open manner of the last several days had exposed her heart as nothing else could. How could she not love him? He was everything she desired in a man. He was a man she held in the highest esteem, a man who had proved himself a fierce and loyal friend. He was intelligent, witty, protective of his loved ones, and stunningly gorgeous! A great feeling of sadness settled over her features. She would love him but she knew he could never love her in return.

At that moment an elderly gentleman behind Elizabeth coughed, Darcy instinctively turned his head to look and caught Elizabeth staring at him. She blushed and dropped her gaze but not before he saw the look on her face. He turned his head to look forward again. He then became lost in his own thoughts. Elizabeth had been staring at him, that much he could say with confidence. He had felt that someone had been, but he had schooled himself not to look back. The only reason he had finally turned his head was the subconscious need to see who had coughed. But why had she looked so… forlorn? What made her look at him like that? Was it the same look of longing he gave her when no one was looking? Was there hope? Darcy once again sneaked a quick glance back but Elizabeth was still gazing at her hands. He would watch her again tonight at Rosings. If she gave any indications of any tender regard, he would seek her out and discover her mind. He was ready to declare his intentions.

As much as Darcy, or Georgiana for that matter, tried to garner Elizabeth's attentions that night, Lady Catherine had other ideas. Almost as soon as the Hunsford party arrived, Lady Catherine had demanded the attention of Elizabeth. Darcy actually began to find it quite amusing. His Aunt obviously had taken quite a fancy to this young lady. She did her best not to show her any peculiar partiality, but her lack of disdain in addressing Elizabeth gave her away. Elizabeth also perceived the difference in address as opposed to the rest of the non-family members of the party. She was diverted as well by her ladyship's attempts to provoke her to impertinence and decided to indulge the lady's wish for Elizabeth to knowingly defend opinions both knew were not her own.

The time came for the ladies and gentlemen to separate after dinner. The Colonel and Darcy had no desire to do this tonight, each wishing to be in the presence of a different lady. Mr. Collins could never disagree with any wish of his noble patroness's nephews and so agreed to join the ladies immediately. Cards were decreed by Lady Catherine and she asked Elizabeth to partner her against Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Jenkinsen. With such a table she knew she could monopolize the conversation with Miss Bennet. Elizabeth graciously accepted her fate for the evening.

Mr. Collins, Charlotte, Maria and Georgiana made up the next table. Georgiana did this so that Lady Catherine would be pleased her brother was speaking with Anne. Darcy, the Colonel and Anne moved away from the others and sat down by themselves to converse. Darcy was more than content to let his two partners carry the conversation. He was only required to give an occasional comment. It was very obvious that the two of them were getting on very well and an affection was developing between them unlike the previous cousinly rapport that existed beforehand.

Prior to their departure for the evening, plans were made for the next day to visit a nearby lake for a picnic. Lady Catherine surprised them by inviting herself along. None were happy about this, but what could be done? When Lady Catherine decided upon anything, who could say no to her? Her ladyship offered the use of two of her carriages. Mr. Collins was so overwhelmed by her generosity that he decided to attend the outing as well. With much of the anticipation for the pleasure of the outing dissipated, the evening concluded with resigned acceptance by the rest of the party.

The picnic to the nearby lake went as well as could reasonably be expected. Darcy and the Colonel entertained Anne. Georgiana tried her best to draw Elizabeth away from the clutches of her Aunt. She succeeded a few times, making use of Mr. Collins' incessant need to praise Lady Catherine as a means of escape. Georgiana was profuse in apologies to Elizabeth but Elizabeth insisted it was not necessary.

"Georgiana, as much I as hate to admit this, I am enjoying the attention of Lady Catherine. She values my independent spirit and, in a perverse way, reminds me of my father. I shall not be here for much longer than you and it is giving Miss de Bourgh an opportunity to be out without her mother constantly fussing over her. I am consoling myself with the knowledge that the next time you and I meet, it will be away from Rosings and the oversight of your Aunt." With this speech Elizabeth was able to sooth over any feelings of regret by Georgiana.

"I think we should take this opportunity and plan a walk for tomorrow." Elizabeth continued. "Why not meet me at the path to the grove tomorrow morning. Charlotte has other engagements tomorrow and I find myself without obligations for the day."

"That is a wonderful idea, Elizabeth. I shall meet you at 10 o'clock then."

The carriages were finally ordered and Darcy helped the ladies up into the carriages. When he took Elizabeth's hand to assist her he felt her tense and saw her blush. Very pleased with her reaction he held her hand a moment longer than required and felt her unwillingness to release their grip. At last, Darcy knew there was hope!

When Elizabeth returned to the parsonage that afternoon she was pleased to find a letter from Jane. _'At last!'_ Elizabeth tore open the seal and began to read.

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire,_

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I do not know where to begin! Oh Lizzy, he loves me! Charles and I are engaged to be married… _

* * *

**And… I left you with a small cliffie. I'm giving you a small head up now. The next two chapters are devoted to how Jane and Charles became engaged and the events leading up to it. We'll learn the fate of Caroline Bingley as well. But no Darcy or Elizabeth until chapter 30. After that, we'll see a lot more of them together. Promise!**


	28. Chapter 28

**June 25, 2014** – Let's go see what's been happening with Bingley. I did say that more than one couple has been courting.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Charles Bingley was a very frustrated man. He had intended to leave Manchester for Lincoln Tuesday morning but a last minute delay caused him to postpone his trip for one day. The weather on Tuesday had been sunny and clear all day but Wednesday morning greeted him with dull, overcast skies. Soon a light drizzle began and the coach was slowed so much that Bingley found himself only to Sheffield by nightfall. He had hoped, if the weather had held, to make it nearly to Lincoln that evening. As it now stood, if the dismal weather continued, he would be fortunate to reach Lincoln by nightfall the next day.

Fortunately, the rain abated during the night and by midmorning the sun was shining once again. In the middle of the afternoon, Bingley's carriage pulled up in front of his Aunt Blackwell's home on Bailgate. Caroline Bingley rushed out to greet her brother as soon as she had spied the carriage pass under Newport Arch.

Caroline took the unprecedented step of throwing her arms around her brother. Bingley did not know what to make of this uncharacteristic display of affection from his sister. Being a man of such kindly disposition he immediately saw it as proof of his sister's reformation.

"Caroline! It is good to see you again. I must say that you are looking well!"

"I am well, thank you, Charles. I am very happy to see you brother. I have missed you and Louisa and Mr. Hurst very much. But come inside and see our Aunt Blackwell. She has been very anxious for your safety these last two days. We expected you Tuesday evening."

Bingley allowed Caroline to show him inside the house and into the drawing room. Mrs. Blackwell greeted her nephew effusively, remarking on how similar his looks were to his late mother, her sister.

"We expected you to arrive two days ago, Charles. I hope there was nothing greatly amiss." Mrs. Blackwell enquired.

"No, Aunt. On Monday a last-minute detail delayed my departure until yesterday. Unfortunately, I was caught in the weather and had to break my journey in Sheffield. I traveled the rest of the distance today. It stopped raining early enough last night for the roads to sufficiently recover to the point where near normal traveling speed was possible. I have to admit that I was very frustrated with the delays." Bingley replied.

"The important thing, Charles," Caroline interjected, "is that you are now safely in Lincoln. What are your plans now, brother?"

"I had planned on staying at least until Saturday before heading to London." Bingley began. He noticed his sister's eyes brighten and the mention of the capital. "I have business that will take a few days to complete before I return to Netherfield." Bingley watched his sister for a reaction to his last statement. Caroline was able to school her features to not betray her inner feelings. She instead forced a smile on her face.

"I am glad you are taking such an interest in your estate Charles. I have heard it said that the master of the estate is most busy in the spring during the planting season and the fall during harvest."

"That is not the only reason I am returning to Netherfield." Charles corrected.

"Yes, Charles, I know you wish to see dear Jane. I cannot wait to see her again myself!"

Bingley was very pleased by this pronouncement from his sister. His Aunt Blackwell, however, still harbored her doubts. When Caroline left to change for dinner, Mrs. Blackwell remained behind to have a word with her nephew.

"How is my sister truly, Aunt?" Bingley asked as soon as he was assured of their privacy.

"Charles, I am not certain of the sincerity of your sister's reform. She has done all that I have asked her to do, but I do not detect a willing spirit. I may be wrong. She may be the type of individual whose feelings are not easily discernable. If you take her away now, I cannot guarantee that her manners will last through the carriage ride to London."

Bingley was slightly disheartened by this report. Nevertheless, he was determined to seek out the potential good in his sister. Dinner went well that evening and the next day Caroline never gave any reason for her brother to doubt her sincerity. Bingley decided to forgo traveling on a Sunday and made plans to depart for London at first light on Monday. He would break his travel for the day somewhere in the vicinity of Peterborough. That would put him in Town later in the day on Tuesday. If all went well, he would be able to conclude his business in Town and leave for Netherfield Friday morning. He did not wish to travel on Good Friday, but Hertfordshire was only a half-day's journey and he would be there early enough in the afternoon to pay a call on Longbourn.

Saturday, he informed his Aunt and sister of his plans. Seeing no reason not to, Bingley asked Caroline if she would like to accompany him to London. If her behavior remained satisfactory, he resolved he would then invite her to travel with him to Netherfield. Of course Caroline was pleased to be escaping her exile in Lincolnshire and quickly, but she temperately voiced her approval of his offer to bring her to London.

Sunday was spent quietly at services and home. Caroline had spent the day before instructing her servant to pack her things in her own particular manner. Bingley and Caroline took their leave of their Aunt before going to bed that night. They would be on the road before Mrs. Blackwell would awake. After Caroline had retired, Bingley remained to thank his Aunt once again.

"Aunt, words cannot express my gratitude for your hospitality to Caroline these past four months. I believe your dedication to moral uprightness has had a positive influence on her and I am very glad for it."

"It is one of the last services I can provide to your dear departed mother, Charles. I know she would be very proud of you if she were still alive. I only hope she would be proud of Caroline as well."

"Thank you, Aunt. I am sure she would be." Bingley stated.

Mrs. Blackwell was silent for a few moments before answering. "Charles, if you need to send Caroline back to me, she will be welcome."

"I do not believe that will be necessary, but it is comforting to know your home is always open to us," Bingley answered with great feeling.

* * *

Bingley was quite pleased when Caroline appeared at the appointed hour dressed and ready to depart. The cook had prepared a hamper so that they would have something to eat on the road and not have to stop until lunch. Although Caroline had been on time for the early departure she soon fell asleep with the gentle rocking of the carriage. When she was finally awakened by her hunger, Bingley was very anxious to talk about his plans for removing to Netherfield when his business in Town was complete. Caroline had not been awake long enough to gain the full use of her faculties.

"Oh Charles, I do not see why you are so infatuated with Jane Bennet. She is a dear sweet girl, but her mother!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Caroline knew she had made a grave mistake.

Bingley's face changed from incredulous to extreme anger in a matter of seconds. He banged his walking stick on the roof and ordered the carriage to stop. After contemplating the situation in silence for ten minutes, he ordered the driver to turn around and return to Lincoln.

Caroline Bingley had witnessed such animosity from her brother on only a handful of occasions in her life. Each time he had harbored an irrevocable determination to see out his course of action. She knew any chance of returning to London had vanished with her very ill chosen words. She only hoped that he would stop there and not make good on his earlier threats.

Bingley was so livid he did not trust himself to speak. Caroline had played him for the fool, again! This was not to be borne! As soon as the impact of her words registered in his mind he knew he could not stand to share the coach with her all the way to London. The only thing he could think about was how to be out of her presence as soon as possible. Had he been a less kind man he would have proceeded to the next town and given her money to catch the post. But he would not shame his sister so. He determined to return her to the nearest relative; that meant a return to Lincoln. Thank God Aunt Blackwell had enough insight into Caroline's character so see though her falsehoods in offering her standing invitation.

They rode the entire hour and a half back to Lincoln in silence. Caroline was wise enough to see that, at that moment, any conversation could only be to her detriment. Bingley did not wish to confront his sister further in a moving carriage.

Mrs. Blackwell was not too surprised to see her niece and nephew returning, but perhaps a little sooner than she would have anticipated.

"Have Miss Bingley's things removed to her bedroom." Bingley commanded the servant. "Aunt Blackwell, Caroline has expressed her desire to remain with you longer. She is not ready to return to society in London at the present. I will return in an hour and we can discuss this further then." With that Bingley headed up Bailgate to the White Hart. Once there he engaged a room for the night and had a glass of ale sent to his quarters.

One hour later, and much more in control of his emotions, Bingley returned to his Aunt's. He immediately asked to speak to his Aunt alone, something easily accomplished as his sister had yet to leave her room.

"As you may have deduced, Caroline has managed to disappoint me severely. We had only been on the road for just over an hour and a half when Caroline woke from a short slumber. I do not believe she had time to steel herself to hide her true opinions when she insulted my intended fiancé's family. I warned her in January that I would not tolerate such behavior from her. I informed her then that such behavior would result in the cessation of her allowance from me. She has received this quarter's allotment but will not be receiving any more. When I return to London I will arrange with my solicitor to have the full amount of her dowry given over to her. If that is impossible, then I will have the yearly interest assigned over to her as her income until she comes into possession of the principle. I know this puts you in a very awkward position. I am sorry, Aunt."

"Charles, do not despair over me. I must admit that I am not surprised by the events of the morning. Caroline is still the same selfish person that arrived here four months ago. I do need though, to ask if she is free to leave my house if she wishes it." Mrs. Blackwell inquired.

"As far as I am concerned, Caroline may live and travel anywhere she wishes as long as it is not to my house in Town or to Netherfield. She will not be welcome at either place until she has acquired some respect for me. I did, however, offer to take her to London. I will leave funds enough for her to travel there if she so desires. I suppose she will have to procure an invitation from one of her friends or the Hursts first, though I am inclined to believe Louisa will be loath to have her at this time."

"Having observed Caroline for four months, I believe you are able to accurately divine your other sister's feelings on the matter."

"There is one more point in this matter, Aunt. Please, do not be offended, but I found the prospect of spending the night under the same roof as my sister distasteful. I have engaged a room at the White Hart and will be leaving for London again at first light in the morning."

"I am not offended, Charles. I understand your motivations and do not hold them against you."

"Thank you for your understanding, Aunt. I pray that Caroline will use this time more wisely than the last. I will speak to her now and then will remove myself to my lodgings. I will take my leave of you now Aunt, whilst I still am able to do so civilly."

"God bless you, Charles!"

Mrs. Blackwell left her nephew in the room and went to summon Caroline to her brother. Caroline had spent the last 3 hours trying to devise a way to entreat her brother. She could think of no way that would not debase herself and therefore had no plan of action. She entered the room and saw her brother with his back to her, looking out the window. He waited until he knew she was seated before beginning.

Still with his back to her he said, "Caroline, after what happened in London in January I never thought you could hurt me again as you did then. I had hoped that you were only being selfish then. Now I know I was mistaken. Not only were you being selfish then, you were showing that you do not care for me, that you do not love me. If you did truly love me then you would wish for my happiness. As it is, you care only for yourself. At least I know that Louisa loves me enough to wish this for me."

"I will travel to Town tomorrow. Whilst I am there I will see to it that you take as much possession of your fortune as is possible. If I cannot give you the full amount, then I will assign all future interest to you. You have received this quarter's allowance from me. It will be the last. You must live on the income your fortune provides alone from this point on."

Bingley finally turned to face his sister. She was shocked to see the tears running down his face. "Once you are able to demonstrate that you love me and care for my happiness, then you will be welcome in my home. Goodbye, Caroline. Never forget that I love you and will be waiting for you." With that, he walked out of the room and out of Caroline Bingley's life.

* * *

Bingley spent the entire day walking around Lincoln. At least here there were no painful memories of Caroline. Someday he would bring Jane to Lincoln. He would show her the places he remembered from his youth. They would laugh as they walked up Steep Hill, and Jane would learn why that was its name. He was saddened that she would not see the wooden spires that had once topped the two towers of the Cathedral. He remembered them towering over the city like nothing he had ever seen before or since. He recalled his Aunt's descriptions of the city's residents when the spires had to come down four years ago. The people wept with their loss. Part of his childhood was lost with them too. He made his way down to Brayford Pool on High Street. Along the way he purchased a small watercolor of the Cathedral to give to Jane.

At last he walked back up to the White Hart where he dined and retired early for the evening. Bingley, however, found sleep hard to come by. He was fully aware that his sister was but 200 yards down the street. He wondered when he would see her again. Would she come to his wedding, if Jane said yes? Could Caroline ever learn to love him again as she once did as a girl? The loss of his mother had been the beginning of her transformation. Their father could refuse none of them anything. How he had remained unspoiled was beyond him, looking back at it now. Louisa had escaped when she had married. Hurst may have given her free reign over his household, but he did know where to draw the line and was able to keep his wife in her place, most of the time that is. Caroline was not so fortunate. If she had not set her cap on Darcy, something he repeatedly warned her was futile, she might have been able to make a match before this. She was a handsome enough woman, and a dowry of £20,000 was not to be disregarded. Now, she faced a difficult road if she did not mend her ways. No honorable man would wish to pay the price of such a wife, even if he did need the money! He despaired of her ever finding someone to bring her joy as Jane did for him.

Tuesday found Bingley in his carriage from sunrise to just before sunset. He stopped at an inn just outside Peterborough, just as he had planned to do the day before. He repeated his previous day's efforts on Wednesday and reached London as the shadows were drawing long across the streets.

That night, alone in his house, Bingley wrote a letter to Mr. Bennet informing him that he would be traveling to Netherfield on Monday. He had hoped to spend Easter Sunday at Longbourn; he was confidant that Mrs. Bennet would have invited him to do so! Instead, he hoped he would spend it with Louisa and Hurst. After sealing his letter to Mr. Bennet, Bingley drafted a note and had it sent to the Hursts. He requested a meeting tomorrow evening. During the day he had too much business to conduct if he hoped to leave for Hertfordshire Monday morning. Louisa responded back with the messenger that they would be happy to accommodate her brother's request and asked if he would join them for dinner. The servant was once again fetched to deliver Bingley's acceptance of the invitation to dine and to inform them that he would be arriving at 7 o'clock.

Bingley's main purpose in visiting London, before his episode with Caroline, was to confer with his solicitor to begin rough drafts of the marriage settlement he planned to offer Mr. Bennet for Jane. The additional burden of Caroline's issues did not add too heavily to his schedule. He arrived at the solicitor's office promptly at 10 o'clock and spent the next three hours discussing options for settling Caroline's fortune upon her immediately. The issue was as complicated as Bingley had feared, due to the measures of his father's will. Before they broke for lunch, Bingley came to a resolution on the proper course of action and the papers would be prepared for his signature Friday morning. After lunching at his club, Bingley returned to his solicitor to discuss his own marriage settlements. Bingley was in a decidedly better mood due, naturally, to the anticipation of such an event. A first draft would also be ready for his inspection Friday morning.

Feeling much relieved, Bingley rode back to his home to relax before it was time to prepare for dinner. He began daydreaming about the day he would bring his Jane to London to take up her position as Mistress of the house. His butler found him asleep in the chair by the fire, with a very content smile on his face.

At 7 o'clock, Bingley was shown into his brother-in-law's home. Louisa was very happy to see her brother again.

"It has been nearly three months since you left for Manchester. Has your business there gone well, Charles?"

"Thank you for asking, Louisa. The repairs to the warehouse are complete. It will be open for business again on Monday."

"That is very good news Charles. I believe Papa would be very proud of the manner in which you have conducted this affair. Now tell me, how did your visit to Lincoln turn out. I had thought you might bring Caroline back to London with you." As soon as Louisa spoke these words she knew something was wrong by the look on her brother's face. It had only taken an instant for the storm clouds to appear on his visage. What had Caroline done now?

"I was delayed two days in reaching Lincoln. When I arrived, Caroline seemed to be the charming woman we used to know. Events went so well that I invited her to come back to London with me on Monday."

"But you arrived only yesterday. Did the journey take you three days?" Mr. Hurst asked.

Bingley continued. "We left as planned at first light on Monday morning. Shortly after we departed, Caroline fell asleep. When she awoke an little more than an hour later, she was not in full control of her wits and proceeded to insult Miss Bennet and Mrs. Bennet."

Bingley stopped for a minute to regain his composure. "I immediately stopped the coach. After I had calmed down enough to think rationally, I ordered the coach to turn around and return to Lincoln. Aunt Blackwell had expressed her doubts to me about Caroline and had offered her home again if the need arose. To be honest, I do not think she was too surprised to see us returned to Lincoln."

"I left Caroline and took time to order my thoughts. I was deeply hurt by Caroline's words and actions. I knew that the time had come to stand up to her and show her that I am a man, not some boy to be pushed to the side! I spoke to Aunt, gained her approval, and then confronted Caroline. I have cut off her allowance. I met with my solicitor to arrange the disbursement of the interest of her fortune as Caroline's sole source of income. I cannot change the terms of father's will regarding the settling on her fortune. She must wait to gain control of it. But from now on she must live without any aid from me, and not in my home."

Both Hurst and Louisa were stunned into silence. This was a side of Bingley they had only seen glimpses of. He was acting as his own master, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. They also knew that Caroline would not be coming to live with them at that time. She had lessons to learn. As long as Aunt Blackwell was willing to provide her a home, Caroline would be staying in Lincoln.

"I am very sorry it has come to this Charles. I believe you did the only thing you could do for Caroline by cutting her off. She needs to learn to respect you, if nothing else. She will not be welcome in this house at this time." Louisa said and in an effort to reassure her brother, continued, "But I do not believe you will be in Town long, Brother. When do you go to Netherfield to see your Miss Bennet?"

This brought about the desired change in Bingley as he smiled at the thought of seeing his Jane again. "I shall travel to Netherfield Monday. My business with the solicitor should be concluded tomorrow but there is still the chance that it will not."

"Then you must spend Easter with us, Charles. We would not wish you to be alone at a time like this," Louisa offered.

"Thank you, sister. I shall be delighted to join you." Bingley replied, very relieved he had some family of whom he need not be ashamed.

* * *

**It's been a really long day. I lost my wallet and yea****h. Spent two hours getting a temporary drivers license (because AZ is changing their permanent ones) and then to the bank to try and get a new debit card. They almost wouldn't give me one because I didn't have a permanent ID - grrrrrr. I stopped by Costco and Sams Club and we've had to contact the credit cards, and the flex spending account, insurance companies, and my food handlers card is gone and thats another trip. And now I'm home, tired, Ecuador is out of the World Cup (BOOOOOOO!), and I still have to fix dinner. So be kind about missing D&E in this and the next chapter, pretty please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**June 26, 2014 –** Thanks for all the notes of sympathy/encouragement yesterday. It was a long afternoon. HOWEVER, my inconvenience is nothing compared to what so many in this world face each and every day. I know I am blessed. I'm posting now or else it will be late before I might have another chance.

When you are married to an Ecuadorian, you cheer for Ecuador! My DH has dual citizenship.

So, about Bingley and Netherfield: I've been looking into what property rights he would have as the leaser. I believe he would have the use of the house and the hunting and fishing privileges. As far as the rest of it, I think it would depend on the lease agreement. I believe it was normally the house and park that was leased, not the attached farming lands. I'm still working on getting the answer. For now, just run with it and know that it's probably wrong the way I wrote it.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Bingley awoke Good Friday morning feeling much more rested than he had felt all week. He was to meet with his solicitor at 10 o'clock and if all went well, his business would be completed by 2 o'clock and he would have the rest of the afternoon to spend on more agreeable matters.

The promised documents were ready for his perusal when he arrived. He had one or two changes to be made to the marriage settlement papers before he was ready to discuss them with Mr. Bennet, assuming Jane accepted him, that is. His solicitor promised to have those finished by Monday morning at the latest. The matter of Caroline's fortune was more complicated. Bingley was required to make a visit with his banker before the necessary papers could be completed.

His next appointment was with his banker. After explaining the requirements of the lawyer, Bingley was satisfied with the response of the banker and returned to the solicitor's office with the banker's needs and requests. His solicitor assured him that every detail was in order and that the final documents would be ready Monday morning as well. Once that interview was over, Bingley made one final visit with his banker to apprise him of the situation. This task complete, Bingley was now free to spend the rest of the day as he pleased.

After refreshing himself with a hearty meal, Bingley left to visit the jewelers. He wanted to buy Jane an engagement gift, something she could wear as a demonstration of her pledge to marry him. He had often envisioned her wearing a string of pearls and so he set out to find the perfect strand. It took visits to four different jewelers until he finally found what he desired. He also purchased a delicate looking gold and pearl brooch that he would save for later as a surprise for Jane.

Bingley decided that attending services that evening would be a good thing for him. He had never been much of a churchgoer, but that was before he took possession of Netherfield. He now knew that, as the master of an estate, it was up to him to set the example for his tenants. Learning this was part of the education Darcy had started to impart to him when he had finally come to Netherfield. Bingley was shamed by his lack of foresight in this and many other areas. He had no idea of the amount of responsibility even a smaller estate such as Netherfield carried with it. How much more would a grand estate like Pemberley entail? Bingley's respect for his friend had increased even more than he had previously thought possible. He was grateful for Darcy's handling of the situation. Darcy had never displayed a superior attitude towards him during his stay. He was content to quietly suggest alterations in Bingley's outlook that were reasonable and perceptive. Bingley slowly but surely was learning to look upon Netherfield through the eyes of a man who sought to see the realities of his estate, not his fantasies of its perfection!

Bingley was surprised by the comfort he found whilst in the service. The contemplation of a love willing to sacrifice everything for its beloved was soothing. He left the church much more at peace than he had been in days. He knew he had done what was required of him, Caroline's future was in her own hands now. He hoped his Aunt Blackwell would succeed where he, and his father before him, had failed.

Saturday was a day of rest from responsibilities. Bingley reasoned a visit to his club was warranted. He would have preferred to spend his time there with Darcy, but he was in Kent. Instead he would have to make do with several others of his acquaintance. Bingley was too outgoing in nature to be without friendly conversation for long. Soon he found himself engrossed in the tales of another gentleman and spent many hours so agreeably engaged.

* * *

Easter Sunday was a glorious day all over the country. The skies were clear and blue and the air crisp. After the morning services were concluded, Bingley rode over to the Hurst's. Louisa graciously invited her brother in.

"Charles, welcome!"

"Good afternoon, Louisa," Bingley said, bestowing a kiss on his sister's cheek. "Hurst, you look well this afternoon," Bingley continued, offering his hand to his brother-in-law.

"I must admit that the absence of one particular female relative has done wonders for my disposition!" Hurst replied dryly.

"Harold! You should not say such things!" Louisa scolded her husband.

"Even if they are true?" Hurst challenged back.

Bingley was astonished. He had not witnessed such teasing banter between his sister and her husband for a long time. Perhaps removing Caroline from London had done more good than he realized. Had Caroline been such a negative influence all along? How had she affected him?

"Do not appear so surprised, Charles. Did you believe there was no affection left between us? I admit it was not as it once was but the peace and lack of disquiet these past four months has had its unexpected consequences." Hurst looked fondly at his wife. "You will be an uncle before the year comes to a close, Charles." Louisa finished.

It took Bingley a few moments to react. When the import of the words finally sunk in he broke out into one of his infectious grins. "A day to celebrate new beginnings! Congratulations, Louisa, Harold. I am very happy for you both! Have you been well, Sister?"

"Yes, so far I have felt nothing out of the ordinary."

"That is good news, Sister. I pray that it will continue. I have news to report as well. I have met with my solicitor and my banker and the final arrangements for Caroline's income will be completed tomorrow. She will not gain full control of her fortune until the terms set in father's will are fulfilled. But I have assigned the interest from her fortune to be given to her. It is not as much as I was giving her before, but she should be able to live comfortably on it if she manages her money wisely."

"I also wish to tell you that after I return to Netherfield, I will be seeking Miss Bennet's hand in marriage. I do not anticipate tarrying long before I plead my suit. If all goes well I shall attend church next Sunday with my fiancé'," Bingley concluded, anxious for his sister's response.

He was pleased to see a sincere smile on Louisa's and Hurst's faces. "Charles, I am ashamed of how I previously thought on this subject. You were very correct in taking me to task over it after the New Year. If you love Miss Bennet then you should pursue her. I do not think she would be accepting your court if she were indifferent to you. It is not in her nature to deceive. As you have so often described her, she is 'an angel'."

"And as beautiful as one, too!" Hurst could not resist.

"Harold!" Louisa cried

"Miss Bennet is nothing in comparison to you, my dear," Hurst responded with a tender look.

"You are forgiven then," she said as she smiled back at him.

"If you two are now finished, tell me more news from my absence," Bingley said to change the subject. It had dawned on him how annoying this kind of mooning could become. He sincerely hoped to return the favor with Jane soon! They spent the rest of the day in the quiet comfort of their reduced family party. Caroline was never mentioned but she remained in everyone's thoughts. Secretly, each was thankful she was in Lincoln.

* * *

Monday morning Bingley ordered his carriage readied to travel to Netherfield. As soon as his business with the solicitor was completed, he would leave for the country. At 10 o'clock sharp he was at the door of his solicitor to conclude his errand. The documents for Caroline's finances were all in order. After reading them through one last time, he signed them and had the appropriate papers sent to his banker. The papers regarding marriage settlements were in order as well. These Bingley folded and placed in his coat. They were not yet needed but Bingley wished to be prepared. He did not want to leave Netherfield again without Jane by his side. Bingley gave his solicitor his final instructions in reference to any changes that might take place and arranged to have them sent by post if needed. Returning one last time to his house, Bingley lunched and changed into his traveling clothes. By 1 o'clock the carriage was on its way to Hertfordshire.

Shortly before the sun was beginning to set, Bingley's carriage came to a stop before the front entrance to Netherfield. This time the servants were fully prepared for his arrival. The master of the house ascended the steps and was greeted by both his housekeeper and butler. Bingley was pleased with his reception and even more pleased to discover that a hot bath awaited him whenever he desired it. Anxious to remove the grime of the road, Bingley asked that his bath be readied immediately and ordered supper to be served in an hour. As much as he longed to call at Longbourn that night, it would have to wait until the following day. Dinner and a bath greatly revived his tired spirits and after an evening of reviewing the status of the house, Bingley retired for the night.

Bingley awoke Tuesday morning with a variety of emotions. Today he would see his angel again! Unfortunately, it would not be for long enough. He had been gone nearly five months and he had all manner of matters that required his attention. Duty always called. It could never stop love, but it could delay it for a while. He would call at Longbourn and arrange to come back again tomorrow.

As Bingley rode up to Longbourn he winced as he heard Mrs. Bennet's shrieks. Once again he wondered how his Jane could have such a mother; they were in no way alike in character. Mrs. Bennet had undoubtedly been a very beautiful woman. Even with five grown daughters she was still a handsome woman, nothing to Jane, but handsome nonetheless. Bingley was surprised, and relieved, to find Mr. Bennet in the drawing room when he was announced. He was glad he would not be the only male present.

Mr. Bennet had his own reason for his presence. First, he selfishly wished to observe the reactions of his silly wife to the appearance of his eldest daughter's suitor. Second, he did not wish to leave Mary without his support. She would have a difficult enough time counteracting the efforts of her mother. Finally, he wanted Jane to know how much he approved of the young man by not abandoning him to the effusions of Mrs. Bennet.

Mary was much relieved to see her father there as well. Mama would not dare try and leave Jane alone with Bingley with Papa in the room. Mary hoped her father would remain for the length of Bingley's visit.

Jane's face glowed with joy upon Bingley's entrance. It had been a very long three months for her. Every day since he had left her in her aunt's drawing room she had drawn hope from the memory of the way he looked at her. She believed he had been on the verge of proposing at that very moment but had somehow restrained himself for reasons known only to him. She had long known her own heart and her heart was ready to give itself to him alone.

Bingley stood still when he saw Jane. His eyes devoured every inch of her form and settled upon her face. How long he remained so he could not recall. He was finally shaken from his reverie by the indistinct sound of a throat being cleared. No one present minded his lack of manners. It was evident that all in the room were pleased to see him. Even Lydia managed to behave with decorum.

After spending several minutes addressing Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Bingley was finally free to speak with the object of his visit.

"Miss Bennet, you look remarkably well today."

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. It is good to see you back settled again at Netherfield. Do you anticipate spending much time there, sir?"

Looking meaningfully into her eyes he said, "There is nothing in this world that could make me leave at present, save one thing." He did not have to explain what that one thing was.

Jane was very pleased with this. She had missed him terribly and could not begin to think on him leaving yet again.

"I cannot stay long today, Miss Bennet. I have been away far too long and there is much that I need to do. I owe it to my tenants to see to my business with them first. But I would like to call again tomorrow, if you wish it."

"We would very much enjoy your company, Mr. Bingley," Jane said before her mother managed to cut in.

"Well then, Mr. Bingley, perhaps you would join us for dinner tomorrow?" Mrs. Bennet offered.

"I have no engagements, Madam. I would be honored to join you. Mr. Bennet, if you have time tomorrow, perhaps I could come early and we can discuss some issues I have with my tenants."

"You are most welcome, Mr. Bingley. Come whenever you wish. I will be in my study." Mr. Bennet replied

"Thank you, sir. Now I must be on my way back to Netherfield. My steward has much to still discuss with me. Until tomorrow then." Bingley bowed, took one last look at Jane and departed. Jane watched from a window as he rode away.

Bingley spent most of the rest of the day with his steward. Truly, there were many things that needed his attention if he ever hoped to run an estate on his own. A good steward, such as Bingley's, was invaluable but nothing took the place of a well-informed, fair and decisive master. Bingley understood this now and he vowed to become such a man, a man a wife would be proud of. Wednesday morning was spent in the saddle as again Bingley was with his steward. He met with several of his tenants and felt more comfortable and confident with each successive encounter. Finally, by mid-afternoon, he was finished with his responsibilities for that day and was able to prepare to call at Longbourn. Several of his neighbors had called while he was out that morning. Returning their calls would have to wait. In the end, he was confident that they would understand.

Bingley arrived at Longbourn and was taken in to see Mr. Bennet in his study. Mr. Bennet thought of teasing the younger man before him but felt, for some odd reason, that this was not the time for indulging in such amusements. "Mr. Bingley, you wished to discuss estate matters with me."

"Yes sir, Mr. Bennet. You have lived at Longbourn all your life and are very familiar with the local populace. I believe you are just the man I need to see in order to better understand the local workings. I wish to be fair with my tenants. Any knowledge that you can give to me that will help me better understand their situations would be of great help."

Mr. Bennet was impressed. Bingley was showing great maturity and insight in his request. Yet again he was proving how worthy he was of Jane. He would have no regret giving her to such a man. With a seriousness rarely displayed, Mr. Bennet launched into a narrative of the local politics and economy. Bingley asked succinct and probing questions. By the end of their time together Bingley had a much better grasp of the community in which he was a principle figure and Mr. Bennet had a growing respect for his soon-to-be future son-in-law.

When the gentleman emerged from the study, Mary and Jane just happened to be passing by. Mary decided this would be a golden opportunity to get Jane and Bingley outside and away from their mother.

"Have you seen the new bulbs in our garden, Mr. Bingley? They are quite beautiful this spring. Jane and I would love to show them to you," Mary offered, proud of herself for finding an appropriate use for her much practiced question.

"A marvelous idea, Miss Mary! Miss Bennet?" Jane blushed as he motioned with his arm for the ladies to precede him out the door. Once outside, he offered an arm to each lady and allowed them to guide him to the desired flowerbeds. After reaching them, Mary disengaged her arm from Bingley and proceeded to point out some of the lovelier specimens. Quite cleverly she allowed the two others to head off in the other direction. From that point on, she kept a discreet distance and maintained a diligent vigil to give Jane and Bingley some privacy from her mother and her younger sisters.

Once Bingley realized Mary was providing him with the opportunity for private conversation, Bingley changed his manner of address from polite to attentive.

"Miss Bennet, I cannot tell you how long these last months have been for me. I have greatly missed your company."

Jane did not respond but Bingley could tell she was pleased with his remarks.

"I traveled to London first to attend to business so that I would have no reason to leave Netherfield for an extended time once I came."

"Did you see your family before you came to Hertfordshire?" Jane asked. Bingley grew agitated and spent several moments contemplating his answer.

"I did see my Aunt Blackwell and Caroline in Lincoln before I traveled to London. In London I spent considerable time with Louisa and Hurst. Please do not ask me more at this time. Events in Lincoln did not go well. I am afraid Caroline will be staying with my Aunt for an extended time." Then his face brightened again. "The Hursts informed me that I am to be an uncle!"

"That is wonderful news! Please convey my congratulations to them when next you write."

"I will do so, Miss Bennet. Please, tell me of all the local news. I know Miss Lucas is married now and that Miss Elizabeth is visiting her. Darcy and his sister and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, are at Rosings as well. I imagine Miss Elizabeth is enjoying seeing Miss Darcy again."

"Yes, she wrote of their meeting. I am sure she is finding great enjoyment in her stay."

They continued to talk of inconsequential things, ultimately rejoining Mary before heading back to the house to prepare for dinner. Mrs. Bennet made sure Bingley sat across from her eldest and next to her husband for the meal. Even she could not exaggerate the amount of affection the two young lovers shared. She was making a mental list of all the homes she would call on to announce the engagement, once it was entered into. The evening was enjoyable for all. As Bingley left, he once again thanked his hostess for a wonderful meal and he promised to call again soon. It was left unsaid that it would be tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Mary asked Jane to join her for a short walk before breakfast. The two had spent the previous evening discussing the events of that night so neither felt compelled to rehash the events, unlike their mother.

"Jane, when Mr. Bingley calls today. Do not look at me like that; you and I both know he will! When he calls today I am going to suggest we go for a walk to Meryton. Do you have any objections?" Mary asked her sister.

"No Mary, a walk would be most refreshing. Please promise me though that you will not abandon us."

Mary smiled innocently. "I promise to be the best of chaperones!"

Jane had learned enough of her middle sister, as well as having to deal with Elizabeth for years, to distrust her statement. Just what did Mary consider to be the duties of the best of chaperones? Jane was mortified to think that Mary would scheme to leave her alone with Bingley. But when Jane considered her options, she believed she had to trust in the good intentions of her sister.

Bingley arrived shortly after lunch. Mary gave Jane a knowing smile. After sitting with the rest of the women of the family, Mary spoke up.

"It is a lovely day. Would you care for a walk toward Meryton with me, Jane? Mr. Bingley? Walking is such healthy exercise and after all the time you must have spent in a carriage lately, Mr. Bingley, I am sure it will do you some good."Once again Mary was pleased to be able to recite her much practiced request.

"I agree that it is a lovely day but I think I would prefer to walk to Oakham Mount instead." Bingley answered.

Mary remembered Elizabeth's advice.

'_But most importantly, if Mr. Bingley suggests a walk to a certain place or in a certain direction then you must do everything in your power to assist him'_

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Kitty, Lydia, would you like to join us?" Mary cringed inwardly, afraid they might accept. Fortunately, Lydia had other plans.

"No, Mary, Kitty and I were already planning on walking to Meryton to call on Aunt Phillips and some of the officers." Lydia replied a bit too enthusiastically. Mary, Jane and Bingley were all relieved. Kitty, however, was not. She did not wish to accompany Lydia but realized that with the others heading in the opposite direction, she had no choice. If she refused to accompany Lydia, she would just complain to Mama and Mama would force Kitty to go anyway. Kitty had begun to tire of Lydia's incessant talk of redcoats and officers. Lydia often talked of marrying a soldier. Kitty had begun to see what a hard life that could be. Unless you married a Colonel or higher, your income would be barely enough to live as she was accustomed to. Lydia would not see this, but Kitty did.

So Mary, Jane, and Bingley set off in the direction of Mount Oakham. Mary realized it was too soon to separate from her sister and Bingley seemed determined to include her in their conversation. When they reached the path up the Mount, Bingley offered his arm to both ladies but Mary declined. Instead, she took the lead up the sloping path. Once at the top, she waited until Jane and Bingley arrived. Bingley was anxious to see the view of his estate so Mary chose that moment to head in the opposite direction. She made as her excuse the desire to sit under a certain tree to read in quiet solitude from the book she had brought along.

Thus, Bingley led Jane to the view of his estate. He did not release her arm from his when they reached the desired spot. Instead, he placed his other hand over hers. Both stood silent for several minutes. At last he was ready.

"Miss Bennet, I had a particular reason for wishing to come here today. Actually, I have wished to bring you up here since last November when I first left for Manchester. Most of the land you see before you is under my management. There, my wishes are met whenever I speak them. But there is one thing I wish that is not there now." Bingley released her arm and turned to face her. Her took her hands in his and met her eyes, willing them to gaze at him in return.

"I wish for a woman who will share her life with me. A woman who will love me, in spite of all my faults. A woman who will support me when all others doubt. A woman who will bear my children and bring love and warmth into our family. A woman I adore. A woman I worship. A woman I fell in love with the first time I set eyes on her. You, dearest, darling Jane, are that woman. I love you and I cannot live without you. Jane, will you consent be my wife?"

There, it was finally said! Bingley waited for Jane's response. Tears of joy formed in her eyes and a radiant smile burst on her face.

"Yes, I will marry you, Charles," she replied in a joyful tone as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Tenderly, Bingley wiped them away with the back of his fingers. Jane shivered at his touch. Slowly, he leaned over and gave her the most tender of kisses before bringing her into his embrace.

Mary had surreptitiously checked several times on the couple. When she saw them in embrace she smiled, knowing that the words had finally been spoken. She decided to give them ten more minutes of privacy before it was time to suggest a return.

Before the ten minutes were up Jane came to her sister, looking radiant. "Oh, Mary, we are engaged!"

Mary congratulated the couple and suggested a return to Longbourn. This was happily agreed to. Bingley needed to speak to Mr. Bennet and Jane wished to tell her mother. It would be a joyful day at Longbourn!

When they arrived at Longbourn the party separated in the hall. Bingley went to find Mr. Bennet in his study. He knocked on the door and was bid to enter.

"Mr. Bingley, Welcome! Have you come with more questions about our neighborhood?" Mr. Bennet had a good inkling this was not the case.

"No sir, I have a more personal matter to discuss."

"Then have a seat, young man. Would you like some port?"

"Er, yes, thank you." Bingley waited for his host to pour their drinks before he continued. "Mr. Bennet, I have come to ask for the hand of your eldest daughter in marriage."

"Has Jane consented?"

"Yes, I asked her when we were on our walk."

"Good for Mary!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, please continue."

"As I said before, I have gained Miss Bennet's consent. Now I am asking for yours, and for your blessing."

"Well, Mr. Bingley, since you have come right to the point, so will I. Yes, you may marry my daughter and yes, you have my blessing. You will make Jane a fine husband and I am happy for her. Welcome to the family, my boy!"

"Thank you, sir. When I was in London I had my solicitor draw up an initial draft of the proposed marriage settlement. I will bring it tomorrow and we can discuss it more then. I know your daughter has very little dowry. That is of no concern to me. I will make sure she is given her proper due!"

"I am relieved to hear that, not that I expected anything else from you. I suspect you have loved Jane for a long time. I am content that you have now found each other after waiting for so long!" Mr. Bennet finished and offered to refill their glasses.

Meanwhile, Jane informed her mother of the engagement. It is not necessary to go into detail here. Suffice it to say that she was overjoyed and needed her smelling salts!

* * *

That evening, Jane sat down to write Elizabeth. Jane was slightly disappointed she could not share her joy with her beloved sister in person so she poured out her joy in her letter.

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I do not know where to begin! Oh Lizzy, he loves me! Charles and I are engaged to be married! I know you have been anticipating this event for a long time now, Lizzy, but the reality is still so overwhelming to me. To know I will be bringing such joy and happiness to all my family is almost too much to bear. Oh, how can anyone be so happy?_

_I know you want all of the details but I must save __some__ for you upon your return. But I will tell you this. This afternoon when Mr. Bingley called, Mary suggested a walk toward Meryton. Charles, I can call him that now, suggested a walk to Oakham Mount instead. Mary readily agreed to this and the three of us set off._

"Good for you Mary!"

…_and so we returned to Longbourn and Papa gave his consent. We have not yet set a wedding date but have talked about three months from now in mid-July._

_I cannot wait for you to come home. Please write me with all of your thoughts and praise Charles as much as you wish!_

_Your loving sister,_

_Jane._

* * *

**Now that we've caught up to the letter at the end of chapter 27, we can return to Kent. See, that wasn't that bad!**


	30. Chapter 30

**June 27, 2014** – And… we are back in Kent

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Mrs. Annesley appeared in the Breakfast room to find the Colonel and Darcy already finished eating.

"Is my sister to follow you shortly, Mrs. Annesley?"

"Actually sir, she will not. Miss Darcy awoke with a headache and asked me to have a tray sent up to her room."

"I shall go visit her right now."

"That was the wish she conveyed to me, sir."

"Then if you will excuse me, Mrs. Annesley, Cousin"

"Give my best to Georgiana, Darcy. Tell her I hope she is feeling better soon."

"Of course."

With that, Darcy made his way to Georgiana's room.

"May I come in, dearest?"

"Of course, Fitzwilliam, you are just the person I had hoped to see. Well, the only person I dared hope to see." Georgiana smiled sheepishly.

"Mrs. Annesley told me you were unwell with a headache. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. I was supposed to join Elizabeth for a walk this morning. Would you mind going in my place? I have written her a note explaining the situation. Please, Fitzwilliam, it would very much relieve my worry if you would do this for me."

"You know I cannot resist you when you ask me that way." He teased. "It would be my honor to escort Miss Bennet this morning."

"Thank you, Brother. I am sure I will be feeling much better by this evening. Elizabeth will understand once she has read my note."

"Then I should be off to keep your appointment. Oh! Georgiana, I received a letter from Charles Bingley this morning. Would you like to hear what I was able to decipher?"

Georgiana knew the trial her brother had trying to read Bingley's scrawl. "Of course I would since you obviously wish to tell me."

"Bingley wrote to announce his engagement to Jane Bennet."

"That is wonderful news!" Unable to resist she plowed ahead. "Does not one wedding usually bring on another?"

"Georgiana Darcy! Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Yes I am! But I really do have a headache and I would not be able to meet with Elizabeth this morning if I wanted to. I do not think that she will be too disappointed with having you as her companion in my stead."

"Perhaps not. Where am I supposed to meet her?"

"By the path to the glade"

"Very good!" Visibly pleased, Darcy was unable to resist himself and added, "Wish me luck!"

'_Indeed I shall brother, indeed I shall'_ She added to herself after her brother quit her room.

Lady Catherine caught Darcy retreating from his sister's room and immediately began accosting him.

"I have heard that my niece did not come down for breakfast. Is she unwell? I must know!"

"Lady Catherine" Darcy began smoothly, "Georgiana awoke this morning with a headache. She assures me that it will be better with rest and solitude. She asked that she not be disturbed." Seeing Lady Catherine about to object, Darcy hurried on. "I am sure that if our dear Anne had asked the same thing you would respect her wishes Aunt. After all, I know that you have long regarded Georgiana as a kind of second daughter." '_You owe me for that one sister!_'

"Yes, Darcy, you are correct. We must allow Georgiana her rest. I have been meaning to…"

"You will have to excuse me Lady Catherine. Georgiana was supposed to walk with Miss Bennet this morning and was distressed to have to miss it. She has charged me with delivering this note to Miss Bennet with her apologies. I believe she is waiting even now."

"Of course, Darcy. Normally I would object to someone of such low connections befriending Georgiana but find that I cannot object. When I heard she had rejected Mr. Collins I must admit it raised my opinion of her. It may have been imprudent on her part but I believe Mr. Collins would have had a difficult time handling her. The present Mrs. Collins does an admirable job with the man if I do say so myself."

"Miss Bennet rejected Mr. Collins? Remarkable!"

"Yes it is. Now go and discharge your duty, Darcy. I shall expect to talk with you this afternoon."

Resigned to his fate Darcy replied, "As you wish, Lady Catherine," and departed to meet Miss Bennet.

* * *

When Elizabeth saw Darcy approach she was filled with joy. The smile on her face was immediately replaced with a frown of concern when she realized Georgiana did not accompany him.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. You look displeased to see me!" Darcy said as he bowed.

"Good Morning, Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth responded as she rose from her curtsey. "I am not displeased to see you, sir. Indeed this is a pleasant surprise. I was only expecting to see your sister. Pray tell, is she unwell?"

"I am glad my presence does not disconcert you!" Darcy teased. "I regret to inform you that my sister awoke with a headache. When she realized she would not be able to meet you she asked me to take her place and to give you this in explanation. She said you would understand after you read it."

Recognizing Georgiana's flowing hand, Elizabeth unsealed the note and began to read.

_Elizabeth,_

_Do not be alarmed that I am unwell. I awoke this morning with the onset of my monthly courses and the headache that nearly always attends them. I am confident that the worst will be over by this evening and I anticipate being able to see you tomorrow. Please assure my dear brother that I will be fine. I love Fitzwilliam, but he can be rather clueless when it comes to such things._

_Georgiana_

Seeing his anxious appearance, Elizabeth smiled. "I am sure you sister will be feeling much better by this time tomorrow."

"Truly?"

"Truly, sir," she assured him.

"Then shall we take this way together?" He said as he offered her his arm and leading the way to the glade.

"I believe I can tolerate your presence for now, Mr. Darcy," she laughed as she took his proffered arm.

"I believe I should be offering you congratulations, Miss Bennet. I received a short missive from Mr. Bingley announcing his betrothal to your eldest sister"

"Thank you. I too received the same news from Jane. Though, from what I hear of Mr. Bingley's correspondence, I believe I had a much easier time learning of it than you did."

Darcy laughingly replied, "Of that I have no doubt!"

"What is your opinion of the match, sir?"

"I am pleased, if that is what you are asking. Bingley is a great friend. I only wish to see him happy and he has made it quite clear to me that the only way that will happen is if he has his Miss Bennet at his side as his wife."

"You are a good friend indeed then, Mr. Darcy. I am afraid there are many who will not look on the match with a kind eye. My sister brings little to the union other than her sweet disposition and caring manner. Not many will overlook our lack of sizable dowries."

Darcy sighed, "I am afraid you are all too correct in your opinion of society, Miss Bennet. But I am confident than when Bingley introduces the new Mrs. Bingley to his friends, they will be won over quickly by her grace and charm."

They walked on in silence. After a few minutes, Elizabeth introduced a new topic for discussion.

"Mr. Darcy, we have often discussed books together but you have never told me who your favorite author is."

"Until recently I would have said Milton. But I have come to regard Shakespeare as my favorite now."

"Why Mr. Darcy, how extraordinary! I have come to believe you a man of firm principles who once he has come to a decision rarely changes his mind. What made you change yours, sir?"

They had just entered the glade and before he lost his nerve Darcy began.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments:"_

Elizabeth stopped immediately, her eyes flying to his, scarcely daring to believe what this was implying.

Darcy took her hand in his and continued.

"_Love is not love _

_Which alters when its alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove._

_O, no, it is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to everywand'ring bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and checks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ nor no man ever loved."_*

When he finished he held her gaze.

"Miss Bennet, Elizabeth. I can see that you know where this conversation is leading. But there are things that I must say before I get to that point. They are painful to speak of and may be painful to hear, but I owe it to both of us to tell you. May I proceed?"

Numbly she nodded her head.

Her put her hand back on his arm and began to lead her towards the rough bench his father had made for his mother so many years ago.

"I think it best you sit here. This may take a while. Please listen to all I have to say. When I am finished, if you wish me to stop, I will."

Once she was seated he began. "Has Georgiana ever spoken to you about Ramsgate or George Wickham?"

Confused, Elizabeth shook her head yes.

"In Hertfordshire I told you about Wickham and the living in my father's will. I told you about how he imposed himself on Georgiana. Early last summer when I allowed Georgiana to travel to Ramsgate with her companion Mrs. Younge, I had no idea of the danger I put her in. I am ashamed now how much I neglected my duty to my sister by not thoroughly inquiring after Mrs. Younge. If not for the providence of God, Georgiana would be shackled to that villain as his wife. You met Georgiana at Pemberley not long after that. You noticed the sadness about her. We have spoken of this before."

Elizabeth nodded.

"That was why I was so surprised to find her so altered, so much more like her old self when I returned to Pemberley. I soon learned of your meeting and of your correspondence with her. I must admit that at first I was uneasy with this. I knew nothing of you or your family and I immediately made inquiries with Mrs. Reynolds. I was much relieved when she assured me of her daughter Mary's high opinion of you. I know Mary Clark and I know that she is a good judge of people. Mrs. Annesley also testified of your gentle handling of my sister. Do not be upset with Georgiana, but she began to share with me the letters she received from you. I think she knew I needed the reassurance"

"Do not distress yourself, Mr. Darcy. I know you were only looking out for her best interests. After what you have related to me so far, I must say that I am in agreement."

"Thank you. And I must say that you are an amusing correspondent. We laughed so hard many times that we were both driven to tears!" Elizabeth grinned.

"So then, when Georgiana asked to come with me to Netherfield I was disposed to agree. I reasoned that if your letters were helping bring my Georgiana back, your very presence would be certain to accelerate the process. And I was right. What I did not anticipate was the affect you would have on me."

At this Elizabeth colored and dropped her eyes to examine her gloves.

"It began the first night we met. You have this strange power over Darcys it seems, Elizabeth."

When he said her name she looked up to him again, her eyes drawn to his.

"At first I did not wish to acknowledge it. I came to enjoy your company. But after the Netherfield Ball, after our dance and conversation… I became confused and frightened. How could some country miss make me feel so disquieted? I had been raised to do my duty; to marry someone in my own circle and to beget heirs to continue our family name and Pemberley. When you came to London I began to withdraw into myself. It was very unfair of me. From the first of our acquaintance you offered me your friendship without expectation of anything else. Do you realize that you are the first woman who has ever done that? I decided for Georgiana's sake that I needed to accept you as her friend. She needed you and if that meant that I had to accept your friendship then so be it. I was a fool to believe I could stop it there."

"Elizabeth, you are a spectacular woman the likes of which I have never seen. It is only my pride which has prevented me from admitting it to myself until recently."

"What has changed? Why do you tell me this now?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I am ashamed to tell you this, Elizabeth. Please forgive me for what I am about to say. The night of the Ball at Netherfield I became aware of the general opinion that Bingley was expected soon to make his addresses to your sister. Do you remember our conversation with Sir William whilst we were dancing?" Elizabeth nodded yes.

"Up until that point I sincerely doubted your sister's affection. No, do not say it. After your words I came to realize that I did not know her true feelings and that I probably would not know unless I asked directly. When the last of the guests left, Bingley invited me to join him in his study. I came right to the point and asked him what his intentions were. He confirmed he was preparing to bring his suit before Miss Bennet. I felt that I owed it to him, as a friend, to talk seriously about this with him. I told him that it was impossible for me to assure him one way or another of your sister's feelings but I did have some serious questions to ask. I told Bingley that after my conversation with you that I believed your sister would only marry for love. But I was unsure whether or not your sister would even be allowed to reject his suit if she wanted to, though I did not say this to Bingley. I am sorry to say, but your mother did not appear to be the type to allow that to happen."

"You are mistaken there, sir!"

"Yes, I know that now. But I did not know that then."

"And pray, how do you know this?"

"Because you were allowed to refuse an offer of marriage"

Shocked at this Elizabeth asked, "How did you learn this?"

"Lady Catherine let it slip this morning. Actually, she told me that it raised her opinion of you," Darcy smiled.

"But I digress. I also warned Charles about your sister's lack of fortune and connections. I am ashamed to admit that Bingley had to remind me that in marrying your sister he would actually become her equal. His money comes from trade. He does not own his own estate. Longbourn has been in your family for generations. As to fortune, he has enough to not be needing any more from his bride. I warned him that he would end up having to care for your mother and any remaining unmarried sisters once your father died, with Longbourn entailed away to Mr. Collins. Forgive me again, but your mother would be a trial for Bingley, no matter how pleasant his disposition. Please understand, I did not want to see Bingley trapped in a loveless marriage. I wanted to see him happy."

Elizabeth colored again and sighed resignedly. "While it is not easy for me to hear these things, I understand, Mr. Darcy. My mother does not display the propriety she should. Neither do my youngest sisters. I know we have little but our charms to recommend us when finding a marriage partner and I am touched by the concern you have shown your friend. You have nothing to be ashamed of to me. It is I who should be ashamed in front of you."

"Do not say that! I am ashamed because I used the arguments I used on Bingley upon myself. I have not told you yet what he said to me that night when I had finished. He spoke to me about my parents. He asked me, if I had a chance to find love the way that they did would I reject it because of society and status? He told me that he would not and if Jane Bennet was the woman he would love the rest of his life, then he would let nothing stand in his way of marrying her if she would have him. But I was not yet willing to explore the import of his words as related to myself."

At this he was silent. He gazed at her trying to discern her thoughts but could not. She dropped her gaze to her hands again. Finally, he continued.

"Last week I received a letter from my Aunt Matlock. Colonel Fitzwilliam had written to his parents about me, and about you. He knew I was struggling with my ideas of my family's expectations. He asked his mother to give me the 'Fitzwilliam family talk'."

"And what is the 'Fitzwilliam family talk'"? Elizabeth asked.

"It is the best piece of advice I have ever received. Simply put, the Earl and his wife have told each of their children the same thing. Choose for your life partner someone whom you can love and respect. The rest will take care of itself."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth. It was time.

*Shakespeare, Sonnet No. 116

* * *

**Yes, I really did stop there. **


	31. Chapter 31

**June 28, 2014** – You know, I spoil you all rotten by posting daily and the ONE time I indulge in a cliffie, you turn on me! LOL! I will say that I've been rather entertained by all the whinging. But hey, I wrote this thing 10 years ago and that chapter break has always been right there. Be thankful you don't have to wait several days like the original readers did. So quit pouting and start reading.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The moment had come. Finally, after all of the months of repressed desire, it was time. Darcy continued, "I promised you at the beginning that I would stop and ask you if you wished for me to proceed. Do you wish it, Elizabeth?"

Darcy held his breath, waiting, dreading her reply. After what seemed an eternity, Elizabeth looked up. Expecting to see scorn in her eyes, he was taken back by the look of deep affection they contained. "Please, I do wish it."

Overcome, Darcy rushed to where she sat and dropped down on his knee before her. Taking her right hand in his, he began.

"Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, the way you have borne the ramblings of this lovesick fool brings joy to my heart. I told you that you are unlike any woman I have ever known. You forced me to look deep within, to consider the man that I thought myself to be. What I saw there saddened me and I determined to become the man that you could respect and hopefully, one day, love. I do not care any longer about connections, about fortunes, about the approval of the Ton. I cannot see my future without you by my side. I love you. Deeply. Passionately. I will never be complete without you. Elizabeth, will you honor me and become my wife?"

Overcome, joy lit up her face. She reached her right hand and gently ran her fingers down along his jaw line. Darcy leaned his head into her simple caress.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I will be your wife."

"Call me Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth."

"Fitzwilliam," she smiled.

Darcy rose and sat next to Elizabeth taking her in his arms. Their lips met in a tender first kiss, forever sealing their future.

After a few minutes so agreeably engaged, Darcy began to chuckle.

"Do my affections amuse you, Fitzwilliam?" she teased.

"Umm, I like to hear you say my name," and he kissed her again.

"Then what is it that diverts you so?"

"I just realized that with your sister's marriage to Bingley your connections have improved dramatically! I had no reason to count that against you, dearest Elizabeth."

That was followed by another kiss.

"I also realized that by marrying you I could grant Miss Bingley's fondest wish by becoming brother to her 'dear Charles'" Darcy responded roguishly.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! How dare you bring that woman's name up on this happiest of days!"

"You are happy then?"

"Could I kiss you that way if I were not?"

Darcy was silent.

"Fitzwilliam, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes."

"I love you, Fitzwilliam. I have loved you for a long time, I believe, though I have only just recently allowed myself to accept it. But I have always understood my situation. I would never have presumed that a man like you would lower himself to choose a woman like me. I scarcely ever allowed myself to dare to hope for your notice."

"Elizabeth, listen to me. Never, ever, think like that again! I am a gentleman; you are a gentleman's daughter. We are equals. Indeed, in many ways I am not your equal. I have money enough for both of us. Your mother was a little low estimating my annual income, my dear. What I do need is a woman who will stand beside me, inspire me, challenge me, love me, and bear my children. You, Elizabeth, are all I need in a wife. Tell me again you love me. It is all I need."

"I love you with all my heart, Fitzwilliam."

It was a while before any more words were necessary.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I would like to shout it from the hilltops, I do not think we should say anything about our engagement at present. I am afraid of what Lady Catherine might do. She seems to like you now but surely that will change when she hears we are to marry. Besides, I do need to procure your father's permission first."

"I do not think THAT will be a problem, Fitzwilliam! But I agree with you about Lady Catherine. It is a shame, because in my own way, I like her too. Besides, I think Colonel Fitzwilliam would hate to see such discord at this delicate time." They shared a knowing smile.

"I believe you are right. Perhaps I could provide a nudge."

"A nudge? How would you do that? I have a difficult time picturing you as a matchmaker!"

"With your permission, I will tell him of our engagement and suggest, as Georgiana did to me this morning, that one wedding tends to lead to another."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "What would you do without your sister, Fitzwilliam? You may tell her as well. I doubt you would be able to keep it from her in any case. I will not tell anyone at the Parsonage, though."

"You are right, Georgiana will be full of questions when I see her later. I think you are wise not taking Mrs. Collins in your confidence. I am sure Georgiana will want to see you tomorrow. Where shall I tell her you will meet her?"

"At the temple. It is nearly time for lunch, though. We must be getting back. I do love you so."

"And I you. When may I see you again?"

"I like to take short walk before breakfast if the weather permits."

"Then I shall pray for sunny skies! Good day, Elizabeth."

"Yes, a very good day, Fitzwilliam."

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

With one last kiss the couple went in opposite directions on the path, Darcy to the unavoidable conference with Lady Catherine, Elizabeth to the confines of Hunsford Parsonage.

Darcy made his way back to Rosings. His heart was overflowing with joy, yet he knew that he must put his famous Darcy mask on before he went inside. It took all of his 28 years' worth of self-control to keep from smiling.

He made his way back to Georgiana's room. Inside he would find a very curious sister and he pondered whether to toy with her or not. Realizing the futility of such an exercise in his present state, Darcy knocked on her door and quietly identified himself.

"Please come in, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy quickly entered and closed the door.

"Fitzwilliam, come sit on the bed and talk with me."

He did as she bid.

"Brother, I beg you, do not keep me in suspense. Did you ask her?"

"Ask who, what?"

Georgiana hit her brother playfully on the arm.

"You did, did you not"?

He simply nodded.

"And what did she say?"

"Would you like an exact quote?" he said in a serious tone.

"Well…YES!"

"She said, 'Yes, Mr. Darcy, I will be your wife.'"

At this, Georgiana threw herself at her brother and gave him the happiest hug she had ever dared.

"I take it that this unusually ardent display of affection means you approve?"

"Oh brother, sometimes you are impossible. Of course I approve! Why do you think I have been playing matchmaker between the two of you since November?"

"Ah ha! So you finally admit it! I could be angry with you if I were not so in love with Elizabeth. Now then, tell me truly, how are you feeling?"

"I would be feeling better with your news alone. I have always wanted a sister! But I started to feel better 20 minutes ago. My headache is still present, but it too is getting better. I think I should stay in my room for now, but I hope to be able to come down to dinner. I must say I am surprised Aunt Catherine has not visited me."

At this Darcy smiled sadly.

"You know how many times I have told you that I would do anything for you? Well, this morning I think I finally reached my limit."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Lady Catherine accosted me right after I left you. In order to keep her away I referred to "our dear Anne" and somewhat implied that you could be another daughter in the future."

"You did not!"

"Yes, dearest, I did. I am not afraid to allow Lady Catherine to remain under the delusion that Anne and I would marry. Anne and I have spoken of this many times and we agree it is for the best even though neither of us has ever wanted to marry the other."

"Because Anne prefers another cousin."

"Yes, and this is why we must keep news of my engagement from becoming known. Things are at a delicate stage right now and it is best to let the storm brew a bit longer."

"I agree, Fitzwilliam. Will you tell Richard? He has not much time left."

"As a matter of fact I will. Lady Catherine and I are going to be holed up in the study this afternoon. I am going to suggest that Richard take Anne for a drive… and to suggest that one marriage leads to another."

The siblings shared their amusement and soon Darcy left his sister to prepare for lunch.

Fortunately, Darcy was able to find the Colonel in his room before heading down to lunch. With great joy he relayed his news and his plans for suggesting the ride in the curricle.

"Is there any reason you wish me to take Anne out, Darcy?" he eyed his cousin suspiciously.

"Why would you say that Fitzwilliam?"

"Hhmm?"

"Richard, we leave the day after tomorrow. How many more chances are you going to get?"

"She may not want me, Fitz."

"Hhmm. The only way to find out is to ask. I doubt you will be disappointed."

"You seem very sure of yourself!"

"Richard, for once in your life, trust me on this!"

"Hmph!"

"Let us go down to lunch"

* * *

Lady Catherine was pleased with the diligent care of Darcy for Anne in suggesting the afternoon ride. Anne acquiesced with little outward signs of pleasure.

The Colonel saw this and felt a loss of confidence, but his years of army training came to the rescue and his happy manners reappeared.

Once they were safely away from Rosings, Anne let down her guard and began to smile.

"Oh good, I was beginning to worry about you, Anne."

"Whatever for, Richard?"

"You appeared as though you did not wish to be here, but were instead resigned to your fate."

"Richard, have you not learned anything from your time here? I put on a mask around my mother, just like William. It is my way of coping with her. Georgiana and William know the truth, and so do your parents I might add."

"They do?"

"Yes, they do. Now let us enjoy the time we have together today. You will leave the day after tomorrow," she added sadly.

'_Yes we do,_' he said to himself.

They rode along in silence for a few minutes.

"I shall miss you, Richard."

The Colonel looked over towards Anne but she would not look at him. Skillfully he led the curricle to the side of the path and halted.

"What did you say, Anne?"

Still she would not look at him.

"Anne, please, say it again."

Finally, she turned to look at him and he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"I shall miss you, Richard," she whispered.

The colonel gently wound his arms around her and pulled her to himself.

"Anne, I am so sorry. Until this year I never took the time to try and know you. Imagine my surprise when I discovered an intelligent, wonderful woman bursting to get out. Anne, let me take you away from here. I know that I have always said I needed to marry a woman of fortune. I know that if you accept me your mother may try to disinherit you. I do not care if you have Rosings or not. All I want is you… Anne, sweet, wonderful Anne, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes!"

"I love you, Anne."

"I love you, Richard."

Timidly the Colonel leaned down to kiss his new bride-to-be. One swift, gentle, kiss led to another and before he realized what was happening Anne had deepened the kiss and began to kiss him back with unrestrained passion.

Suddenly amused, the Colonel pulled back and looked at his beloved. "My love, you surprise me. What else have you been hiding?"

Cheekily she grinned back. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"I look forward to it!"

The couple spent more time 'getting to know each other better' before they grudgingly admitted they should return to Rosings. Anne soon discovered the news of Darcy and Elizabeth's engagement.

"Are you pleased, Anne?"

"Most definitely. They will do very well together. I am glad William was able to get past his pride to see what a prize Elizabeth Bennet is."

"We, for obvious reasons, need to keep this from your mother. And while I am on the subject, I think I should wait to talk to your mother about us as well. With your permission, I should like to talk with my father first. I am not marrying you for your money but I do not want to do something rash and lose it if a better way can be found. Rosings should be yours, Anne."

"I know" she sighed, "and I think that is a very good plan. When you have talked with him and have decided on a course of action, have your mother write to me. Mother does not bother with her letters to me. I think it the only safe way to proceed."

"You are right, as usual, as I am beginning to see. Darcy is going to ask me about today. May I tell him?"

"Of course! I think we are going to need his help in the long run anyway. But enough about our family, tell me how you came to love me, Richard!"

He laughed and began his tale, much to the delight of his lady until they were once again back at the house slipping into their accustomed roles, playing their parts to perfection, each knowing that this necessity would soon be a thing of the past.

* * *

**So maybe Anne and the Colonel were a little fast in reaching their understanding and confessing undying love, but I need them to get engaged now. And for all you moaning and groaning about the last chapter I expect to hear raptures about not just one engagement, but two in the same chapter. **


	32. Chapter 32

**June 29, 2014 - **Much better on the whinging front. Nary a pout seen other than the now familiar, "post soon" pleas. Some bad-regency in this chapter, which I will discuss at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Darcy did not have an opportunity to talk with either of his cousins before dinner. However, one look at them convinced both him and Georgiana that something momentous had occurred. There was nothing one could put one's finger on; they just looked…finally…at peace. After the meal, when the ladies and gentlemen separated, Darcy lost no time inquiring after their ride.

"So, Fitzwilliam, by the look on your face I must assume you and Anne had an enjoyable ride?"

"Yes, Darcy. We were most agreeably engaged!"

Darcy raised an eyebrow to this veiled statement. "And what kept you so agreeably engaged, Fitzwilliam?" Darcy continued.

"We were taking the time to more intimately acquaint ourselves, Darcy!" deciding to have a little more fun at his cousin's expense he continued. "I would hazard a guess that you were doing the same 'acquainting' with your Miss Bennet today yourself." Darcy managed to blush at such a statement. Finally the Colonel decided to have pity on his cousin. "Anne has consented to marry me, Darcy."

"That is wonderful news! I wish you both a happy life together. When do you plan to inform Lady Catherine of this?" Darcy asked, hoping that it would not be before they departed in two days.

"Anne and I agreed not to tell her yet. I will go to my father and ask his opinion on how to proceed. I do not wish to deny Anne her rightful inheritance if we can help it. Perhaps we will wait until after you wed. Aunt Catherine might be more disposed to approve of the match then."

"It is wise to speak with the Earl first, Fitzwilliam. Aunt Catherine still fears him and he might be able to talk some reason into her. Please be assured that I will help you in any way that I am able. You may even share my wedding with me, that is if Elizabeth consents."

"Thank you, Darcy. That is a very gracious offer though I have come to expect no less of you cousin. I would be honored to share a wedding day with you, if the ladies would consent. I will suggest this to my father. But do you wish Aunt Catherine to be at your wedding? When she learns who will be your bride she will be most put out!"

"I am not afraid of our aunt. But let us assume nothing until you have spoken to your father, Fitzwilliam. He may very well have another, better course of action for you to follow." Darcy finished and then suggested it was time to rejoin the ladies.

The rest of the evening was unremarkable in everything but for the slight smile that often graced Anne's face as she looked upon her intended, when she knew her mother was not looking. When it was time to retire, Georgiana walked with Anne to her rooms for a more private interview. When they were finally alone, Anne was able to tell Georgiana of the events of the day. Anne's happiness overflowed when she moved to discuss Darcy's engagement as well.

"Miss Elizabeth will be the sister you have always wanted, Georgiana. I am so very happy for you and your brother and for Miss Elizabeth. She will make William a fine wife!"

"Thank you Anne. I believe you will be just as happy with Richard."

Back at the parsonage, Charlotte noticed Elizabeth's high spirits but attributed it to the news of Jane's engagement. While she suspected Darcy's attraction to her friend, she had no idea that they had even met today. Elizabeth was uneasy concealing the news from her friend. But she recognized the prudence of the course of action she and Darcy had chosen. There would be a time for sharing such news later. For now, she was content to keep her secret from the Hunsford party. After supper she excused herself to write two letters, one to her father and one to Jane. She wished to have them ready to give to Darcy to take with him to Longbourn. She knew he would waste little time gaining her father's consent and blessing and she wished to convey to her beloved father her joy at the match. Once her father had consented, there was nothing to keep from Jane. She also asked Jane to convey the news to Mary, but asked that it go no further. Elizabeth knew she should be the one to inform her mother. Whatever she had said to Lizzy in the past, all was sure to be forgotten in the light of the match. Elizabeth also felt guilty asking anyone else to have to suffer through her mother's first reaction to the news.

Darcy was waiting for Elizabeth the next morning on the path just out of sight of the parsonage. Having visited Rosings every year of his life, he was quite knowledgeable of the many hidden areas in the park. Afraid of any chance of observation, Darcy gallantly leaned over Elizabeth's hand to bestow a gentle kiss. Not releasing it, he tucked it in his arm and began leading her down the path. Soon he struck out on another less conspicuous path that quickly led them into a secluded area. Once safely out of view, Darcy took Elizabeth in arms and began, once again, to worship her with his kiss.

"And good morning to you, Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth said once he finally broke off their kiss. "I was wondering where you were taking me. You seem to have an intimate knowledge of Rosings Park!"

"You noticed! I missed you last night. This next week will be excruciating without you, Elizabeth!" Darcy took the opportunity to reinforce his statement with another kiss.

"What are your plans after you leave tomorrow, Fitzwilliam? As you know, I will be remaining here for one more week before I return to London. I will stay that night with the Gardiners and return to Longbourn the next day."

"Bingley has invited Georgiana and me back to Netherfield. Would you wish for me to stay in Town and take you back to Longbourn or do you wish me to go to see your father before you return?"

"I am of two minds. The sooner you obtain my father's consent, the sooner we may begin to enjoy the benefits of a public engagement."

Darcy stopped her from finishing her thoughts with another kiss. "I do not believe that is an acceptable benefit to a public engagement, sir!" Elizabeth weekly protested.

"Ah, but it is a private one!" Darcy replied rakishly and kissed her again.

Elizabeth grudgingly pushed him away. "You did not let me finish! Now then, where was I? Oh yes, I also would like to be at home when he grants his consent. I would want to be able to assuage any doubts he may harbor over the steadfastness of my affections."

"Then we will wait. I do have some other good news. Richard has proposed and Anne has accepted. Only Georgiana and I, and now you, know of this. Richard wishes to speak to his father before approaching Lady Catherine."

"I agree now that you should wait to go to Netherfield. It seems I have written these letters in vain." Elizabeth showed Darcy the two letters she carried with her. "I prepared these for you to take to Papa and Jane if you were to travel to Longbourn before I left Kent." Elizabeth explained. "Will you tell Lord and Lady Matlock of our engagement?"

"Yes I will, Elizabeth. Do not concern yourself over their approval. They almost ordered me to pursue you! But I do believe our engagement will have an influence on what the Earl recommends. I should also tell you now that I have offered to share our wedding with Richard and Anne if they desired. I told Richard that it was, of course, dependant on your approval first."

"I can see the prudence of such an action but I was meditating on the possibility of be married with Jane and Mr. Bingley."

"I had not considered that but I would certainly be happy to share my wedding with my best friend, and your sister. We could become brothers and sisters together!"

"And possibly cousins?"

"A triple wedding?" Darcy cried.

"Let us not jump to any conclusions until you have spoken to your uncle and I have spoken with Jane." Elizabeth stopped and smiled, "She will indeed be quite surprised!"

"I hope she will be happy for you."

"Of that I can assure you. Jane spoke to me of you before the Netherfield Ball. She asked me then if I would accept your attentions if you offered them. At that time I could not give her an answer."

"When did you change your mind?" Darcy was very curious to hear her answer.

Elizabeth blushed at the memory. "After our first dance at the Ball."

"What a fool I have been! We could be married by now, Elizabeth, if I had not been too proud to act on my impulses! Please forgive me, Elizabeth!"

"There is nothing to forgive, Fitzwilliam. Do you not recall that I knew I was below your notice? What stroke of good fortune allowed me to find a man who cared for me more than the potential scorn of society?" Darcy answered her with another kiss. This one lasted longer though. He needed to have more of her and she was willing to give it to him. At last he realized the danger of his passions and broke away first.

"I believe I should allow you to return to the parsonage for your breakfast. I will see to it that Georgiana is ready on time for your walk. Would you mind if, by chance, Anne, Fitzwilliam and I met up with you as well. There is much we should discuss while we have the opportunity to do so."

"I would not refuse any chance to be in your company, Fitzwilliam." Darcy was very pleased to hear her say that and gave her one last kiss before they immerged from their concealment.

Once again Darcy bowed over her hand and gave it a loving kiss. "Until later then, my lady!" And off he strode.

Elizabeth and Georgiana were admiring the view from the top of the hill when they heard a team of horses coming up the path. Georgiana was in high spirits over her happiness at the prospect of gaining a sister in Elizabeth. The two had spoken of nothing else since they had left Rosings. As soon as they were safe from any prying eyes, Georgiana had not been able to control herself any longer and had pulled Elizabeth into an embrace. Now that they were about to be joined by her brother and cousins, Georgiana shifted the conversation to her cousins' engagement.

"I am so happy for Anne, Elizabeth. I do hope Uncle Hugh will be able to find a solution for her and Richard. Aunt Catherine will be furious when she finds out about you and my brother. I shudder to think what she will do when she hears about her own daughter willfully defying her."

"I believe that is the reason Fitzwilliam asked to join us today. Our fortunes are all interconnected in this matter and it is wise that we are in agreement on how best to proceed."

Soon the horses came into view, pulling a large curricle with Darcy at the reins. Once they were stopped, the Colonel leapt down to help Anne. Elizabeth offered her congratulations to the couple whilst Darcy saw to the horses. Anne and the Colonel were just as delighted to return their congratulations to Elizabeth.

When Darcy finally joined the party he was carrying a hamper full of refreshments.

"I believe you shall prove yourself a thoughtful husband, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth teased.

"I shall endeavor to prove it to you every day of my life, Elizabeth," Darcy replied, losing himself in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Enough of that, you two, we have much to discuss!" The Colonel mirthfully admonished.

Recovering first, Elizabeth started. "I would like to start by saying that Fitzwilliam and I have talked and I have agreed that if it is your wish, we would be happy to share our wedding with you, Colonel and Miss de Bourgh."

"Miss Bennet, we are to be cousins. Will you not call me Anne?"

"And you must call me Richard!" The Colonel echoed.

"I would be delighted as long as you will call me Elizabeth."

"Now that is all settled. I would like to discuss what we should do during this next week. Anne, Elizabeth will remain at Rosings for one more week. We have decided that no one, other than those present, shall know of either engagement for the time being," said Darcy.

"I also believe that we should revert to our formal address when in company, Anne. It will be less to explain." Elizabeth offered.

"I agree with you, Elizabeth. There is no need to give rise to any suspicions."

The Colonel was next to speak. "I shall speak to my parents tomorrow evening after we have arrived in London. Darcy, do you wish to be present at that meeting?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam. I also believe I should inform your father of my engagement first."

"I agree, Darcy. Anne, as soon as I have news, I will have my mother write to you as we have agreed. Georgiana, Darcy, please do not mention anything Lady Catherine might grow suspicious over in any letters to Anne. Elizabeth, would you consent to act as a courier if my parents feel it wise not to chance a letter?"

"Of course, Richard. Only remember that I will remain in Kent for only one more week. After that, you will have to find another means of communication."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. So, are we all in agreement?" Darcy asked. "Good, then shall we see what cook sent in the hamper?"

They enjoyed the fresh air and sunshine, talking comfortably until it was time to return. Darcy asked the Colonel to drive Anne back to Rosings so that he could accompany Georgiana and Elizabeth on their walk back. Grateful for the time alone with Anne, the Colonel joyfully agreed. Darcy was pleased to walk between the two women he adored.

"Do you still approve of your new sister Georgiana?" Darcy teased.

"Fitzwilliam, honestly! What shall I do with you! Elizabeth, you must promise me to use your arts and allurements to entrap this man into a more dignified treatment of me!"

Elizabeth laughed at Georgiana's speech. She was so pleased at the easy teasing the two siblings now engaged in. Gone was the melancholy young woman she had met last summer. And gone too was the distant man Fitzwilliam Darcy had become during her stay in London. Elizabeth thought with pleasure of the intimate family party the three of them would make back at Pemberley.

Pemberley! _'Oh my, I completely forgot about Pemberley. How shall I ever be a worthy mistress of such a place!'_

Darcy perceived the change in manner of his beloved Elizabeth. "Whatever is the matter, Elizabeth?" he asked full of concern.

"Until this moment I had not thought of the many responsibilities attendant upon becoming Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth admitted.

Before Darcy could respond, Georgiana replied, "Elizabeth, do not make yourself uneasy. I have never met another woman more perfectly suited to be Fitzwilliam's wife than you. I am confident that, once you have learned them, you will be able to manage all of your duties associated with your position as if you had been doing them all of your life. Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Thomas will be of great help whilst you are settling yourself in. They both are very fond of you."

Elizabeth was silent for a few moments until she looked at Georgiana. "Thank you, Georgiana. I do not know what came over me, but your words were what I most needed to hear." She then turned her head towards Darcy. "I will do my utmost to make you proud of me, Fitzwilliam."

"You will never disappoint me, Elizabeth." Darcy reassured her as they made their way back to Rosings.

That evening, Darcy, Georgiana and the Colonel called at the parsonage to take their leave. Next morning after breakfast, they departed for London, with a promise to Anne to send news as soon as they could.

Darcy decided to leave Georgiana at Darcy house whilst he accompanied Fitzwilliam to his parents' home. Lord and Lady Matlock would be pleased with his news. After refreshing himself, Darcy had his carriage pick up Fitzwilliam on his way to Afton House. The two were immediately shown into the parlor where the Earl and his wife awaited them.

The colonel greeted his parents first. Darcy patiently waited until he had the attention of them both.

"Uncle, Aunt, I have some news for you. Miss Elizabeth Bennet has consented to be my wife."

Lady Matlock burst out in a smile and began offering her sincere congratulations. "Oh, William! I am so happy for you. Miss Bennet is a fine woman. You two will do very well together! Georgiana must be ecstatic!"

"Yes she is, Aunt!" Darcy chuckled. "She has been trying to matchmake between us for many months now. Fortunately, she was successful, though her intentional efforts had little to do with the match. That honor, goes to you and Uncle Hugh. I cannot thank you enough for your letter. It relieved the one impediment left for me to seek Elizabeth's hand. Though I am ashamed that such a letter was needed in the first place."

"Do not be too hard on yourself, William. The important point is that you are engaged. And it is about time! Perhaps Richard here will finally decide being a bachelor is no way to spend the rest of his life." The Earl finished his speech and turned to look at his younger son. He was shocked to see him blush. "Ehm, Richard, is there something you wish to tell your mother and me?"

"Father, mother, since Darcy here was no longer available as a marriage prospect to Anne, I decided to fill in to bridge the gap. Anne has accepted me."

"You were right, Helen!"

"Excuse me, I believe I just informed you that I am to marry Anne!" The Colonel protested.

"Yes, son, we know and we are very, very happy for you." Lady Fitzwilliam replied

"Then what was father talking about?"

"Your mother had long argued that your Aunt Catherine had fixed upon the wrong cousin. You were always the one best suited for Anne, Richard. I am very happy for you both!"

"Father, the reason we both came to you tonight is that we need your advice. I do not wish to endanger Anne's inheritance. However, we are still prepared to marry even if Anne were to be disinherited."

"I believe I may be of great service to you son. I have never told any of the rest of the family, but your Uncle, Sir Lewis, had another will drawn up before he died and placed into safekeeping. His solicitor and I are the only ones who know of its existence. It was not to go into effect unless I, or my heir, delivered a letter to the solicitor informing him that the conditions had been met for its being revealed and enforced. Only that letter would trigger the events."

The three other occupants of the room were stunned.

"Despite what you may have heard, Sir Lewis doted on Anne. He loved her dearly and was very despondent at the thought of not seeing her grow into womanhood. He was also very concerned over the treatment she would receive from her mother if he were not there to oversee her up bringing. By the time Anne was six months old, Catherine had already began to intimate that she would be the perfect bride for Darcy and had begun to pressure Lady Anne into accepting this. Your mother, Darcy, of course would never agree to such a thing but Sir Lewis was worried about Anne's future. He had a new will drawn up that he never told Catherine about. He came to me and informed me of its existence and its rather unusual terms. It would not be valid unless I, or my heir, triggered it."

"What must you do to have to trigger it father?" the Colonel asked.

"Sir Lewis was concerned that Anne would be forced to marry against her wishes or that Catherine would seek to revoke Anne's inheritance as delineated in the existing will. If I learned that this was to occur. I was to present his letter to the solicitor and the new will would be revealed. There are some very interesting terms in this document. As you are to marry Anne, Richard, and you are also somewhat involved, William, I shall relate them to you. First, if Anne were coerced into marrying you, William, Rosings would revert to a distant branch of Sir Lewis' family. Lady Catherine would be left with only the house in town and whatever was left of her original dowry. Anne would receive only a dowry of £ 5,000." Darcy was shocked. He was sure that Lady Catherine would be indignant if this ever happened. "The second term was that if Anne were coerced into marrying anyone other than Darcy, She would receive a dowry of £ 30,000 and Catherine would again receive the house in town and the remainder of her dowry. The Estate would be placed in trust, only to be given to Anne's heirs, if she had any. If not, then the estate would devolve to you, Richard, or to your heir. If Richard had no heirs then it would devolve to the heir of you, William." This time both Darcy and the Colonel were stunned. "And the third term: if Anne married without her mother's consent or blessing but with mine, Anne would receive her dowry of £ 30,000 as well as a yearly allowance of £ 1,000. Catherine would still be allowed to live at Rosings but the house in town would immediately be Anne's. Also, Rosings would be placed in trust, with the current living Earl of Matlock as trustee, until Catherine passed away. Finally, if Anne were to be married without either of our consent or blessings, she would receive her dowry alone and not inherit Rosings until after Catherine had passed."

Even Lady Fitzwilliam was shocked! Sir Lewis would have his last revenge on his shrewish wife from far beyond the grave.

"Now then, I think we should decide how best to proceed." Lord Matlock added.

An hour later, Darcy was able to return home. They had weighed many options, but had opted for a course of action that would be predicated by Lady Catherine's response to the announcement of Darcy's engagement. It was decided that after Darcy had gained Mr. Bennet's approval, he would travel back to London. From London, Lord Matlock would accompany Darcy to Rosings. After Darcy informed his Aunt of his betrothal, Lord Matlock would intervene as necessary. If Lady Catherine took the news as poorly as anticipated, they would leave immediately and begin the second phase of their plan. Under no circumstances was Lady Catherine to find out about the engagement of Anne and the Colonel. In the unlikely event of Lady Catherine intercepting Anne's correspondence, it was decided to write Elizabeth immediately with the news and ask her to convey it personally, along with a note from Richard, to Anne. They would use Georgiana's correspondence as the means of delivering it.

Before he had left however, Lady Helena arrived home from an evening of cards at a friend's home. Darcy was very happy to see his cousin again.

"William, it has been a long time since I have seen you. It seems we keep missing each other. How long will you be in town this time."

"Helena! It has indeed been many months. I am afraid I have had to suffer your brother in your place! I will be leaving for Hertfordshire next week. My friend Charles Bingley is newly engaged and has asked Georgiana and me to keep him company whilst his sister is in Lincoln."

"From what my mother has told me, Georgiana will be most anxious to be in the vicinity of her dear friend again."

"That she will be. You must excuse me, Helena; I need to return home now. Please come and call on us. I am positive Georgiana will wish to see you."

"Tell her I will come on Saturday."

"Very good! Uncle, Aunt, Helena, Richard" Darcy bowed and left.

Lady Helena was very intrigued by the far away look in her cousin's eyes and the smile that crossed his face when Miss Bennet was spoken of. Unable to resist, she asked, "Have you given William the 'Fitzwilliam Family Talk' Father?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My cousin had the look of a lovesick man a moment ago. If he is as smitten as he appears, I would hope he does not allow his overdeveloped sense of duty to deny him happiness. You seem to approve of her. Any lack of connections or dowry should be of little consequence to a man like him."

"I am happy to hear you say that, Helena. I would not worry about your cousin. He will make a prudent choice," Lady Matlock replied cryptically.

"He is engaged," Lady Helena stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes, but you must keep this information to yourself for the time being. He has yet to gain Miss Bennet's father's consent. That should be accomplished by next week's end. Until then, we must keep his secret." Lady Matlock replied.

"Because of Aunt Catherine?" Lady Helena asked.

"Yes, I will accompany William to speak to her after he has gained consent, but before it is announced in the papers." Lord Matlock informed his daughter.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall at Rosings that day. Lady Catherine will not be pleased! Poor Anne!"

"We will do all that we can for Anne. Do not be surprised if she comes to visit us, alone."

Back home, Darcy informed his sister of the discussions and the decisions that were agreed upon. Georgiana was happy to be of service and went to write a short cover letter to Elizabeth. Darcy wrote his own letter informing her of his plans. His cousins would bring over his one page letter in the morning. All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

**So, this is the part where the very big regency error comes into play. Anne, as heiress of Rosings Park cannot lose her inheritance by some whim of her mother. Things just didn't work that way. Same thing with a secret will. Its way to late to fix it all, so just enjoy a little (ok, a lot!) of author's license to be... creative.**


	33. Chapter 33

**June 30, 2014** - We're at the end of June and there is about a weeks worth of chapters to post before this story is complete here. Thanks for all to all for all of the reviews: the enthusiastic ones, the whigning ones, the pouting ones, the laughing ones - I've enjoyed them all. Trust me, I have learned not to take myself too seriously.

I know most of you are not bothered by the artistic license I took when I wrote this. I'm putting them in the Author's Notes so you know what is incorrect in case you ever aspire to write a regency story of your own. I don't claim to be an expert, but I do have a pretty decent working knowledge after all of these years.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Elizabeth called on Anne whenever the opportunity afforded itself. Both found solace in each other away from their intendeds. Around Elizabeth, Anne was at last able to completely let down her mask and Elizabeth anticipated many years of delightful friendship with her soon-to-be cousin. When Elizabeth finally received her letter from Georgiana and Darcy, she wasted no time in delivering the news to Anne.

"It seems as though you should expect a visit from Lord Matlock and my Fitzwilliam next week, Anne. Unfortunately, I believe Lady Catherine will not take too kindly to this news." Elizabeth paused, "I will miss your mother, Anne. She certainly has a way with people!"

Anne was amused by Elizabeth's choice of words. "I am very sorry my situation took up most of the space in your first letter from your intended, Elizabeth."

"Under the circumstances, I understand. However, I shall soon see Fitzwilliam and I am sure he will be most diligent in atoning for this offense." Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye. "Again, I must tell you that Fitzwilliam and I are willing to assist you in any manner we may. You will always be welcome in our home. And considering the size of Pemberley, I dare say you could get lost and no one would realize you were missing!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Your friendship has come to mean a great deal to me."

When Elizabeth finally returned to the Parsonage, Anne at last was able to read her letter.

_Dearest Anne,_

_No doubt Darcy has related the particulars of our conversation this evening with my parents. I must say mother and father were quite pleased with my announcement. It was a shock then when my father related the contents of the new, previously unknown will of Sir Lewis. I was a boy when he died but I do remember him doting on you. I am very relieved he had the foresight to protect you from your mother from beyond the grave. _

_After Darcy left, my father and I had a long discussion…_

… _I do need to ask you this though, my love. Do you have a strong desire to be married from Rosings? We could be married from Matlock, London, or even Hertfordshire if you wish to be married with Darcy. It matters not to me as long as you are my bride. _

_I also do not know of your feelings regarding the presence of your mother if she does not approve of the match. I, and my father, am very concerned that she would attempt to disrupt the wedding if she knew we were to wed without her consent. This is indeed an argument for marrying with Darcy, since the rest of the family is sure to be in attendance. _

_Please tell me of your thoughts. Send a note back with Elizabeth. Once she is gone, I do not know how we will safely communicate but be assure that I will not rest until a solution is reached. I __will__ come for you!_

_We will tell no one of our engagement until my father deems it best. It grieves me that this is so, but we are doing this all for you._

_With all my heart,_

_Richard_

Anne took the note and placed it in the one secure place she had, her diary.

* * *

Bingley was pleased finally to get another moment alone with Jane. After all of the excitement of their engagement announcement, they scarcely had any moments alone. Curiously to him, it was Mary that had provided this opportunity. He would not waste it.

"Jane, darling. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Come here beside me and see." Bingley waited for Jane to seat herself. "When I was in London I went looking for a memento of our engagement. I hope you like it."

Bingley then handed Jane a velvet box. Jane gasped as she opened the lid to reveal the exquisite pearl necklace.

"Charles… I am speechless."

"I have long imagined you wearing a string of pearls. I purposed to find just the right necklace for you. Will you put it on for me?"

Jane nodded and lifted the necklace out of the box. She ran her fingers over the luscious orbs, feeling their unmistakable texture. Turning slightly, she motioned for Bingley to assist her in fastening the clasp. Jane trembled slightly as Bingley's fingers brushed along her neck. When she turned to face him his eyes were full of admiration and he slipped off the settee and onto his knee in front over her.

"My God, they look more beautiful on you than I imagined. Promise me you will wear this on our wedding day."

Jane tenderly stroked his face with her hand. "As you wish."

* * *

Finally, the day had come for Elizabeth to depart from Kent. Maria would remain for another month, so Elizabeth would not have to bear the discomfort of meeting with the Darcys in London in Maria's presence.

Charlotte was already in the room when Elizabeth came down for breakfast. Charlotte had noticed a change in her friend since she had come to Hunsford. She had her suspicions but would never ask unless Elizabeth brought the subject up.

"Thank you, Charlotte, for inviting me to be your guest so soon after your marriage. I must admit that I did not know what to expect, but you have surprised me."

"I am perfectly content in my situation, Elizabeth. This may not have been the situation of your choice, but it is a good one for me."

"I have always realized that, Charlotte. I am only relieved that you have not found it to be disappointing. You will be well taken care of, Charlotte, whether you wish it or not!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You are certainly welcome to come again any time, though perhaps next time you will be stay at Rosings?"

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth managed to say without betraying any unease at the question.

"Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh both seem quite taken with you-perhaps one of them will be the one extending the invitation," Charlotte answered.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I sincerely doubt Lady Catherine would ever lower herself to invite someone of such low social standing as me to stay at Rosings. Anne might be permitted to invite me, but we shall see." Once again Elizabeth was very pleased with the way she had been able to skirt the truth in such a manner as to not lie directly to Charlotte. She still wished to unburden her heart to her old friend but that was impossible at present. Too much was at stake!

Charlotte was disappointed Elizabeth did not provide an opening for further questioning on her relationship with the Darcys, or Anne de Bourgh for that matter. She sighed to herself, knowing that, because of her marriage to Mr. Collins, Elizabeth was unable to confide in her as she once did. It was just another of the many small things she had to forsake when she wed. Charlotte had anticipated many changes but this was the one that saddened her the most. At least her relationship with Maria had not suffered as much. Sisterly bonds were another matter altogether!

Elizabeth knew she could not escape Hunsford without being subjected to the pompous effusions of her cousin, Mr. Collins. When her things were all stored on her uncle's coach that would take her back to London, Mr. Collins chose that moment to offer her his solemn compliments. He thanked her for providing companionship to his 'Dear Charlotte' the last four weeks. He was equally magnanimous in wishing her equal felicity in marriage and he would not let her depart without soliciting words of thanks for his honored Patroness. When he finally allowed the door to be closed, Elizabeth sat back, gave the servant girl she was traveling with a wry smile, and began counting the hours before she would see her beloved Darcy again.

Elizabeth was not surprised to see the Darcy carriage in front of the Gardiners' home when she arrived. Propriety demanded that they show no overt displays of affection, but Darcy and Elizabeth could not help but gaze lovingly at each other. Mrs. Gardiner was very quick to pick up on such things and looked upon Elizabeth with the question upon her face. Elizabeth noticed her Aunt's visage and gave Darcy a look the conveyed the unspoken question. When he smiled and nodded his head Elizabeth addressed her Uncle and Aunt.

"Aunt, you were very astute in your comments last Christmas. Neither Jane nor I will call Longbourn home for very much longer. Mr. Darcy asked for my hand in marriage in Kent and I have accepted him. His main purpose for removing to Netherfield is to gain Papa's consent."

Mrs. Gardiner moved to embrace her niece. "I am so very happy for you, Lizzy. You are positively radiant in your joy." She turned to Darcy, who was receiving his congratulations from her husband. "Mr. Darcy, I wish you the same joy you have so obviously given to my niece. May you live long and happily together."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner, and you, Mr. Gardiner. I believe I speak for Elizabeth in saying that you will always be welcome in our home. I could think of no better people to be privileged to call my family."

Much later, after all had had their share of the delightful conversation, Darcy left for home promising to come for Elizabeth at ten o'clock the following morning. If all went well, by that time the next evening they would officially be engaged!

* * *

Georgiana was just as excited to see Elizabeth that next morning as Darcy. She was very put out that her brother had gone to the Gardiners the day before and had not invited her. "I did not wish to share Elizabeth with you, for once!" Darcy teased.

Georgiana was slightly mollified but that was soon forgotten as they were led inside the house to wait whilst Elizabeth's things were added to their luggage.

"I cannot believe it has only been one week, Elizabeth! I have missed your company, as has my brother," Georgiana added playfully.

"Which of you missed me more?" Elizabeth challenged.

"I have!" Darcy said leaving no room for discussion. Elizabeth looked upon him in amusement. It was gratifying to see him so at ease in the home of her relatives. At least here he could be free to be himself.

When they were ready to leave, Darcy allowed the others to precede him as he led Elizabeth to the coach. He took advantage of the moment and gave her a quick kiss when everyone had their backs turned. Smiling contentedly, he handed Elizabeth, then Georgiana into the coach. At last the coach pulled into the street and Darcy was finally alone again with the two women he loved more than anything.

"Do you recall the last time we left the Gardiners together in this carriage?" Georgiana asked. Both Elizabeth and Darcy smiled shyly. "Neither of you would look at each other. I noticed your discomfort then. If you, brother, had acted on your feelings then we would be returning to Hertfordshire with you two already married!"

"Georgiana!" Darcy and Elizabeth cried in unison. Surprised by this, they both gave into a laugh.

"Georgiana, dear, you are right. But it was not yet time for us. For everything there is a season." Darcy continued.

"You certainly had a long season for being a proud man too encumbered by an overdeveloped sense of duty to acknowledge the woman before you who would make you the perfect wife." Both Darcy and Elizabeth blushed at this bold pronouncement. "But I shall take pity on you both. Once we are out of town, you must switch places with me, Fitzwilliam." Both blushed again but did not offer any protestations to her suggestion, each delighted at the turn in her playful impertinence.

Georgiana smiled as she watched her brother and Elizabeth dozing across from her. She had seen the sheepish looks on their faces when she had first switched places with her brother. It was actually quite amusing watching them try to not appear to be touching on purpose. Eventually Darcy gave up when Elizabeth yawned and reach around her with his arm to pull her against his side to relax. Now they were both asleep, and with innocent little smiles of contentment upon their faces.

When the driver informed Georgiana that they were approaching Meryton, Georgiana reluctantly awakened the pair and again switched places with her brother. They deserved better than to have the whispers started before Elizabeth had even set foot across the threshold of her home.

It had been decided to stop at Longbourn first. Elizabeth was anxious to see her family again, especially her father. Elizabeth also knew that the best way to see Darcy and Georgiana again quickly was to have her mother offer the dinner invitation that was sure to come if the Darcys were there when she came home. Elizabeth was pleased to be proven correct when Mrs. Bennet did, indeed, offer an invitation to dine that night in gratitude for bringing Elizabeth home from London. Bingley had already been asked to dine at Longbourn that evening. Darcy was very pleased with these developments. After dinner he would then have the perfect opportunity to speak with Mr. Bennet. However, first he must acquaint Bingley with his news. He owed much to his friend and he did not deserve to be kept in the dark any longer. Especially since he might be involved in the intrigue with Anne and Fitzwilliam that was sure to follow.

* * *

When they arrived at Netherfield, Darcy escorted Georgiana to her rooms and sought out his host. Darcy found him in the library, a most appropriate location for his discussion.

"Bingley, do you remember the last time we met in this room?"

"Yes, I do Darcy. It was the night of the Ball. In some ways it was the best and the worst night of my life."

"I, too, have very vivid memories of that night." Bingley was intrigued by this comment. "Charles, do you remember the question that you asked me that night. I never answered it."

"I am not sure that I do, would you like to refresh my memory?" Bingley lied. He knew exactly what Darcy was talking about, but wanted to know what his answer was. The use of his Christian name made him know that it was something very important.

"You asked me if I would have wanted my father to reject my mother if she had not been Lady Anne Fitzwilliam? What if she had been the daughter of some lower born gentleman like Mr. Bennet? Would I have had him walk away from the love of his life over money or an overbearing sister-in-law? You also said that you would not let any of that stand in the way of spending the rest of your life with the woman you love! You were prepared to follow your heart. I was not."

Bingley debated whether or not to remain silent. Finally he said, "Do you have an answer for me now? Have you changed your opinion?"

"Yes, Charles, I have. I was forced to take a long, hard look at myself and the convictions I was taught. I concluded that you were right, and I was envious of you."

"What do you plan to do about it William?"

Darcy smiled, "Nothing!"

"But you just said."

"Do not distress yourself, Charles! I answered in such a manner because I have already made my choice. We are to be brothers, Charles!"

Now Bingley was very distressed. "When did you have the opportunity to speak with Caro…"

Bingley was unable to finish the word before Darcy slapped him on the back and said, "No, no, no Charles, wrong sister. I am engaged to Elizabeth!"

After digesting the import of his words, Bingley broke into a huge grin. "Do not ever do that to me again, Darcy! Congratulations, I wondered if you would ever realize how perfect Miss Elizabeth is for you."

"Unfortunately, it took me long enough. Will you be able to tolerate me as a brother?"

"Most assuredly!"

Darcy then told the story of his time in London and Kent. Bingley was fascinated by the journey his friend had undertaken. When Darcy reached the point of his cousins' engagement, Bingley was intrigued. He knew Darcy must have a very good reason for relating this if the engagement was, for now, a secret one.

"Charles, Elizabeth expressed a desire to be wed with her sister. I have no objections to such a plan and would be honored if you would consider allowing us to do so."

"I would be honored as well my friend, but I must speak to Jane before I would consent, though I doubt she would object."

"Before you do, I must also bring up the subject of my two cousins again. We have offered to share our wedding day with them as well, if that is the best course of action to see them wed with the minimum of strife. I am of the opinion that it will, indeed, be the situation. It would allow all of our family the opportunity to be at their wedding, save Lady Catherine. I will know more after my Uncle and I travel to Kent."

"Again, I must speak to Jane first, but I have no objections. All families have their sources of regret Darcy. Mine just does not possess a title."

"Thank you Bingley. Now, please tell me about Caroline. It is clear to me that she has greatly offended you." Darcy asked, voice full of compassion.

"You do not know the half of it."

Bingley then told Darcy of his dealings with Caroline. Darcy realized that his friend was greatly distressed over the entire matter and did his best to offer words of consolation. At last Darcy left to ready himself for dinner. Soon Darcy, Georgiana and Bingley were back at Longbourn.

* * *

Back at Longbourn, Elizabeth had asked Jane to visit her in her room after she greeted the rest of the family. Mary, as much as she wanted to be included, knew that her two eldest held a very special bond and needed their time alone. Elizabeth, sensing Mary's disappointment, put her hand on Mary's shoulder and told her she would find her for a walk as soon as she was finished. Mary nodded her head appreciatively and smiled as Jane and Elizabeth walked up the stairs.

"Tell me everything, Jane!" Elizabeth said as she closed her door. The two sat on the bed, as they had done for many years, as Jane told Elizabeth all that had happened since Bingley had returned.

"Has Mary been a helpful chaperone, Jane?"

"Lizzy, what did you tell Mary? She has been, well, I would have never thought she would give us so much privacy."

"I gave Mary a few suggestions, and told her we would repay the favor when her time came," Elizabeth admitted.

"Then I do not wish to know what you told her, but thank you. Now, tell me about Hunsford."

Elizabeth had been debating how to tell her sister her news. She would not be able to hide such a thing from her once Darcy was there.

"Jane, do you remember when you asked me if I would be willing to accept the attentions of Mr. Darcy if he offered them?" Jane nodded, wondering where this was headed. "I knew the night of the Netherfield Ball that I would welcome them. In many ways my time in London was very taxing, knowing I was below the notice of such a man." Jane patted her sister's hand in comfort and support. "He and I made the effort to not be left alone together. What I did not know was that he was just as attracted to me as I was to him."

"And you know this now, Lizzy?" Jane smiled. There was only one way her sister could be in possession of such knowledge.

"I can see you have found me out, Jane. He made me an offer of marriage in Kent and I have, most joyfully, accepted! Are you satisfied with such a brother-in-law, Jane?" By this time Jane had thrown her arms around Elizabeth, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Lizzy, I knew you two would suit. I am so happy for your both. He is Charles' best friend after all. Charles will be as pleased as I am. Now then, sister, you have much to tell." So Elizabeth began to tell the story. When she related how Darcy had quoted the sonnet to her Jane could not help sigh, "How romantic!" before Elizabeth continued. Like Darcy, Elizabeth also told her sister about Darcy's cousins. Jane was full of compassion for the two.

"Jane, I would like to ask you to consider something. Would you be willing to share a wedding day with Fitzwilliam and me? Before you answer there is more to the matter to consider. We have offered to share the event with Anne and Richard as well. It would be very convenient to do so since their family would all be gathered for our wedding as well. So, would you be content with a double, or even triple wedding?"

"I would be honored to share my wedding day with you, and Miss de Bourgh and Colonel Fitzwilliam if necessary. I must first speak with Charles, though I doubt he would have any objections."

"You truly are the best of sisters, Jane! Not many women would be content to share their wedding day with an impertinent younger sister and a total stranger!"

They continued their conversation until Elizabeth told Jane she needed to find Mary. Elizabeth went downstairs and found Mary practicing on the pianoforte. Elizabeth waited patiently for her to finish and then startled her by saying, "That was beautifully done, Mary."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, I did not hear you approach."

"I did not wish to interrupt you, Mary. You appeared lost in the music. Would you care for a walk in the gardens?"

"Of course! Let us go now."

Elizabeth led Mary into the more secluded part of the garden before beginning to talk of more substantial subjects.

"Mary, I wanted you to know that I am to be married."

"To Mr. Darcy?"

"Most observant as always! That is why I am telling you this now. Yes, Fitzwilliam will speak to Papa this evening."

"Oh, Elizabeth, I am so very happy for you. Miss Darcy must be thrilled as well."

"That is putting it mildly. The only thing, which I will regret, is being so far removed from you and Jane. You must promise to come and visit me in Derbyshire!"

"You may count on it. Now, tell me everything!" Mary asked full of excitement.

Elizabeth told her the story of their courtship, if that was what it could be called. When she finished, Mary had a dreamy look on her face.

"How so very romantic. Shakespeare, the bench his father had made for his mother, you will be one happy woman, Elizabeth. Have you discussed a date?"

"We have discussed being married with Jane and Mr. Bingley in July. It is only two and a half months away, but this way Jane and I will be able to combine forces against Mama! But we await their decision."

"That seems to me to be a wise course of action. I will help in whatever means that I can. I have turned into a very accomplished chaperone!" Mary added mischievously.

"And for that Jane is most thankful. I would appreciate your extending the same courtesy to me!"

"For all that you have done for me, Elizabeth, you may count on that as well. Just remember to have pity on me when it is my turn."

"Never fear! And anticipate an invitation to you and your intended to Pemberley if ever the need should arise!"

The two spent an enjoyable time talking until it was time to return to the house to prepare for their dinner guests.

* * *

**The spectre of Lady Catherine is looming...**


	34. Chapter 34

**July 1, 2014** - It's July and hot in Phoenix! Appropriate since it is time to confront the dragon. Alas, Tim Howard couldn't do it alone - though he tried. Now that my two countries are out, its time to cheer for the remaining teams from the Western Hemisphere.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

When Darcy arrived with Bingley and Georgiana, he tried very hard not to gaze at Elizabeth. He would swear she grew more beautiful each time she came into his presence. Elizabeth was struggling herself to assume an attitude of common indifference to Darcy. She was failing spectacularly, though only Jane, Mary, and her father noticed. In order to hide her emotions, Elizabeth focused her attention on Bingley to offer her congratulations and to tease him on the rapidity of the conclusion of his courtship of her sister.

Dinner that evening was an elegant affair. Whatever could be said of Mrs. Bennet, she could never be faulted for the quality of her table. Mr. Bennet spent the meal being amused by his second daughter. Something was clearly afoot and he doubted he would have long to wait to find out what it was. When it was time for the customary separation of the ladies and gentlemen after dinner, Mr. Bennet asked the men to join him in the study.

As the ladies rose to leave for the drawing room Bingley asked, "Mr. Bennet, if you do not object, I would like to have a private word with Jane and Miss Elizabeth first. That is, if you would allow me to do so, Mrs. Bennet."

"Of course, Mr. Bingley. Take as long as you have need. Come Mary, Kitty, Lydia. Let us join Miss Darcy in the drawing room," Mrs. Bennet commanded.

After Mr. Bennet showed Darcy into his study, he poured them both a glass of port. Darcy, not wanting to waste the opportunity Bingley had given him, was very direct in his comments to Elizabeth's father.

"Mr. Bennet, I have come to ask for the hand of your daughter, Miss Elizabeth, in marriage."

"Indeed, you come directly to your point, sir. Have you decided to skip the courting stage?"

"It is not necessary. We have had ample opportunity to become acquainted with each other. Both here in Hertfordshire and in Town and in Kent."

"Why should I grant my consent? Have you asked her?"

"Yes, I have, and she has accepted me. You should grant us your consent because I respect, admire, and deeply love your daughter and she loves, admires and respects me in return."

"You make no mention of your wealth, Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Bennet, you of all people should know your daughter well enough to realize that my wealth would not influence her decision. Miss Elizabeth would never marry a man she did not love and respect. That is why she refused Mr. Collins."

"You know about that now, do you? Point taken, Mr. Darcy. I know you speak the truth about Elizabeth's affections. They were on display tonight for anyone to see, if they had been paying attention. Very well, Mr. Darcy, you have my consent and blessing. I suspected from the first time we met that you would be perfect for Lizzy. I am glad you found each other. I will rest easier knowing that she will be so well loved and taken care of."

"Thank you, sir! I promise to always love and cherish Elizabeth." Darcy finally allowed himself a smile.

"I suppose we should discuss the marriage settlement now."

"Mr. Bennet, whilst I was waiting in London for Elizabeth to return from Kent I took the opportunity to meet with my solicitor and have a preliminary document drawn up." Darcy removed a set of papers from his coat and handed them to Mr. Bennet. "If anything does not meet with your satisfaction, I will have it amended at once."

Mr. Bennet quickly read through the documents, his amazement growing. "Only a very foolish man would dare ask you for any more. You are being very generous and I believe the extent of your wealth has been underestimated. I see that you will need additional information from me and I will endeavor to provide that to you in the morning. Enough of this talk about settlements, have you a date in mind for the wedding?"

"Elizabeth expressed a desire to marry the same day as Bingley and Miss Bennet. I dare say that they are discussing that now. Would you consent to such a scheme, Mr. Bennet?"

"I would be a fool to object, Mr. Darcy! How could I reject the possibility of only having to listen to my wife plan for one wedding day instead of two! I think it a marvelous idea!"

"Before we agree, Mr. Bennet, I need to advise you of a potential complication."

Darcy began to tell his future father-in-law of the situation regarding his cousins and his Aunt. Bingley entered the study during this time, but remained silent until Darcy was finished.

"Darcy, Mr. Bennet. Jane and Miss Elizabeth and I have just finished discussing the situation. Jane and I would be honored to share the wedding day with Darcy and Miss Elizabeth… as well as with Miss de Bourgh and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Lord and Lady Matlock have been as second parents to Darcy and Miss Darcy and I know Darcy considers Colonel Fitzwilliam to be the brother he never had," Bingley finished.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, you must do what is best. I will not object to a double, or triple wedding for that matter. I am certain that when my wife learns that she will be planning a wedding that includes the son of an Earl and the granddaughter of an earl that she will be overjoyed! Let us tarry no longer and return to the ladies to make our announcement. Are you certain you are prepared, Mr. Darcy?"

A resolute "Yes" confirmed Darcy's intent.

When the gentlemen entered the room, Bingley went to sit beside Jane and Darcy remained standing next to Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet discreetly motioned for Elizabeth to come and join them. After smiling at his daughter, Mr. Bennet asked for everyone's attention.

"I have a little announcement to make. Mr. Darcy has asked for the hand of Elizabeth in marriage and I have given them my consent and blessings. You will now have your two eldest daughters given away in marriage, Mrs. Bennet."

For one of the few times in her life, Frances Bennet was too stunned to speak. She had hoped Miss Darcy would be able to throw Elizabeth into the notice of other men, but she had never dared hope that Mr. Darcy would be that man! Oh the jewels, carriages and pin money that Elizabeth would have! Finally, the enormity of it all came washing over her and Frances Bennet did what any other insensible woman would do. She fainted.

In the confusion that followed Mrs. Bennet's fainting fit, the reaction of the only other two people in the room who did not have a prior knowledge of the engagement went overlooked. Kitty was in too much awe of Mr. Darcy to say anything. She was shocked, but pleased that Elizabeth had found a husband. Lydia's reaction could not be any more different. She had long been jealous of Elizabeth and the favor their father had shown to her. Lydia also had many dreams of being the first sister married. Now there would be at least two married before her. In truth, she was quite vexed and determined to go and visit with Mrs. Forster the first thing in the morning. Harriet Forster always knew how to lift her spirits.

Before he left that evening, Darcy asked for another private word with Mr. Bennet.

"Mr. Bennet, the situation with my cousins and Aunt Catherine demand an immediate return to town. My sister's companion will be joining us at Netherfield next week; she is visiting her grandson now. However, she will not be here before this trip. Would you allow Georgiana to stay here at Longbourn whilst I am away? It would not be proper for her to stay at Netherfield in my absence."

"Of course she may stay. I dare say she will find things much more, er… lively at Longbourn than what she may be accustomed to."

"Thank you, sir. I do not anticipate being gone longer than three days. However, I may be delayed depending on my Aunt's reaction. As soon as she has been informed, I will send announcements to the appropriate newspapers."

"When will you depart?"

"In the morning. The sooner I leave, the sooner this may be resolved and I may see Elizabeth again."

"Do not tarry too long, Mr. Darcy. You will cede too many decisions about your wedding if you do, if I know my wife!"

Darcy made sure he had an opportunity to have a quiet word with Elizabeth before they left. "As we discussed earlier, I will go to London tomorrow. Do not look so downcast, Elizabeth. The sooner I go, the sooner I shall be able to return to you. I will not leave again without you!"

Comforted by his words, Elizabeth eyed him mischievously, "What will you do when my mother decides to take Jane and me to London to shop for our trousseaus?"

"I will ride to London with you and insist you stay at Darcy House."

"Nay sir, the next time I stay in Darcy House it will be as its mistress!"

"As you wish, I would never seek to deny you any pleasure."

"I am counting on that, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth replied in a surprisingly seductive voice.

It suddenly occurred to Darcy that Elizabeth had the full reign of her father's library and he wondered at its breadth of subjects. He would have to give it a more thorough perusal when he returned.

* * *

Darcy's carriage left Netherfield just after first light. Darcy had sent his Uncle an express the night before apprising him of the situation and warning him of his intended journey the next morning. When they arrived in London, Darcy ordered his carriage to proceed directly to Afton House. The Earl was not surprised to see his nephew so early.

"Darcy, you made good time! Come inside and have something to eat. We can discuss our options over a meal."

"Thank you Uncle Hugh. As you can see, I came straight to your home from Hertfordshire."

When Darcy was finally seated at the table, he told his Uncle of the previous day's events in more detail than was possible in the express. "Do you agree then, Uncle Hugh, that we should travel to Rosings this afternoon to speak with Aunt Catherine? Considering the ties between Hertfordshire and Hunsford, I believe haste is prudent."

"I am in agreement, William. I will order my carriage ready to depart in an hour. Your horses have had enough for one day. I will go inform your Aunt of our intentions and return."

An hour later, Darcy and Lord Matlock were on the road to Kent. They again discussed all that had happened over the past two weeks and agreed on how the meeting with Lady Catherine would be handled. They arrived late in the afternoon. Lady Catherine was at first puzzled about the unexpected visitors, but then became agitated with the hope that Darcy was finally ready to offer for Anne.

"Catherine," Hugh Fitzwilliam began, "Darcy has asked me to accompany him here today to discuss his marriage."

"It is about time you have come to ask me for Anne's hand, William. I had begun to despair of it."

"Aunt Catherine, you mistake my Uncle's meaning. I have not come to ask for you consent to marry Anne, but rather to announce my engagement."

"I do not understand you, William. I thought you would seek my consent to marry Anne rather than declaring that you will do so without any consideration of me as her mother!"

"No, Aunt, again you mistake my meaning. I am not marrying Anne. I have never desired it. She has never desired it. I am to marry another."

"Who, do I know this woman?"

"Yes, you do. I am engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. We will be married in July."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet? How _dare_ she! She has obviously used her situation as Georgiana's intimate friend to ensnare you, Darcy! Hugh, how can you stand here and let him do this? You are head of this family. Can you not talk some sense into the boy?"

"Lady Catherine, I am not a boy and I will not have you speak of my fiancée that way. I am my own master and I am beholden to no one. I came here as a courtesy to you and this is how I am treated? You will…"

Lord Matlock interrupted his nephew. "Darcy, that is enough. Will you please excuse your Aunt and me and wait in the library."

"Yes, my lord. Lady Catherine." Darcy bowed and left the two siblings alone.

Lord Matlock waited until they were completely alone. "Catherine, you had better be very careful as to how you proceed."

"I do not need you to tell me what I may and may not do, Hugh!"

"I must disagree. I am the head of this family! If you will not respect that, then I have nothing further to say. However, before you burn all of your bridges you _will_ hear me out. As Darcy has said, he is his own master and can make his own decisions. He does not need your permission, or mine, to marry."

"But that woman is beneath him. She was fine as a companion for Georgiana or Anne. But mistress of Pemberley? Come now Hugh, we both know she has no dowry or family connections. She will be a degradation to us all. You must try and talk some sense into Darcy before it is too late."

Lord Matlock had to smile at his sister's last comment. "My dear Catherine, have you not considered that perhaps maybe I already have." Lady Catherine reacted as though she had been slapped.

"Whatever do you mean, Hugh?"

"When William was here at Easter I received a letter from Richard confirming my suspicions about William's attachment to Miss Bennet. I responded with a letter of my own to Darcy in which I gave him my blessing to pursue the desire of his heart. He had put duty before happiness for far too long."

"How could you?"

"Take a long look at yourself, Catherine. I would not wish any of my family to become what you have become. Love is a necessary component to a happy marriage."

"Love, what a plebian concept, Hugh!"

"There is more to happiness than wealth and connections."

"Nothing is more important than wealth and connections when making a match in our circle, Hugh!"

"That is why so many are so unhappy. No, Catherine, I will not condone such thinking. It is obvious that you will not be happy for your sister's son. Unless you change your mind, you are not welcome in my home, or at the wedding. However, I will not allow your house to slight Darcy. Therefore, I will expect Anne to come to us, as planned, next month and she will accompany us to the wedding. If she is not at Matlock, as planned, in four weeks then I will personally come and escort her myself. You cannot deny her coming. She is of age and has the freedom to leave here whenever she wants.

"If Anne dares defy me, she will rue the day she does."

"Be very careful, Catherine. I will do everything in my power to protect Anne, since her father is not here to do so."

"You cannot frighten me, Hugh. What can you do to stop me?"

"More than you know, Catherine. It is obvious that neither William nor myself are welcome here tonight. We will not impose upon you. Goodbye, Catherine. I expect to see Anne in a month."

Lord Matlock went to collect Darcy and leave. He was pleased to find Anne in the library waiting for him. "Oh, Uncle Hugh!"

Anne threw herself into her Uncle's arms and began to cry tears that had needed to be shed for a long time. "Hush, Anne. It will all turn out well. I promise. I have told your mother that you will be coming to us at Matlock as planned. I also told her you would be coming with us to Darcy's wedding, even if she were not welcome. I would like to take you with me right now, but I need you to stay and judge your mother's acceptance of Darcy's engagement. Based on your observations, we will know what to do next. But if it becomes too unbearable for you, send word and I will come for you."

"Thank you, Uncle," Anne said drying he tears. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Darcy and his Uncle soon left for London again. It was quite late when they arrived back at Afton House where Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was waiting impatiently for them.

"How did your discussion with Lady Catherine turn out?"

"As badly as we feared, Son," The Earl answered. "Do not worry, Richard. I will not leave Anne alone if Catherine becomes vindictive. Anne will come on her planned visit to Matlock and you will be able to see her there. But for now it is imperative she remains at Rosings. Only she can decide how to proceed and she needs to know her mother's mind on the matter. She cannot make such a judgment without firsthand knowledge of the situation."

"You are correct, Father, as usual. I will wait and prepare as we have planned."

"Good! Richard, please trust me. All will be well."

"I have no choice but to trust you, Father. So, Darcy, how go the wedding plans?"

The gentleman spent an hour in conversation before Darcy left to return home. He planned on leaving for Netherfield after church the next morning. He missed Elizabeth and renewed his vow to not leave her again before the wedding.

* * *

Back in Hertfordshire, Lydia set off for Meryton directly after breakfast. She was sure a visit with Mrs. Forster would cheer her lagging spirits. Unfortunately, the only new information to be had was the posting of the order to move the regiment to Brighten for the summer. Lydia could not imagine anything worse than the removal of the regiment. Her disappointment was short-lived however, because of the invitation Mrs. Forster extended to her dear friend Lydia.

"The Colonel and I discussed this quite at length last night. He will take a house for us in Brighton and you are invited to join me as my particular friend. We shall have such a merry time. There will be all manner of parties and balls to amuse us. I do so hope you father will allow you to come," Mrs. Forster effused.

"He will not stop me. I will not be able to stay the entirety of the summer, though. Both Jane and Lizzy will be married in July and I am certain Papa will insist I come home for the wedding. I shall not mind too much for Mama is sure to buy us new gowns for the occasion."

"You sister Elizabeth is engaged? To whom?"

"Lizzy somehow managed to capture that rich Mr. Darcy. Now Mama will not stop talking of how rich Jane and Lizzy will be. It is rather annoying, but I hope that it will mean invitations to come with them to town for the season. Lizzy will then be able to buy me all manner of lovely new gowns and introduce Kitty and me to many rich men. Unfortunately, I do not believe that there will be many officers among them. I so do like a man in a red coat!" Lydia responded dreamily.

Mrs. Bennet was in raptures over Lydia's invitation until she realized her absence would come as the wedding was being planned. She was ecstatic over the prospect of arranging a double wedding for her two daughters' rich suitors. Jane and Elizabeth had announced their intentions to share their wedding day last night after Elizabeth announced her engagement. A date of July 11th had been agreed upon earlier, when Jane had become engaged and the rector of Longbourn church had confirmed it that morning. This left just over two months to prepare, but Mrs. Bennet was confident enough in her own organizing abilities to not be overly bothered with the short engagement. The sooner her two daughters were settled, the sooner her future would be secured.

When Lydia applied to her father for permission to go to Brighton, he was at first loath to grant it. However, upon reconsideration, the prospect of a Lydia-free home during the hectic next two months held an irresistible charm. When he announced his consent at dinner that evening Lydia was all in raptures. Mr. Bennet was surprised though, by his three middle daughter's reactions. Elizabeth did not seem very happy with this news. He could tell by the look on her face that she would be visiting him later in the evening. Mary, normally indifferent to such matters was likewise distressed. Kitty, the one he expected to be distressed, instead appeared relieved. This was most puzzling. Jane, of course, was her normal serene self.

After dinner, Elizabeth left Georgiana in the company of Kitty and took Mary with her to see their father. "Papa," Elizabeth began, "Mary and I are both concerned about your allowing Lydia to accompany Mrs. Forster to Brighton."

"I would have thought you would appreciate the opportunity to plan your wedding in peace, Elizabeth."

"While the idea of not having to listen to Lydia's silly opinions on every detail is very appealing, I cannot think but that it is a mistake to allow her to go. Mrs. Forster is very young herself and I have great concerns over her ability to properly chaperone Lydia. I fear she would return with her character fixed as a flirt of the worst kind who will only make herself and her family appear ridiculous."

"What is your opinion, Mary?" her father asked.

"I agree with Elizabeth. Since the regiment arrived she has grown even more untamed, if it were possible."

"I understand your concern girls, but at Brighton she will be of less importance and hopefully she will learn of her own insignificance. Fortunately, she is too poor to be the prey of any fortune hunter. I believe it will all turn out well. She may go for six weeks so she is home in time for your wedding, Elizabeth. Unless you do not wish her here, then I will let her stay the whole summer."

"Very well, Papa. I can see your mind is made up on the matter. But do not forget that Lydia will soon have two very wealthy connections. You must warn Colonel Forster to keep a close eye on her," Elizabeth replied.

"You have a very worthy point, Elizabeth. I will speak pointedly to the Colonel before she leaves."

"Thank you, Papa."

Elizabeth and Mary were still uneasy after they left their father, but there was nothing more they could do. Hopefully, as their father had said, it would all turn out well. They took that thought back with them into the drawing room and back to Georgiana.

* * *

**A two month engagement wasn't actually a long engagement. Now days it would be considered too short for most people.**


	35. Chapter 35

**July 2, 2014 - **There is a bit of a cliffie at the end of the chapter, but not as bad as the one at the end of chapter 30.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Elizabeth was pleased, and Georgiana disappointed, to see Darcy back in Hertfordshire late the next afternoon. Georgiana had greatly enjoyed her one night at Longbourn and was disappointed to leave so soon. She had been invited to the eldest girls' nightly chat the evening before.

"So, Georgiana, when did you first think your brother would be so perfect for me?" Elizabeth asked as the four ladies sat in their nightgowns in Jane's room.

"The second day you were at Pemberley."

"Really!"

"Yes. I do not know how best to explain this, Elizabeth, but it seemed as if you belonged at Pemberley from the moment I began to know you. Seeing you leave was one of the most heartbreaking things I have experienced, for I knew not if you would ever return."

All four of them were affected by this speech. Mary was the first to speak. "Miss Darcy, please tell us more about Pemberley. I have gleaned as much as I can from Elizabeth's recollections but I know you can tell us so much more."

"I will, but only if you will call me Georgiana, as your sisters already do."

"Of course, and you must call me Mary for we soon will be sisters!"

Georgiana laughed, "I have always wanted a sister, it appears that now I will have five!"

Georgiana proceeded to answer all of their questions. Elizabeth was fascinated with all she was learning about her soon-to-be new home.

"Elizabeth, the only person to whom I am afraid to tell the news of your engagement is little Nicolas Clark. He will be quite angry with my brother for taking you off the marriage market," Georgiana teased as they were leaving to go to their rooms to sleep. "In all seriousness, you and your sisters will greatly miss these times together at night. They will soon be over."

"Yes, it is the one thing I find difficult to be giving up to be married. But it was bound to happen someday. Jane is much too good to have ended up an old maid. I, on the other hand, always felt that I would be very fortunate to find a man who would love me enough to take me for a mere £ 50 a year and not be out of his wits!" Elizabeth said with her eyebrow raised.

With such happy recollections of the evening before, Georgiana was ecstatic with the offer to remain one more night at Longbourn. Elizabeth was curious to discover the results of Darcy's meeting with Lady Catherine.

"How did Lady Catherine take our news, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked Darcy when they had some privacy.

"As well as I expected."

"That poorly, then?"

"Yes. It was not easy to leave Anne in such a difficult situation, but it had to be done for now. I do not believe Lady Catherine will be attending our wedding." Darcy then gave Elizabeth all of the particulars of the meeting as well as the reasoning behind the decision to leave Anne in Kent.

"Do you believe we will have a triple wedding?"

"If my Aunt's reaction is any indication, yes."

"I do not believe we should tell anyone, especially my mother, about this. Only Jane, Mr. Bingley, Georgiana, my father and possibly Mary should be told. The less who know, the more likely we will be able to keep it secret."

"I agree. I shall speak about it with Bingley tonight and your father tomorrow. But enough about that. Did you miss me Elizabeth?"

If they had been alone, Elizabeth would have kissed him soundly. As it was, they were not, so she had to settle for a smoldering look instead. Darcy was delighted to see such passion in her eyes.

* * *

The week passed by quickly with a succession of visits to the entire surrounding neighborhood broadcasting Elizabeth's good fortune. On Friday evening, the officers gathered one last time at Longbourn before they departed for Brighton. Lydia returned to Meryton with the Forsters so that they would be able to leave early the next morning. Her mother was the only person truly sad to see her go. Elizabeth and Mary were still worried about her, but had resigned themselves to their father's decision. Kitty, of all people, was pleased to be rid of her sister's presence. When Elizabeth asked her about her mood, Kitty was only too willing to explain.

"All Lydia ever talks about is officers, officers and more officers. Whilst I do prefer a man in a red coat, that is not the only kind of man in the world. You and Jane have made fine matches with men who have no need to wear red. And since Mary decided to abandon her sermon books and began to spend more of her time with you, she has been content. You treat her as an equal, Lydia takes me for granted."

With this last statement Kitty began to cry. Once again, one of her younger sisters had surprised Elizabeth. She led her out of the drawing room and into the hall for some privacy. Darcy was about to follow until Elizabeth caught his eye and silently implored him not to. Once in the hall, Elizabeth guided Kitty into the dining room for the added privacy. She held her sister for the longest time as the tears washed over Kitty's face. Finally, after some ten minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, Kitty began to regain her composure. Elizabeth stroked her hair, much as she used to do when Kitty was a very little girl, and spoke soothingly to her. At last Kitty was able to speak.

"Lizzy, I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me."

"You are feeling lonely."

"How do you know that?"

Elizabeth gave her a wry smile. "Kitty, a great many things have changed at Longbourn these past six months. We all have changed, even you. Before, you had Lydia as your ally against Jane and me. When Mary sought us out, you became out numbered three to two. Lydia is too selfish to care about your feelings and you felt as an outsider amongst your other sisters. Am I correct, Kitty?"

"Yes, you are. Though I have not taken the time to consider the motivations for my feelings before now."

"Kitty, come join your sisters tonight in Jane's room."

"Truly? I would be welcome?"

Elizabeth put her hand on Kitty's knee, "Why would you not be, Catherine?"

Kitty smiled at the use of her given name. Usually, its use was reserved for a very vexed parent in addressing her. But somehow Elizabeth's use of it now made her feel more… like a lady.

Elizabeth continued. "Go and wash your face and come and rejoin us. It should be much quieter now that Lydia and the officers are gone."

"I will join you shortly. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You are welcome, Catherine."

Darcy was quick to gain Elizabeth's attention when she returned. "I believe you are beginning to work your magic on another sister, Elizabeth. Was Miss Kitty very distressed?"

"Miss Catherine, Fitzwilliam. Yes, she was, but I believe it will all turn out well now. Perhaps Lydia's removal to Brighton will be of a benefit to Catherine after all. Lydia cannot get much worse, but Catherine will become much better if Jane, Mary and I have anything to say about it!"

"That is another example of why I love you and how much of a fool I was to ever doubt you, Elizabeth. Every day you prove that I am the one who is not worthy."

When Kitty returned, Mr. Bennet immediately noticed the change in address by Elizabeth and Darcy. As astute as he had become in recognizing Elizabeth's methods in dealing with Mary, he quickly picked up on this new development with Kitty.

"Catherine, my child, would you please come here?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Papa?" said the startled Kitty.

"I was interested in knowing what you proposed to do with your time now that your younger sister and the regiment will no longer be in Meryton."

"I had not considered it, Father," she replied truthfully.

"Well then, perhaps you will come and see me in my study tomorrow morning after breakfast. I would like that very much, Catherine."

Amazed, Kitty replied quietly, "So would I, Papa."

Mr. Bennet gave her an affectionate smile and left to go speak with Darcy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth beamed at her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Thank you" as she did.

Later that night, Kitty shyly knocked on the door of Jane's room. Instead of bidding her to open the door, Jane came and opened it herself. Mary and Elizabeth were already there and they looked at their younger sister with affection. Jane grabbed her hand and led her to the bed to sit next to her. No one spoke, but all eyes were looking on Kitty with amusement. When Kitty could no longer take the silence, she asked what she most longed to hear.

"I have long wondered what you talk about at night."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Many things, Catherine, but _never_ about red coats!"

"Thank goodness!" Kitty replied and the awkwardness she had felt began fading away. Elizabeth brought up the subject of names.

"Kitty, we have always called you Kitty, but for some reason tonight, I sensed Catherine to be more appropriate. How would you have us address you?"

"I must confess I believe I desire a change. Would you please address me as Catherine?"

"Oh yes, Catherine. I would be pleased to do so. You have such a lovely name." Jane replied in her gentle manner. Mary nodded and Elizabeth smiled in her encouraging way. The four sisters spent the remainder of the evening discussing the events of the day.

* * *

The next week saw Longbourn fall into a familiar pattern. The mornings were reserved for planning the wedding. Elizabeth and Mary had to adjust their scheduled outings to before breakfast. This limited the extent of their ramblings, but they were happy to sacrifice that for the continuation of their fellowship. Jane spent that time with Kitty, who was now being called Catherine by everyone except her mother. Mr. Bennet was delighted by Kitty's improved manners in the short time Lydia had been gone. After breakfast, he more often than not, asked both Mary and Kitty to attend him in his study. He decided to begin reading a novel with the two girls and chose, much to their surprise, the latest by Mrs. Radcliffe.

The party from Netherfield arrived before lunch and Elizabeth and Jane would inform them of the progress made that day in the wedding preparations. After lunch everyone was free to do as they chose. Often Elizabeth would take Georgiana out for another walk as Darcy would retreat into Mr. Bennet's study to work or to spend time getting to know his future father-in-law better. Darcy quickly learned from whom Elizabeth had acquired her wit.

Darcy, Bingley and Georgiana often stayed through dinner into the early evening. The only exceptions were the nights when they dined in other houses in the neighborhood and on Sundays. Sundays were the days reserved for Bingley to host them at Netherfield. He took great pleasure in anticipating Jane assuming the role as hostess and mistress of that house.

* * *

Several days after Mrs. Annesley arrived at Netherfield, she requested an interview with Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, I wish to speak with you about the future of my position."

"Mrs. Annesley, rest assured that I am very content with the service you are providing my sister."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy, but the fact is that you will be married soon and the new Mrs. Darcy will be a wonderful sister and companion for Miss Darcy. You will not be needing my services any longer."

"But we do not wish for you to leave us."

"Mr. Darcy, you know, as I clearly stated when you hired me, that I do not need this position. I was seeking a way to be useful after my daughter had married and settled. To own the truth, I felt as though I was intruding in her life and I wished for a change. However, now that little Henry is five months old, Rachel finds that she would like my help. I have decided to accept her invitation to come and live with her family. I have given this much thought and I believe the ideal time for this transition would be after your wedding. Miss Darcy is to go to Matlock with her Aunt and Uncle. I will remove myself to London and the Glasses at that time."

"I see that I will not be able to change your mind on this matter and I agree with the wisdom of your choice. Elizabeth will indeed be a fine guide for Georgiana. Very well, it shall be as you propose. If ever I may be of any assistance to you, please do not hesitate to ask. Georgiana and I will never forget the service you have rendered to both of us. May God bless you, Mrs. Annesley. But please tell me, do you wish to be the one to inform Georgiana of your decision?"

"Yes, I believe such news should come from me."

Georgiana was understandably distressed at the news, but she soon became sensible to the logic of Mrs. Annesley's choice. She determined to enjoy the last weeks of her presence. Many, many things were going to change when Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth married. This was just but one of them.

* * *

It was approaching the end of May and plans were being made for Elizabeth and Jane to travel to London to purchase their trousseaus. Darcy insisted that he and Georgiana would accompany them to town. Bingley quickly voiced his desire to be in Town at that time as well. Elizabeth and Jane would stay with the Gardiners and Mrs. Gardiner would help them with their purchases whilst Mrs. Bennet would stay in Hertfordshire to continue the wedding plans. Elizabeth was of two minds on the matter. She was very relieved that she and Jane would not have to fight against her mother's idea of fashion. Mrs. Gardiner had already proven she was of similar tastes as her two nieces. However, Elizabeth was mortified to consider all of the changes her mother could wreak in the wedding plans with Jane, Bingley, Darcy and her away from Longbourn at this time. Only after her father spoke to her was she persuaded to continue with the set arrangements.

"Lizzy, it is my decision to keep your mother here at Longbourn."

"But why, Papa?"

"I have two reasons. First, I wish for you and Jane to enjoy your time in London. This will be the last time you two will have this opportunity before you marry and assume your new responsibilities. Second, I am afraid your mother will be unable to contain herself and overspend on your wedding clothes allowance. Your Aunt would never do such a thing. In the end I am only thinking about the money I shall save."

"Papa!"

"Run along now, Elizabeth. My mind is made up, it shall not be moved. I will stay with Kitty, I mean Catherine, Mary, and your mother whilst you and Jane travel to London. Let me do this for you, child."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

Anne de Bourgh had spent a very lonely month alone with her mother at Rosings. Lady Catherine had been in a foul mood ever since she had learned of Darcy's engagement and of her brother's support of the match. After a sullen few weeks, Lady Catherine began making plans.

"Anne, I am taking you to London. You shall visit the finest modistes and will be in possession of an entirely new wardrobe as soon as possible. If Darcy will not have you, then we shall show him that you can do much better than a simple farmer with no title! I shall see you wed to an earl at least! I suppose I will have to let you go to Matlock, though. When you return I will see that a suitable match is in the works. Never fear, Anne, you shall be married before the end of the year if I have my way."

Anne was mortified. She now knew her mother would not be amicable to a marriage with Richard. With a heavy heart she sat down to write her Aunt of her mother's plans. A wedding in Hertfordshire looked more and more like a certainty. With such emotions surging over her, Anne wept for the loss of the dream of being married from her own home.

* * *

As Jane and Elizabeth were making their final preparations to leave for London, Mary received another letter from Mrs. Gardiner. She rushed to find Jane and Elizabeth who were walking together in the garden.

"The Gardiners have invited me to go on a tour of the Lakes with them this summer! They propose leaving two days after you wedding. I thought the invitation would never come, but then Aunt Gardiner did inform me that it would."

"That is wonderful news, Mary, though I think Papa will be loath to let you leave him alone with Mama and Catherine." Elizabeth replies sagely. "Then again, Catherine is no longer the Kitty she once was. Perhaps that will be enough for him."

Mr. Bennet was reluctant to part with Mary so soon after he would lose Jane and Elizabeth, but he was sensible to realities of Mary's situation. To deny her such a journey after the last six months would indeed be cruel and heartless. She, too, would someday leave his house and this was a good as time as any to start accustoming himself to the idea. Before long, he knew he would find himself alone again with just his wife, as he had once been 23 years before. So much had happened since then; perhaps this was a chance to begin again.

* * *

Bright and early on the first Monday of June, the Darcy carriage pulled in front of Longbourn to collect the eldest Miss Bennets. Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley were in the carriage awaiting their traveling companions. Darcy and Bingley were riding their horses abreast. Most of Jane and Elizabeth's things had been collected the night before, so that there were only a minimum number of items to be loaded and soon they were off on the road to Town.

Georgiana was disappointed Jane and Elizabeth were not to be staying at Darcy House, but she understood Elizabeth's motives. Georgiana thought it romantic that Elizabeth refused to return again to stay as a guest. The staff already loved their soon-to-be new mistress and could not wait to welcome her as such. As it was, Georgiana would be spending much of the next two weeks in Elizabeth's and Jane's company. Each had many, many things to buy. Darcy had already talked to his sister about her role in the shopping excursions. When Georgiana saw Elizabeth admiring something, but refusing to buy it because of the cost, Georgiana was to make a note of it and inform her brother. She had a very sneaking suspicion that most of those items would find their way into Elizabeth possession.

Bingley, meanwhile, had the same sort of discussion with Louisa in their exchange of letters. He had long since forgiven her for her role in the affair with Caroline and had come to feel protectiveness over her now that she was with child. Despite her condition, Louisa insisted she was still able to accompany her soon-to-be sister-in-law on her shopping excursions. She too, would make note of the items Jane admired but refused to buy for lack of funds. Bingley would be doing much as Darcy would, though not to the same extent, as he was still feeling the financial ramifications of the November fire. All the same, Jane would be very, very surprised.

Jane, Elizabeth, Georgiana, Louisa and Mrs. Gardiner thus spent four lovely days preparing Jane's and Elizabeth's trousseaus. That Friday evening the Darcys, Hursts and Bingley were invited to dine at Gracechurch Street. In the middle of the meal they were startled when Mr. Bennet was announced. One look at his brother's troubled countenance was enough to excuse Mr. Gardiner to take Mr. Bennet to the study. Ten minutes later, a visibly shaken Mr. Gardiner returned and asked Darcy and Bingley to join him in his study. Elizabeth looked at her sister and Aunt with concern. What on earth had happened?

* * *

**So ... Bingley would not have hosted Miss Darcy without a hostess, but it's my story and I'll bend the rules if I want to! lol**


	36. Chapter 36

**July 3, 2014 - **Time to find out what was in the letter and to let Darcy play the hero. Go Darcy!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

By the time they reached Mr. Gardiner's study, Darcy and Bingley both were very concerned. Mr. Bennet looked as if he had aged since they had last seen him but five days before.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley. Undoubtedly you must be wondering the reason for my presence here tonight. Just this afternoon I received an express from Colonel Forster in Brighton." Darcy's sense of unease heightened. What had Lydia Bennet done? "My youngest daughter, Lydia, has eloped, has left her friends and thrown herself into the power of a Mr. Wickham." Darcy bristled at the mention of that name. "They were traced as far as London but no further. They have not gone on to Gretna Greene."

Mr. Bennet fell silent. He knew what he must now do but was having trouble saying the words. At last he resumed. "As the situation now stands, I am honor bound to release you from your obligations to my family. I do not need to consult my daughters on this. They would be in full agreement with me, no matter how much it would pain them. I will not have you share in our pain and disgrace." Unable to bear any more, Mr. Bennet rose to leave the room before the tears that were threatening would be shed. He had not taken more than three steps when he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He turned to see Darcy staring intently into his eyes with Bingley rising to follow.

"I will not relent Mr. Bennet. I will marry Elizabeth. I have given her my pledge and you have given me your consent," Darcy said in a low voice. "I will not allow George Wickham to triumph over me again!"

Mr. Bennet was astonished at the ferocity in Darcy's voice. Clearly the two men had a history together and he doubted there was much good to tell.

Bingley, not wishing to be outdone by his friend added, "I WILL marry Jane, Mr. Bennet. I am not afraid or ashamed of my choice now, nor do I ever intend to be in the future. What can we do to help?"

"We must speak to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, as soon as possible. He knows all about Wickham and he will be an invaluable help. You must tell us everything you know, Mr. Bennet. If I know Wickham, he will want to be found. We must be prepared before we met him to ensure he marries Miss Lydia on our terms," Darcy continued.

Mr. Bennet stared at the two gentlemen before him. He was, to put it mildly, very relieved at the constancy of their love for his daughters. He wasted no time in sharing the entire content of the express. He had sent an express back to Colonel Forster asking him to meet him the next morning at Gracechurch Street. It was agreed that they should all meet again in the morning. But first, they needed to inform the rest of the party of the contents of the express. Bingley assured the other men that the Hursts would not betray their secret and could be trusted with the truth. Darcy was concerned for his sister, but realized that this was an opportunity for her to put the past with Wickham behind her. She would be distressed, but somehow he knew she would be more concerned about Elizabeth and her sisters than herself.

The men all returned to the dining room. Darcy, Bingley and Mr. Gardiner sat down and each took the hand of his beloved, as Mr. Bennet remained standing to address the party.

"I have just finished informing the gentlemen of the contents of an express I received just this afternoon. Lydia has left Brighton with an Officer named George Wickham." Elizabeth, Jane and Georgiana all gasped. "They have been traced to London but no further. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have offered their assistance in finding the wayward couple and bringing about the marriage. We will keep you informed of our progress. For now, let us pray that we find them quickly." Mr. Bennet turned to his daughters and their fiancées. "Would you please rejoin me in the study?"

The four arose and followed him back into the study. When the door was shut, Mr. Bennet took the hand of each daughter. "Do not despair, we will find them. Your future husbands will have it no other way," and then Mr. Bennet left, the four of them stunned that he would do so.

Elizabeth began to sob and Darcy moved to comfort her. At first she resisted, but Darcy insisted and she allowed him to hold her in his arms. At last able to speak and she pushed herself out of his embrace. Brokenhearted she tearfully spoke.

"In light of the events of the evening, I feel honor bound to release you from our engagement."

Darcy took her forcible into his embrace again and said, "No, Elizabeth. We will marry on July 11th as we planned. Please trust me and let me do this for you." Then, before she could protest, he kissed her deeply and passionately. Elizabeth responded just as passionately, her heart overflowing with relief. Surely this was the best man she had ever known.

If Elizabeth had enough sense at the moment to be mortified at her behavior, she need not have worried. Much the same scene was being played out between Jane and Bingley. Jane too had offered to end the engagement, but Bingley would have none of it. And while Darcy and Elizabeth were occupied, so too were Bingley and Jane. The four of them gradually became aware of their situation at roughly the same time. They smiled sheepishly at the other couple and Elizabeth said, "We will tell no one if you promise the same."

"I do not think any of us has any other option," Bingley replied.

After Jane and Elizabeth helped each other with their appearance, they rejoined the rest of the party. Mr. Bennet gave them a wry smile and raised his eyebrows as they regained their seats. Darcy finally recalled his sister's presence and was relieved to see the determined look on her face. He could tell what she was thinking; this was a time to be strong for Elizabeth. He was filled with pride for his much grown up younger sister. She had come so far in the last ten months and they owed much of it to the remarkable woman he was to marry.

* * *

Darcy was surprised to see his cousin waiting for him when they returned to Darcy House.

"Fitzwilliam, just the man I need to see. I was going to send a servant to fetch you as soon as I got home."

"Darcy, I have urgent news about Wickham. I think we will finally have our revenge. He has deserted, run away with some young thing to London."

"Yes, I know."

"But how?"

"That young lady you were referring to is Elizabeth's younger sister."

"That certainly changes the situation. Do you think he chose her because of you?"

"Yes, I do. I am also certain that he found her more than willing."

"What will you do now?"

"If you are asking me if I still plan on marrying Elizabeth, then the answer is yes, I am. We are also going to find Wickham and make him marry Miss Lydia. I cannot think of a more appropriate punishment than to shackle him with Lydia Bennet as a wife."

Darcy's smile surprised his cousin. "And how are you going to ensure that he does not leave her, Darcy?"

"You let me worry about that. I plan on making it impossible for Wickham to run out on his bride. Now, I can use your assistance in other areas if my plans are to come to fruition. I need you to travel to Brighton to gain Colonel Williams' assistance. I also need you to enquire about buying a certain commission I have in mind."

"I am at your service. Colonel Williams will be livid that any of his officers have acted in such a deplorable manner. I am certain we may count on his full assistance. He will have taken this very personally."

After detailing his plans to his cousin, Darcy summoned his most trusted servant to his study. "Jones, I have a very important errand for you in the morning. I need you to travel to Surrey to investigate a matter for me. I want you to discover any debts that have been incurred by George Wickham. You are to take this letter with you and give it to his creditors. In the letter I am offering to assume all of Mr. Wickham's debts. Please bring back a detailed listing of all such debts. On Monday I will instruct my banker to pay them all. Please assure the merchants that they should have their money by Tuesday. That should insure their prompt cooperation."

"Very good sir, I will leave first thing in the morning."

"One more thing, Jones. Tell no one here the nature of your business."

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy."

Before Darcy retired for the evening, he checked on his sister.

"You received quite a shock this evening. Are you well?"

"Thank you, I am well. What will you do about Wickham, Fitzwilliam?"

"I will find him, make him marry, and send him away. Does this distress you?"

"No, I am only concerned for Elizabeth, Jane, Mary and Catherine."

Darcy smiled, "It speaks well of you, sister. You have grown much in this last year. I am very proud of you, Georgiana."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. That is a good pride and not the insufferable Darcy pride you speak of?"

Darcy smiled at her impertinence. "Sometimes I wonder at the influence of Elizabeth over you. Perhaps I should have a word with her."

"Only if you promise to encourage her to never change."

Darcy and Georgiana smiled at each other and Darcy left for his own chambers.

* * *

Mr. Bennet was surprised to see Darcy in such a good mood when he arrived the next morning. Mr. Bennet had not slept well and he was a bit annoyed at the younger man's good humor.

"You appear to be in an exceptionally good mood this morning considering the circumstances," Mr. Bennet shot out.

Darcy, sensing the older gentleman's frustration, sought to appease him. "Mr. Bennet, please do not feel that I am insensitive to the anguish you now find yourself in. I am very angry with George Wickham. However, I have reason to believe that all will turn out well. But perhaps it would be wise to inform you of that gentleman's association with my family."

Darcy proceeded to inform Mr. Bennet his entire history with Wickham, including Ramsgate. When he was finished, Mr. Bennet was amazed.

"You said you informed Elizabeth of this back in November?"

"Yes, because of her close acquaintance with my sister, she needed to know."

"And you arranged for Mr. Wickham's transfer?"

"Yes, it was the best solution to the situation. If I had known he was to be at Brighton, I would have warned you not to send Miss Lydia. I am certain he pursued her because of me. For that I am sorry."

"It is not your fault, sir. I can see no flaws in your motives and actions. You sought to protect your sister from potential ruin. How then do you propose to deal with Wickham and still safeguard your sister and my daughter?"

"With the one thing Wickham understands, money!"

"Mr. Darcy, I cannot allow you to pay off the scoundrel. He will demand more than I can, in good conscience, ask you to pay out."

"You underestimate the cards we hold. He will more than agree to our terms before we are done."

"What part would you have me play, Mr. Darcy?"

"I must speak with Bingley before I give you a final answer, but I would ask that you enter into an engagement to provide for Lydia £100 per annum as well as assure her of her equal share of the sum of the money secured for your children upon your and your wife's decease."

"So little, Mr. Darcy?"

"Bingley and I will see to it that they will have more to live on, with sufficient attachments that will ensure Wickham's good behavior. And you should not plan on seeing your daughter for many years after her marriage. They will be sent to some place far enough away to guarantee they will not return to wreak havoc on our lives anytime soon."

"Fanny will miss Lydia most terribly, but I must say I am warming to the idea of sending Lydia away to gain some maturity and sense."

"Then let us hope that will be accomplished!"

Bingley joined them not long after. Darcy took his friend aside to gain his cooperation in the payoff of George Wickham. Darcy would be the one to lay out the principle sum but Bingley was more than willing to match Mr. Bennet's yearly sum and to pledge his portion of the tiered payment Darcy was proposing. Colonel Forster arrived a half hour later and he and Mr. Gardiner joined the conference.

The Colonel briefed the men on the events leading up to the elopement. "After your warning, Mr. Bennet, I kept a diligent watch over Miss Lydia. She was never allowed out of the house by herself and was made to always keep within my sight whilst at balls and parties. Unfortunately, this was not enough to protect her. I am mortified that this could have happened and I apologize for failing to protect your daughter, Mr. Bennet."

"There is no need, sir. I fear the same would have happened if I were there. Lydia is a head-strong, silly girl and was ready to throw herself at the first man who courted her."

"Colonel Forster," Darcy asked, "have you been in contact with Colonel Williams over the affair?"

"Yes, I have. He is as chagrinned as I am. I hope you catch Wickham and give Williams ten minutes alone with the cad."

"I had thought much along the same lines. Never fear, sir, he shall be dealt with. Do you know if he left any debts in Brighton?"

"Most assuredly. Both with tradesmen and debts of honor! I made several inquiries before I left. Lieutenant Denny was quite helpful. It seems Wickham owes him a great deal of money."

"Excellent! If you would speak to Denny when you return, I would like a listing of those debts."

"Anything I can do to help, sir"

After Colonel Forster left, Darcy began detailing his plans. Mr. Bennet was impressed. Darcy left little to chance and once Colonel Fitzwilliam returned and Wickham was found, it would not be long before there was a wedding.

Darcy was most pleased to see Elizabeth after meeting with the gentlemen in the study. Elizabeth still seemed out of sorts from digesting all that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. Darcy suggested a walk and Bingley was quick to ask Jane as well. They walked down to the nearest park at which point the two couples split off in different directions. Darcy wasted no time in reassuring Elizabeth of his love and commitment to her.

"Please trust me, Elizabeth, all will turn out well. Your sister will soon be found and they will be made to marry if, in fact, they already have not."

"How can you be so certain?"

Darcy looked roguishly at her. "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley and of a reported £10,000 a year. I always get what I want."

"Always?"

"Thank God, yes. For I would be lost without you, Elizabeth," Darcy said as her took her gloved hand and raised it to his lips for the most seductive of kisses. Elizabeth shivered and Darcy looked upon her with his intense gaze, pleased to be able to elicit such reactions in her.

* * *

That afternoon, Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived in London accompanied by Colonel Williams. They met with Darcy, this time at Gracechurch Street.

"If you find the scoundrel, I would like ten minutes alone with him!" Colonel Williams spat out.

"I am in complete sympathy, Colonel. Did you bring his list of debts and the extra men?"

"Yes, I did. Though I am very interested in your plan."

"Could you confirm the penalty for desertion, Colonel Williams?"

The Colonel confirmed what Darcy already knew and was very impressed on how Darcy planned on using this. Colonel Williams would enjoy the part he had to play. Wickham had embarrassed him and he was delighted to see the wastrel get his comeuppance.

Darcy began to make inquiries amongst Wickham's known acquaintances in town. He was not surprised to learn that he had turned to his old friend, Mrs. Younge, for help. She was not, however, forthcoming with any information. Darcy was forced to bribe the woman who was willing to ruin his sister. But at last the location of the missing couple was ascertained. Darcy sent servants to verify the location. Once he was certain they were there, he set sentries on them to see that they did not slip away before Darcy was ready for his move. Finally, on Monday morning Darcy was in possession of all that he needed. He set off to pick up his cousin and Colonel Williams and his men. Bingley would see to purchasing the special license and Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner would arrange for the parson to perform the ceremony. Colonel Fitzwilliam had already arranged for Wickham's new commission. All that was left to be done was to confront the couple.

Lydia was the first to alert Wickham of the impending doom. She was sitting next to the window when suddenly she exclaimed, "La, that is Mr. Darcy with your commanding officer? Whatever can they be doing here?"

Wickham was unsurprised to see Darcy, but the presence of Colonel Williams unnerved him. He briefly contemplated fleeing but realized the futility of such an action. Darcy was coming prepared; undoubtedly they had been watched. Flight was impossible. Wickham poured himself a brandy to calm his nerves before his guests arrived.

Darcy knocked on the door of the room. The accommodations were even worse than he imagined. He could not tell Elizabeth the conditions he found her sister in.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my old friend, Darcy. Come in. I see you have been so kind to ensure my commanding officer was able to find me. I was unsure if he would be able to decipher my directions."

Darcy addressed Lydia, "Miss Bennet, your family is very worried about you. There is a carriage waiting a short distance from here. Let me escort you to it so you may return to your family.

"I want to stay with George. We are to be married!"

"Yes, Miss Lydia, you are indeed to be married. But your family desires you to be married from one of their homes. Besides, if you do not return to Gracechurch Street, how will you ever buy your wedding clothes? Mrs. Gardiner is ready to take you shopping as soon as you return."

Lydia was still doubtful, but Wickham knew she needed to leave so that they could get down to business. This was the reason why he seduced her in the first place.

"Lydia, my love. Darcy is right. Please let him send you to Gracechurch Street and I will call on you tonight. Right Darcy?"

"Mr. Wickham will see you tonight. I give you my word." Darcy confirmed.

With this last little bit of reassurance, Lydia was finally convinced to leave. Darcy nodded to the Colonel on his way out.

Ten minutes later, Darcy returned from seeing off Lydia with Colonel Fitzwilliam in tow. He had been waiting patiently with the carriage. They had decided not to risk panicking Wickham with his presence when the first contact was made. They entered the room to find Colonel Williams calmly sitting in a chair and Wickham lying doubled up on the floor.

"Do not worry. I took special pains not to damage his face. We would not wish his appearance marred for his wedding, would we?" Williams said answering their unspoken question. "Thank you for the promised ten minutes, Darcy. I am much obliged. Get him up on the chair." Colonel Fitzwilliam ordered the two soldiers that had been waiting outside of the room.

Once Wickham was seated, Darcy began. "George, old boy, I cannot tell you how satisfying it is for Richard and me to finally see you get what is coming to you. You must know that I hold all the cards so I am warning you to be reasonable. I intend to see you and your bride comfortably provided for. All you need to do is act the gentleman you have always pretended to be and you will never be poor for the rest of your life."

Wickham looked up, eyes full of fear and hope. "I am listening."

"Since you have chosen Miss Lydia Bennet to warm your bed. You shall marry her, tomorrow."

Wickham blanched at the rapidity of his fate.

"Upon your marriage you will receive a commission in the regular Army and will be posted to Fort York, in Canada. You will remain there for the next five years. You must live on your army pay and the yearly allowance you shall receive from Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley and myself. We will each give you £100. If you should have any children, I will increase my portion by another £25 per child. In addition to this, I will immediately settle a sum of £3,000 on Miss Lydia in such a way that she will have complete control over the money. For the first five years, all interest will be reinvested into principle. At the end of five years you will be given the option of returning to England or staying in Canada. If you should chose to return to England, I will see to your family's passage but that is all. If you decide to remain in Canada, you will be given a final settlement of an additional £1,000 once again completely under the control of your wife. You will continue to receive your yearly allowance for as long as you wife or your children live. However, if it ever comes to light that you have mistreated or abandoned her, I will have you brought back to England and thrown into debtors prison until you can repay these." Darcy threw out the letters proving Darcy had assumed all of his debts in Brighton and in Surrey.

"So, George, are you ready to be married tomorrow or do you want to go to prison. Once you have served out your term for desertion, you will be sent to debtor's prison. It is your choice. Or maybe I should just let Richard run you through. It is certainly the cheapest option for me. With four impeccable witnesses that saw you lunge at him with a knife, he will never even set foot in a courtroom."

"Which church am I to be married from, Darcy?"

"Do not trouble yourself on such trivial matters. Colonel Williams and his men will be sure to have you there on time. I will settle up your account and make sure you are presentable to you fiancé this evening. Gentleman, escort the lieutenant to the coach."

The two soldiers roughly escorted Wickham out of the room. Darcy and the two colonels stayed behind. Darcy poured them all a drink. "To Miss Lydia Bennet, may she make George Wickham's life a living hell!"

* * *

**I just love it when Darcy can flex all that power for Elizabeth's sake. I had to laugh the other day when someone asked me what I had done with Wickham. He may have been sent to another regiment, but he was still in the country and Brighton was a major encampment for soldiers.**

**I'll be out of town while I'm posting the rest the story so I will not be responding to reviews after tonight until after I'm done posting. I've uploaded all the chapters and can post off my phone if need be, but not reply to reviews. **

**For my fellow Americans, have a wonderful July 4th tomorrow!**


	37. Chapter 37

**July 4, 2014 – Time to marry off the chit. Happy Independence Day, America!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Lydia arrived in the carriage at her Uncle's house in Gracechurch Street. She swept into the foyer without a care in the world. No remorse could be seen over the difficult situation in which she had placed her family. Lydia did not see she had done anything terribly wrong. She would be married soon enough to her beloved George. She had no cause to repine. Her Aunt took one look at her and knew any attempts at impressing upon Lydia the gravity of her impropriety would be fruitless. Mrs. Gardiner also knew that she would not have to deal with her wayward niece for long. By dinnertime tomorrow she should be married and making plans to relocate across the Atlantic.

"Aunt Gardiner, it is good to see you. I am to be married! La, I am the youngest and I shall be the first of all my sisters! Mr. Darcy sent me to you as soon as could be. He said we would be going shopping. Let me just see to my things in my room and I will be ready shortly."

Mrs. Gardiner had nary a chance to speak a word before Lydia bounded up the stairs to her room. _'So much for a lecture!'_ she sighed.

Lydia was back downstairs before long, eager to begin her shopping. While waiting for her Aunt, she noticed that Jane and Elizabeth were in the drawing room. "Jane, Lizzy, what are you doing here?"

"If you recall, we are to be married next month. We came to town to shop for our wedding clothes, or did you not bother to read my letter," came Elizabeth's curt reply.

"Oh yes, now I do recall you mentioning that. I have just been so busy with my dear Wickham that I forgot. Aunt Gardiner and I are going shopping… did you know that I am to be wed?"

"Yes, Lydia, we are well informed about your situation," was all Elizabeth trusted herself to say.

Fortunately, Mrs. Gardiner chose that moment to appear. She came not a moment too soon. Elizabeth was seriously contemplating strangling her foolish youngest sister. She was sure that the only reason she had been able to refrain so far was Jane's calming influence beside her.

When Lydia and their Aunt had departed, Elizabeth turned to her sister. "Jane, I am thinking some very ungenerous thoughts at the moment."

"For once, Elizabeth, I do not blame you in the slightest."

After seeing Colonel Williams back to his lodgings, Darcy headed back to Darcy House. He could think of nothing but a bath to wash away the filth of the morning's dealings. Properly cleaned and attired, he made his way to Gracechurch Street and Elizabeth.

"I see that neither of you ladies is occupied by shopping today," Darcy said as he was shown into the drawing room.

"Our Aunt is otherwise engaged with Lydia at present," Elizabeth replied as Darcy leaned over her hand to bestow a kiss.

"Have either your father or your uncle returned?"

"No, but they told us not to expect them until later in the afternoon. Please tell us about finding Lydia," Elizabeth urged.

"Suffice it to say that they were found and if all goes well they will be married tomorrow and on their way to Mr. Wickham's new post within the next two weeks. Only your sister's shopping is delaying their departure."

Elizabeth noted his evasive answer to her question. Clearly he did not wish to speak of the events of the morning. Whether he found the whole experience loathsome or he was trying to protect her she did not know, but she was inclined to let him have his way, for now.

Darcy stayed until Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner returned. Bingley sent word that the license had been procured and the other gentlemen confirmed that the parson had been engaged. Lydia and Wickham would be safely married tomorrow morning. All were relieved at the news. Darcy felt guilty about bringing up the next subject.

"I was forced to make a promise to Miss Lydia to guarantee her removal to Gracechurch Street." All eyes were on Darcy now. "When she expressed her desire to stay with Wickham, I was forced to promise that he would visit her here this evening. I am very sorry to impose so on you, Mr. Gardiner, but I saw no other option to ensure her cooperation."

"I am not distressed, Mr. Darcy. After all that you have done for our family, I think I can tolerate his presence in my home for one evening," Mr. Gardiner offered graciously.

"You will further understand that I believe it imprudent for me to be here this evening."

"We understand completely," Mr. Gardiner answered

Jane, who knew little of the gentlemen's plans, petitioned for an overview of them.

"The wedding will take place tomorrow at eleven o'clock and I assume that Miss Lydia will ask one of you to be her bridesmaid." Elizabeth looked at Jane, knowing Lydia would ask her oldest sister. "After the wedding, Mr. Bingley will host a wedding breakfast. He wished to have some role to play and knew that I would not allow the groom into my home. I have arranged suitable lodgings for the Wickhams until their ship leaves next week."

"Ship?" Jane interrupted Darcy.

"As part of the arrangements for the wedding, Mr. Wickham was purchased a commission in the Army and has been assigned to Fort York in Canada." Jane gasped at the news. "They will spend the next five years there."

"Does Lydia know of this?" Elizabeth asked.

"She will tonight. Mrs. Gardiner knows and will see that she purchases the appropriate clothing for her new home." Darcy replied. "Mr. Wickham will be required to report to duty here in town Wednesday. His new commission carries with it harsh penalties if he does not." No one in the room missed the import of these words. "However, he will be allowed to travel to Hertfordshire for three days before their ship leaves. Mr. Bennet has agreed that they should go to Longbourn for Mrs. Bennet's sake. Five years is a long time, and they may choose not to return to England at the end of them."

Right then, Elizabeth was not sure if she was saddened or relieved to hear her sister would be an ocean away. She believed she would be content if she never saw Wickham again. That man had caused too much pain to the people she held most dear. Any relief from _him_ would always be most welcome.

Darcy continued, "I will take my leave now and come first thing in the morning with the final settlement papers. Elizabeth, would you accompany me to my carriage?" Mr. Bennet nodded his ascent.

Before she knew what he was about, Darcy pulled Elizabeth into an alcove and kissed her thoroughly. "That was to fortify me for the day ahead. I do not wish to face the next 24 hours without first tasting the pleasure you bestow on me."

Lydia Bennet made a beautiful bride. Despite a decided lack of decorum and common sense, she was a beautiful young woman. How the years in the wilds of Canada would treat her was anyone's guess. Elizabeth was correct in assuming Jane would be the bridesmaid. She was relieved to have been passed over for the honor. Darcy himself stood up with Wickham. He wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong at this late stage. He would put nothing past his boyhood playmate. After the wedding was over, and the bride and groom had signed the registry, Darcy saw to it that Wickham signed the settlement papers before they left the church. Thus, when Mr. & Mrs. George Wickham first stepped out into the sunshine as man and wife, their fates had been sealed. In ten days time they would sail away from England, possibly forever.

At the wedding breakfast, Darcy approached Elizabeth and Jane as they stood away from the rest of the party.

"You have not had much chance to shop these past two days. I have spoken to your father and he agrees with me that you should prolong your stay in London for a few more days. Georgiana and Mrs. Hurst are still willing to escort you around to the various shops when Mrs. Gardiner is occupied with Mrs. Wickham." Darcy had a difficult time speaking Lydia's new name without disdain. "I, of course, will remain in London as long as you do and will personally escort you back to Longbourn."

"It appears as though you have the situation well in hand, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth teased.

"I look forward to many years of arranging for you comfort and safety, my dear." Turning to address Jane directly, Darcy said, "How do you like your future home, Miss Bennet?"

"It is a lovely home, and not too far from yours, Mr. Darcy."

"For my horses' sakes, I am grateful. I believe the future Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley will spend much time traveling between the two residences."

"While their husbands are traveling in the opposite direction?" Jane asked.

It took Darcy a moment to realize that he was being teased by Jane. As comprehension dawned he could not resist responding. "Elizabeth, I believe you are more like your sister than I ever realized. Bingley truly will be a fortunate man!"

"Did you think me lacking, sir?" Jane continued.

"A gentleman would never admit to believing a lady lacking in anything, Miss Bennet. It is hazardous to their well-being!" Elizabeth was delighted in the exchange between Darcy and Jane. Darcy still had much to learn about her family. Perhaps when he knew them better, he would understand her even more.

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam attended the wedding of Lydia Bennet and George Wickham. He had to see for himself the cur getting married. Revenge had been long in coming, but it had been sweet. As soon has the happy couple were officially wed, the Colonel hastened back to his parents' home.

"It is done." Colonel Fitzwilliam announced to his parents. They had been informed of the circumstances of the wedding. Darcy felt his Uncle needed to know the truth in the event things did not go as planned. Lord Matlock was impressed by the rapidity and thoroughness of Darcy's preparations. But this was not surprising; Lord and Lady Matlock knew Darcy to be a man of action rather than words. Once he decided on a course, he worked to its conclusion with a single-mindedness that was, at times, startling. This was one of the reasons they so highly approved of Miss Bennet. She would not back down to Darcy when she knew she was in the right and she had the perfect personality to pull him out of despair whenever things would not go as planned.

"I told you one day he would make a mistake. He thought he had found a gold mine in Lydia Bennet. That she is not. Perhaps a coal mine, though. She will be the means of making sure they have enough to live on comfortably, as long as he behaves himself and they do not live extravagantly." Lord Matlock said smugly.

"Where they are going, so long as he keeps away from debts of honor, they should finish his five years with money in the bank. There is not much to spend money on there," the Colonel answered.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman to overspend her allowance, son."

"Hugh!"

"You are one of the exceptions, my dear. A more economical wife I could not wish for!"

Their son smiled at his parents' loving banter. He could never remember a time when they did not tease each other. He knew he was privileged to grow up in such an affectionate home.

"Richard, Anne is in Town," Lady Matlock said suddenly changing the subject.

"What?"

"My dear sister-in-law decided to bring Anne to Town to go shopping. She is planning on throwing Anne into society after she returns from visiting us at Matlock. She has vowed to Anne that she will be engaged to at least an Earl before the year is out."

The Colonel felt as though he had been punched. It was apparent, by his Aunt's actions, that he would never be accepted as an eligible suitor for Anne. Lord Matlock looked upon his son sympathetically. It was time to make his offer.

"Richard, do not despair. You and Anne will be wed. Do you still wish to follow through with the plans to marry in Hertfordshire? You could marry at Matlock, or even here in town."

"No father, we will marry in Hertfordshire if it is still agreeable with the others. If Anne cannot be married from her home, she should at least be able to marry in front of the rest of her family. If we do not marry with Darcy, we will have to wait too long before another wedding can be quietly arranged and the family gathered. Should we tell my sisters and brother?"

"Yes, son," Lady Matlock answered. "Let them share in your joy and not be shocked when they see you standing up in the front of the church. They would be hurt if they felt you could not trust them."

"You are correct, as usual, Mother. Very well, we will tell them before you leave for Matlock. I will need to stay in London for now. First to keep an eye on Wickham, second, to arrange selling my commission. With the terms of Uncle Lewis' new will, Anne does not need to be married to a soldier. I will remain in the Army until after the wedding. I do not wish to raise any undue suspicions beforehand."

"Richard," Lord Matlock began, "I have another offer for you to consider. You and Anne will have the house in town, but that will not prepare you for running Rosings once Catherine is gone. My steward at Greenebrooke has written to inform me that he is ready to retire. He has offered to stay for the remainder of the year to train someone to take his place. If you wish it, you may take possession of Greenebrooke after you are married. Mr. Phelps is a competent man who will teach you well. The house there is not large, but it is comfortable and in no need of repairs. It would be a wonderful place for you to begin your life with Anne. Lancashire is far away from Kent. At an income of £2,000 per anum, Greenebrooke is large enough for you to be indoctrinated, but small enough to not overwhelm. You do not need to give me your answer today. Think about it. Anne will come next Monday and we will not depart until Wednesday. That should give the two of you a chance to discuss it between yourselves."

"I do not know what to say Father, I am speechless."

Lord Matlock walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "When we advised you children to look to your heart to marry, Greenebrooke was always in the back of our minds. Let us do this for you, if it is what you want. Your brother knows of this offer. I am sorry to have shared your news without your knowledge, but it was necessary that he be in agreement in the event that something unfortunate happened to me. He is in complete support of this course of action, Richard."

"Thank you, Father, I would never have dreamed you would offer me such an opportunity. I must first speak with Anne. If she is in agreement, we will go to Greenebrooke. It is a lovely estate, Father; I always wondered why you kept it. Now I know."

* * *

It had been a quiet morning in Mrs. Blackwell's home. Her niece had taken to spending the morning pouring over the latest newspapers from London. She vividly recalled her response to the letter from Bingley announcing his engagement. Caroline had grown red with anger upon hearing the news and had stormed out of the house. Her mood had only slightly recovered when she returned hours later. When Mrs. Blackwell had inquired after where she had been, Caroline responded with a sullen look and retired to her room for the night.

All of the sudden, Mrs. Blackwell heard a, "_This cannot be!"_ shouted out by her niece. With a sense of foreboding, Mrs. Blackwell followed the source of the outburst and found Caroline pacing, her lips pursed in a straight line, her anger obvious. When Caroline realized she was no longer alone, she threw the paper at her Aunt.

"Do you see that? That notice in the middle of the page! That little… country… chit has stolen my man! My Mr. Darcy! How dare she! I am of a mind to leave here at once and… and go directly to Darcy to show him what a mistake he is making. Or, should I say, to see how that… Eliza Bennet has entrapped him!"

"Caroline Bingley, you will do no such thing! You are a fool to have thought Darcy would ever have offered to you. Charles has told me how for years you have chased after Darcy and how, for years, he has rebuffed all of your allusions. You must face the facts, Caroline. Darcy will marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I suggest you get used to the idea. For your own good!"

Caroline stared at her Aunt, horrified at the truth before her. Without a word she stormed out of the room, left the house and she did not return until it was nearly dark, her anger only slightly abated. For two days she did not leave her room. Finally, on the third day she re-appeared.

"Are you now reconciled to the situation, Caroline?"

"I do not wish to speak of it, Aunt."

"Very well, Caroline. But sooner or later you will need to stand up to the facts and behave like a lady."

"I resent the fact that you do not believe me capable of proper behavior, Aunt."

"Until you show me otherwise, Caroline, I shall maintain my doubts."

* * *

On Saturday, Mr. Bennet escorted the newly married couple back to Hertfordshire. He had rather preferred to stay in London; Mr. Darcy had proven to be in possession of a most excellent Library. (He had accompanied Elizabeth on a visit to her future home on Thursday.) Mr. Bennet was loath to leave his wife alone with Lydia and her husband. He was sure she would give her favorite all of the money in the house if he did not go to Longbourn. Lydia had not changed. When they arrived home and Mrs. Bennet, Mary and Catherine greeted them, Lydia could not help saying how proud she was to bring home such a handsome husband. As they began walking into the house and Mary and Catherine fell in behind their parents, Lydia stopped her two sisters and reminded them that she now went before them, for she was a married woman. Mary and Catherine were mortified at such offensive treatment. Lydia was correct, but she could have used more tact in claiming her rights. Silently Mary thanked the Lord that they would be at Longbourn but three days!

At dinner, Lydia continued her insensitivity by failing to notice the amendment of her sister's name. Mary and Mr. Bennet called Catherine by her Christian name but Lydia took no heed. Even Wickham had the good manners to address his new sister as Miss Catherine. Lydia was Lydia still.

Mrs. Bennet took great pride in introducing her new son-in-law that next morning in church. Miraculously, no word of the circumstances of Lydia's marriage had leaked out. All that was known was that Lydia had eloped with the handsome young officer. No one suspected the length of time between the elopement and marriage. At least they had escaped that portion of the scandal. Lydia had been threatened with the loss of her inheritance if she breathed a single word of it to anyone. By some miracle, she actually was able to comprehend the magnitude of the threat and kept this sordid detail to herself.

Monday, after lunch, Mr. Bennet escorted the couple back to London. He was in no mood to take any unnecessary risks. He need not have worried. Wickham preferred a respectable life to a life constantly on the run, worrying every day about just staying alive. Now, if there was a way he could make his wife behave more quietly, life would be bearable, he hoped.

After depositing the couple at their lodgings, Mr. Bennet joined his other daughters at his brother's home. He was not surprised to find Bingley and Darcy there. That evening, Darcy asked Mr. Bennet to join with him and Bingley in a private conference. The men settled into Mr. Gardiner's study with their glasses of port.

"I see that you have a preference for port, Mr. Bennet," Darcy remarked. "I do not believe I have ever seen you with any other drink in your hand away from the dinner table."

"A fine glass of port is one of life's treasures. While other men have their variety of drinks, I prefer to stay with my first love." Darcy could not help but smile at the older gentleman. "What would you speak to me and Mr. Bingley of, sir?"

"I have further news from my cousins. My Aunt Catherine has decreed a new wardrobe for my cousin Anne in order to secure an earl for a husband. Richard and Anne would like to marry with us in Hertfordshire."

"Jane and I still are firm in our acceptance of this Darcy. We are willing to share a wedding day if you still are."

"The final decision is yours, Mr. Bennet. Bingley and I will abide by whatever it is," Darcy finished.

Mr. Bennet looked at the two men before him. Their selflessness shamed him. He had been a selfish creature all of his life. He was raised with good principles but when left alone to follow them, he did not. He neglected those put under his care. Only by the grace of God did four of his daughters escape ruin from such an under-supervised upbringing.

"I am amazed at the course of action you have chosen and the honor and respect you show Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss de Bourgh. If you choose such a wedding, then such a wedding it shall be. I must say, my wife shall go distracted at the memory of it."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. I have conferred with Lord Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam and we are all in agreement that no one other than those who are already aware of the secret should know. Lady Catherine cannot stop the wedding, but she could disrupt it." Darcy hesitated to add, "This means that Mrs. Bennet should not be told."

Mr. Bennet considered feigning outrage but decided that it would not be in good taste. "I am in full agreement, Mr. Darcy. But I do not think Longbourn will be big enough to host such a wedding breakfast. Mr. Bingley, I anticipate my wife asking that it be held at Netherfield. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"I had thought much in the same way. Jane and I have discussed this as well and we both agree that this is a sensible course of action." Bingley replied.

"Good, good. That is one more item that my wife will be made busy with instead of bothering me in my study. I only hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Mr. Bingley." Mr. Bennet gave him as wry smile.

Thursday saw the whole family that was in London bid farewell to the Wickhams as they boarded the coach that would take them to Southampton where the ship that would take them to Canada awaited. Colonel Fitzwilliam rode his horse along side the coach. It was too near the end to grow careless. Once Wickham and Lydia were on the ship, everyone would finally breathe easier.

That afternoon, Jane and Elizabeth attended their final fittings. There was little left to do the next day, but for them to shop for a special gift for their fiancés. Jane found a lovely stickpin but Elizabeth had another type of gift in mind. She had asked her Uncle Gardiner to make some inquiries for her. When the particular item was found, she had asked for it to be put aside for her. They stopped and collected it on the way home.

"Are you going to tell me what you bought, Lizzy?" Jane asked after they were home.

"No, this is between Fitzwilliam and me."

"But you helped me pick out Charles' gift," Elizabeth laughed at her sister's whiny tone.

"You have not tried that tone of voice for many years, Jane. I suggest you save it for someone who will be influenced by it!"

"Very well, though you take great delight in vexing me!" Jane said in her best imitation of her mother.

Monday morning, the party returned to Hertfordshire. Jane, Elizabeth, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley shared one carriage, the gentleman another. It had been an interesting time in London and the wedding was just over a month away.

* * *

**An elopement was still scandalous in its own right. Ah well.**


	38. Chapter 38

**July 5, 2014 – **Penultimate Chapter so one more chapter after this with a short epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was not happy. She had come to London to purchase a new wardrobe for her daughter Anne as the first step in the process of giving her away in marriage. Anne was less than enthusiastic about the entire process.

"I would think you would be more enthusiastic about shopping, Anne."

Anne would have been if she had not had to chafe under her mother's ideas of fashion. Every time the modiste would show them the latest, most elegant designs, Lady Catherine would scoff at the 'brazen impropriety' of the gowns. In truth, they were no more daring than the ones her mother had worn in the portraits taken in her youth. The selection of each new gown turned into a slow torture, almost a battle of wills. The gowns that were finally settled upon were lovely, but a compromise nevertheless.

It was time to take Anne to her brother's house. Hugh Fitzwilliam was still not back in Lady Catherine's good graces. He had supported Darcy and ruined all of her many years of planning. It was insupportable! To add to the indignity of it all, she had no choice but to allow Anne to go to Matlock and worse, to Darcy's wedding. It was most vexing indeed!

All of Matlock house was relieved when Lady Catherine finally took her leave. The general feeling of ill will and malice that accompanied her visit pervaded every room she visited. Anne sighed in visible relief when the front door closed signaling her mother's exit.

"Aunt Helen, you have no idea how difficult this last month had been."

"You are safe now, Anne. The next time you face your mother, you will be a married woman with a home of your own."

"Where is Richard?"

"Ah, now we come to the important point. He had his duties to attend to today. He will dine with us this evening."

Lady Helena came into the room. "Anne, it is good to see you!"

"Helena, I owe my presence here to your kind invitation."

"Nonsense, Anne, we all know you are here for Richard!"

"You know of our engagement?" Anne was pleased but fearful at the same moment.

"Do not fear, Anne," Lady Matlock said reassuringly. "Richard and Hugh agreed that all of his siblings should be given the news. They all know what is at stake and have agreed to silence on the subject. Catherine shall hear nothing from them."

"Thank you, Aunt Helen, that puts my mind at ease. I was at a loss how I could ever conceal such a thing from Helena when we would be in such close company this next month."

"Our first order of business is to visit all of the modiste shops you have been to so that you may order any changes to the new gowns your mother has ordered for you."

"But Aunt, if mother finds out she will be angry enough to come to Matlock!"

"Never fear Anne, her imperious manners have offended every shop keeper she has ever dealt with. Your dressmakers will take great delight in the subterfuge." Lady Matlock was amused by the sly smile on her niece's face after her pronouncement.

Helena exclaimed, "Well, Anne, mother. If we are to undo all of the havoc Lady Catherine has wrought, we should depart with all due haste."

"I do believe I shall enjoy my visits to the modistes this time round. Quite a contrast to the first visits, I am sure!"

* * *

After two very full days in London, the Earl of Matlock took his family back to Matlock. The Colonel could not immediately join his family and his beloved. He had much to do and needed to make a visit to Hertfordshire to confer with Darcy. When he was convinced that all of the wedding details were to his satisfaction, Colonel Fitzwilliam was finally able to make his way to Matlock.

"Anne, darling, did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest. I have been much too busy to pine for the likes of you."

"Woman! Come here and let me show you what you have been missing."

After such demonstration as was agreeable, they were finally ready to discuss more material matters.

"Has my father spoken to you of Greenebrooke?"

"Yes, he has. What is your opinion?"

"I was overwhelmed when he offered. Greenebrooke is a beautiful estate, not too large, but a very peaceful and comfortable place to live. I would be perfectly content to live there. But what you want is more important to me. If you choose, we can stay in town or find a small place to live elsewhere. Lancashire is a long way from Kent."

"It matters not where we live. But I sense you will be happier in Lancashire. It will prepare you to run Rosings one day."

"Then it is settled. We will go to Greenebrooke."

"Should we tell your father?"

"Later."

Much later, they joined Lord and Lady Matlock to discuss the next several weeks. They would leave for Hertfordshire a week before the wedding. The Colonel would continue on to London to purchase a license and to finish his paperwork to resign his commission. He would also sign the settlements that the de Bourgh family solicitor had prepared as pertaining to the new will of Sir Lewis. He should be ready to join his family at Netherfield two days before the wedding.

* * *

Life at Netherfield and Longbourn settled into a rhythm much as it had been before the shopping trip to London and Lydia's situation. The mornings were reserved for wedding planning and the afternoons were for the lovers. Elizabeth felt the added burden of making time for both of her younger sisters as well as Georgiana. She was also very aware that her time with Jane was short as well. Fortunately, Darcy was not as demanding as he otherwise could have been. He was completely cognizant of the fact that soon he would not have to share Elizabeth with anyone, except Georgiana of course. He could wait. He was content to allow his future bride to enjoy her last, hectic days in her father's house.

One morning before breakfast, Elizabeth and Mary were out on their normal walk. That day they took the path that led next to the wood where Elizabeth had hid from Mr. Perkins all those years ago.

"I am relieved that I shall never have to scale another tree to avoid an unwelcome suitor, Mary. But do keep it in mind if Mama ever places you in an awkward situation such as the one I was in."

"I am not in as much practice in the skill of scaling trees as you were. But I shall remember it if I am ever in a desperate situation. It is not the most ladylike thing to do."

"Ah, Mary! A truly accomplished woman possesses skills never talked of but always assumed!" Both ladies laughed over this comment.

"Elizabeth, are you at all nervous about getting married?"

"To own the truth? Yes, very much so. My life is about to change completely. I will be responsible for the running of two houses. It is a daunting challenge for any woman, especially one raised as we were. I will be meeting so many new and important people. I do not wish to disappoint my husband in any way."

"I doubt Mr. Darcy would ever be disappointed in you. He is clearly enraptured with you." Elizabeth blushed at this statement. "Do you fear becoming his wife and the duties that entails?" Mary asked cautiously. Both knew the meaning behind her question.

Elizabeth pondered the best way to delicately answer this question. "Mary, has Mama ever spoken to you about the marital duties of a wife?" Mary shook her head no. "But you seem to have an idea what they entail." Mary nodded in affirmative. "How much of Papa's library have you explored?"

"Not the area you are suggesting."

"Never mind. I cannot believe something that God created for procreation would be so pleasurable for the man and so distasteful for the wife. I do not fear it, Mary." Elizabeth saw her sister was satisfied with her answer.

'_Indeed, I look forward to that with eager anticipation!'_

"Are you looking forward to touring the Lakes with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner?"

"Oh yes. I was thrilled when they informed me of their plans and asked me to go."

"I envy you, Mary, I have always wanted to see the Lakes."

"Somehow I believe your new husband will see that wish comes true, Elizabeth. You will be a very happy woman, I think."

* * *

Georgiana called on Longbourn as frequently as her brother would allow. Mrs. Annesley was filling her final days as Georgiana's companion with the final courses of study they had decided on. Georgiana was overjoyed when Elizabeth suggested they take a turn in the garden.

"How are your studies coming Georgiana?"

"I am nearly finished with the course of study Mrs. Annesley had mapped out."

"She will be leaving you soon."

"Yes, and I shall miss her. But she is looking forward to being with her family again. And I shall have you to watch over me. What more could I ask for?"

"I never had the opportunity to ask you last autumn how your "life" study had progressed."

"We did leave in a rush. Very well, since you asked. I determined that each home is its own unique situation. The choices and preferences and personalities of its inhabitants determine how each is run. What will work for one family will not work for another. Only a great fool will try to fit her home into preconceived notions of domestic felicity."

"I do believe you are ready to be mistress of your own household. There is nothing left for you to learn from me."

* * *

Another afternoon, Elizabeth had the occasion of spending a few hours in the stillroom with Catherine.

"Catherine, would you like to come to town with Mr. Darcy and me this winter. Georgiana will be out and we will be much in society."

"Truly, Elizabeth? Will Papa let me go?"

"Yes, we have already received his permission. I did not want to ask and then have him deny your participation."

"Of course I want to go to Town! Who would not? A season in London!"

Elizabeth was delighted in her sister's enthusiasm. "Papa has promised to send money for some additions to your wardrobe. But Fitzwilliam and I would have seen to it if he had not. Indeed, with Georgiana as a guide, I am certain that we would be exceeding your allowance by the end of the first day of shopping!"

"Thank you so very much, Lizzy! I cannot believe I am going to London! Maria Lucas will be so jealous!"

Elizabeth did not wish to buy her sister's affection, but she felt this was something that was within her power to effect after so many years of neglect. And while her duties as mistress of Darcy House would occupy her time, she anticipated many hours in the company of her sister.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth assisted each other in packing up their belonging in preparation for removing to their husbands' homes. They spent many hours together, in each other's rooms, reminiscing as they sorted through twenty-plus years of possessions.

"Do you remember when we made these handkerchiefs, Jane? I believe I was nine at the time."

"How could I forget? You were so proud of yourself and showed them to every person who came to call for a week."

"I cannot look upon it now without abhorrence. What dreadful work!"

"Lizzy, you were but nine years old at the time."

"Yes, but it still is dreadful."

"True."

Elizabeth threw her sister a look of mock affront; to which Jane responded by ignoring her. Elizabeth retaliated by turning to a serious subject.

"Is Miss Bingley coming to the wedding, Jane?"

"Yes. At first Charles was adamant about refusing to invite her. He is still deeply hurt by her actions. By I prevailed upon him to change his mind. I reasoned with him that he would always regret not extending the invitation. He loves both of his sisters and it pains me to see them estranged."

"When will she arrive?"

"She will be coming with her Aunt Blackwell the day before the wedding. Mrs. Blackwell thought it best to do so. Netherfield will be full of guests she did not wish to burden the staff exceedingly."

"She sounds like a very reasonable woman, Jane. Is Mrs. Hurst well?"

"Charles says that she has written often and that she is well. The baby does not seem to have an adverse effect on her health. They will come two days before the wedding to give Louisa a chance to rest and recover from her journey."

"I cannot believe we are soon to leave this place, Jane. Oh how I shall miss you."

"And I you, but we will write to each other and see each other in town."

"Yes, but it will not be the same. Derbyshire is so very far away."

"Perhaps Charles and I will move closer someday. He only leases Netherfield after all."

"Then I shall make it my priority to see that Fitzwilliam finds you an estate near to us. He can refuse me nothing. This is but a trifle to the Master of Pemberley!"

* * *

So the weeks passed by, more quickly than they should, and too soon the wedding week was upon Longbourn. Darcy prevailed upon Elizabeth to walk toward Meryton with him.

"Elizabeth, we have not discussed where we shall go after the wedding."

"I assumed you would tell me when you were ready. Though the thought of waiting to be surprised has its merits."

"I would not suspend any pleasure of yours. However, you should know that we will spend the wedding night and the first two weeks in London. As much as I would love to take you to Italy for our honeymoon, it will have to wait. I have been absent too long from Pemberley. We must return."

"I fully understand. Though Pemberley is not without its charms and I long to explore the grounds I did not have the pleasure of seeing last summer."

"I look forward to showing them to you myself. There are many secluded areas that escape the uninitiated."

"And what will I find in such places, sir?"

"Since you like surprises so much, I shall wait to show you."

Elizabeth had a pretty fair idea as to what he was alluding. She decided it would be wise to change the subject.

"Fitzwilliam, why does everyone but Georgiana call you William?"

"The answer is simple. Only a Darcy has ever called me Fitzwilliam. My parents called me that and so does Georgiana."

"But I am not yet a Darcy."

"You became a Darcy the first time you set foot at Pemberley, Elizabeth. Our wedding is just a formality as far as that is concerned. Pemberley has needed a Mistress for many years now. I believe _Pemberley_ knew you were the one and inspired Georgiana to seek your company. How else can you explain her actions?"

Darcy stopped then, checked to see if they were alone, and kissed Elizabeth till both of their gazes were drunk with passion.

"I need you, Georgiana needs you, and _Pemberley_ needs you. Never forget that dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth."

* * *

Saturday evening, the Netherfield Party, including the Matlocks and Anne, was invited to Longbourn for dinner. Mrs. Bennet was so in awe of her guests that she did a remarkable impression of a sensible woman. Elizabeth prayed it would last until Friday.

After dinner, the gentleman retired to Mr. Bennet's study. Lord Matlock had taken a liking to Mr. Bennet and could see where Elizabeth had gotten her wit. He could also see that Mr. Bennet had a plan to disconcert the two young men in his company. He decided to let the master of the house alone in his mischief.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, seeing as you are to marry my two eldest daughters in a mere five days' time, I was wondering if you had any questions for me. Seeing that both of your honored fathers have passed from this earth, I felt it incumbent upon me to offer you my services. After all, I did have five daughters. I'm sure between Lord Matlock and myself we could answer just about any question."

'_So this is his game. Look at them squirm!_' thought Lord Matlock.

"You see sir, I do not, I mean I have no need. I thank you for your offer but I believe I have been given enough knowledge of this area to be confident in my abilities to… ah… Well, thank you, sir."

"Come, come, Mr. Darcy. Do you not have any questions for me? No newly married man knows everything about being a husband. I am sure you have questions about…making your food preferences known."

Lord Matlock almost choked on his sip of port when Mr. Bennet finished his last statement.

"If either of you wish to speak with me regarding any private question you may have, you know where to find me. But I do have something else I wish to discuss with you. Have you considered the amount of correspondence that will be traveling between Hertfordshire and Pemberley once our families are united? I am positively convinced Mrs. Bennet will not cease to harp and nag me for more money for the post. Therefore, I have a more economical solution in mind." Mr. Bennet paused for effect, "Pigeons."

"I beg your pardon?" Bingley voiced before Darcy had the opportunity.

"Pigeons, Mr. Bingley. I have been researching the subject. Pigeons have been used for centuries to carry messages and I thought we could invest in pigeons to use as couriers. I have always wanted a pigeon named Freddie. What do you say Darcy? A pigeon would be far less expensive than an express to warn you of an impending visit by Mrs. Bennet."

Fortunately, Darcy had learned enough from Elizabeth to realize when Mr. Bennet was teasing. Poor Bingley had not. "I shall have my steward investigate the matter further. If he thinks it a good plan I will have the necessary trainer hired. Bingley here can keep the pigeons at Netherfield so that Mrs. Bennet would not be tempted to use them constantly. What say you, Bingley?"

It wasn't until Darcy looked upon him that Bingley knew he had been had. Lord Matlock could no longer conceal his mirth and the gentleman shared a leisurely glass of port until it was time to rejoin the ladies.

* * *

It was finally the day before the wedding. The Colonel, soon to be just the Honorable Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam, had arrived the day before. It was time for the rehearsal and only those who had parts in the wedding were allowed to attend. At first Mrs. Bennet was very vexed at the idea, but Bingley had manufactured an excuse that required her presence at Netherfield regarding the wedding breakfast to placate her. Thus only the three couples, Mr. Bennet and Lord Matlock were present with the rector of Longbourn.

As the rehearsal concluded, the rector asked, "Is every one clear as to their roles and the timing of the ceremony?"

Darcy was the only one with a question, "When do I get to kiss my bride?"

Mr. Bennet was most pleased!

That night the Bennet sisters gathered for one last time. They were each very subdued when they entered Jane's room. Elizabeth, to no one's surprise, was the first to recover. "You must promise us to wait at least a week before you claim our rooms, Mary and Catherine."

"Indeed, two weeks would be more proper!" Jane corrected.

"But I will be gone with the Gardiners in three days," Mary cried. "You may not claim Jane's room whilst I am away, Catherine."

"And if I do?"

"I shall tell Papa I caught you reading Shakespeare!"

"That is not fair! I would never hear the end of it!"

The rest of the evening was spent in like conversation until their mother came and bid them to return to their rooms lest they not get a good night's sleep. Elizabeth tarried after her two younger sisters had left.

"Tomorrow we will be in our new beds, Jane. Are you anxious?"

"Yes and no, Lizzy. I do not think it will be as horrid as we have been led to believe."

"Have you spoken with Mama?"

"Yes. I was quite… surprised."

"As was I."

"For the final time, good night, Elizabeth Bennet."

"Good night to you, Jane Bennet."

Anne and Georgiana arose early to go to Longbourn to help the brides make ready. Georgiana had actually come to help Anne, but only Elizabeth and Jane knew that. Mrs. Bennet remarked on the gown Anne had brought to change into. "If I did not know better, Miss de Bourgh, I would say you were getting married today as well."

As the three brides were preparing at Longbourn, a large carriage drew up in front of Netherfield.

"Where is my brother? I demand to see Lord Matlock at once!"

"Catherine, what are you doing here? You declined the invitation to come to the wedding."

"I will speak to you in private!"

After they were alone in the library Lord Matlock spoke again. "Why are you here Catherine? Have you come to disrupt Darcy's wedding?"

"I am here because I know Anne is marrying Richard today."

"Who told you that?"

"I did." They turned to see Lady Matlock, who had just entered into the library unannounced.

"But why, Helen?"

"Because Anne deserved the chance to have her mother present at her wedding and Catherine deserved, well maybe not, deserved the chance to see her only child wed. I wrote her a letter last week to inform her, but asked that she not come until today."

"I will not allow you to disrupt the wedding. Anne is of age. Sir Lewis left another will to insure she was provided for and I have seen that this will has come to light."

"I know, Hugh. Now, I wish to speak to Richard. My continuing presence will be left entirely up to him."

Lord Matlock was extremely distrustful of his sister and equally vexed at his wife. However, he did not see any other solution, so he summoned his son to the library. When he arrived, Lady Catherine said imperiously, "Leave us alone!"

Lady Matlock led her incredulous husband from the room.

"How could you Helen? What have you done?"

"Let us await the result of their conference before we discuss this any further."

Inside, Lady Catherine turned on her nephew. "I received a report on your engagement to my daughter Anne from your mother. I was shocked by the contents of her letter, the likes of which I have never received. I have one question for you and then I shall go. Do you love Anne?"

Of all the things he imagined his Aunt saying to him, this was the furthest from his mind.

"I would marry Anne if she had not a farthing to her name. Yes, I love your daughter."

Lady Catherine's features softened and she said the most amazing five words Richard Fitzwilliam had ever heard her say.

"Then you have my blessing." Lady Catherine dropped her head and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to Rosings."

"Will you not come to see us wed?"

Lady Catherine looked on with amazement. "I did not think I would be welcome."

"I would be honored if you would attend."

"Then I will come. May I see Anne first?"

"She is not here. She traveled to Longbourn to prepare with Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. Let us surprise her."

"Very well. We should speak to your parents now."

Hugh Fitzwilliam was astounded to see his sister smiling on his son's arm as they immerged from the room.

"Thank you, Helen, I do not know if I can ever repay you."

"I did nothing that did not need to be done. You were the one who had to come to a decision, Catherine."

"One I would not have made without your help."

"What was in your letter, Helen?" Lord Matlock could not imagine what his wife could say that would work so much change.

"My version of the Fitzwilliam family talk."

* * *

**Raise your hands if you were expecting that. **

**And no, you do not get to read the letter. Use your imaginations. :-)**

**There would not have been a rehearsal for the wedding, nor a kiss after the ceremony. But we can pretend and use our imaginations for that, too. **


	39. Chapter 39 & Epilogue

**July 6, 2014 - **Just got home from a relaxing weekend up north in the cool pines of Flagstaff. I'll catch up on replying to reviews tomorrow.

And so we come to an end. I have one more surprise up my sleeve for you today.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Happy for all her maternal feelings was the day on which Mrs. Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters. A general gasp went up in Longbourn church when Lord Matlock, with Anne on his arm, followed Mr. Bennet and his two eldest daughters into the church. How Mrs. Bennet kept from fainting was proclaimed a miracle far and wide. Anne, in turn, was nearly overcome when she spotted her mother smiling, SMILING at her, seated next to Lady Matlock.

When the service was complete and the three couples waited outside to receive their well-wishers, Anne nearly flew into her mother's arms.

"I am sorry, Anne. I wish you and Richard joy. Come and visit me at Rosings when you are ready. We have much to discuss, but this is neither the time nor the place. This is your special day to enjoy."

The wedding breakfast went off with nary a problem. Miss Bingley managed to keep from offending her brother or his bride, but struggled with her civility when she greeted the new Mrs. Darcy. Instead of causing a scene, she excused herself. Bingley was saddened, but hoped this was a first step in reconciliation. Mrs. Blackwell was not as confident as her nephew.

Soon, three carriages were on their separate ways to London. The Bingleys had left Netherfield to their guests and were looking forward to the peace and quiet an empty house in Town would afford them.

Safely alone in their carriage, Darcy moved to sit next to his brand new wife. "Elizabeth Darcy, I like the sound of that," he whispered into her ear.

"It will take some getting used to, but it brings me great pleasure as well."

"May I kiss the bride, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I do not believe her husband would mind."

As pleasurable as both found the exercise to be, they both knew that it would be many hours before they would arrive in London. Reluctantly, they stopped their ministrations and settled for nestling into each other's arms. Elizabeth recalled the parcel in her bag.

"Fitzwilliam, I have something I wish to give you."

"What is it?"

"It is something I picked up for you in London when Jane and I were there shopping for our trousseaus."

She handed him the wrapped parcel. Darcy eagerly unwrapped the paper to discover a beautifully bound copy of Shakespeare's _Sonnets_. Inside he found an embroidered bookmark opening the volume to Sonnet No. 116.

"I hope you approve?"

"How could I not dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth."

* * *

As planned, the Darcys stayed in London for just over two weeks before heading to Derbyshire. Once again, Elizabeth was mesmerized by the view as they approached the great house.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Darcy." Darcy said as he handed her down from the carriage. Mrs. Reynolds had assembled the entire staff to greet their new mistress. Many remembered Elizabeth from her previous visits and were very pleased to welcome her as the new mistress. After the introductions were made, Darcy slowly led his bride to the great library.

"Do you know what day it is Elizabeth?"

"The 30th of July."

"Do you remember the significance of that date?" Elizabeth was puzzled. "Perhaps this will refresh your memory."

Darcy opened the door to the library. As Elizabeth walked in, comprehension dawned.

"I believe you know these people. Or does Mrs. Darcy need introductions?"

Inside sat Georgiana, Mary and Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner. "I could think of no more appropriate manner to bring you back where you belong than to have the three people most responsible for you being here awaiting us."

"But, you are supposed to be touring the Lakes?"

Mrs. Gardiner hugged her shocked niece and said, "My dear, when Mr. Darcy wrote us asking us to come, we decided to alter our arrangements."

Georgiana embraced her dear sister. "Welcome home, Elizabeth Darcy!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

As the years went by, the three couples alternated hosting the other two on the occasion of their anniversary. The Fitzwilliams, despite their reconciliation with Lady Catherine, lived for several years at Greenebrooke. In that time, Richard Fitzwilliam became an accomplished manager and when the time came for him and his bride to move into Rosings, he was more than ready for the challenge. The great estate flourished under his stewardship.

Within a year of their marriage, the Bingleys purchased an estate in a neighboring county to Pemberley to fulfill the dearest wish of the sisters, as they were not more than thirty miles apart.

Georgiana and Elizabeth became as close as sisters could ever be. Elizabeth guided the young woman into adulthood with her unique brand of wit and charm. They grew to love each other so dearly that when the time came for Georgiana to marry, she wept, not over leaving Pemberley, but from being separated from Elizabeth.

The Darcys lived and flourished at Pemberley, Elizabeth presenting an heir to her beloved husband not more than a year after their marriage. Bennet Charles Darcy was the pride and joy of his grandparents.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Bennet did not live to see another of her grandchildren born. One day she complained of her nerves, fainted, and never revived.

Mr. Bennet was often drawn to the north to visit his daughters. He loved to arrive unannounced at Pemberley and Darcy wondered if investing in some pigeons was not such a bad idea after all.

Lady Catherine continued to astonish her family by healing the breach with Darcy. Elizabeth became, by far, her favorite niece and Lady Catherine delighted in her visits to Pemberley. On one such visit, four years into the marriage, Mr. Bennet made one of his unexpected appearances. Lady Catherine took a liking to his wicked sense of the absurd and to the surprise and delight of all their family, they fell in love and were married within three months.

When word of the attack on Fort York reached England in the summer of 1813, Elizabeth feared the worst. However, Lydia and her husband were safe. He surprised himself by remaining cool under fire and was promoted for his leadership and heroism.

Louisa Hurst presented her husband with an heir in November of 1811. Mr. Hurst continued the tradition of giving the first born Hurst son a name beginning with the letter H. Louisa remained blissfully ignorant of her husband's mischief until after Hubert Ulysses Hurst was christened. In her indignation, she carried her point by obtaining his leave to allow her to choose the name of their next child. Fifteen months later Dorothea Ursula Hurst made her presence known to the world.

And what of Caroline Bingley? She did not return to Lincoln with her Aunt after her brother's marriage. Instead, she went to live with another lady friend in London. She never was completely reconciled with her family and eventually settled for a marriage of convenience to a notorious London rake who admired her sharp tongue and her willingness to overlook his succession of mistresses.

Georgiana, Mary and Catherine all determined to follow their sisters' example and marry for love. Eventually, they all did. But that… is another story.

**The End. Truly!**

* * *

**And there you have it. To answer the most obvious question. No there is no sequel and none planned... though I've learned to never say never. T**

**BTW The Darcys would not have named their son Bennet. **

******Since this is the end, feel free to lavish your praise. You've been great leaving reviews all along the way and I do truly appreciate it.**

**I will be doing quite a bit of traveling over the next 6 weeks in order to see my son with the Cavaliers Drum and Bugle Corps. I'll be posting another story called A Mother's Favorite Wish after we're all back in home sometime in August. AMFW is complete so you don't have to worry about a WIP. I do have a story I'm writing now, but I won't post it until its done, edited and ready for mass consumption. **

**Cheers!**

**Linnea**


End file.
